Futuro y Pasado: La historia del libro en llamas
by Chrisboj
Summary: Un descubrimiento aterrador amenaza el tiempo y universo de los niños elegidos; un misterioso nuevo compañero surge y un secreto guardado por más de cinco mil años se hace presente. La humanidad experimentará su casi exterminio y una decisión difícil de tomar decidirá la existencia o no de la raza humana...solo si el tiempo se lo permite
1. Chapter 1

**FUTURO Y PASADO: LA HISTORIA DEL LIBRO EN LLAMAS**

" _Dicen que escribir mantiene cuerdo a las personas luego de un evento traumático severo, una antigua tradición la cual es bien practicada desde tiempo remotos por civilizaciones mal llamadas pre-coloniales. Desconozco la hora o fecha en la cual he de encontrarme o si es que seré capaz de seguir respirando por las siguientes horas; pero escribir me ha sido de mucha utilidad para no caer en demencia, hasta puedo decir que he vivido bien. Hoy dejo escrito un último recuerdo en estas hojas esperando que estas lleguen a un alma dadivosa que sepa entender, pues no es mentira cuanto te digo que este libro no hace más que traer desgracias. Demoré cerca de diez años en descubrir la forma en cómo colocar esta única hoja en la parte inicial sobre las demás, admito que ello ha de costarme la vida. Espero amigo lector, que si valoras mis consejos, te deshagas lo más pronto posible de este libro; no existe forma de destruirlo, intenté quemarlo, arrancarle las páginas y hasta con magia antigua mal llamada (valga la redundancia) negra. Sé sensato, cómo último obsequio te dejo una pluma la cual ha de salvarte por si es que tu curiosidad de continuar leyendo este manuscrito vence a mis insistencias por pedirte en que no lo hagas, posiblemente este objeto te ayude a pensarlo dos veces antes de continuar con tu lectura…Sé sabio por favor._

 _Antes de irme, he de decirte que este libro puede cambiar a mil formas ya que sus autores así lo desearon, puede engañarte y arrastrare a él cuanto plazca para conseguir sus oscuras intenciones grabadas en las letras hechas con tinta fina; sé sensato, aún tienes tiempo de no hacerlo, no cometas el mismo error que mi gran amigo a quien tuve que darle muerte con mis propias manos con el dolor de mi alma para evitar la destrucción definitiva…Si lo encuentras, entiérralo y huye lejos, no se lo menciones a nadie y no pienses en querer verlo nuevamente, deja que el tiempo sea su destructor. Para finalizar y si es que pude captar tu atención, permíteme mostrarte esta nueva historia la cual dejo sobre unos cuantos pergaminos sobre lo que queda de esta cueva en la cual me encuentro esperando a que mis últimos minutos de vida sean, por qué no llamarlos, placenteros. Una historia la cual me advirtieron que sucedería, la cual pudimos….no, la cual pude evitar, pero en fin. No leas el libro que arde en llamas por las noches….Amigo mío, esta historia comienza este final."_

 _Atentamente: T.K._

Un jovenzuelo alto con cierto desarreglo en su peinado daba por terminada su hazaña justo en medio de un caos destructivo; sus manos congeladas por la frialdad del ambiente pudieron permanecer funcionales hasta terminar con su obra trabajada desde ya hace muchos años. Dejó caer el objeto, con el cual se valía como pluma para escribir, violentamente sobre las rocas mirando detenidamente aquel libro grueso color (por ahora) carmesí de tapa elegante. Todas las desgracias vinieron por ese aparentemente detalle y ahora ya era muy tarde, aunque también para ese montón de hojas. Tomo distancia prudente mirando con decisión sin poder ocultar una que otra lágrima cayendo por sus grandes ojos y tras limpiárselos con su manga algo sucia dio tres pasos hacia adelante, pronunció unas frases incomprensibles mientras su mano izquierda se aferraba a un objeto pequeño con suma fuerza; diez segundos más tarde, el muchacho ardía en llamas junto a ese libro, sin gritar, sin sufrir, como si las flameantes llamas no le produjeran daño alguno, tras un segundo más, ese joven y su maldito libro desaparecieron dejando tan solo un puñado de hojas atadas grotescamente con un nudo simple de cuerda de lana….la historia de este viajero se plasmaba en esas hojas y de alguna forma u otra su intención era (sabiendo que era imposible destruir aquel libro) evitar que otro insensato le diera lectura o al menos en tan corto tiempo.

PREFACIO

Un joven de aproximadamente diecisiete años grababa usando un lapicero sobre unas cuaderno bastante maltrecho, su mirada pensativa y postura incómoda hacia entender que la escritura no era algo a lo cual haya sido muy apegado pero su esfuerzo era lo que valía. Los ojos color café se hallaban rojizos e hinchados revelando haber estado llorando hace poco tiempo; sentado sobre una roca de poca elevación continuaba con sus hojas y el lapicero; algo lo motivaba a continuar haciéndolo aparentemente ya que las demás personas que le rodeaban no hacían más que dormir, no podía esperarse más, ya que esas personas no eran sino vagabundos y/o alcohólicos que se valían de los parques como sitios para pernotar. Este muchacho fue, de forma increíble, puesto a salvo y hasta acobijado y provisto de los escasos alimentos que pudieron darles estos sujetos quienes lo encontraron desnudo hace dos días tiritando de frío escondiéndose tras los arbustos del parque más antiguo de la ciudad de Odaiba, uno al cual muy pocas personas frecuentaban debido a los visitantes poco bienvenidos (los vagabundos) quienes ya había tomado ese lugar como suyos. Uno de los pordioseros era una mujer de casi 40 años o aproximadamente esa edad era la cual aparentaba, fue ella quien lo vio por primera vez, lo cubrió con una manta recogida de la basura por ella misma hace unos cuantos años atrás ante la mirada sin miedo de ese jovencito, luego otro sujeto de edad avanzada le aventó un camisón harapiento para que pudiera cubrirse; el resto de sujetos le fue alcanzado cosas para que pudiera vestirse y una que otra galleta de las sobras del día; al preguntársele por su nombre, el muchacho dijo no recordarlo pero que era tarea suya buscar a su padre en este nuevo lugar.

 _¿Qué clase de padre deja que a su hijo le pasen estas cosas?_ Fueron quien sabe los pensamientos iniciales de los desafortunados adultos al verlo, pero imaginaron que era un triste joven abandonado o tal vez hasta algún delincuente juvenil quien había huido de algún centro reformatorio (verdaderas cárceles o hasta peores vale mencionarlo), se apiadaron de él y decidieron que podía acompañarlos por las noches si es que gustase. De esta forma, el chico se les unió.

Cada día desde muy temprano, este muchacho recorría las calles enteras buscando decididamente a "su padre" siendo transeúnte de más de mil calles sin importarle incluso, atravesar calles de vecindarios peligrosos; en más de una ocasión quisieron asaltarlo para robarle sus escasas pertenencias o tal vez algo de alimento, pero aquel joven sabía defenderse bastante bien y ni siquiera adultos (también delincuentes) avezados con armas filosas eran adversarios para este misterioso joven quien en los pocos días desde su llegada ya era conocido por personas de la calle.

 _-¿Dónde aprendiste a defenderte así niño?-_

 _-No lo molestes viejo gruñón, tranquilo hijo-_ un viejo hizo que el muchacho dejara de escribir, no era precisamente un elocuente pero su mirada distraída y una sonrisa posterior al ver como la señora quien le ayudo por primera vez reprendía al viejo "Don Guillermo" hizo que esos dos adultos continuaran discutiendo infantilmente. Eran como una familia, aunque por las mañanas, nadie sabía de ninguno hasta la noche.

 _-Mi padre me enseñó a luchar desde muy niño-_ su voz era apagada, pero el brillo en sus grandes ojos café nunca se perdía.

 _-¿Tuviste éxito hoy?-_ nuevamente el anciano interrogó, esta vez sufriendo un coscorrón en su pelada cabeza, haciendo que el muchacho riera más.

 _-No, aun no; pero creo que…..-_ dejó de hablar pues un sonido le hizo ponerse alerta. Luces apagadas, vagabundos durmiendo, una brisa fría; nada parecía estar en medio de ellos, pero sus instintos le hicieron ponerse de pie rápidamente mirando de un lado hacia el otro sin poner sus ojos en un punto fijo. Sus piernas le impulsaron con suma agilidad hacia unos cuantos arbustos, usando sus brazos y habilidad envidiable pudo reducir a un hombre de casi treinta años quien sujetaba una especie de palo de madera con su mano izquierda y la cual estaba dispuesto a usar, no tardó más de unos cuantos segundos en desmayarlo así como al segundo quien se encontraba justo a pocos metros y al igual que el primero, camuflado por la oscuridad. El joven dejó boquiabiertos a los dos vagabundos pues era la primera vez que lo veían luchar y tan solo habían escuchado rumores sobre su destreza, alumbró a sus dos desarmados oponentes con una linterna bastante rara, eran policías. – _Huyan-_ les dijo a los dos señores, pero en cuestión de segundos, un grupo de serenos comenzaron a rodear al grupo de pordioseros y aprehendiéndoles con esposas gritando a todo pulmón que este no era un sitio para personas como ellos ya que los vecinos se habían quejado de lo inseguro de la zona en varias oportunidades desde la llegada de ese grupo de infortunados hombres y mujeres. _–Huye tú; vete niño…ve por tu padre-_ la señora a quien llamaban "Doña Rafaela" era una mujer con signos psicóticos debido a sus trastornos de percepción constantes quien mendigaba por las calles tras haber escapado de una cárcel femenina luego que apuñalara a su esposo cuando este hubo llegado ebrio a su casa una noche y oliendo a perfume de otra mujer.

 _-Venga conmigo señora, puedo ayudarle….a ti también Guillermo-_ quiso sujetar el brazo del anciano y de la mujer pero ambos se opusieron mirándole con frialdad ante su desconcierto. _–Vete Ahorian, lárgate ahora-_ Las luces provenientes de linternas comenzaron a acercarse a los tres, en vista que ese chico seguía de pie mirándoles atónito, Doña Rafaela se acercó y le proporcionó una fuerte bofetada para luego volverle a gritar a que se fuera. _–Te pareces a tu borracho padre, eres su viva imagen, me das asco, vete antes que te ahorque-_ El niño vio cómo la mirada de ella cambió, nunca pudo imaginarse cuan cambiante pudieran ser sus síntomas pero meneó la cabeza confundido para luego perderse entre las calles oscuras en busca de un nuevo refugio con el nombre de Ahorian en su mente… ¿así se llamaba?

 _-Vaya mujer, ahora sí te saliste de tus cabales-_

 _-Ese niño merece una vida mejor que andar con nosotros; sería injusto que se lo llevasen también-_ tras decir eso, cinco miembros policiales llegaron vociferando con esposas en manos para reducirlos inmediatamente sin encontrar oposición por parte de esos dos, vieron admirados a dos de sus compañeros totalmente desmayados sobre los suelos, buscaron con sus linternas un tercer vagabundo que hubiese sido responsable de reducir a tales corpulentos oficiales sin poder encontrar a un responsable. _–Qué tienen cretinos, si me sueltan verán como les hago lo mismo, me tomaron desprevenida idiotas-_ Doña Rafaela comenzó a dar patadas a los aires poniendo resistencia a su "captura" distrayendo así a los que buscaban. Sus palabras sonaron entrecortadas y lastimeras como anunciando un llanto acompañado de lágrimas, para ser honesta consigo misma tuvo que admitir en haberle encontrado cariño a ese muchacho quien ya debiese estar a muchas calles fuera del alcance policial. Tan solo pudo repetirse mentalmente la palabra "suerte" mientras era introducida en el vehículo azul estacionado en la afueras del parque.

 _-¿Ahorian?-_ aquel joven, oculto en un callejón a tres calles arriba y a salvo por esta noche, sostenía jugueteando con sus dedos un reloj color celeste opaco sin correa con ninguna señal de estar funcionante. Se golpeó suavemente la cabeza sobre sus lados laterales con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de hacer memoria o algo parecido; su padre era un hombre de cabellera marrón siempre erguido como quien dando una impresión de orgullo sobresaliente y es que tenía motivos serlo, pues era el único en haber podido luchar contra una criatura tan poderosa, darle muerte e incluso hacerse con sus armas para poder fabricar las que la humanidad entera perfeccionaría para darse una segunda chance de vida. Aquel valiente hombre tenía una cicatriz en vertical sobre su ojo derecho producto de un corte a ese nivel que afortunadamente no logró hacerle perder la visión, su barba no era muy extensa pero le daba una singularidad debido a su extensión uniforme y sin bigotes. Se preguntaba una y otra vez, cómo encontraría a su padre ahora en una ciudad totalmente diferente a las ciudades las cuales él estaba acostumbrado a ver…..tan llena de vida humana; cerro sus ojos preso de cansancio dejándose envolver en los brazos de Morfeo, la noche era muy cálida para él a pesar que para muchos pudiese ser bastante fría; iba a darse un merecido descanso ya que cuando amaneciese, iba a buscarle nuevamente. Así, su sueño logró vencerle.

…..

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _-Vas a pagarme esta Yagami-_

 _-No fue personal, ni mucho menos planeado-_

 _-Pero ten cuidado, una vez que presione este botón será mejor que supliques no quedar hecho pedazos-_

 _-Sólo si tienes suerte-_

Una mano se extendió hasta una distancia regular entre esos dos, sostenía con firmeza un dispositivo circular con un botón color rojo sobre su cara superior mientras miraba detenidamente la mesa. La poca luminiscencia proveniente de una lámpara ubicada a unos cinco metros era la única fuente de luz que hacía apenas perceptible el rostro castaño y cabellara alborotada de un joven Tai Yagami quien miraba al igual que su acompañante, la mesa que los separaba; no estaba solo, había otros cuatro personajes igualmente sentados alrededor de la mesa circular esperando cautelosos a que el botón rojo fuese presionado.

 _-Hermano ¿estás seguro de esto?-_ Kari, aquella melodiosa voz identificó a una de las presentes, sus ojos se hallaban igualmente detenidos sobre el objeto plano.

Tras dos segundos, el botón cedió ante la presión oprimente; una pantalla ubicada en sobre un mostrador comenzó a revelar un par de dados agitarse para luego mostrar un 3 y un 5. _–Ja, gané…..sujétenlo con fuerza-_ las luces se encendieron de golpe; la escena era todo menos un misterio. Cinco personas sujetaron con fuerza los brazos del castaño, dos más inmovilizaron su cuello mientras este se quejaba en que debería hacerse un segundo intento.

Sora fue la encargada de aprovechar la sujeción de su amigo para estrellarle un pastel sobre el rostro con algo de exageración vale la pena mencionar desatando risas entre todos y a los pocos segundos mientras Tai intentaba limpiarse la cara con una toalla, un cántico del tradicional "Happy Birthday" se hizo presente obviamente con otro pastel ya que ese fue únicamente para una apuesta sobre quien lo recibiría, o la dueña del santo o su mejor amigo; desafortunadamente para el castaño, perdió. _–Se suponía que la cumpleañera recibiría la tora-_

 _-No seas quejón, además las apuestas fueron claras tarado-_ Matt sujetaba su vaso con un coctel elegante color azul mientras se burlaba de su inseparable colega; vivían juntos en un edificio cuyo negocio era precisamente alquiler de cuartos para universitarios. Los estudios secundarios ya habían finalizado hace varios meses y para ellos, el iniciar una carrera en una universidad era la meta a seguir, afortunadamente pudieron encontrar unos cuantos compañeros más para darse alquiler del departamento y dividir el costo. Tenían viviendo en ese sitio ya cerca de 3 meses, a pesar de estar molestándose en todo momento eran amigos inseparables y aprovecharon el tener esa pequeña libertad juvenil para festejar el cumpleaños de Sora ya que si bien y al cabo la idea inicial fue ir a casa de la jovencita, esta estaba repleta de arreglos florares que ocupaban la mayor cantidad de espacio y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de amigos los dos muchachos ofrecieron el departamento aprovechando que ella era amiga de los otros tres con quienes compartían los gastos. De hecho el santo de la señorita había caído un día jueves y cómo la mayoría estudiaba y tenía clases al día siguiente, decidieron festejarlo un viernes para aprovechar el sábado como feriado y darse uno que otro gusto preparándose licores bajo la supervisión del buen Joe quien compró la cantidad mínima de alcohol para evitar sucesos desastrosos ganándose algo de reproche inicial pero tras las horas todo iba bien. Festejando y divirtiéndose tras no haberse podido reunirse todos en un buen tiempo.

En cuanto a la comida, esta fue amablemente traída por la señora Yagami a eso de las seis de la tarde, aprovechó en saludar a su hijo primeramente y a Sora por su cumpleaños, para esa mujer era considerada como una hija más debido a la gran cercanía de esa señorita con sus dos hijos desde hace ya muchos años. Siendo las 9 ella decidió marcharse junto a su esposo dejando a Tai el cuidado de Kari; no sin antes pedirles buen comportamiento. Fue por petición del castaño, que nadie probó la comida casera " _Si aman sus vidas, no prueben eso"_ , lo dijo como quien suplicándoles pero uno que otro desobedeció llevándose a la boca un buen bocado de lo que era una torta de carne con zanahorias, uno que otro se sintió mal, pero para el entretenido Davis sabía delicioso. Siendo las 12 de la noche, aquel jovencito tan parecido a Tai, continuaba devorándose el pastel hecho por la señora. - _"Ese chico tiene superpoderes"-_ lo dijo en tono sarcástico.

Posteriormente los viejos amigos comenzaron a jugar cartas, haciendo apuestas extrañas sobre morder la mayor cantidad de ajíes durante un minuto, aguantar tener varios cubos de hielo en la espalda o probar el extravagante pastel ya mencionado o cualquier cosa rara que pudieran pensar; sus mentes iban a ser después de todo siempre las de niños, incluso pasasen los años. Era una lástima sí el no tener a todo el grupo completo debido a los diferentes rumbos que cada uno optó, como por ejemplo estaba la siempre coqueta Mimi quien residía en Estados Unidos o en el caso del genio Izzy quien se hallaba en España por una beca estudiantil para formación de futuros talentosos ingenieros de sistemas o de Ken quien debido a un cuadro febril tuvo que quedarse en casa. Todos ellos estaban unidos gracias a una aventura sin igual vividas con experiencias gratas y por qué no decirlo, aterradoras al mismo tiempo; pero para ahora sus vidas habían vuelto a la normalidad…o eso creían, ya que el destino los ligaría nuevamente a una aventura trágica en la cual, por quien sabe qué número de vez, deberían exponerse a peligros inimaginables a tan corta edad pues a cientos de kilómetros un siempre detallista Izzy se topaba con una escalofriante noticia la cual pudo perseguir hasta hallar sus orígenes; un misterio el cual produjo su salida inmediata desde Europa para alertar a sus compañeros de siempre.

Aquel muchacho hubo descubierto uno de los secretos más antiguos y oscuros de ese universo paralelo; no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo dos veces, tuvo que ser honesto consigo mismo en pedirle posteriormente disculpas a Sora por no haberse dado tiempo para ir a saludarla por su onomástico, pero este hallazgo ameritaba un viaje de emergencia. El cerebro de este muchacho, pudo interceptar también sobre posibles espías siguiéndole los pasos, cargó su computadora portátil en su equipaje, alistó cuanto pudo en breve, bajó desde su posada hacia las calles europeas a toda prisa teniendo esa extraña sensación de estar siendo vigilado; sudaba frío preso del nerviosismo. Pudo tomar un taxi en poco tiempo. _Al aeropuerto por favor-_ trató de sonar lo más cortes que pudo tratando de minimizar su pánico, para que este genio tuviera esta crisis, las cosas estaban realmente feas. Miraba siempre el retrovisor y daba una que otra vista hacia atrás mientras el coche continuaba su rumbo; el viejo taxista tan solo pensó que este muchacho se había retrasado en su vuelo y tenía que llegar con suma prisa al aeropuerto o de lo contrario perdería el pasaje, sin preguntar tomó rutas accesorias para evitar el congestionamiento vehicular de las principales avenidas de Valencia. _–Descuide joven, llegaremos en menos de 10 minutos-_

Izzy tan solo dio un "gracias" modesto, sus manos temblaban cual niño asustadizo, ya no había tiempo que perder, un instinto le hizo pensar a mil por hora, sacó su computador rogando que este no demorase en prender. Cuando el vehículo hizo una curva para tomar una calle alternativa, un resplandor se hizo presente desconcentrando al viejo taxista, lo demás sería cosa de un parpadeo de ojos o quien sabe menos; el coche estalló quedando cubierto en llamas.

…..

 **Hola, hace un buen tiempo sin publicar nada. Espero te haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Nuevamente nuestros amigos elegidos deberán soportar una gran carga que definirá no solamente el destino de un mundo…**

 **Trataré de dar lo máximo de mí para poder darle conexión y entendimiento a los capítulos de este fic para que pueda ser de tu agrado, agradeciéndote siempre el tiempo que te das en acompñarme con tu lectura….Recuerda que me encantaría saber si tienes alguna sugerencia con respecto a los capítulos para poder mejorar cada aspecto con el fin de crear una buena historia. Bien creo que eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por mil por leer este fic…**

 **Psdta: No leas el libro en llamas…..¿alguna idea qué significa?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, antes que nada mil gracias por sus comentarios y por todos aquellos quienes me hacen el gran favor de leer esta nueva historia, tiene un gran significado para mí el que te des tiempo para acompañarme en este fic y más aún tras ver los reviews animándome a seguir, muy pero muy agradecido Mac1826, Lucas E.Z , Terie y JuuuuIis.**

 **Mac1826 leí "Cuentos desde el reino peligroso" sinceramente me encantó el lirbo, bueno los libros en sí; gracias por la recomendación**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Tras dos días de merecido descanso, las actividades estudiantiles preparatorias y colegiales para unos y otros daban un nuevo comienzo semanal; los lunes siempre eran algo pesados para todos, pues pocos eran los entusiasmados en retornar luego de disfrutar un buen fin de semana. Si bien y al cabo no había tenido mucha comodidad para poder dormir estos últimos dos días, Tai lucía como siempre, díscolo y algo distraído caminando con sus pasos cortos como desconcentrado totalmente junto a su gran amiga Sora por las calles de Odaiba; era muy temprano aun y estar despierto antes de su hora era algo sacrílego para el castaño así que deambulaba algo más cansino que de costumbre. _–Pareces un anciano, venga ya apúrate o llegaremos tarde-_

 _-Sora no sé si te has percatado que vivo a una cuadra de la universidad y falta más de media hora para que inicien las clases-_ habló entre bostezos mientras sacudía los brazos para darse movimiento con el cual recuperar energías; en las últimas 48 horas no había sido capaz de dormir placenteramente debido a extraños sueños los cuales ya no recordaba bien siendo responsables de despertares abruptos en varias oportunidades. _–Cuando no duermes como perezoso te da mal humor ¿verdad?-_

 _-Solo digo que es muy temprano-_ quiso no sonar grosero mientras inflaba ambas mejillas para exhalar con fuerza una gran cantidad de aire seguido de un prolongado bostezo. Su amigo Matt estudiaba en la misma universidad pero en diferente horario los días lunes y viernes asíu que este debería de estar plácidamente dormido en su cama sin haberse despertado a pesar del gran bullicio que hizo Sora al llamar a la puerta a tempranas horas hoy; afortunadamente los otros tres chicos con quienes vivía eran muy madrugadores asi que no le vieron como falta de respeto el escuchar el timbre a las 7 de la mañana, además, eran amigos de ella también. Por pedido de Tai, ambos se detuvieron unos minutos en un puesto de carrito ambulante autorizado para poder comer algo previo al inicio de actividades académicas, el hambre de ese muchacho parecía no tener límites, se sirvió tres panes con carne, dos vasos de leche y cuatro empanadas de arroz medianas en menos de diez minutos y tan solo se le pudo evitar seguir comiendo gracias a la intervención de la señorita amiga quien se lo llevo a la fuerza no sin antes pagarle al buen vendedor quien recibió contento una nada despreciable ganancia recién haber iniciado el día.

 _-Si no practicaras soccer terminarías como un cerdo-_

 _-Eso se llama equilibrio-_ su buen humor retornó una vez su estómago tuviera una gran cantidad de alimento y ello daba desasosiego pues no era nada frecuente verle de mal humor incluso por unas cuantas malas noches pero aparentemente solo necesitaba comer más. Ambos se despidieron una vez llegados al instituto dirigiéndose cada quien por su cuenta hacia sus respectivos salones; saludó a uno que otro conocido de otras aulas adyacentes a la suya antes de ubicarse en el asiento de la fila más lateral en la quinta silla, hoy le tocaba matemática avanzada y para sorpresa de muchos, resultó ser una materia sencilla para el castaño teniendo uno que otro mérito en cuanto a notas el mes pasado dejando literalmente sorprendidos a padres y compañeros, ya que hasta el mismísimo Izzy se enteró de tal acontecimiento y no tardó en llamarlo desde España (recalcando que ninguno sabía hasta ahora sobre el accidente automovilístico del chico genio). Sacó su cuaderno pequeño con apuntes esperando la clase pero tuvo que cruzar los brazos y recostar su melenuda cabeza sobre ellos tras ver su reloj, aun restaban 10 minutos para el inicio _-¿Qué rayos le sucede a esa chica?-_ se dijo en voz baja como señal de protesta para con Sora por haberle despertado tan presurosamente.

…..Tres horas antes…..

 _-Ya entiendo, muy bien, descuida haré lo mejor que pueda-_

 _-Confío en ti y por favor ni una palabra sobre lo que hablamos-_

 _-Haré lo que me dices letra por letra amigo; al parecer ella lo ha notado antes que yo-_

 _-Imagino que sí, pude notarlo desde ese día pero pensé que no era nada alarmante hasta que…bueno ya no quisiera hablar de eso-_

 _-Ni yo, debo irme ahora entonces ¿cierto?, debemos estar todos sincronizados-_

 _-Activa tu cronómetro justo ahora, nos veremos a las 8:15-_ de esta manera se cortó la conversación vía celular entre dos sujetos; uno era alto y rubio con porte atlética a pesar de ser alguien poco gustoso por los deportes, sudaba con nerviosismo luego de haber entablado dicha conversación con su amigo quien le hizo entender la gravedad del asunto en pocos minutos, se puso de pies con rapidez pues era costumbre suya responder cualquier llamada telefónica sensato para estirar los pies y jugar haciendo extensiones de piernas mientras sostenía las peroratas. Dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre la cama de aire que hubo comprado en vacaciones mirando aun la oscuridad de su cuarto que hacía apenas visible algunas cosas, tenía que admitirlo, creía ser ya alguien libre pero el destino lo ató a algo para lo cual salir no era posible. Rebuscó entre sus ropas colgadas ordenadamente en un ropero de madera caoba con suma tranquilidad a pesar de la situación un pequeño objeto metálico no más de 5 centímetros de tamaño y de forma cuadrilátera con apariencia más a un reloj antiguo para muñeca; este ni bien hizo contacto con sus dedos reaccionó emitiendo una luminiscencia azulina intensa que duró cerca de cinco segundos, afortunadamente nadie pareció notar tal resplandor breve por estar durmiendo plácidamente sobre sus respectivas camas asi que lo guardó con delicadeza sobre su bolsillo de pantalón. Se cambió de polo pues no le dieron tiempo como para darse un buen baño, debía actuar con rapidez o de lo contrario otro compañero más estaría inmerso en una situación letal; en su cabeza aun retumbaba la conversación sostenida hace poco con Joe sobre un suceso difícil de asimilar….Izzy ha desaparecido luego que su taxi explotara en una avenida valenciana concurrida. _–Maldito cerebrito, si estás jugando a los misterios te daré tu merecido luego-_ se limpió los ojos con ambas manos, no recordaba ser un muchacho sentimentalista pero aquel joven genio era un gran amigo suyo y la noticia cayó tan abruptamente que hasta tuvo que acudir al baño para vomitar dos veces por la sorpresa. Abrió la cañería para darse un buen lavado de cara antes de partir, cogió su celular para enviar un mensaje a su colega esperando a que Joe ya le hubiese avisado el asunto. _–Debo estar realmente loco para hacer esto-_ se colocó un par de guantes oscuros y luego caminó en dirección al cuarto de su mejor amigo, este dormía como de costumbre botando todas las sábanas al piso, pero pudo notar una gran inquietud en él, como si estuviera teniendo una estresante pesadilla; se acercó sin hacer ruido hasta su velador abriéndolo con suma delicadeza (mentalmente se sentía como un criminal de primera), pudo rebuscar pacientemente a pesar que el castaño continuase sacudiéndose mientras dormía, al final encontró lo que buscaba…..el digivice de Tai. Los guantes hicieron bien su trabajo, no hubo reacción como cuando el toco el suyo con sus dedos, unos segundos después reemplazaba su dispositivo digital por el de su compañero en el mismo lugar de donde saco el ajeno _–buena suerte amigo-_ se despidió con sigilo, se dirigió a su habitación echándole llave tras entrar para luego abrir su ventana y usar las escaleras de emergencia para emprender su salida, tras hacer contacto con el suelo, comenzó a correr a toda prisa con dirección norte al encuentro del tercer contacto, miró su reloj cronometrado, estaba a tiempo pues para entonces Sora ya debería haber puesto en marcha sus movimientos sin importarle lo temprano que pudiese ser, esto era algo serio, muy serio.

…..

 _-Buenos días señor Yagami, lamento interrumpir su descaso pero mi clase ya va empezar-_

Tai se levantó de sobresalto al ver a su profesor de matemáticas mirándole a través de sus gafas de media luna y saco azul marino intimidante, se disculpó por haberse dejado vencer por el sueño mencionándole que no volvería a pasar y que fue por haber tenido noches con desvelos los días anteriores; su acto, como siempre jocoso, produjo risas entre sus compañeros quienes no tardaron en bromearle respecto a ello.

 _-Tranquila cenicienta, llegara tu príncipe a despertarte-_

 _-Esa es blanca nieves idiota-_ una vez el profesor hubo dado las espaldas para dirigirse a su escritorio, dos de sus compañeros sentados detrás y al costado suyo le dijeron sus sarcasmos para enfadarlo un poco. _-Ya basta, le pasa a cualquiera-_ hizo un ademán de molestia pero optó por reírse luego imaginándose lo vergonzoso que pudo haber sido tener al profesor mirándole tan seriamente o que hubiera soltado algún ronquido, ya que su hermana le mencionó eso una vez. Comenzadas las clases y gracias a una pequeña siesta, Tai pudo permanecer bastante atento a las ponencia, viendo hasta con sencillez el desarrollo de los problemas expuestos en el pizarrón _-Cinco minutos de descanso alumnos-_ el maestro se frotó ambas manos para desempolvar los restos de tiza entre sus dedos aludiendo a que una entera de full ejercicios era extenuante así que sería mejor dejar un breve receso para reponer energías y que los estudiantes salieran a los servicios higiénicos (los que deseases) para lavarse la cara y aprovechando para darse un merecido respiro también.

Uno que otro alumno salió del salón, otros se pusieron de pie y fueron acercándose hasta donde sus grupo más congéneres para charlar los trescientos segundos que tan bondadosamente se les fueron otorgados como descanso; por su parte, el castaño se sentía algo diferente, como si le hubiesen mencionado algo sumamente importante y el cual había olvidado muy deprisa produciéndole molestia. Entre sus pertenencias como cuadernos, lapiceros, una calculadora y sus infaltables zapatillas para jugar su deporte favorito (soccer) en las salidas de clase rebuscó con detenimiento como si alguien le estuviera insistiendo en hacerlo o cómo si el mismo tuviera la sensación de obedecerse en buscar algo preciado, entre el desorden de su mochila pudo observar su viejo digivice suelto entre las zapatillas, algo no andaba del todo bien pues aunque ya eran muchos los años dentro de los cuales no precisó utilizar ese dispositivo, siempre lo cargaba consigo (al igual que sus demás compañeros) como un símbolo o reflejo de sus más grandes aventuras vividas anteriormente; solo que en esta oportunidad, Tai tenía la sensación de extrañeza al verlo y eso únicamente lo estaba viviendo justo ahora pues nunca antes tuvo tales percepciones al mirar su dispositivo.

 _-Muy bien alumnos, la clase va a reanudarse-_ con acento más renovado y pulmones insuflados al fin, aquel maestro continuo con su exposición numérica mostrando sus destrezas en cuanto a la materia tal y como si fueran tan sencillas como comer.

Primero una pequeña pero prolongada brisa sacudió las cortinas del salón hasta esparcir hojas sueltas sobre el pupitre del profesor y unas cuantas más propias de los estudiantes, luego los vidrios de las ventanas se hicieron añicos ante la presión proveniente del exterior justo a plena luz del día y frente a todos, Tai sentía como se le revolvía el estómago recientemente satisfecho con un buen desayuno cuando sus ojos pudieron ver al responsable de tal anarquía. Los otros humanos tan solo quedaron pasmados al ver tan majestuosa ave gigante agitando sus largas alas flameantes por los aires para mantenerse justo al nivel del quinto piso; el alboroto se produjo luego que una de las estudiantes pegara un grito y saliera corriendo por la puerta siendo seguida por los demás a excepción del maestro quien al ver prácticamente petrificado al joven Tai, extendió su brazo para cogerle y emprender la huida no sin antes lograr identificar a la persona quien montaba a ese ser.

 _-Ni siquiera lo intente profesor…..no hay tiempo para explicaciones, ven-_ Sora Takenouchi, una simpática señorita de 17 años (recientemente cumplidos) quien fuese al igual que otros varios, una niña elegida por un mundo paralelo para ser la portadora del emblema del amor, sobrevolaba los vientos montada sobre su fiel compañera de luchas justo dentro del centro estudiantil universitario más grande de Odaiba, en qué cabeza cabía esto, acaso se volvió demente. Quiso darle palabras que lo sacaran de su asombro, pero el oír dos explosiones le hicieron callar y mostró un rostro con mayor decisión para indicarle que esto no era una mala decisión suya y que era necesario su pronta salida junto a ella. _–Kari y Joe están arriesgando la vida por ti ahora mismo, si quieres ayudarles ven-_ esa frase le hizo sentirse más confundido, qué significaba todo esto, su hermana menor y su mejor amigo también estaban inmersos en algo a lo cual nunca se le informó, quiso objetarle pero su mente le dio la corazonada que tales explosiones oídas a lo lejos pudieran ser ellos dos luchando. Salió de su trance y pegando un fuerte salto logró subirse sobre el elegante plumaje de Birdramon ayudado por Sora quien le tuvo que extender un brazo para evitar que este cayera. La ave emprendió vuelo hacia los cielos con total majestuosidad, las nueves se veían normales, el viento se sentía como siempre, la escuela entera era testigo de esa enorme criatura invadiendo sus instalaciones y llevándose a dos estudiantes pero lo que hizo asustar al castaño fue ver un enorme cráter justo a unos aproximadamente trescientos metros frente a ellos y en medio de tal hoyo, un ser parado luchando contra un lobo marino blanco y contra una ángel.

 _-Tai, necesito que confíes en mí-_

El muchacho no pudo entender tales palabras, refunfuño al ver como ellos emprendían vuelo justo en dirección opuesta donde estaban tanto Joe como Kari luchando contra un humanoide, es que hoy Sora se había vuelto loca o qué. _–Mi hermana está justo en el otro lado, tengo que ir a ayudarla-_

 _-¿Así? Tu Agumon no está aquí, a no ser que lo ubiques-_

 _-Qué rayos te pasa Sora, bájame ahora o sino….-_ desconocía absolutamente el actuar de su mejor amiga, sus palabras tan directas, la forma en tomar las cosas tan precipitadamente sin reaccionar y la poca importancia para con sus propios compañeros, era como si no se tratase de ella. Preso de ira, alzó los puños como amedrentándole con ello.

 _-Sino qué…. ¿vas a golpearme?-_ Tai nunca en su vida por más enojado que pudiera estar con ella sería capaz en iniciar una pelea, pero algo andaba pésimamente mal pues tenía deseos imperiosos en darle una buena paliza.

 _-Aléjate de él perra-_ un grito ahogado se hizo presente. Tai reconoció la voz de inmediato, sus ojos le engañaban o qué, otra Sora volaba con otra Birdramos justo en dirección hacia ellos pero a diferencia de la primera, la segunda ave tenía estigmas de daño reciente lo cual demostraba una lucha anterior; a velocidad única, la reciente llegada criatura pudo sujetar con sus garras (sin hacerle daño) al castaño y emprender vuelo raudo hacia el norte para luego dar un gran giro y retornar a toda máquina mientras las alas de esa fénix se llenaban de fuego, el ataque fue bastante impresionante, Birdramon logró dividir por la mitad a la otra criatura voladora una vez que sus alas se embebieron en fuego, algo bastante impactante tratándose de ser esa digimon la criatura digital acompañante de Sora. _-Descuida Tai, Kari y Joe lograrán salir a salvo, ya todo está planificado…..el único problema es Matt-_ a los pocos segundos, el chico pudo ver como su hermana y Joe quedaron envueltos en un resplandor que les hizo desaparecer en breve dejando a su rival sin nadie con quien luchar, antes que hiciera una pregunta fue rápidamente interrumpido.

 _-Matt intercambió su digivice con el tuyo para evitar que te encontraran, quise ser yo lo juro pero ese idiota se ofreció y lo tomó mientras dormías diciendo que podría hacerlo…..No ha respondido desde hace una hora-_ escuchar eso le produjo un deseo nauseoso mientras sobrevolaban a toda prisa con dirección sur.

 _-Dime Sora, qué está sucediendo-_

 _-Solo seguimos las órdenes de Izzy, o al menos las últimas que dio antes que desapareciera; nos advirtió de todo, que estaban tras tu emblema y de tu Agumon, descuida él está a salvo-_ eso fue otro baldazo de agua fría cayendo sobre sus espaldas, era todo esto producto de un nuevo rival y fuera de todo este asunto, se preguntaba así mismo cómo era posible que dos digimons oscuros (lo supuso pues no son criaturas capaces de atravesar la barrea digital para no hacer destrozos) pudieron adentrarse en su mundo humano. _-¿Los demás están bien?-_

 _-Eso creo, yo vine por ti Tai, quise ser yo-_ se sacudió un poco los ojos, evidentemente la gravedad del asunto era notorio, sus vidas estaban en juego y ahora la de su mejor amigo Matt y la de Izzy eran prioridad sin importarle el alboroto sobre su digivice. Poco a poco comenzaron a descender sin importar el ciento de personas observándoles perplejos, una vez en tierra firme la majestuosa ave dejó su forma evolcuionada para volver a su forma base y así permitirles entrar en un edificio donde dos sujetos les estarían esperando, subieron las escaleras como presos de una demencia mientras Tai seguía sin entender nada.

 _-Nos van a seguir, debemos llegar a un ordenador y volver al digimundo, ahí están todos….eso espero, con Agumon-_ se sintió algo más aliviado el saber que pronto contaría con la ayuda de su inseparable dinosaurio naranja pero tuvo que dejar las satisfacción tras pensar rápidamente y lleno de furia, por haber sido ajeno a todo este asunto desde el principio, reclamó a Sora un hecho totalmente cierto. _-¿Cómo Matt se reunirá con nosotros si cambió su digivice con el mío?-._ Ella tan solo le miró con calma, cerró sus hermosos ojos para luego ver cómo un par de brazos sujecionaban al castaño poniéndole un pañuelo a la altura de la boca y nariz, tras un forcejeo intenso aquel muchacho preso con ese agarre cayó desmayado. _–De eso me encargaré yo-_ Davis retiraba sus brazos del inconciente Tai, su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado por el nerviosismo al igual que el de Ken, ambos contaban con sus respectivos compañeros.

 _-¿Tuvieron éxito?-_ Sora preguntó algo más calmada al ver a esos dos jóvenes.

 _-Llévatelo de una buena vez, Matt pudo cruzar la barrera sin el digivice. No le encuentro explicación pero es un alivio que esté a salvo. Los demás deberían haber llegado al punto de encuentro, apresúrate-_ Ken dio a conocer ese misterioso desenlace; hace unos veinte minutos aproximadamente, aquel rubio acudía hasta esos dos para entregarles el dispositivo digital de Tai con el fin de mantenerlo oculto de sus perseguidores en un negocio de internet donde se hallaban tanto su hermano menor como esos dos, les mencionó que estuvo muy cerca de ser capturado de no haber sido por las oportunísimas apariciones de Kari y Joe quienes le salvaron, literalmente el pellejo, ya que su perseguidor era capaz de dominar el elemento fuego a diestra y siniestra. Cuando Tk abrió la puerta para poder ingresar, esta automáticamente no solo absorbió al invocador sino también al rubio mayor dejando perplejos a los otros muchachos; tal vez una conexión tan fuerte como la de ese chico para con su Gabumon hubo permitido la entrada al mundo digital, tal y como sucedió en aquella oportunidad luchando contra un virus de internet cuando tanto él como Tai atravesaron la barrera digital hace muchos años atrás. Ya habría momento para discutir eso, ahora deberían ir a por el castaño quien, si todo hubiese salido bien, debería de encontrarse con Sora a varios metros de distancia y ello significaba apresurar las cosas confiando en llegar a tiempo para que ese chico pudiera utilizar su digivice (ahora en poder de ellos) pues no podían dejar al azar pensando que también sería capaz de cruzar la barrera sin su dispositivo.

 _-Vámonos Sora, no hay tiempo que perder-_ la fiel Biyomon alentó a su camarada en abrir la puerta digital para que pudieran adentrarse, era momento de iniciar su plan pues todo lo demás fue simplemente un acto por evitar bajas entre ellos como objetivo secundario ya que lo primordial era evitar la caída de su líder en manos enemigas. _–Suerte muchachos-_ cogió la mano del inconsciente Tai para ponerle su digivice y permitirles el ingreso sin inconvenientes, la primera fase había culminado.

 _-Bien, la locura es nuestra emjor amiga ¿cierto?-_ Davis señaló con su dedo índice la ventana entreabierta del piso nueve de dicho edificio en el cual se encontraban, las personas quienes les vieron salieron huyendo cuando se percataron como una muchachita desaparecía tragada por una luz junto a otro muchacho así como también, a dos criaturas nunca antes vistas (los digimons de Davis y Ken) conversando amenamente con otros dos jóvenes más. Como su fueran capaces de utilizar la telepatía entre ellos, los cuatro seres salieron corriendo a toda prisa y saltaron desde la ventana hacia el vacío, uno que otro espectador gritó al ver un acto aparentemente suicida pero lo que realemnte les hizo quedar perplejos fue la aparición de un dragón gigantezco sobrevolando los cielos y cuyo blandir de alas destrozaba por su mero aleteo los vidrios de edificios adyacentes. Imperialdramon se manifestaba, y su presencia tal solo podía indicar una lucha aterradora venidera. _–Usaremos el ordenador que dejamos ayer en la noche por la basura, es el último lugar donde buscarían-_ la gran velocidad del dragón en los aires les permitió avanzar casi doscientos metros en pocos segundos así como elevarse lo suficiente como para poder perderse de los cientos de ojos que les miraban antes.

 _-Luego de acabar con esta mosca claro-_ Davis ya había localizado a su observador, una criatura con apariencia esquelética espeluznante como amedrentadora, garras afiladas y un cañón sobre su huesudo esternón, nada de músculos, nada de piel, tan solo huesos y alas que le permitían mantenerse en aire y ese brillo amarillo en ambos o lo que deberían ser ojos mirando con deseos de sangre; Skullgreymon venía a toda prisa a por ellos. _–Tenemos prisa, intentemos reducirlo y huyamos hacia el punto-_ Ken pensó de forma más sensata, sabía que para su compañero el no acudir a la lucha era una ofensa pero tenían instrucciones que seguir.

 _-Son atacaran a las personas inocentes, solo vinieron a por Tai-_ antes que Davis abriera la boca para decir algo, Ken le cortó de esa manera para dejarlo más tranquilo mostrándole su dispositivo digital en donde podían verse que los resplandores hechos puntos en la pequeña pantalla de ese aparato señalando con anterioridad la ubicación de sus demás amigos ya no se hallaban, ello significaba que tan solo restaban ellos en acudir al punto especificado. _–Tienes razón-_ el sonar tan confiados les pasó factura, ya que la descomunal criatura pudo engañarles con su volar parcimonioso inicial para luego utilizar una mucho mayor, casi imperceptible, dar un sangriento zarpazo a su oponente hasta impulsarlo con suma violencia hacia el suelo, el gran tamaño de ese dragón impactando sobre los asfaltos fue sonoro, afortunadamente las autoridades habían logrado evacuar la zona a una velocidad más que envidiable o al menos a la mayoría, pues quienes se hallaban en edificios no contaron con esa suerte y el temblor que produjo el impacto de Imperaldramon sobre los suelos hizo que uno que otros sufriera daños.

 _-Es hora del plan B…..a luchar-_

….

Corría a toda prisa hacia donde vio a esa majestuosa criatura alzarse en vuelo asustado pero el verlo tan solo significaría que estaba cerca de su padre; esquivaba a los atemorizados transeúntes con quienes hacía impacto con hombros y espaldas pues estas personas nunca antes habían sido testigos de algo como eso; a pesar del enorme terror sabía perfectamente que no podía fallar, no habría segundas oportunidades; de entre sus dedos brillaba una luz proveniente desde un digivice, este niño misterioso tenía uno. _–Que las sombras se erradiquen con el sol naciente…..y las tinieblas huyan de mi alma en llamas….deslumbra-_ corriendo a toda prisa tras ver como esa bestia caía desde los cielos con gran ferocidad, pronunció esas palabras con un acento hasta cierto punto poético como quien llamando a alguien. Uno que otro policía intentó detenerlo pues eran órdenes claras las de evacuar la zona, pero este muchacho a quien una pordiosera bautizara como "Ahorian" hace tan solo un día pudo contrarrestar el solo a tres guardias para continuar con su avance decisivo…- _¡deslumbra y mataaaaaaaaa!-_ nunca antes se había podido ver algo así; el ojo derecho de este chico enigmático se hizo naranja en su totalidad, su velocidad aumentó con notoriedad, podía dar grandes saltos con suma facilidad y desde su mano derecha la cual sujetaba inicialmente un dispositivo digital se aferraba una espada elegante de doble filo y estructura similar a las de la cultura Espartana.

 _-Mataré a esas bestias, a todas-_

…

 **Hola, perdón por la demora en actualizar pero en fin pude terminar el segundo capítulo; espero te esté gustando la historia tanto como a mí, realmente quiero que este fic sea una buena historia y pueda captar tu atención amigo(a) lector(a). Si tuvieran alguna sugerencia o si encuentras alguna cosa que no se explicó bien, te agradecería la comentases para poder darle un buen orden a la trama; bien eso es todo…..hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **PSdta:**

 **¿Quién es "Ahorian"?**

 **¿Por qué todos actuaron sin que Tai supiera nada?**

 **¿Se salvarán Davis y Ken?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 _-Llevamos dos días caminando en círculos-_

 _-Y cada vez que alzo vuelo los muros parecen interminables-_

 _-Descuida yo no te estoy culpando de nada…..debe haber algún patrón-_ a pesar de no haber probado alimento alguno durante 48 horas y de afortunadamente beber lo poco de agua que tenía consigo en una botella, mantenía su mente bastante alerta esperando cualquier indicio para responderl sus agresores por ello mismo aquel chico mantenía la hidratación de su camarada de forma constante. El cansancio pudo más durante unos minutos así que prefirió sentarse unos segundos para reponer fuerzas y dar un pequeño sorbo a la botella la cual ya se hallaba por la mitad de su capacidad, de no encontrar salida y con una temperatura alta a pesar del negruzco ambiente, la deshidratación le llevaría a un fin el cual se negaba. _–No es necesario que me des agua Izzy, puedo soportar mucho tiempo-_ Tentomon entendía perfectamente las necesidades hídricas humanas, su sed era evidente aunque no tan notoria como la del chico genio y el estar atento en su compañero humano era su prioridad. _–Si nos atacan deberás evolucionar amigo y te necesito con todas tus fuerzas-_ ya comenzaba a hablar algo más aprisa, su misma respiración se acomodaba a un patrón ventilatorio más rápido.

Usando aquella brillante mente pudo entender que su presencia en ese lugar no era una mera coincidencia, sabía a la perfección que estaba siendo vigilado no por una sino varias criaturas dentro de esa especie de laberinto de muros inalcanzables hechos con un material más duro que la piedra misma; recordó los mitos griegos sobre construcciones edificadas para monstruos frutos de concepciones entre bestias y hombres…la tan temida criatura del mundo antiguo llamada minotauro no sonaba nada poco de creer ser quien habitase tal laberinto en el cual llegó a parar, lo extraño sí era haber podido llegar junto a su compañero digital sin explicación alguna pues tan solo era capaz en recordar cómo un destello de luz ínfimamente pequeña terminó por hacer estallar el vehículo en cual viajaba; la brillante mente del genio pudo percatarse de la trampa y activó su digivice desde su propia computadora portátil segundos antes que el siniestro lo envolviera, sintió lastima por el senecto taxista quien nada tenía que ver con sucesos como este…..o tal vez sí, sus dudas surgían una tras otra y por primera vez le costaba mucho darse explicaciones ya sea por lo extraño en que se presentaron las circunstancias como por el agotamiento actual.

 _-Espero que los demás se encuentre bien…..deben de haber leído mis mensajes-_

 _-Izzy estoy seguro que lo hicieron, descansa un poco yo haré guardia. Además el suelo está más frío que las paredes y calmaran un poco tu…..-_ usando una de sus seis patas recostó con algo de fuerza al muchacho para que este apoyara su humanidad sobre el suelo, tal vez algo de sueño le permitiría recobrar energías. _-¿Más frío?-_ durante casi dos días caminando nunca pudo percibir las diferentes temperaturas entre los muros y el sólido piso, tal vez sus zapatillas ortopédicas le imposibilitaban sentirlo bien pero en las varias veces que se apoyó sentado nunca pudo darse cuenta, su digimon sí, y esa naturaleza más afinada era la llave para la salida. _-Amigo nos has salvado-_ cargó su digivice con decisión, le dio un sorbo más a su botella de agua antes de comenzar su nuevo plan para luego limpiarse lo que la sed hizo cayera por sus labios tras beber de forma empedernida; una luz púrpura permitió al insecto de no más de un metro transformarse en un insecto con casco acorazado y tres pares de alas sobre su exoesqueleto, Kabuterimon decía presente. No era la primera vez que hacían eso, en más de tres oportunidades decidieron romper los muros valiéndose de aquella evolución sin tener resultados exitosos pero así fuesen infinitos intentos, el digimon iba a confiar en el juicio de su amigo, se dispuso a atacar un nuevo muro; en los intentos anteriores siempre rompían uno que otro pero por más destrucción que ocasionase, el laberinto parecía no tener final. _–Al suelo, apúntale al suelo-_ mientras dijo tales palabras trepó hasta ponerse sobre la parte del exoesqueleto posterior sujetándose luego de su caso _-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-_

Kabuterimon acató el mensaje y valiéndose de sus poderosas extremidades dio varios golpes a esa estructura inferior, el plan dio resultado, las grietas comenzaron a ser cada vez más profundas y con cada ataque podía notarse cómo la superficie adoptaba mayor inestabilidad y no solamente donde se encontraban ellos, sino también sobre las zonas adyacentes. Para el quinto golpe, la capa sólida no resistió y terminó por romperse, de no haber sido un tipo volador, habrían caído hasta la parte más profunda de forma estrepitosa. _–eres un verdadero genio Izzy, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido-. –Esto explicaba la frialdad del piso…vaya agujero, me pregunto hasta dónde conducirá-_

 _-Será pan comido, puedo llegar hasta el fondo en segundos-_

 _-Espera un momento por favor, mejor lanza una descarga eléctrica hacia el centro y luego huyamos-_ nuevamente la mente de este sujeto funcionaba a mil por segundo procesando información suya y la nueva observada con este descubrimiento sobre los suelos. _–Entiendo, si nos encerraron aquí es porque creen que somos una amenaza, les demostraremos que no se equivoca-_

 _-Creo amigo mío, que somos el tributo para una amenaza aun mayor-_ mirando detenidamente la oscuridad del gran agujero, Izzy trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos pensando hasta cada mínimo detalle que pudiese ser la clave para la verdadera respuesta; de hecho fue por golpe de suerte que hubiese pensado en lo del minotauro ya que si el enemigo lo había capturado la cuestión era el por qué no los había ya exterminado o haberle robado su emblema tal y como descubrió que querían hacerse con el de Tai; tal vez deseaban un sacrificio para cada uno, algo similar a lo del monstruo mitad humano y mitad toro, fue un alivio haber pensado en historia pues para cuando su fiel amigo insecto disparo su descarga eléctrica, se oyó un feroz gruñido algo metálico proveniente desde la parte más profunda; en su camino, la esfera eléctrica alumbró los contornos del hoyo revelando manchas de sangre y cadáveres no solo humanos sino de otras criaturas adheridas a las paredes. _-Huyamos-_

… _._ _ **Dos días antes**_ _…_

 _-Les dije una vez que algo como esto pasaría pero me hicieron a un lado y hasta dudaron de mi cordura; muchos ahora vienen hasta mí para buscar respuestas…_ exhaló profusamente en señal de desaprobación insatisfactoria….. _qué ironía que estén dispuestos a financiar mis proyectos ahora que el caos se ha manifestado-_

 _-Doctor tendrá todo nuestro apoyo financiero como armamentista solo deshágase de esas criaturas-_

 _-Llevara tiempo, tal vez un par de semanas primero como toda cosa nueva, necesito experimentarlo-_ En una oficina lujosa ubicada en un sitio totalmente clasificado sobre un desierto, varias personas, entre ellos militares destacados de altos rangos, científicos provenientes de todas partes del mundo y los principales líderes mundiales estaban reunidos para decidir qué medidas tomar frente a esta nueva amenaza; hace tan solo dos tres días, cientos de criaturas surgieron en lugares inhóspitos de naciones diversas, cosas no clasificables como animales con poderes descomunales y en quienes las armas tradicionales no tenían efecto alguno, se precisaron de tanques y aviones especializados para poder tan solo reducir a uno solo, capturarlo y mantenerlo encerrado bajo sedación permanente con el objetivo de evitar catástrofes; pero a nivel mundial, varios de estos monstruos surgían de forma imprevista y criatura luchaba contra otra como tratándose de animales territoriales…..ninguno pensaría que en sí estaban protegiéndoles. Atacaron con su mejor arsenal pero las bajas eran considerablemente alarmantes, fue por ello que recurrieron a este extravagante investigador quien ya hace unos años atrás propuso la formulación de control dirigido sobre criaturas experimentales para fomentar exploraciones espaciales, de existir vida fuera del globo terrestre, deberían amedrentar a los posibles "vecinos"; pero fue hasta hace poco que este doctor logró descubrir un sello oculto a los ojos comunes, una llave para lo que el bautizara como la mejor de las evoluciones, este sujeto descubrió el digimundo, muchos le tildaron como demente, pero sus investigaciones le llevaron hasta eso, logró descubrir secretos guardados entre las memorias electrónicas sobre criaturas digitales con vida propia habitando un universo paralelo y a humanos como aliados. En una captura de pantalla pudo esclarecer la silueta de jóvenes siendo capaces de "domar" a estas bestias "a sus antojos", esto era la clave para el desarrollo militar, quería posesionarse de tales bestias también y usarlas para sus experimentos y futuras ventas a naciones ansiosas por guerras a un precio nada ingrato cabe mencionar. A pesar de haber descubierto tal supo entrar en razón, esto no era algo con lo cual jugar, tuvo que desistir a sus planes debido el riesgo que implicaba ello hasta hace 36 horas; tiempo en el cual las cosas cambiarían y todo gracias a un libro, un indefenso manuscrito que le daría los secretos más extraños que su mente algún día hubiera imaginado, algo que absorbió su insensata mente para llevarlo a ser una simple marioneta del verdadero enemigo.

 _-Debo tener acceso libre a las criaturas capturadas ya esto-_ mediante una fotografía amplificada gracias a un proyector pudo revelarse una simple cadenilla con un objeto colgándole, algo tan insignificante para los espectadores pero de valor inconmensurable para este científico.

 _-Y dónde espera que consigamos ese collar doctor…..se parece aún regalo que le hice a mi esposa-_ otro sujeto con atuendo militar habló en tono sarcástico tras escuchar los casi noventa minutos que ya tenía exponiendo este otro; se puso de pie rápidamente para luego dar una exagerada sonrisa hacia todos.

 _-Su coeficiente intelectual nunca podrá ver más allá mi gran capitán…pero sé perfectamente que su hijo pudo hacer contacto con una de estas criaturas ¿o me equivoco?-_ ante tales declaraciones, el silencio se tornó casi eterno, aquel militar miró con ojos abiertos llenos de admiración por ese dato lanzado tan abiertamente sin escrúpulo alguno, era cierto pero cómo ese hombre pudo enterarse.

 _-A mis ojos nada lo engaña capitán, mis investigaciones lo han capturado todo…Es momento de dar un paso en la cadena evolutiva y demostrarle a estas bestias que somos capaces de dominarlas-_ sus ojos brillaron con destellos amarillos durante una fracción de segundo, desde su ancho bolsillo logró sacar un libro grueso de tapa hecha con madera fina y algo desgastada, lo abrió por la mitad aproximadamente dejando perplejos a sus observadores. _–Yo tengo el control ahora, me darán acceso a lo que les pido y asesinarán al hijo de este traidor al igual que a quien porte este collar-_ ninguno decía una sola palabra, estaban como en trance perdidos totalmente ante ese libro, como si el alma se les hubiera salido del cuerpo.

 _-Rusia acepta-_

 _-Alemania acepta-_

 _-Japón acepta-_

 _-Argentina acepta-_

 _-Estados Unidos acepta-_

 _-Sudáfrica acepta-_

 _-España acepta-_ uno por uno fueron dando sus votos, cada líder aprobaba las investigaciones a realizarse por este desquiciado doctor.

 _-Tráiganme a este collar y a Tai Yagami vivo o muerto-_ tras decir eso los otros se pusieron de pies y comenzaron a retirarse lentamente de la sala. _–Esperen un momento por favor-_ el doctor pidió paciencia, todos obedecieron aunque sin retomar sus asientos, se acercó hasta el oficial más cercano suyo y le quitó el arma desde su funda sin que este pusiera resistencia mínima _–el amor de un padre puede ser nuestra debilidad…lo siento-_ apuntó la pistola negra hacia el primer oficial quien cuestionó sus trabajaos de investigación y quien tenía un hijo supuestamente capaz de hacer contacto con las criaturas aparecidas, presionó el gatillo sin remordimiento en tres oportunidades, siendo un novato en cuanto a armas dos de sus disparos fueron errados a pesar de la corta distancia entre ambos, el tercero cayó sobre el abdomen de su víctima, el sangrado fue notorio y el impacto terminó por derrumbar a ese hombre quien apenas se quejaba de dolor pues su trance continuaba. _–Coronel, temo que mi puntería es desastrosa, apúntele a la cabeza-_ le devolvió el arma su dueño y este obedeció con suma calma tal orden, el disparo fue preciso y tan solo un movimiento brusco de piernas tras recibir la bala fue lo último que pudo verse de ese oficial…era el fin, pero el destino iba a querer algo diferente. De forma secreta cada imagen fue grabada por un diminuto dispositivo insertado en las gafas del asesinado capitán sueco, una tenue línea de esperanza era ahora lo que restaba para evitar una guerra de escala mundial, pudo recordar a un apenas adolecente quien fue el responsable de enseñarle la criatura digital a su hijo hace una semana, ese muchacho era tal vez la última esperanza que tenían; antes de expirar definitivamente la trasmisión fue enviada hacia el celular de un llamado Izzy Izumi.

 _-Ese miserable nos ha engañado-_ una voz retumbó entre la sala, ningún miembro de los líderes mundiales se hallaba ahora salvo aquel ya muerto oficial; el doctor giró raídamente hasta su libro misterioso y sujetándole con ambas manos le gritó con fuerza. _–El hombre ha enviado un mensaje-_

 _-De qué estás hablando, mis computadoras lo vigilan todo-_

 _-¡Idiota! Va a meternos en aprietos-_ el libro se cerró como si alguien más lo hubiera hecho; el investigador miró con furia ese acto sin sentirse amdrendato, luego examinó el cadáver de ese militar y efectivamente pudo encontrar una video conferencia camuflada entre sus anteojos, rapidamente conectó un cable adaptador, ese sujeto hubo grabado toda la reunión, se acercó hasta el muerto y comenzó a darle una serie de golpes maldiciéndole por su acto. _–Ya no tiene caso-_

 _-Y qué quieres que haga, pondrá toda mi investigación en peligro-_

 _-No si eliminas al remitente-_

 _-No asesinaré a un inocente-_

 _-Sí lo harás, todo progreso conlleva sacrificios y todo sacrificio conlleva a la gloria-_ durante unos segundos permanecieron en silencio tras esa corta perorata, el doctor se puso de pie nuevamente, tecleó algunos códigos sobre la computadora principal la cual reconoció a 14 personas con el nombre de Izzy Izumi en todo el mundo. _–Bueno, un sacrificio masivo entonces-_ su mirada se hallaba demente una segunda vez, presionó una nueva tecla la cual permitió que una compuerta se abriese dejando a la vista una pequeña jaula donde una especie de roedor con pelaje puntiagudo de color rojo le miraba desorientado. _–Tienes trabajo que hacer-_ señaló con su dedo índice el nombre en pantalla, luego le apuntó con una especie de lapicero sin punta produciéndole dolor desmedido, lo estaba torturando.

 _-Asesina a ese chico y tráeme su emblema-_ pasaron cerca de quince segundos antes que un imprevisto "sí" fuera emulado por la criatura, no había misterio alguno, era un digimon y precisamente el mismo el cual el hijo del ahora difunto oficial hubo atestiguado hace un par de días y encontrado por este demente hace 10 horas…su conejillo de indias.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Tenían ventaja considerando el gran poder que el dragón era capaz de invocar; no obstante, usar tal descomunal energía en medio de un vecindario concurrido con personas inocentes de por medio no era una opción bastante humana y por ello apelaron por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo viendo por quinta vez como el poderoso Imperialdramon mandaba a estrellarse contra otro edificio al sediento de sangre Skullgreymon. _-¿Acaso sus huesos no se rompen?-_ Ken miraba furibundo la grotesca escena en cómo aquel monstruo esquelético volvía a reincorporarse, siempre destacó por ser un muchacho tranquilo con un umbral bastante alto para molestarse pero el estar retrasados comenzaba a hacerle perder la paciencia. _–Las personas parecen ya haber evacuado. Hazlo trizas amigo-_ Davis alentó a terminar con esto de una buena vez por todas, en efecto las calles lucían vacías tan solo dejando a la vista cientos de vehículos estacionados sobre el pavimento haciendo sonar sus alarmas debido al combate instaurado recientemente; con su andar decisivo, fue directamente a embestir a su presa lanzándole varios metros hasta que estrellase contra otro pobre edificio y para antes que pudiera reincorporarse fue sometido a una lluvia de golpes a puño limpio como cortesía del digimon dragón. Cada ataque producía mayor destrucción sobre los cimientos resquebrajados donde se hallaba completamente sometido aquella figura cadavérica mientras le propinaban tremendo castigo, casi un minuto entero con ferocidad extrema y ausencia de movimientos por parte del esqueleto le indicaron a los dos jóvenes que la lucha había terminado, no existía razones por las cuales terminar desintegrando a ese devorador en el mundo humano asi que optaron por aniquilarlo si es que volviesen a verlo en el mundo digital. _–Démonos prisa-_ Miraron sus relojes para quedar sorprendidos ante su mora, ya llevaban cerca de quince minutos tarde y eso iba a causar graves problemas en todos; la bestia dragón se dispuso a elevarse por los cielos extendiendo sus grandes alas rojas. Lamentablemente sus planes fueron frustrados, Skullgreymon esperó pacientemente su masacre para darse ese segundo apropiado y capturar a su enemigo, ahora su huesuda cola sostenía una de las piernas de Imperialdramon mientras sus extremidades superiores inmovilizaban el resto, sus fauces se clavaron sobre la base del cuello de esa fusión quien tan solo pudo pegar un grito de dolor, quiso zafarse pero aquella criatura lo mantenía bien sujeto y era cuestión de tiempo para que la parte superior de la armadura que protegía lánguidamente el cuello diera por terminada su resistencia y aquellos colmillos fueran introducidos directamente sobre la piel. _–Suéltalo maldito-_ Davis logró ponerse muy cerca entre esos dos bajando a través del casco del dragón pues ambos jóvenes permanecías a ese nivel, tan vulnerable, tan indefenso; la bestia imaginó que podría devorarle gustosamente sin problema alguno debido a la fuerte adherencia que sostenía sobre su contrincante. Soltó las fauces del cuello para darse un festín con carne humana pero Imperialdramon respondió ágilmente, se incorporó cuán rápido pudo incluso teniendo al huesudo monstruo sujetándole el cuerpo entero para luego impactar al despiadado sobre lo que restaba de edificio usando su propio cuerpo como catapulta, luego pudo evitar la caída del joven Motomiya quien resbaló tras ese brusco movimiento. _-¿Estás bien Davis?-_

 _-De maravilla Ken, por poco y me rompía el hermoso rostro-_ hizo una ironía luego que se salvara de haber impactado ventralmente contra el suelo, permaneció en las manos de la evolución para ser testigo luego de la enorme brutalidad de este quien preso de ira por la casi muerte del humano usó sus feroces garras para cercenarle el brazo derecho al despiadado monstruo, este no parecía sentir dolor alguno ante la pérdida de una extremidad y en un intento por querer contratacar, fue rápidamente interceptado y posteriormente (gracias a un puñetazo contundente) enviado a estrellarse con otro edifico el cual se derrumbó por completo luego de que hiciera impacto con la criatura. _–Puedo controlar bien el poder del cañón, descuiden no habrás personas lastimadas lo prometo-_ aún tenía esa ira dentro; ni Ken ni Davis pudieron evitar que el poderoso Imperialdramon soltase su arsenal para extinguir definitivamente al rival de turno, afortunadamente pensó muy bien su ataque ya que primero voló hasta una altura prudente y posteriormente soltó su descarga encontrándose casi verticalmente sobre el debilitado Skullgreymon, este nada pudo hacer para evitar terminado hecho datos en los aires. _–Eso fue arriesgado, debes controlarte un poco amigo. Pero bien hecho-_ tuvo que contenerse parte de la emoción tras ver la ira del dragón para con el enemigo, era un alivio el tenerlo fuera de combate pero se hubieron excedido no solo en tiempo sino también en poder y las construcciones humanas pagaban el precio ante tanta ferocidad. Estaban a punto de deshacer la fusión cuando ambos muchachos vieron una figura humana corriendo a toda prisa justo con dirección hacia ellos, a simple vista no era más que un simple muchacho pero a medida que la distancia era cada vez más corta pudieron percatarse sobre la gran velocidad a la cual se les acercaba (imposible incluso para un atleta) sujetando con su mano derecha una especie de espada reluciente. _-¿Quién es ese?-_

 _-¿Será un digimon?-_

En tan solo segundos, aquel joven logró ubicárseles justo a pocos metros mirando con ojos furibundos por el destrozo causado. - _Malditos monstruos…..vengaré a mi padre-_ preso de ira aquel muchacho quien fuese nombrado como "Ahorian" logró dar un gran salto para agitar su espada, Imperialdramon no parecía notarse preocupado ante una presencia tan diminuta pero su instinto le hizo alejarse unos pasos justos los necesarios como para evitar que una gran onda expansiva lo atacase, en su lugar, otro edificio sufrió los estragos quedando partido por la mitad ante la mirada atónita de Davis y Ken quienes al parecer no habían sido vistos por ese chico por estar bien sujetos de los poderosos hombros del digimon dragón. _–Maldita sea….muere-_ hizo una especie de reverencia hacia su arma, una luz naranja le dio un gran brillo mientras los vientos le acompañaban. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en terminar su segundo ataque, con destreza inimaginable blandió la espada con libertad abrumadora; los cortes fueron precisos, su ira iba a cobrar su primera víctima pero no pudo celebrarlo pues el hambre, sed y cansancio terminaron por agotar sus fuerzas permitiéndole caer desmayado sobre los suelos murmurando palabras incomprensibles antes de perder el concimiento definitivamente.

 _-Si es un enemigo debo desaparecerlo ahora mismo-_ incluso siendo el poderosísimo Imperialdramon, no pudo evitar no hacer nada ante ese último ataque, aquel dragón pudo percibir la terrible aura proveniente de ese niño así como su debilitamiento progresivo antes que le golpeara, fue un alivio para esa fusión que estuviese bastante fatigado pues de no haberlo estado otro hubiera sido el desenlace; tan solo tenía unos cuantos cortes superficiales sobre el miembro superior derecho. SU voz sonó cual trueno, alistó sus garras imaginando ser una criatura oscura bajo apariencia inofensiva pero fue interumpido por el joven Ken. _–Espera por favor amigo-_

 _-¿Entraste en demencia?, puede ser el enemigo que anda tras los pasos de Tai o el infeliz que asesinó a Izzy-_ Davis se negaba asimismo entrar en la misma razón que la de su mejor amigo, todos estos sucesos repentinos no podían ser una mera coincidencia y tener a un sujeto con habilidades para nada humanas sería precisamente un rival dada todas las circunstancias a las que se enfrentaron. _–No creo que venga a por Tai-_

 _-Deberías escucharte ¿acaso no entendiste el mensaje que nos dieron?, están buscando a su emblema, asesinaron a cinco sujetos con el mismo nombre. No van a parar hasta encontrarlo y….-_

 _-Mira bien Davis, mira bien-_ apenas y podía creer la información que sus grandes ojos negros captaban insistiéndole a ese amigo suyo en entrar en calma y darse un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas mirando el nuevo hallazgo. Extendió su dedo índice para indicarle al díscolo compañero prestar atención en esa dirección; el joven miró de mala gana pero tras verificar no estar imaginando cosas sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro entró en un asombro peculiar. _-Cierra esa boca o se te caerá la saliva-_ un instinto en él le decía que aquel muchachito no era precisamente un enemigo, su emblema ("Bondad") no detectó presencia maligna alguna proveniente desde ese joven y este nuevo hallazgo era más que inesperado.

Sobre el suelo donde el cuerpo del inconsciente muchacho descansaba, se dibujó un símbolo, uno al cual tal vez ya estaban hasta cierto punto hartos de que sea siempre ese el implicado en enigmas y peligros únicos, ahora deseaban más que nunca tener la compañía del chico genio para darle explicación a esto ¿o es que acaso existían dos portadores del mimo emblema?, miles de preguntas y cero respuestas ante la silueta del emblema del valor dibujada sobre el pavimento brillando intensamente unos segundos más para luego desaparecer bajo la forma de un resplandor intenso que terminó por revelar un segundo secreto ya que al finalizar dicha luminosidad, se dejaría a la vista un digivice. _– ¿Es un niño elegido?-_

 _-¿Por qué nos atacaría uno de los nuestros?-_

 _-Será mejor irnos y llevárnoslo con nosotros-_ Imperialdramon entendió la necesidad de interrogar a este muchacho pero su tiempo era escaso y tales preguntas deberían esperar; cogió con sus garras sin producirle daño alguno para salir volando a toda prisa hacia el punto acordado. Los otros dos no intercambiaron palabra alguna hasta llegar al sitio indicado.

Se deshizo la evolución para dejar a las dos criaturas en sus formas basales, era turno de los dos chicos en cargar al aun inconsciente recientemente "integrado", se adentraron en un pequeño callejón donde una laptop se ubicaba justo dentro de un barril de basura. _–Nadie se imaginaría nunca encontrar algo como esto en un sitio así ¿no lo crees?-_ a pesar de lo poco ortodoxo, Davis pensó bien en escoger tal como escondite no solo de una costosa computadora portátil, sino también el digivice de Matt ya que imaginaron de haber sido derrotados ese artefacto permanecería a salvo o al menos un buen tiempo. _–Espera, tengo un presentimiento; confía en mí-_ abrieron el ordenador y apuntaron con el digivice del muchachito, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente revelando el emblema del valor sobre las coordenadas superiores. Fueron tragados todos, los tres jóvenes y ambos digimon inmediatamente.

…..

Bajo un rugido aterrador la tierra daría por comenzado su separación, árboles de raíces profundas se resquebrajaron antes la intensidad sísmica aconteciendo mientras las rocas no resistían terminando hechos pedazos mientras cientos de relámpagos adornaban los cielos; tan solo un longevo ser parecía no verse afectado ante tanta calamidad. Tras casi diez minutos con dicha intensidad, las cosas frenaron su agresividad, posteriormente una silueta comenzó hacer accenso desde las profundidades que los sismos dejaron. El recientemente llegado pegó otro rugido cual león hambriento, esta vez la vegetación que rodeaba el paraje se desvaneció por completo ante ese solo sonido; sus pasos comenzaron a retumbar sobre los suelos mientras crujían los huesos como quien respondiendo luego de un gran tiempo inactivo.

 _-¿Señor Allen?...Mi señor… ¿cómo?-_ la voz cansina y apagada propia de alguien con edad muy avanzada se hiso presente, denostaba tristeza al verle. Cubierto por harapos color verde oscuro y sombrero circular como el que usaban los antiguos maestros chinos y apoyado sobre un bastón ostentoso con insignias en idiomas no conocidos daba pasos cortos hacia el llegado.

 _-¿Anciano?... ¿qué estoy haciendo en este lugar?-_

 _-Mi señor, le suplico intente…-_

 _-¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Está vivo?-_ cortante, imponente, áspero; cubierto por truenos que imposibilitaban su vista completa aunque parecía tener apariencia humanoide salvo por aquellos destellos rojizos intensos que podría tratarse de sus ojos.

 _-El libro que usted creo…..ha sido abierto mi señor, yo…..-_ no pudo terminar su comentario pues la sangre manó desde su boca como si tuviera un globo inflado y hubiese hecho explosión por dentro, no tardó en comprobar que un agujero de casi veinte centímetros de diámetro se dibujó sobre su abdomen. Tras unos cuantos segundos ese misterioso anciano sanaba sus heridas. _–Permítame recuperarlo para usted-_

 _-¡Mi hermano está libre! ¡Un insecto como tú no puede detenerlo!-_ su sola voz rabiosa retumbaba los cielos produciendo ondas de viento expansivas pero tal poder descomunal no parecía amedrentar a ese anciano sujeto aun cubierto por las mantas verdes y sin soltarse el sombrero circular. _–No está completo, está vulnerable; pero si lucha contra usted y….-_

 _-¿Si me derrota?..._ hizo una pausa antes de continuar, sus ojos miraron fijamente al anciano en esta oportunidad; los rayos continuaban cubriéndole por completo pero al parecer y dado sus pasos, este ser llevaba una armadura que hacía rechinar las siluetas metálicas acercándosele amenazadoramente a su remitente…. _Claro, mi hermanito siempre fue más poderoso, dame mi arma-_

 _-¿Señor?-_

 _-Mi arma anciano, debo acabar con eso ahora-_

 _-Mi señor…su arma ya no existe-_ tras decirlo aguató la respiración pues ya tenía bastante cerca al individuo este y podía ser capaz de sentir su gran poder.

 _-¿Cómo dices?-_

 _-Fue utilizada para crear un símbolo de poder que permita a los defensores de…..-_ esta vez las cosas no saldrían bien para este octogenario ya que su brazo izquierdo fue cercenado con un movimiento imposible de captar con la vista por parte del ser cubierto en relámpagos.

 _-Tuviste algo que ver en esto ¿verdad?-_

 _-Por favor_ (le costaba trabajo hablar, no podía sanar sus heridas como hace un momento por más que intentó) _mi señor, era necesario…aaaaahhhhhhh-_ otro brazo más cayó al suelo haciéndole sufrir intensamente a este viejo quien cayó de rodillas suplicando por su vida con ese gesto mas no con palabras.

 _-Así que tú me mantuviste encerrado todo este tiempo…..Gennai-_ respiró hondo o al menos eso parecía pues la sonoridad del aire entrando en quizás pulmones y siendo exhalado luego se asemejaba al de los humanos. Prosiguió su camino lentamente envuelto en su siempre cubierta de rayos, tras dar unos cinco pasos, aquel anciano caía al suelo, su mirada sin ojos y manando sangre por la boca, aquel rostro era inconfundible y ese nombre no era una coincidencia; Gennai había muerto a manos de este extraño pero poderoso ser trayendo más misterios.

 _-Veamos qué tan fuerte eres hermanito-_ se paró en seco, desde su mano derecha se creó una lanza celeste aparentemente creada por materiales sagrados; tomó cierto impulso y terminó lanzándola con fuerza descomunal pues luego que dicha arma fuera lanzada, un enorme cráter se dibujó sobre los suelos que pisaba mientras ese objeto viajaba a velocidad inimaginable hacia dirección sur, perdiéndose a los pocos segundos en el oscuro cielo. Pasaron cerca de sesenta minutos en los cuales este ser no hizo movimiento alguno permaneciendo parado en su sitio como quien esperando algo, tras dicho espacio temporal rio a carcajadas mientras veía como algo se dibujaba entre las nubes, extendió su brazo izquierdo con mucha satisfacción.

Una lanza, la misma la cual hubo arrojado a los cielos retornaba a toda velocidad; este ser logró atraparla con su brazo extendido pero fue tal la velocidad y fuerza de retorno que al sujetarla, tanto él como esa arma fueron arrastrados casi doscientos metros hacia atrás rompiendo rocas y árboles de tallos gruesos como si fueran hechos de simples materiales creando gran alboroto sobre la superficie, este ser tan solo pudo reír a carcajadas luego que detuviera el avance de esa arma. - _Muy interesante-_

…..


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 _-Un día entero y aún no han regresado-_

 _-El tiempo aquí es diferente que el de nuestro mundo, recuerda que unos minutos allá equivalen a días aquí-_

 _-Deberíamos ir a buscarlos o tal vez solo uno de nosotros o quizás dos-_

 _-Necesitamos confiar en nuestros amigos en estos momentos así fueron las órdenes de Izzy-_

Joe daba calma a un inquieto Matt quien no dejaba de observar su reloj ostentoso, dentro del mundo digital ese artefacto no tenía rol alguno dado los polos magnéticos que hacían girar las pequeñas manecillas de forma poco confiable si se desease saber la hora exacta cambiando su marcador drásticamente en pocos segundos; aunque era la única cosa la cual lo mantenía más o menos calmado. Nuevamente Joe insistió con algo más de firmeza, que tomara asiento nuevamente pues alteraba al resto del grupo aunque ellos no lo estuviesen exteriorizando. _–Conociendo la cabeza dura de Davis han malogrado el ordenador y deben haber ido a buscar otro-_ un comentario sarcástico por parte de una señorita Yolei creo una que otra mueca esbozadas en los rostros de los demás, tras muchos años volvían a reunirse todos salvo que no en las circunstancias en las que hubieran deseado. El primero en ser advertido fue justamente el mayor de todos, Joe, a quien el genio del grupo le hubo enviado un mensaje alarmante sobre ciertos peligros rondando en el mundo humano como nunca antes visto; mediante un correo electrónico se le indicó acudir a por Tai de una forma impensada y sacarlo cuando antes al mundo digital para ponerlo a salvo, las indicaciones eran enérgicas pues implicaban llevarlo sí o sí cueste lo que cueste; cada detalle fue preciosamente especificado en unas cuantas líneas mencionándose algo sobre un posible conflicto entre naciones y una posible guerra nuclear de dimensiones universales cuyo responsable era un hombre de inteligencia destacable, se especificó un hallazgo terrible descubierto por este genio adolescente quien pudo ser testigo de cómo la puerta fue abierta sin la utilidad de un dispositivo digital, en sus seguimientos pudo darse cuenta que algo de poderes inimaginables atravesó la barrera llegando a contaminar parte de los datos informáticos en todo el mundo sin que nadie pudiera haberlo percatado dado la sutileza con la cual lo hicieron; Izzy fue muy atrevido e hizo contacto con esa anomalía usando su propio dispositivo, en sus correo pedía disculpas pues de no haberlo hecho esa cosa no hubiera encontrado la forma en hacerse con un peculiar dato…Un virus el cual fue artífice de la creación del emblema del valor hace más de cinco mil años y ahora deseaba retornar a su creador; ni bien hubo zaceado su sed por información, supo en los peligros en los cuales puso a su compañero así como a la humanidad entera, esa cosa lo perseguía para acabar con su vida y evitar que pudiera trasmitir su mensaje buscando ayuda desesperada. Le detalló así mismo todo el plan el cual los demás niños elegidos obedecieron al pie de la letra para poder llegar al punto especificado y de cómo serían atacados pues cada cosa que tenga acceso a una conexión era un potencial portal para permitir a criaturas oscuras llegar al mundo humano en busca del portador deseado; si el digivice de Tai hacia reacción, su punto sería fácilmente detectado y con ello capturarlo hubiera sido más que sencillo, deberían actuar sigilosamente.

Aquel mensaje se plasmó en su cabeza siendo evocado con mucha frecuencia, ahora a pesar de tener al grupo casi completo, Joe sentía la desesperación dentro de sus pulmones; Tai no dejaba de respirar agitadamente y desde su arribo al digimundo no hubo recobrado la conciencia, ahora era atendido por sus amigos quienes poco podían hacer para hacerlo volver en sí. Tragó saliva con fuerza, sus estudios en segundo año de medicina recientemente aplicados no eran lo suficiente como para ayudarle, tan solo podía disminuirle la fiebre con remedios caseros; así mismo Izzy les mencionó que el viejo Gennai los encontraría pronto pero nunca hubo ni siquiera rastro suyo. El mensaje terminaba con unas letras muy inquietantes _"deben estar tras mis pasos, si caigo, usen la llave de KY"._ Entender a Izzy de por sí ya era complicado y tal escrito no fue precisamente bien asimilado por todos, en especial por él, quien preguntó y repreguntó a la menor de los Yagami pensando que las letras "KY" eran las iniciales de la hermana menor de Tai sobre aquel objeto teniendo siempre una respuesta negativa y un contundente "no tengo ninguna llave". Algo quería decirles ese amigo, pero sabiendo que todos sus movimientos eran seguidos, mencionó eso de tal forma para hacerlo poco comprensible al enemigo y lamentablemente ello implicaba volverlo abstruso al grupo también.

 _-Vete a descansar, estás muy estresado. Te reemplazare en la guardia-_ Sora se le acercó lentamente mirándole con serenidad, era la primera vez en ver tan angustiado al mayor y por eso pensó que sería mejor dejarlo dormir unos minutos. Joe accedió cabizbajo retirándose a prisa buscando un lugar donde quedarse dormido o al menos hacer el intento cerca a la improvisada fogata rodeado de piedras pequeñas para evitar que el fuego se disipase por todo la hierba donde descansaban, unos cinco metros algo alejado estaba Tai aun respirando de forma agitada siendo vigilado por su fiel Agumon quien se negaba a dormir hasta verle mejor. Todos estaban preocupados no solo por lo poderoso que pudiera ser este nuevo enemigo, sino por lo directo que fue el mensaje de Izzy descrito como cualquier cosa que capte información virtual fuese un potencial portal para enemigos, ello implicaba que sus familias y demás seres queridos se hallaban bajo la misma amenaza que ellos, obedecieron el plan solo para evitar una catástrofe peor.

 _-¿En serio podrás hacer guardia? Te ves muy cansada también Sora-_ la siempre amable Biyomon veía los ojos cansinos de su mejor amiga, no era un secreto su cansancio notorio.

 _-Solo no quiero verlo en ese estado-_ Su mirada era vacía, si bien y al cabo tuvieron éxito en traer a Tai al digimundo a salvo, tenerlo en un estado como el actual no era precisamente una llegada satisfactoria sin contar el enorme peligro rodeándoles. Si tan solo fueran chicos como los demás, ahora mismo estarían disfrutando de alguna reunión familiar o saliendo entre amigos para divertirse un momento, pero el destino los mantenía atados a una realidad muy diferente. Se sentó cruzando ambas piernas para darse un mejor soporte y evitar caerse dormida ya habiéndose ofrecida como vigilante durante las siguientes tres horas o lo que pudiese considerarse como tal dado que ningún aparato les indicaría el tiempo trascurrido, miró a su alrededor y todo se sentía tan calmado, era como estar teniendo un campamento entre amigos salvo por ser atacados en cualquier momento pensó. A pesar de estar algo alejada, podía escuchar la voz ronca de Kari alentando a su hermano mayor para despertar, era conocedora de la gran unión entre ambos, nunca creyó que pudiese existir un vínculo como el de esos dos; por un lado estaban en todo momento haciéndose bromas algunas de mal gusto y otras bastante jocosas y por otro lado se mantenían queriéndose con enorme cariño, no podía negar que al ser hija única ese sentimiento le era ajeno, pero ni Matt ni Tk eran tan unidos como los otros no obstante crecieron en familias separadas y eso explicaría mucho. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar los momentos en los cuales fue volviéndose cercana a la familia Yagami, hace 12 años atrás conoció por primera vez a un niño quien jugaba al soccer con sus amigos, a ella le fascinaba bastante ese deporte pero ninguna compañera suya parecía sentir tanto apego por tal disciplina y a ello se le sumaba su reciente mudanza; se le acercó mirándole con una sonrisa animada para invitarle a jugar con él dado que les faltaba un jugador, su madre le dio permiso para que jugara con ellos sin pensar sobre la gran amistad que crecería entre ellos. Con el paso del tiempo, Sora fue acercándose más y más a ese niño con quien gustaba jugar casi a diario siendo la única quien jugaba mejor que ese castaño, fue así como comenzó a llegar a casa de Tai para ya sea comer, ver televisión, hacer tareas, dormir, jugar, etc con el apego posterior hacia Kari, viendo en el muchacho como el mejor amigo que alguien pudiese tener y en Kari como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo, es más, los mismos padres de los hermanos decían abiertamente que querían a esa muchachita como a una hija más. _-¿Por qué demoras tanto en el baño?-_

 _-Eso no es asunto tuyo chismoso-_

 _-Lo decía porque necesito entrar-_ la adolescencia llegó entre ellos sin poder destruir el gran vínculo amical establecido durante años, tales recuerdo le producían una paz interior más que satisfactoria.

 _-Pobre Tai, descuida esa chica es rara-_ recordó la primera vez cuando ese joven tuvo su primera cita con una muchachita de otro salón hace unos 5 años atrás, ya en sus 12 años de edad, el castaño fue invitado como pareja en una fiesta de promoción con la atractiva Luciana, una chica latina de intercambio pero quien dejaría a ese muchacho por alguien más. _–Ni siquiera estaba interesado-_ esos recuerdos hasta cierto punto de vista eran graciosos. Eran muchas las memorias y en ninguna estaba él padeciendo algún mal intenso como ahora, algo era responsable de su sofocación, algo estaba haciendo contacto con él oprimiéndole por dentro, lo sabía perfectamente sintiéndose tan poco útil por no poder hacer nada, pero quien se llevaba la peor imagen era Kari, una chica quien consideraba como un segundo padre a ese hermano ahora inconsciente y quien cuido en todo momento, a su manera, de ella.

 _-Esta noche va ser muy fría-_

…..

Una bestia antigua destrozaba las paredes del inmenso laberinto sin haber notado hasta ahora la presencia de un insecto de casi tres metros de alto cargando a un muchacho consigo, volando sigilosa pero rápidamente sobre los caminos esperando no ser vistos y huir de tal monstruosidad nunca antes vista. La curiosidad iba a cobrar su paga pues fue el mismo Izzy quien despertó a este nuevo ser. Las columnas caían al ser impactadas por esta especie de serpiente con dimensiones incalculables, era aterrador saber la existencia de un segundo laberinto justo por encima del actual que fue manifiesto luego que esta criatura destrozara los techos usando su poder descomunal. _–Me dirás demente, pero si lo seguimos corremos menos riesgo en ser descubierto y puede que encontremos una salida-_ una para nada despreciable idea se le ocurrió a Kabuterimon, ambos permanecían ocultos tras unos muros que resistieron el prácticamente terremoto instaurado; la criatura no parecía saber sobre una posible salida pero seguramente la encontraría de continuar con sus embestidas sobre los cimientos. _–Parece estar buscando algo o alguien-_ se dijo mentalmente eso, a pesar de no ver un patrón en cuanto a sus movimientos, la intensidad de sus ataques y continua forma en destruir pareciese ser la de búsqueda y eso tan solo podía significar una cosa para el chico genio, algo más existía dentro del laberinto, pensarlo le aterraba; accedieron en seguirle a la distancia pues una salida sería precisamente perfecta.

Aquella bestia continuó sus movimientos dejando cada vez menos cantidad de muros, un tenue rayo de luz se hizo visible, no iban a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Volaron a toda velocidad luego de esperar pacientemente como la criatura descendía su cabeza hacia un punto ubicado aparentemente en la profundidad de ese lugar; se dieron valor para ir a por su tal vez única esperanza, de fallar serían descubiertos por ese monstruo e Izzy dudaba si haciendo evolucionar hasta la forma más perfecta a su amigo sería suficiente para contener el poderío del monstruo. Visto de lejos ese rayo de luz parecía no medir mucho, pero a medida que se acercaron se dieron cuenta que podrían salir fácilmente a través de dicha abertura; la atravesaron prácticamente a ciegas esperando con terror ser descubiertos por tan temible criatura, salieron disparados hacia los cielos semi oscurecidos dando la apariencia de ser el inicio del alba. No pudieron continuar su vuelo buscando alguna zona segura debido a quedar totalmente quietos al ver con sus propios ojos la silueta dibujada en los suelos y ser esta misma, la forma real que adoptaba el laberinto en su interior. _-¿Qué significa esto?-_ Izzy tragó saliva sin salir de su asombro siendo testigo de un terrible acontecimiento; el primero en reaccionar fue Kabuterimon quien emprendió vuelo rápidamente para evitar ser vistos por alguna nueva amenaza, prefirió esconderse entre las nubes para tener una mejor chance. Izzy pudo entender el mensaje no hablado del insecto amigo, se aferró cuanto pudo aun sin parpadear ya que no podía quitarse de la mente el ver aquel símbolo en forma de sol grabada en la tierra cubriendo una superficie aproximada de mil metros o tal vez mucho más. _–Tai…..-_ tan solo pudo gesticular ese nombre sabiendo que su preciado compañero estaba en un problema muy pero muy serio

….


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

…

 _Cientos de explosiones retumbando sobre la superficie haciendo una tarea bastante complicada la de correr a través de pasajes algo angostos portando encima una armadura no muy pesada pero sí lo suficientemente pesada como para agotar al cuerpo y más aun considerando la cantidad de horas trascurridas desde el inicio de un plan aterrador. Desde muy niño se le inculcó el arte de la guerra teniendo como mentor a su propio padre, el mejor de los combatientes y quien le dio una luz de esperanza a la humanidad desde hace 15 años; la estrategia no resultó ser muy minuciosa o al menos eso creía la gran mayoría quienes a pesar de enterarse el no haber sido sinceramente confiados sobre las verdaderas intenciones del grupo élite, entendieron perfectamente los deseos del capitán a cargo e iban a seguirle incluso hasta la muerte inminente. Alistamos nuestros mejores arsenales para proteger nuestras defensas al máximo, durante años logramos contener toda clase de amenaza gracias a nuestro impecable sistema defensivo que no hizo más que darnos confianza absoluta; un circuito concéntrico de casi mil quinientos cañones con intervalos de disparos de dos centésimas de segundo, tiempo suficiente para alejar a nuestros adversarios muchos metros o mantenerlos separados. Una vez que las armas mayores hacían su trabajo, entrábamos nosotros, los más jóvenes tan solo nos limitábamos a observar la destreza de los veteranos (llamados así no por edad sino por la habilidad mostrada y experiencia adquirida) hasta nuestra iniciación, una ceremonia algo traumatizante para muchos pero la única salida existente para evitar nuestro exterminio pues al ser humanos, nuestro tiempo de vida es limitado. La primera vez en ver luchar a mi padre pude ver cuán talentoso era y su pasión por mantener viva a m…no, a nuestra, especie. Nunca pensé perdonarle por su último "gran plan", tras varios años luchando a su lado creí ser la persona encargada en suplirlo en algún momento cuando sus fuerzas no pudiesen continuar o cuando alguna de esos monstruos acabase con su vida en sus múltiples salidas exploratorias, ya estábamos hasta cierto punto de vista sensibilizados ante la pérdida de un ser querido sea familiar o amigo en campo de batalla, los deseos por sobrevivir podían más que el luto._

 _A mi cabeza llegan los instantes en los cuales vi morir a mi padre, antes de hacerlo se aseguró que yo continuase viviendo, que cumpliera un objetivo que para muchos era tan solo un sueño, algo tan irreal que nadie quiso apoyar su demente idea, tan solo un puñado de hombres y mujeres le dieron la mano, estaba en ese grupo…..no tenía idea que me habían escogido desde mi nacimiento._

…..

Abría los ojos con lentitud pues el día era caluroso y bien iluminado y ni siquiera los frondosos árboles eran lo suficiente como para impedir el pase de rayos solares hacia la superficie verde. Tan calmado, tan pacífico.

 _-Veo que ya despertaste-_

Dio un brinco poniéndose a la defensiva en cuestión de segundos sujetando su propio dispositivo amenazando con atacar en cualquier momento, sus ojos no le engañaban, eran esas criaturas. Quiso atacar primero pero fue rápidamente sujeto por grandes cuerdas color moradas oscuras algo fangoso dejando caer el digivice al suelo. _–No pensamos hacerte daño, queremos al igual que tú, respuestas-_ no hubo respuesta, aquel joven permanecía aprehendido fuertemente con la única posibilidad de respirar. Estudio con rapidez a cada uno de las personas que tenía en frente suyo, ninguna era a quien buscaba con tanto anhelo. _-¿De dónde sacaste esto? ¿Alguien te lo dio?-_ Cody fue quien se acercó hasta recoger el digivice, para cualquier otro simple personaje, de haberlo visto así fuese cientos de veces le sería imposible reconocer diferencias entre los dispositivos digitales siendo estos muy similares entre sí, pero para un verdadero niño elegido eso era una tarea bastante sencilla; cogiéndolo con perspicacia inicial se lo mostró frontalmente para incitarle en una respuesta o algo breve. El chico intentó zafarse de su sujeción pero se le fue aplicada una mayor fuerza por pedido de Davis quien continuaba estudiando a este muchachito con suma desconfianza. Aquel joven llamado Cody hizo mayor contacto cercano poniéndose a pocos metros del atrapado muchacho, le observaba con cautela mientras estudiaba cada movimiento ajeno y sorprendiendo a todos le tiró un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda repreguntando nuevamente sobre cómo había adquirido tal cosa. Repitió los golpes en tres oportunidades más sin encontrar respuesta o gesto, aquel "rehén" no estaba dispuesto a mencionarles nada.

 _-Mira niño eso que hiciste me tiene muy intrigado ¿sabes? ¿Qué clase de ser vivo eres?-_ Davis tuvo que acercarse para alejar al actualmente para nada pequeño Cody y evitar que siguiera propinándole golpes ya que mediante eso no sacarían nada valioso; ahora este chico comenzó a jugar con el digivice entre sus dedos intentando recrear lo visto por sus negros ojos esperando ser capaz también en invocar el poder presenciado antes de su arribo.

Tanto él como Ken hubieron llegado bastante retrasados al punto de encuentro hace unas horas cuando Sora aun montaba su guardia; fue alivio para el grupo saber que ambos no habían caído en manos enemigas durante su huida pero al ver que no venían solos se alarmaron un poco, la primera impresión fue pensar que fuese otro nuevo compañero escogido pero ambos muchachos le explicaron a todos sobre lo visto en el mundo humano, sobre la lucha con Skullgreymon en plenas calles japonesas y la aparición de este extraño chico capaz de invocar grandes poderes desde su digivice, el cual les mencionaron también como ser ajeno pues eran prácticamente idénticos al de Tai. La situación se tornó alarmante para todos quienes no creyeron que hubo sido buena idea en haber traído a un potencial adversario con habilidades muy diferentes a las conocidas por ellos justamente al punto donde en supuesto, estaban fuera de peligro inicial. Tan solo no hicieron nada apresurado por petición de Ken, este tenía un presentimiento diferente sobre el reciente "invitado" y su misterioso vínculo con Tai. El muchacho permaneció desmayado desde su arribo no pareciendo ser una amenaza pero lo mantuvieron vigilado y gracias a las lianas de Palmón, evitarían un escape repentino; a los pocos minutos de haber decidió su interrogatorio ni bien despertase, los digivices tanto de este chico como el de aun inconsciente y agitado Tai brillaron con la misma tonalidad naranja características del emblema valor dejando más que intrigados al grupo. Ahora, tras tenerlo despierto Tk pensó lo más obvio pero que al parecer a nadie más se le hubo pasado por la cabeza, un acto tan simple pero que hizo tener mayor calma; a varios metros de todos, se hallaba un castaño cubierto por algunas prendas de pies a cabeza pues su temperatura comenzó a bajar antes que Davis y Ken llegaran con el nuevo invitado, le descubrió lentamente comprobando que su temperatura no hubiese disminuido aún más _–Resiste amigo-_ valiéndose de un gran esfuerzo logró sentar al castaño apoyando su espalda con sus brazos para darle sostén. _-¿Sabes quién es?-_ gritó pues nadie notó que se hubo acercado hasta el inconsciente jovenzuelo, la respuesta no fue verbal pero el prisionero (por así llamarlo) miró detenidamente a Tai boquiabierto, Palmón pudo sentir como la resistencia del muchachito cedió por completo luego de que este viera con sus propios ojos al portador del valor y luego que sus ojos se tornaran algo llorosos.

 _-Es mi amigo, ahora está muy enfermo. Tengo la sospecha que puedes ayudarlo-_ tras decir su comentario, el chico asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar aunque ahora con preocupación más que con desconfianza. _-Suéltenlo por favor, si intenta huir lo atacaremos sin pensarlo-_ el rubio menor quiso sonar deicidio pero era evidente que nunca pensó en hacerle daño a nadie, tan solo tenía esa corazonada. Se entabló un silencio bastante incómodo bajo una atmósfera de intercambio de miradas, como si fueran capaces de reclamarse tal decisión mentalmente pero al cabo de unos segundos las lianas que lo mantenían sujeto cedieron dejándole moverse libremente. - _Necesito eso para….sanarlo-_ su voz era pueril, mirada fija, movimientos más que calculados, habló señalando con su dedo índice izquierdo al digivice que le arrebataron.

 _-¡Infeliz!, no caeré en tu trampa-_ Davis se sobresaltó, en sus memorias aún permanecían con bastante temor el hecho de haberle visto dominar una espada a voluntad y emanando un aura extraña, ningún ser humano sería capaz de poder realizar tal cosa; su fiel Veemon se colocó delante suyo en pose de lucha, la característica luminosidad celeste se hizo presente pero fue rápidamente detenido por Matt quien tuvo que abalanzarse sobre él para tumbarle junto consigo al piso y evitar la trasformación del ser digital en su siguiente forma. _-¿Te volviste loco o qué?-_ le reclamó luego que ambos cayeran con cierta violencia.

Matt le reprimió con la mirada dando la impresión en decirle "no hagas nada estúpido" usando sus ojos y una mueca con la boca para luego mirar algo furioso al muchacho extraño, aprovechó la distracción que se estableció para quitarle el digivice a Davis y arrojarlo hasta una distancia más o menos cercana a los pies del chico quien adoptó una pose defensiva tras ver como por poco lo atacaban aunque al ver su preciado dispositivo se calmó. Lo recogió con sumo cariño, algo que extrañó a varios pues a pesar de tener un gran vínculo con sus camaradas digitales, nunca le dieron utilidad diferente a ese artefacto que no sea para lograr las evoluciones. Corrio a toda prisa hacia donde estaban Tk y Tai, aun siendo apoyado por el rubio, su respiración era agitada y la temperatura amenazantemente baja, si no actuaba de prisa las cosas se pondrían muy complicadas; le pidió ayuda al blondo para sacarle el polo al inconsciente joven, este accedió manteniendo algo de dudas, ninguno se hubo percatado y de no haber sido por ese acto nunca hubieran visto el emblema del valor dibujado sobre su carne como si le hubieran puesto un metal caliente con dicha insignia sobre la piel desnuda. _–Qué rayos…-_ Joe quedó perplejo al ver tal suceso, las cosas ya estaban de por sí muy abstrusas y se sumaba esto.

 _\- Que las sombras se erradiquen con el sol naciente…..y las tinieblas huyan de mi alma en llamas….deslumbra y mata-_ fueron las mismas palabras las cuales Davis y Ken escucharon en el mundo humano ser mencionadas por ese chico antes que…una espada se dibujó sobre el digivice del joven; podía escucharse blasfemar a Davis e incluso varios pensaron en una trampa disponiéndose a atacar al muchacho pero cedieron sus ánimos tras ver cómo aquella espada absorbía una gran cantidad de energía oscura desde el pecho del castaño dejándoles mudos por completo durante el tiempo que duró tal escena. Otros segundos más y todo hubo terminado, vieron como Tai dejó de respirar tan agitadamente de forma paulatina, para finalizar por completo, el chico deshizo la espada retornando esta a su escondite en el digivice.

 _-Esos monstruos con quienes caminan se irán en su contra algún día-_ se puso de pie mirando fijamente a cada uno del grupo, al decir monstruos estaba aludiendo a los digimon; al parecer nadie resultó ofendido con ese comentario pero para variar, eso creaba más dudas.

 _-¿Has visto algo como eso antes?-_ Mimi pregunto con gentileza, pensó a prisa que tal vez este chico hubiera sido testigo de alguna especie de ataque por parte de digimons oscuros en un tiempo atrás, recordando cómo fue la primera vez cuando era apenas una niña cuando fue testigo de una lucha entre un dinosaurio naranja y casco marrón contra un ave verde gigante en la localidad llamada Hikarigaoka y cuyo suceso marcó el destino de varios otros niños, niños con quienes estaba justo en estos precisos momentos.

 _-He visto a esas criaturas devorar humanos…no hablaré con nadie más que Tai o Izzy ¿quién de ustedes es?-_ con voz apagada mirando la recuperación del castaño habló al aire libre esperando a que uno diera un paso adelante pero nada de eso sucedió.

 _-Me temo que Izzy no está, deberás confiar y nosotros en ti-_ Matt adoptó la voz de mando, si mostraba algo más de respeto por este chico tal vez terminarían siendo engañados y eso era lo último en desear. _-Esperemos a que despierte-_ se sentó parsimoniosamente cerca del castaño, nadie le impidió hacerlo, creyeron que sería buena idea a demás teniendo a ese joven totalmente recuperado, las posibilidades de crear la fusión mega más poderosa inclinaban la balanza a su favor en caso de ser sorprendidos.

- _¿Tienes nombre?-_ Kari era siempre tan amable con todos, incluso cuando el resto tramaba alguna treta en caso fueran embaucados, ella se le acercó extendiéndole una fruta de las cuales lograron recolectar antes de que este arribara.

 _-Por ahora solo dime Ahorian-_

 _-Ese no es tu verdadero nombre-_

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?-_

 _-No eres muy listo ¿verdad?-_ le sonrió carismáticamente mientras se alejó para quedar cerca de su hermano mayor; todo este asunto de verle en tan mal estado general la mantuvieron muy desfigurada pero ahora tras verle mucho mejor sus ánimos recobraban fuerzas y su emblema, luz, daba calma entre tanta tormenta. Ahorian no entendió a qué se refería cuando le dijo eso.

 _-Te llamas igual que mi abuelo….Shinobu…lo dice en tu pulsera-_ le señaló aquella cosa de cuero con el nombre grabado a modo de costura simple; aquel muchacho quedó sorprendido ante ese detalle, ni siquiera se le había percatado mirar sus propias pertenencias que no fuesen el digivice o su collar, un antiguo regalo. Hizo memoria pues aún había grandes fragmentos vacíos inexplicables desde su viaje. _-¿Shinobu?-_

 _-¿Cómo conociste a mi hermano?, él es muy sociable con todos pero nunca me habló de otro niño elegido-_ aun hablaba con delicadeza, como si sintiera amistad por el muchacho tan extraño-

 _-¿Dijiste hermano?... ¿Eres Kari?-_

….

Una risa abrumadora enloquecía el ambiente.

 _-¿Cómo puedes reírte luego de recibir eso?-_ un extravagante sujeto con chaqueta blanca encima de un lujoso terno y corbata sosa crema miraba algo asustado a su preciado libro mientras le reclamaba la risa.

 _-Muy divertido, muy divertido-_

 _-No le veo la gracia, mató a veinte…!a veinte!-_

 _-Le devolvimos el favor, descuida-_

 _-¿Podías adoptar esa forma siempre? ¿Quién eres realmente?-_

 _-Soy tu mejor amigo Dr. Framighan. Aunque usar ese recurso me dejó muy exhausto-_

 _-Quién nos atacó de esa manera, la mitad de mi laboratorio quedo hecho pedazos y mis criaturas murieron también-_

 _-Recuperaremos los daños, no estés quejándote. ¿Encontraste ya a Tai?-_

 _-Nooooo, lo rastree pero nada, comienzo a dudar si sigue con vida luego del regalito que le enviamos-_

 _-¡Idiota! Sin ese niño, de nada habrá servido todo nuestro avance y peor ahora que mi hermanito anda suelto por ahí-_

 _-y qué se supone que deba hacer, ya utilicé todos mis recursos-_

 _-Aun no amigo mío…sigue leyendo las páginas, sigue leyendo-_ como preso por un trance, el doctor llamado Framighan obedeció tales órdenes; ese extraño libro tenía vida propia y la voz siempre provenía de aquel, inexplicable por la ciencia o por todo el conocimiento de tal adiestrado científico, ya era su esclavo sin que lo notase. Hace unas horas el laboratorio completo quedó bastante dañado luego que una lanza les cayera a toda velocidad destrozando a varios de los experimentos de dicho sujeto, entre ellas estaban varios digimon artificiales. El lugar por poco se desploma de no ser por una extraña aparición desde ese libro; sus hojas comenzaron a arder en llamas liberando lo que se asemejaba a un gladiador de musculatura prominente y cola con punta afilada, el aura negra hacía imposible visualizarlo completamente, pero este ser tomó la lanza que produjo tanto daño y la devolvió por donde aparentemente vino dejando escapar una gran carcajada de satisfacción por lo visto para luego desaparecer sobre las flameantes hojas del libro, una vez vuelto, el fuego desapareció.

Framighan continuó leyendo, esa escritura no parecía ningún tipo de jeroglífico o creación humana; poco a poco se sumergía en la avaricia de conocimiento.

 _-¿Qué hay del chico Izzy?-_ interrumpió el libro.

 _-Ya le mande un obsequio, servirá, servirá-_

…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, lamento mucho la demora he estado atareado estos días.**

 **Mil gracias como siempre por darte tiempo en leer este fic, significa mucho para mí que puedas estar compartiendo tu tiempo con el mío a través de esta historia. Espero que este siendo de tu agrado y si tuviera alguna sugerencia o duda me n poder saberla y darle una mayor coherencia a lo que escribo.**

 **Mac1826 mil pero mil gracias por tus comentarios, son siempre de gran ayuda y me permiten tener más ganas de continuar; estuve revisando y si era un pájaro verde XD; con respecto a la música me encanta lamentablemente no pude estudiar eso pero es una de mis pasiones y tanto Davis Taylor como Lindsey Stirling son de mis favoritas en cuanto a violín moderno.**

 **Bien creo que eso es todo por ahora, aquí les dejo el capítulo 7.**

 **Psdta-1: ¿Para qué servirán los sacrificios?**

 **Psdta-2: Libro en llamas, ¿quién lo abrió realmente?**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Bajo una capa de sudor frío y palpitaciones constantes, aquel sujeto encorbatado se preparaba para dar un discurso nada alentador y cuya imagen sería trasmitida a nivel nacional por todas las emisoras posibles; los últimos sucesos eran más que inquietantes y a pesar de todo lo sugerido por los militares en mantener la discreción o al menos hacer lo posible para conservarla, ya eran muchas las bajas como para que esto permanezca oculto. Fue él mismo quien tomó esta decisión luego que viera con sus propios ojos como su ciudad servía de campo de luchas para dos criaturas monstruosas. Apeló a la confianza de sus más íntimos amigos televisivos para dar su mensaje.

 _-Cuando usted diga señor, estamos listos-_ tan solo un camarógrafo y un editor se hallaban junto suyo en una sala con sillas no muy cómodas distribuidas como para el inicio de una entrevista poco entretenida, no pudieron encontrar o pedir un mejor escenario dada las circunstancias pues todo el personal civil fue puesto en evacuación tras el reciente ataque o a lo que llamaron así. Tragó saliva para dar iniciado su discurso.

 _-Señores y señoras, el día de hoy he sido testigo de una aberración a la cual nunca pensé pertenecer…._ su voz era decidida y la mirada siempre en alto dejando en claro ser un gran orador y experto en el tema a pesar de ser un novato en cuanto a esta noticia…. _mi adorada ciudad ha sido víctima de ataques por seres monstruosos, tal vez crean que miento pero el gobierno no puede negar que tales criaturas no hayan sido vistas con anterioridad en los límites territoriales….._ de alguna forma u otra, aquel hombre recibió un correo en donde se le dejaba el avistamiento de grandes monstruos sobre el océano pacífico en aparente estado de pasividad y dentro de las grandes junglas sudafricanas, tales cosas eran un total desprovisto, se preguntaba una y otra vez qué era el acontecimiento real; hizo una seña para indicarle al editor que era momento de colocar el video el cual le enviaron a través de correo electrónico hace tan solo unas horas, en sí fue mucho más tiempo solo que no fue hasta después de la evacuación en la cual pudo darse cuenta al revisar con mayor detenimiento su bandeja de entrada…. _refúgiense compatriotas míos, alerten a todos los que puedan pero permanezcan a salvo. Es un tiempo al cual no puedo dar explicación pero puedo decirles una cosa…._ un mensaje bastante corto pero significativo, sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento la puerta cerrada con llave y atrancada con varios muebles apilados uno sobre otros cederían ante los constantes golpes dados desde el exterior, militares querían evitar que diese su mensaje para evitar una anarquía total pero ya era muy tarde, todo estaba siendo emitido y si alguien estuviera viendo algo era la mayor y única esperanza para propagar el mensaje de alerta máxima…. _Pero eso sí; si hemos de luchar, daremos hasta lo inimaginable para preservar nuestra seguridad, y….._ muy tarde para terminar, un sujeto vestido con atuendo verde y múltiples condecoraciones bajo formas de medallas incrustadas en el elegante traje verduzco le proporcionó una bala en seco justo en la cabeza mientras sus acompañantes disponían una tarea similar con los otros dos desafortunados sujetos quienes nada pudieron hacer ante tanta tiranía.

 _-Revisa si aún respira y destruye esa cosa-_ bajo tales órdenes, uno de los soldados le dio unos cuantos disparos más sobre las cabezas inertes de los tres hombres para asegurarse la muerte definitiva; así mismo, destrozó la máquina grabadora arrojándola en múltiples ocasiones hacia las paredes y/o suelo. _–El mensaje ya fue trasmitido señor-_

 _-Déjalo así, ningún infeliz con cerebro puede estar mirando la televisión ahora-_ aquellas miradas tan vacías, presos de un trance, ajenos a sus propias voluntades, actuaban como por automatismo, como si sus acciones estuviera planificadas en todo instante.

A unos cien kilómetros de distancia, una mujer de unos cuarenta años miraba atónita su celular donde un video le llegó siendo su remitente uno de los amigos más cercanos de sus hijos, aquella dama vió no una sino cinco veces esa reproducción, sabía perfectamente que algo iba muy mal y como si el destino hubiera deseado ponerla justo ahí en medio de su sala totalmente asustada, ella prendió la televisión mirando el mensaje más extraño dado por su alcalde o quien fue su alcalde tras haber sido asesinado a sangre fría, las cámaras lograron captarlo todo, esos no eran hombres verdaderos, no eran humanos era lo que pensó….. _-¡Tai, Kari!-_ gritó para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos; hace unas horas tanto ella como su esposo escucharon una alarma resonando por toda la ciudad pidiendo a los civiles a acudir a un centro de protección inmediatamente dado un "reciente evento terrorista", ambos marcaron el número celular de sus dos hijos (separadamente) quienes respondieron con "estamos a salvo, nos están evacuando", ello no calmo a los padres pues conocían a la perfección a sus dos retoños y esas no eran precisamente las palabras que acostumbrarían a decir incluso tratándose de un evento catastrófico, simple y llanamente tenían la sospecha que no habían sido sus hijos quienes contestaron.

Para ella y el varón hubiese sido sencillo acudir a un refugio militar dado la cercanía amical del esposo con algunos amigos suyos de altos grados pero cuando se disponían a evacuar la casa, un sonido irrumpió sus miradas vacuas, un mensaje para ella con un video aterrador donde se mostraban a grandes criaturas surgiendo en todas partes del mundo y al final un mensaje escrito; gracias a esto sus sospechas iniciales quedaron confirmadas.

"Señora Yagami, lamento darle estas noticias. Por nada del mundo obedezca lo que digan las autoridades desde este momento, todos han caído. Tai está en un grave peligro pero le prometo hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlo a salvo; Kari ya debe de estar con el resto del grupo en un sitio seguro. Evite las calles cerradas, le pido confíe en mí y desista obedecer órdenes militares; lamento mucho ser tan directo. Contáctese con quienes pueda y huyan. Protegeré a Tai con mi vida, lo prometo….Izzy"

Tras mostrárselo a su marido y quedar perplejos, ambos salieron del auto a toda prisa, subieron las escaleras cuán rápido pudieron, si estuvieran interceptando llamadas no iba a ser eficaz propagar ese mensaje usando tal cosa, debían hacerlo verbalmente y a quien acudieron de inmediato fue por la madre de Sora, todo fue entendido a la perfección, después de todo, eran padres de los niños elegidos y ese maldito destino (como se expresaron por tener a sus seres queridos bajo peligros constantes) era la marca de tales hijos. Decidieron quedarse en el edificio donde vivían, escondidos en la parte más alta (azotea) dentro de los contenedores de agua esperando no ser descubiertos, ya idearían una forma de buscar más personas a quienes ayudar pues vieron desde las alturas como grandes masas corrían a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad con hijos pequeños cargados en brazos; la señora Yagami tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

…..

 _-No éramos prisioneros amigo mío….éramos un tributo-_

 _-Necesitamos buscar al resto, juntos saldremos como siempre-_

 _-Éramos sacrificio…..querían aturdirnos para que el emblema no brille o para…._ hizo una pausa recordando, su cerebro evocaba cientos de memorias vividas desde su primera aventura mientras sobrevolaba los cielos sin rumbo con su fiel Kabuterimon; el primer recuerdo fue el de Skullgreymon como la evolución fallida de Agumon preso de los sentimientos de ira y miedo de Tai cuando tenían apenas 10 años; un segundo recuerdo fue el de Etemon capturando a Sora, ese ser quiso crear una copia del emblema de la señorita para algún motivo; luego estaban las torres oscuras que impedían las trasformaciones de sus camaradas cuando estaban cerca de ellas, su brillante mente pudo darle explicación ahora, no eran precisamente cosas que impedían las evoluciones, sino más bien, aparatos que obstruían el flujo del emblema al digivice y de esa forma volver inútil todo esfuerzo para concretar el paso de la metamorfosis de forma basal a campeón. Siempre, los enemigos buscaron la forma en hacerse con los emblemas; sostuvo el suyo mirándolo con temor pues para que fuesen atacados (si así fuese el caso) por culpa de esos emblemas y sus esencias para ser robadas, significaba un secreto mucho más grande al cual ellos tenían, no eran simples aparatos que permitían evoluciones más poderosas a través de un vínculo especial con sus digimon…los emblemas servían para evitar trasformaciones erróneas… _-Como si estuvieran contaminados con un virus-_ se dijo para sí en voz baja abriendo los grandes ojos negros sorprendido como nunca. _–Sin los emblemas pueden evolucionar a otras formas y… ¿obedecer su verdadera naturaleza?-_ hizo un nuevo esfuerzo, hace pocos días pudo ver a un niño jugando con un digimon en las afueras de un campo verde turístico, la criatura algo timorata le dijo a ese niño que no debían volverse amigos pues ese acto no era parte de su naturaleza.

 _-Izzy, presiento las energías de los demás-_ Kabuteimon no pudo escuchar lo que su amigo decía pues lo hizo en casi mutismo moviendo tan solo los labios, aquel chico genio observó su digivice el cual le orientaba sobre, efectivamente, la cercanía de sus amigos distribuidos como puntos brillantes sobre la pequeña pantalla del dispositivo digital; eso le produjo cierto alivio pero al mismo tiempo miedo pues significaba que estaban cerca a la amenaza a la cual ellos estuvieron.

 _-Nunca me harías daño ¿verdad amigo?-_

 _-Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa, daría mi vida por protegerte-_ Kabuterimon no pudo entender el motivo de tal pregunta, imaginó que su amigo humano se hallaba en una especie de conmoción emocional fuerte tras haber sobrevivido a una muerte casi segura. El chico genio tragó saliva y se disculpó por tal interrogante aludiendo a encontrarse algo asustado tras haber visto a esa enorme serpiente acorazada despedazando murallas gigantescas y las cuales, exteriormente, dibujaban al emblema del valor sobre los suelos. Le dio unos golpecitos suaves con su palma izquierda sobre la coraza-casco del digimon insecto mostrándole una sonrisa complaciente luego.

 _-Démonos prisa y juntemos fuerzas-_

… _._

A pesar de haber sido extraído de una energía oscura desde su pecho y de mostrar mejoría, Tai permanecía dormido sobre los jardines donde se hallaban todos; ahora el grupo miraba con mucha suspicacia al joven llamado Shinobu luego que este dijera el nombre "Kari" aludiendo en conocer a esa jovencita y hasta donde recordaban, ninguno le hubo mencionado sus nombres a ese chico por seguridad imaginando que era un enemigo y estuviese buscando a Tai y el emblema, el cual dicho sea de paso, permanecía bajo la tutela actual de Joe ya que todos hicieron un acuerdo en llevarlo consigo hasta que el castaño despertase por si fueran atacados por sorpresa y necesitasen cuidar de tal importante objeto.

 _-¿Cómo es que la conoces?, si no respondes eso, te ira muy mal-_ Matt amenazó de esa manera al muchacho, este en un principio pareció haberse alegrado mucho al mirar a Kari directamente a los ojos y abrazarla para luego soltarla pues todos los demás le rodearon y mostrándose listos para una lucha.

 _-Digamos que me han hablado bien de ella-_

 _-¿Quién lo hizo?, ¿eres un niño elegido?-_ Davis fue quien blasfemó esta vez, no toleraba ver a nadie acercándose a la hermana menor de los Yagami y en estas circunstancias de estrés incalculable mucho menos, aun recordaba la habilidad con la espada de ese chico y de cómo quiso atacar a Imperialdramon refiriéndose a este como "monstruo" y que era deber suyo exterminarlos.

 _-Fue Tai, él me contó de Kari…..la luz que lo guiaba siempre-_

 _-Entonces conoces a mi hermano-_

Shinobu asintió con la cabeza.

 _-Cuando despierte lo sabremos, hasta entonces….-_ Matt alzó su digivice permitiendo que un resplandor azul cubriera a su fiel Gabumon para dejar a la vista a un lobo blanco con rayas azules, dientes filosos y mirada atemorizadora… _-un mínimo movimiento tuyo y serás historia-_ como si esperase alguna reacción que revelara la verdadera identidad de este muchachito, el rubio se precipitó en mostrarle la forma en la cual podían hacer trasformar a sus camaradas digitales a ese niño recién llegado, este puso mucha atención al proceso y ahora miraba fijamente el dispositivo digital del blondo.

 _-Tranquilo Matt, tranquilo. No huirá sin esto-_ Joe le mostró a Shinobu el digivice que este cargaba y desde el cual dejó salir una espada, el muchacho le miró furibundo y sabía perfectamente que sus exigencias para que se lo devolviesen serían en vano así que prefirió callar y ser paciente; en vista de su calma, el mayor del grupo explicó que mientras este jovencito conversaba con Kari, Palmon usó sus lianas de forma sigilosa para arrebatarle ese objeto sin que lo notase, y ahora era como un trofeo para los demás. _–Esperaré-_ dijo en voz baja, se sentó sobre sus piernas y cerrando los ojos permaneció en calma.

….

 _-Tu mascota no logró eliminar al chico del conocimiento-_

 _-Aún estaba a prueba-_

 _-Escapó mi sacrificio ¿lo sabes?-_

 _-Fue un descuido nada más, pero gracias a eso sabremos pronto donde se ubican los demás-_

 _-Sí que eres astuto Framighan pero tus demoras me están quitando la paciencia-_

 _-Y qué hay de ti; esa lanza y esa forma que tomaste saliendo del libro ¿piensas decirme cómo lo hiciste?-_

 _-Todo a su debido tiempo Dr.….ahora debemos concentrarnos en acudir a por el emblema principal-_

 _-Ya he pensado en una estrategia. Sus padres deben estar en cuarteles de evacuación ahora mismo; digamos que pienso divertirme un poco-_

 _-¿Sabes cómo?-_

 _-¿Qué sería más miserable que tu propio digimon te asesinara?-_

 _-Me intrigas…..dime-_

 _-Que asesines a tus propios padres-_ mente absorbida en su totalidad; sin destellos de humanidad alguna en sus ojos; el precio de haberle vendido su alma al libro en llamas llegaba al punto sin retorno y aquel objeto aparentemente inofensivo tenía todo listo para cobrarse una antigua revancha. El control humano ya estaba perfectamente establecido, para entonces ya cerca de cincuenta naciones se hallaban bajo sus dominios utilizando a un simple científico preso de avaricia; ahora sus intenciones eran diferentes. Ordenó al confiado doctor en analizar unas cuantas bases de datos registradas en el computador, algo no iba a salir bien. El libro volvió a hablar _–antes de traerme su emblema, necesito ser liberado Framighan-_

 _-Por supuesto, por su puesto; solo dame lo que quiero y encontraré la manera de hacerlo…..antes no te importaba hacerlo por qué tanta prisa ahora-_

 _-Digamos que tengo un asunto familiar-_

…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo el cual ya nos va acercando poco a poco a lo que se verá después.**

 **Como siempre agradecido por acompañarme en el trascurso de esta historia, sin tu lectura no sería nada motivador seguir escribiendo…..muchas gracias**

 **Mac1826 infinitamente gracias por tu review anterior, buscaré la forma en darle una portada al fic para hacerlo más representativo y aunque sea muy malo con la tecnología buscaré lo de Wattapp que me mencionas, sería muy interesante compartir ideas en serio me agradaría mucho.**

 **Lo de las edades, sí, gracias por esa corrección, tendré más cuidado las siguientes veces, siempre es bueno recalcar esos detalles.**

 **Hay un gran secreto en los emblemas los cuales no tendrán un final feliz para nuestros amigos elegidos (** **) ; Tai pronto conocerá el verdadero motivo por el cual se le asignaron el emblema del valor y dentro de algunos capítulos se verá un solemne sacrificio…**

 **Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo 8; gracias por leer.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

El primer objetivo fueron las potencias mundiales, de esta forma no existiría mucha resistencia a la cual vencer si es que se hacían con grandes naciones. Alemania y Estados Unidos sufrían ataques constantes por parte de espectaculares bestias zoomorfas capaces de invocar grandes poderes correspondientes a diversos elementos y todos ellos controlados por un enfermizo hombre lleno de avaricia siendo controlado por un misterioso libro parlante; este individuo logró domesticar (por llamarlo así) a monstruos digitales usando tecnología envidiable y una ayuda especial por parte de su amigo "el libro". Las naciones nunca enteradas en ser atacadas por dichas bestias, acudieron a ese doctor para ponerle fin a las apariciones constantes sobre sus territorios esperando que tuviera éxito y se evitase una aniquilación empleando fuerza contra fuerza, fuego contra fuego; ya que el plan de este hombre de ciencias era utilizar a los digimon para combatir a los mismos inyectándoles una especie de virus creado por su propio hacker tornándoles simples pero obedientes esclavos y todo gracias a información brindada por ese extraño objeto. De forma sangrienta y valiéndose de ese libro que ardía en llamas logró obtener la aprobación de las naciones unidas para la realización de sus experimentos y vaya que dieron resultados, solo que, la traición a su propia especie daba sus primeros pasos pues, preso en su totalidad por los designios del libro negro, emprendió la "conquista" (como lo llamaron) haciendo que sus propias bestias atacasen a las principales ciudades. Evidentemente hubo bajas iniciales, pero era tal el poder de esas criaturas "domesticadas" que pronto la tecnología humana se vio en desventaja frente a ellos y no tuvieron más camino que retirarse o buscar refugios donde sea. Pero el desquiciado plan de este hombre no terminaba allí, por alguna razón mantenía vivos a sus presas capturadas e incluso él desconocía el lugar donde los recluían.

Durante una semana entera las calles fueron destrozadas por digimons sin capacidad alguna para desistir órdenes; con el portal abierto gracias a un descuidado niño curioso, la cantidad de criaturas capturadas crecía a ritmo exponencial dejando inclusive la entrada de seres con nivel más poderoso como los tipo ultra; el deseo era controlar los definitivos o mega y porque no a los de nivel sagrado quienes hasta ahora no se habían manifestado a pesar del tremendo caos. Ya sea por mar, aire o tierra e incluso debajo de esta, los digimon manipulados destruían a grandes escalas sin que los valientes hombres y mujeres pertenecientes a ejércitos pudiera hacer algo al respecto, de alguna forma u otra, la humanidad comenzaba su extinción gracias al libro negro cuyas llamas ardían intensamente al emanar la voz.

…..

Tuvieron que abalanzarse sobre él para que no hiciera estragos o algo realmente estúpido tras despertarse y cobrar el conocimiento para encontrarse en medio del digimundo viendo a sus amigos de toda la vida tan felices por tenerlo mejor, felicidad que duraría muy poco dado el escándalo que armó exigiendo explicaciones sobre lo acontecido pues hasta donde su memoria le permitía recordar, alguien le desmayó frenando sus anhelos de lucha; ahora Matt y Joe, los más altos del grupo, sostenían por ambos brazos al castaño quien pudo reconocer finalmente a Davis como el responsable de haberlo dejado inconsciente así que tenía todas las intenciones en darle un buen escarmiento, como si nunca hubiese estado en mal estado y como si no recordara haber tenido una gran cantidad de fiebre hace tan solo unas horas. Tras unos cuantos minutos posteriores, las cosas se calmaron un poco, le explicaron sobre su actuar y que tan solo recibían indicaciones de Izzy quien no se había manifestado hasta ahora como ninguno de sus aliados empezando por el viejo Gennai.

 _-MI emblema tiene qué cosa-_

 _-No sabemos exactamente pero andan tras eso, si hubieras seguido tus impulsos de primate te hubieran asesinado-_

 _-Cállate ladrón…._ felizmente había recobrado algo de humor luego de ver a su hermana sana y salva y teniendo el presentimiento que su amigo genio no se habría dejado capturar fácilmente y su ausencia era solo pasajera o hasta estar cien por ciento seguro sobre si dar a conocer su posición, ahora hablaba con el grupo pero en especial con su mejor amigo rubio ya habiéndole una que otra broma _...seguramente entraste a mi habitación para espiarme desnudo maldito enfermo-_

 _-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo infeliz?, deberías agradecerme por salvar tu maloliente pellejo-_

 _-Debería de haberte amarrado como el año pasado para que no hagas estupideces-_ recordaron cómo fue que aquel castaño le jugó una broma aprehendiendo al rubio con una soga a su cama mientras este dormía plácidamente tras horas de ensayo con su banda de rock; el motivo, Matt le hubo empujado cuanto este se hallaba en medio de una "conquista" con una jovencita de otra sección haciéndole caer sobre algo de barro y aunque no fue casual, produjo varias risas.

 _-Y dijiste que había sido Sora, cobarde ya verás-_ como si fueran dos niños jugando a pelearse, era así como prácticamente vivían desde que se conocieron y tal cosa no había dado un cambio mínimo a pesar del paso de los años; para todos eso era bastante normal pero un sorprendido Shinobu miraba absorto la escena de dos adolescentes peleando como infantes tras una discusión regularmente seria, tenía un cien mil número de preguntas que hacerle a ese castaño y muchas otras indicaciones pero nunca imaginó verle haciendo ese "espectáculo" junto a su mejor amigo. _–Descuida es normal en ellos, así estarán hasta que se cansen-_ Mimi observó la mezcla entre preocupación y decepción del muchachito y creyó conveniente hacer tal acotación.

 _-Tenemos cosas más importantes que ver a dos idiotas pelear como niñas-_ Sora intentaba poner algo de orden como siempre solía hacerlo cuando realmente se instauraba una gresca pero ahora mismo eso no iba a dar resultados; aunque en un inicio, Shinobu pensó que ella sería la indicada para frenar a esos dos.

 _-¡Cállate anciana!-_ lo dijeron al unísono aludiendo a ser ella la recientemente agasajada por un onomástico reciente.

 _-¡Morirán hoy!-_ toda esperanza en Shinobu desapareció luego de ver como Sora se unía a esa lucha infantil junto a los otros muchachos, preguntó algo meditabundo y cabizbajo si eso también era algo normal, a lo que un sí en coro respondió su duda. Tras uno que otro grito de queja y minutos más, los tres terminaron exhaustos tirados respirando agitadamente en los suelos no sin dejar de insultarse "amablemente" entre ellos mismos.

 _-Bien, Bien, les perdono esta….y tú quién eres-_ se puso rápidamente de pie para dirigirse hacia el nuevo integrante del grupo o al menos eso creía él, estando ni enterado de los últimos sucesos por haber estado en un cuadro inconsciente, nunca creyó que Shinobu fuese una amenaza así que le dio un fuerte abrazo como señal de bienvenida a lo que inmediatamente fue avistado en alejarse de ese chico dejando dudas. _–Tiene tu mismo emblema-_ directo al grano, así reaccionaba Cody en situaciones en las cuales se demandaban acciones precisas y esta no era la excepción, le señaló a Joe para que este le alcanzara el digivice con el cual vino ese niño hasta el punto acordado siendo cargado por Ken y Davis. Tras tenerlo en su poder se lo enseñó a Tai, este lo reconoció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; para cualquiera serían todos iguales a la vista, pero tan solo ellos eran capaces en reconocer sus propios dispositivos digitales y más aún si emanaban la luminiscencia con el color característico, naranja en este caso. Dejó a un lado los juegos y muecas graciosas tras ver ese resplandor mirando fijamente al joven "invitado" analizándolo minuciosamente con los ojos.

 _-Agumon, atácalo-_ para todos fue una decisión apresurada, si bien y al cabo no creían en la apariencia humana de ese niño, no imaginaron que su líder tomaría tales acciones; el fiel dinosaurio naranja pudo sentir las emociones de su camarada humano y decidió seguir el instinto del castaño. Agumon dejó escapar una esfera de fuego directamente hacia el objetivo ante las miradas atónitas del grupo, pero tuvieron que abstenerse en criticar a Tai tras ver con cuidado.

Aquella criatura digital no recordaba tener una mala puntería y a esa distancia no existía margen de error o al menos no uno tan exagerado pues falló su disparo casi cinco metros permitiendo que un desafortunado árbol sufriera el impacto flameante. _–De nuevo-_ no se lo pensó dos veces y Agumon atacó por segunda vez siendo el resultado el mismo al anterior. _–Ningún ataque de nuestros compañeros puede lastimarnos, ese digivice es mío…..lo curioso es que yo ya tengo uno-_ Era realmente asombroso cuando Tai era tocado por algún espíritu inspirador de intelecto, tomaba decisiones presurosas tan lleno de confianza en sí mismo que no recordaban haberlo visto fallar en situaciones como esas; efectivamente ningún digimon acompañante sería capaz de atacar a su compañero humano con sus propios ataques sin ser repelidos por los digivices correspondientes a cada niño elegido, y precisamente eso fue lo que sucedió, el digivice sujeto por Cody y el cual le pertenecía a Shinobu, reaccionó ante el peligro respondiendo con su intensidad luminosa anaranjada para desviar ese poder.

 _-No tengo idea si ya eras conocedor o no de lo que acabo de decirte, pero puedo asegurarme que no eres mi enemigo-_ lo miró desafiante siendo respondido por una mirada que denotaba obediencia y hasta cierto punto de vista, sumisión. Tai era un líder nato capaz de arriesgar su vida sin pensárselo con tal de ver sanos a sus familiares y/o amigos y por ello era siempre bien estimado por todos, pero no era razón por lo cual un completo desconocido le viera con tanto respeto sin conocerle. _-¿Tu digivice también puede trasformase en un arma?-_ Davis irrumpió el silencio en el ambiente, sí era cierto lo explicado por el castaño (aunque para su hermana fue un golpe de suerte que así fuese ya que conocía perfectamente a su hermano mayor) pero tal nueva noticia despertó mayor interés. _–Quisiera comprobarlo-_ mirando a Cody le pidió que le entregara el digivice a Shinobu no sin antes preguntarle por su nombre pues no era costumbre suya dirigirse a las personas sin saber cómo llamarles; ese era el nombre de su querido abuelo y ello le daba cierto misticismo aunque tuvo que ser sincero consigo mismo sobre la posibilidad bastante grande en encontrar otro individuo con el mismo nombre.

 _-No creo que sea buena idea Tai-_ sostenía su recelo para con el llegado.

 _-Tienes razón…..pero con esto….-_ un nuevo acto imprevisto por parte suya, alzando su digivice y permitiendo reaccionar con suma intensidad a su emblema, Tai se vinculaba mentalmente con su fiel Agumon estableciendo un vínculo sumamente poderoso para permitirle al dinosaurio naranja alcanzar su forma más majestuosa; un breve sismo producto de la descarga de poder se hizo presente concomitante al vaivén de ondas de viento de fuerza notoria capaz de empujar a un hombre de 70 kilogramos; se dio la bienvenida al fuerte Warpgreymon. _–Si intentas algo descabellado, no saldrás muy sano que digamos-_ . Ahora entendieron su plan aparentemente elaborado, si algo salía mal revelando aquella espada con al cual se encargó de sanar prácticamente a Tai sin que este estuviera hasta ahora enterado de tal detalle, sería ferozmente a tacado por una de las criaturas más fuertes del reino digital.

Shinobu recitó sus palabras en voz no tan alta como lo hizo anteriormente, _-Que las sombras se erradiquen con el sol naciente…._ desde ese inicio Tai sospechaba algo extraño con su emblema, parecía un mensaje encriptado para él en especial pues recordó la vez en que su madre le dijo precisamente esas mismas palabras cuando este aun de niño temía, en sus primeros inicios, dormir solo y más si se dibujaban siluetas sobre sus paredes correspondientes a sombras superpuestas _…..y las tinieblas huyan de mi alma en llamas….._ esa también era una frase suya, algo que su abuelo acostumbraba decir para darse automotivación en momentos difíciles _…deslumbra y mata….._ era todo bastante obvio, era un mensaje directo, la pregunta correcta era por qué sabía esas palabras aquel niño, la última frase era algo que tan solo Tai y Sora conocían aunque al parecer a esa joven no parecía llamarle la atención dicha parte y se limitaba a mirar con detenimiento al igual que todos los demás lo que vendría a continuación…. _deslumbra y mata tus temores_ fue la primera gran lección que le dio un niño Tai a su amiga de la infancia cuando ella se quedó a dormir por primera vez en casa de los Yagami en el cuarto compartido por ese castaño y una muy niña Kari; los truenos asustaban fácilmente a la niña pero para Tai no eran más que "cosas agradables" (hizo una pausa en autocriticarse por cuan extraño podía ser desde incluso desde niño), para concluirse así mismo, eran tres frases que alguna vez compartió con tres personas muy queridas y todas juntas dejaron tras unos instantes ver una espada justo en medio donde estuvo el digivice, justo en las manos de Shinobu dejándole pensativo más que perplejo.

 _-Tiene habilidades que ningún humano posee-_ Ken intervino recordando cómo fue la primera impresión que obtuvieron par parte del muchachito cuando lucharon contra un inoportuno Skullgreymon a plena luz del día en medio de un concurrido vecindario de Odaiba; tanto él como Davis fueron testigos en como daba grandes saltos, corría a tal velocidad que ningún atleta podría igualar y sobre esos peculiares poderes suyos. Frente a él, Warpgreymon daba indicios en querer luchar contra este aparente humano para medir sus fuerzas imaginando tener un combate bastante entretenido, tales emociones también eran percibidas por su compañero humano gracias al vínculo establecido y por ese motivo aquel castaño sonreía plácidamente desenado ver esa lucha, pero deberían desistir o al menos por ahora ya que al margen de lo extraño y fascinante que hubiera podido ser esa lucha para esos dos (Tai y Agumon), deberían primero ir a por Izzy, salvarlo desde donde estuviese, idear un buen plan y enfrentar cualquier amenaza fieles a sus estilos poco planificados. Se deshizo la evolución mega. A los pocos segundos de entender que no habría gresca alguna, Shinobu deshizo su espada también, se tambaleó unas cuantas veces y luego cayó de rodillas alzando sus brazos para indicar que no había nada por lo cual preocuparse. _–Me cuesta trabajo adaptarme aún-_

 _-¿Eres humano?-_

 _-Los soy-_

…

La ciudad entera de Singapure se hallaba dominada por digimons, cada calle tenía cerca de doce o trece criaturas vigilantes a la espera de capturar algún civil para llevárselos a un lugar totalmente desconocido; tan solo tenían órdenes en asesinar a militares o a aquellos quienes luchasen proponiendo resistencia, hasta ahora, el hacker funcionaba a la perfección y el dominio sobre las mentes de esas bestias era más que absoluta.

Un digimon con forma de mamut pre-histórico y provisto de una armadura intimidante comenzaba a barriscar grandes edificios demoliéndolos como si fueran hechas a base de maderos débiles, se detuvo en seco como si hubiera escuchado algo, no había nada con vida que no fuesen criaturas digitales así que continuo con su alboroto; tres segundos más tarde paraba sus enormes orejas con la intención de agudizar bien su capacidad auditiva pues algo parecía estar cerca. Todo fue muy rápido, una explosión con llamaradas ardientes deshizo un edificio entero llevpandose consigo a la bestia con forma de orangután que andaba cerca; el mamut barritó con fuerza, se dispuso a destroza los culpables de tal cosa pero cayó pesadamente sobre el pavimento con las patas ensangrentadas.

 _-Buen trabajo señoritas, quítenle esa coraza y mátenlo…es hora de irnos antes que vengan más de esas cosas-_ un general con una cicatriz a nivel del ojo derecho que interrumpía parcialmente su vista se acercó saliendo desde la nada al igual que otros nueve sujetos armados, eran miembros de escuadrones élite, personas entrenadas desde edad temprana en el arte de la guerra. Tomaron unos cuantos taladros que hacían tanto ruido como el ronroneo de un gatito y sacaron grandes partes de la armadura de ese ser con apariencia de Mamut, luego un disparo justo en la cabeza con un arma nada convencional ya que no asemejaba en nada a una pistola de gran calibre o a una escopeta, terminó con la vida del digimon permitiendo que se disipara en cientos de datos. _–Vaya, vaya, muy interesante…. ¿grabaron eso verdad?-_

 _-Sí señor-_

 _-Bien, nos vamos; hay mucho trabajo-_

Se disiparon como almas en pena sobre las calles atravesando obstáculos a grandes saltos, eran verdaderos asesinos entrenados, su núcelo se hallaba justo en medio del continente asiático o al menos ese era su centro principal pues se decía que eran quince los centros especializados distribuidos por todo el mundo, su presencia tan solo indicaba una cosa….la guerra había iniciado y necesitaban a lo mejor de lo mejor.

…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos, como siempre mil gracias por acompañarme en la lectura de este fic. No ha habido mucho tiempo libre estos días así que por ello la demora en la actualización.**

 **Mac1826, como siempre tus reviews son bastante especiales y muy significativos, me ayudan bastante para seguir con la historia, gracias por las observaciones, tendré mayor cuidado con la ortografía; he intentado escuchar el opening que me mencionaste pero por alguna razón mi youtube está excesivamente lento** **.**

 **PSdta: ¿alguna idea de quién es Shinobu?**

 **Espero les guste el capítulo 9**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

La voz de peligro corrió desde los confines del mundo, nunca fueron ajenos a ningún suceso pero en parte su orgullo como criaturas superiores mezclado con la poca voluntad para tomar decisiones ajenas terminaron por extender esta reunión, la cual debió haberse sostenido desde los primeros instantes en que sintieron la actividad del libro negro; o mejor dicho, debieron haber establecido esto desde el momento en que surgió tal cosa hace más de mil años.

 _-Lo que está sucediendo ahora es tal y lo que se veía venir-_ al parecer era quien estaba dirigiendo todo pues su sitio ubicado en la parte más delantera y cuyo asiento con cientos de adornos lujosos que aumentaban su porte engañaban cualquier impresión debido a la peculiar apariencia de esta criatura sagrada; de hecho no medía más de un metro, de color grisáceo, ojos grandes amarillos, piel lisa, facies inofensivas con colmillos de poco tamaño, garras cortas pero filosas, orejas puntiagudas como las de un felino de caza y un sable bajo su vaina colgando gracias a un sujetador desde su espalda.

 _-¿Y eso no nos afecta acaso?-_ todo lo contrario era este ser, coraza formidable, cuernos a nivel del casco que cubría por completo su cráneo, anatomía de centauro con fuertes patas capaces de derribar montañas con un simple golpe, dos arcos sujetos en su dorso. Su voz era bastante aguda para tener tan imponentes dimensiones.

 _-Seguramente a que no-_ otro místico decía presente con su aparente confesión, este asemejaba más a una especie de ángel, dotado de dos pares de alas cubriéndole majestuosamente el cuerpo y emanando una luminosidad blanca conversaba tranquilamente desde su llegada, entre sus manos cubiertas por dos pares de guantes hechos de tela sagrada, jugueteaba con una moneda dorada. Se puso de pie para servirse algo en su extravagante copa.

 _-Están manipulando a los nuestros, los esclavizan-_ Nuevamente la criatura pequeña y aparente cabecilla mostraba su punto de vista, esta vez puso con firmeza su extremidad superior derecha golpeándola contra la mesa de piedra que tenían frente produciendo no solo unas cuantas grietas en este objeto cuyas rocas eran fuente sacratísima, sino que también, el mismo suelo tembló unos segundos produciendo un silencio sepulcral entre los asistentes.

 _-Es el pago por querer proteger a una raza inferior; el resto no se ha sentido atraído por el portal-_ una dama con silueta fantasmal debido a la trasparencia de su cuerpo blasfemó luego que el sismo terminara, no poseía piernas pero ambos brazos terminaban en manos con uñas afiladas; de entre todos, era la única poseedora de la muerte dentro suyo. La creadora del portal digital, Fleitamon, la señora del abismo.

 _-Por ahora, y qué pasará si se adentran más-_ aquel pequeño ser no dio a torcer su opinión mirando con algo de rabia a los demás pues para él era un asunto de extrema importancia sin saber que el resto lo consideraba algo muy banal.

 _-Simple y llanamente los destruiremos y ya-_ el centauro bacilo lentamente con voz sosa, no estaba de humor como para soportar una reunión con otros de su especie tras mil años, su poder era quien sabe el más extraordinario jamás visto…..Posesión de almas, una criatura con dos poderes distintos en sus dos arcos, uno con la habilidad de destruir cualquier cosa que su flecha impactara sea o no de este mundo, y la segunda, de atinar en el blanco, encerraba el alama de su infeliz víctima durante cinco años tras los cuales, Herdramon, llegaba para absorberla cuan banquete. Este era el nombre del caballero de la desgracia y segundo forjador del consejo de digimons sagrados.

 _-Ambos están andando libremente por doquier sin nadie que les frene y eso hará que se asesinen mutuamente-_ Por segunda vez, Lyocamon, mostraba su serenidad absoluta moviendo circularmente su mano como quien no dándole importancia al asunto, este ángel no se sentía a gusto tampoco en dicha reunión, su reinado sobre las nubes era un lugar mucho más plácido para descansar y no esas sólidas piedras bien labradas; su poder era un misterio aun ya que la habilidad innata era la de mimetizar cada poder que sus ojos captasen desde las nubes, nada escapaba a su visión, ni siquiera el futuro…Hasta ahora.

 _-¿Allen está vivo?, pensé que no era como…nosotros-_ El centauro, ajeno a esa última noticia, miró algo desconfiado a ese digimon celestial.

 _-Tiene en parte sangre nuestra, ya es inmortal-_ Fleitamon, la dama fantasma minimizó ese comentario.

 _-La última vez hicieron un alboroto inmenso que dejó muchos daños irreversibles-_ Seykomon, el digimon maldito como le decían protestó enérgicamente ante la serenidad creciente de sus semejantes, recordó los terribles sucesos de hace mil años y cómo el enfrentamiento entre dos hermanos estuvo a punto de destruir un universo entero, es más, tuvieron que crear o adueñarse de uno nuevo debido a la inminente destrucción del anterior.

 _-Terminarán matándose entre ambos tarde o temprano y si uno venciese, terminaría tan agotado que darle muerte sería muy sencillo…asi que ya relájate-_ Lyocamon, el ángel, quiso contagiar su serenidad volviendo a sentarse en su silla marmolada con un vaso lleno de una especie de maná.

 _-Tiene más poder que antes ¿es que no lo sienten?-_ ya comenzaba a perder los estribos, si se lo proponía, era capaz de castigar a los otros tres con mucha rectitud, no por nada era el guardián supremo del mundo digital, y el título de maldito, se lo ganó tras haber devorado los datos de una creación abominable hace muchísimos años antes, tuvo que hacerlo pues darle muerte era imposible, desde entonces sus poderes fueron admirables pero cargaba consigo ese pesar.

 _-Tal vez sí, tal vez no; nuestro deber es asegurar el equilibrio para nuestro mundo; lo que pase con los humanos no nos compete-_ Herdramon comenzó a retirarse, su reinado (como decía llamarlo) eran los volcanes antiguos, la filosofía y bellas artes eran sus principales pasatiempos.

 _-Opino igual; además están esos niños elegidos, ellos deben librar esta lucha, no nosotros-_ Fleitamon meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro; ese palacio en donde estaban todos era suyo y ahora invitaba, incluso a su superior, a retirarse.

 _-¿Y dejarlos morir mientras enfrentan a esos dos?-_ quiso sonar algo más sereno, aparentemente no iba a poder convencerlos así que decidió hacerse a un lado y esperar y actuar si fuese necesario.

 _-Es su destino-_ el ángel lo dijo en tono afable, comenzó a tocar un arpa dorado para darse mayor tranquilidad

 _-Ni uniendo nuestros poderes seremos capaces de derrotar a uno de ellos; piensen bien en lo que digo-_ dio un simple zarpazo en el suelo para darse impulso; era evidente su mal humor ya que destruyó casi toda la habitación hecha a base del material sólido más poderoso del mundo digital como si fuera simple cartón, su velocidad era asombrosa, a los pocos segundos yacía a miles de kilómetros volando hacia el sur, hacia sus tierras con una mirada enardecida por la poca colaboración mostrada por sus otros camaradas sagrados.

 _-Pero qué mal humorado-_ Herdramon hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto para luego desvanecerse dejando tan solo a la criatura fantasma y al ser angelical bajo un cuarto sin techo por su reciente destrucción; esos dos continuaron con sus acciones, una mirando en cómo reconstruir sus dominios y el otro con su arpa. Tras varios minutos sin decirse palabra alguna, ella pudo notar el cese de la canción, miraba entretenida el oeste, los dominios de los volcanes eran fascinantes para alguien de características fantasmales, decenas de almas reposando al aire libre y todas para ese centauro, eso le daba cierta envidia; suspiró hondamente para vaciar sus pensamientos buscando serenarse o tratar en no imaginar lo nefasto que realmente llegaría a ser el luchar contra esos dos seres recientemente despertados de sus sellos y aunque era un ser sagrado y al igual que sus semejantes no era muy sociable y mucho menos empática con el resto pero tener al angelimorfe le daba cierta calma; aun dándole la espalda comenzó a hablarle de cómo eran las cosas hace mil años sin tener respuesta alguna por lo que se sintió algo ofendida, giró con aspereza para reprocharle pero _-¿Puedes creer que piense que….?_

Se quedó sin palabras, presa de pánico, ni hubiera tenido todos sus pensamientos acorde hubiera alertado a los otros pero se quedó petrificada ante ese impacto visual. _-¿Tú?-_ miraba a ese monstruo atravesando con una espada de hoja corta el cuerpo del digimon tipo ángel, en breves segundos clavó sus colmillos sobre la nuca de Lyocamon dejando caer su resplandeciente cuerpo sobre los suelos dando grandes carcajadas por su fechoría. - _La llave por favor-_

En qué momento atravesó los grandes muros, cómo pudo asesinar a una criatura tan poderosa de forma tan sencilla sin que ella pudiera ni siquiera notar su presencia sobre sus dominios; no, había burlado a todos incluso al supremo protector quien ya debería estar demasiado lejos como para pedir ayuda; tardó unos instantes para percatarse los cuerpos sin vida sin posibilidad de renacer tras convertirse en datos pues decenas de sus sirvientes yacían muertos sobre los verdes parajes que circunscribían el castillo de mármol, su castillo, su fortaleza. Su miedo se esfumó muy pronto, ¿acaso no era una ser suprema igual que el resto?, ¿era necesario pedir ayuda?, Lyocamon siempre fue muy relajado y ahora pagaba por eso. No respondió la pregunta hecha sobre alguna llave, de sus manos trasparentes salieron dos esferas negras a velocidad imperceptible que dieron sobre su objetivo mandándole a volar cientos de metros; el castigo no iba a terminar así, voló con mayor decisión para soltar una lluvia de poderes entre negras y blancas en un número imposible de contar, todas cayeron sobre los suelos donde debería estar esa abominación. La tierra parecía protestar ante tanto poder, el polvo levantado y la arena removiéndose no dejaba ver bien el cadáver del infeliz atacante.

 _-Vamos cretino, aun quiero divertirme contigo-_ Fleitamon deseaba saborear más, esquivó una especie de lanza que fue soltada con gran violencia hacia ella justo desde donde el polvo permanecía, eso la dejó algo satisfecha pues significaba que tras esa descarga de energía aquel ser no iba a estar completamente ileso. Giró con rapidez, su fantasmal cuerpo no podía ser cortado por ningún objeto que no fuese de lo más sacratísimo, tan solo un arma era capaz de herirla y dicha cosa yacía en posesión del más poderoso ser sagrado quien ni idea debería tener sobre la lucha actual; pero pudo ver totalmente presa en un pánico insoportable como su brazo izquierdo era cercenado. El grito de dolor fue ensordecedor.

 _-La llave mi señora-_ ¿era una pesadilla? Cómo alguien podía sujetarla, cómo era posible que su fantasmal cuerpo pueda ser herido de tal dimensión. Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo votar una especie de líquido trasparente desde sus fauces, sería un equivalente a la sangre en la especie humana, en breve su cuerpo salió expelido hasta impactar contras los suelos produciendo un cráter enorme…. _-esto es imposible-_ nadie podía tocarla, nadie podía hacerle este daño, se necesitaba un arma antigua o poderes para poder luchar contra ella, no golpes directos. Miró a su agresor acercársele parsimoniosamente con pasos decididos, aquella figura no había cambiado en nada en mil años, armadura roja con destellos dorados, alas blancas como la nieve, cola y manos peludas con filosas garras, un casco en forma de gladiador romano con dos cuernos saliendo desde sus costados superiores, todo era igual salvo ese descomunal poder; su posición sagrada le hizo entender algo, sabiendo que moriría rápidamente rio ante la desdicha ajena _-¡Qué vergüenza¡ no tienes alma que devorar-_ su comentario no produjo mucho desazón o al menos el deseado en su adversario, este la levantó por el cuello, hasta ahora le parecía bastante intrigante el hecho que pueda hacer contacto físico con ella dado sus características espectrales. Sintió esas peludas patas hacerle presión mientras reía con suma satisfacción. _–Cómo es que puedes tocarme-_

Le mostró sus dientes impregnados con una sustancia rojiza sobre los colmillos, no eran muy evidentes pero aquellas impregnaciones ya debían haber tenido cierto tiempo, así fue como Fleitamon entendió la aberración cometida por este monstruo, su espíritu había dejado de ser puro, ahora supo que ni siquiera el poderoso guardián podría ponerle alto a este ser. Blasfemó y maldijo por ver las manchas de sangre sobre esos filosos dientes, sangre humana mezclada en su interior. _–Deme la llave mi señora y le concederé la oportunidad de….-_ todo pasó muy deprisa, pudo sentir un gran peligro avecinarse a velocidad impresionante, por poco y no la esquivaba, aquel monstruo pudo evitar el disparo certero de una flecha cuya rapidez quizás solo la luz hubiera podido superar, el ataque (al ser evadido) terminó por incrustar su afilada punta en Felitamon, estaba demasiado débil como para evitarlo pero dado su posición como ser suprema, no le dio muerte inmediata.

 _-Así que incluso muerto me estorbas-_ miró al responsable de tal ataque, la flecha envuelta en fuego sobre la fantasmal figura de la doncella devoradora de almas fue lanzada por el digimon tipo ángel quien hace poco fue brutalmente atacado por este mismo ser de armadura roja. A la distancia, Lyocamon con mirada totalmente ida y con sus dos arcos en manos revelaba un secreto hacia su oponente, sus maravillosas alas eren brazos ahora, fue así como podía darse el lujo de manejar dos arcos al mismo tiempo. _–Tu sentencia ha llegado, me debes tu alma-_ disparó sus dos arcos, las flechas eran unas envueltas en llamas y las otras totalmente congeladas, todas cayeron como proyectiles sobre la superficie y Fleitamon fue testigo de su muerte a manos de un compañero sagrado suyo, tal vez eso la reconfortó un poco, desapereció en miles de datos tras ser acribillada por casi un millón de flechas.

 _-¿No te importó acabar con tu amiga? Y justo cuando creí conocerte angelito-_ evitar esa cantidad de flechas era imposible, la único forma en impedir ser atravesado por alguna fue crear una barrera. Tras pasar los segundos y notar que ninguna otra fleca continuara cayendo pudo notar el terrible espectáculo; la mitad del suelo envuelto en llamas y la otra mitad cubierta de hielo, un escenario majestuoso digno de un ser supremo. Lyocamon se retiró el casco para dejar ver un cadevérico cráneo, desde su boca salió una energía verde con dirección hacia su enemigo, la técnica más asombrosa del reino digimon, su uso estaba proscrito a realizarse una vez cada mil quinientos años pues tras realizarla, la vida de su invocador adoptaría otra forma la cual permanecería dormida cien años hasta renacer con un cuerpo totalmente diferente al anterior, su nombre era "Purgatorio"

Aquel monstruo supo que no tendría oportunidad frente a algo como eso, o al menos no con su poder actual, jamás alguien pensaría que Lyocamon recurriría a la desobediencia y usaría esa mortal técnica desafiando a las antiguas leyes debido a que pasaron tan solo dos terceras partes del tiempo establecido; pero a pesar de ser consiente de tremenda diferencia de poderes, ese ser parecía haber estado esperando tal cosa.

Su cuerpo entero comenzó a brillar en tonalidad esmeralda, luego se desvaneció como por arte de magia, una magia oscura y poderosa. Antes que fuera sentenciado por el ataque más descomunal posible, un libro negro yacía en el suelo, abierto, mostrando sus antiquísimas hojas nacaradas mientras su siniestra voz reía a carcajadas. Lyocamon no pudo frenar su ataque, un instinto le decía que eso no era algo bueno para él; quiso deshacer su poder pero ya era muy tarde, el libro absorbió toda la energía posible sin dejar nada en lo absoluto; tras unos cuantos segundos, aquel digimon tipo ángel comenzó a descender totalmente perplejo mirando a todos lados, no parecía estar sucediendo nada extraño y tan solo ese libro se encontraba en medio. Avanzó un par de pasos y pudo notarlo. Su hermosa piel comenzó a tornarse gris, las alas fueron desvaneciéndose, en diez segundos, terminó convertido en piedra.

El libro desapareció para dejar nuevamente al ser que dormía dentro de esas hojas, se acercó muy satisfecho ante ese monumento de roca maciza y con un fuerte golpe la rompió en mil pedazos. _–Un ángel y una fantasma; quedan el centauro, el enano y…..ese tal Tai-_

…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos nuevamente, siempre gracias por tu lectura; este nuevo capítulo espero aclare algunas cosas.**

 **Mac1826 siempre es un gran aliciente leer tus reviews, te estoy muy agradecido por las acotaciones mencionadas son de utilidad 10/10. Pronto revelaré algo interesante sobre el joven Tai y su conexión con…..** **Con respecto a tu pregunta, no, no tengo ningún problema con los gatos jajajajaja creo que los menciono varias veces pero no, me parecen fascinantes los felinos sí pero me gustan más los perros XD**

 **Bien, aquí les dejo el capítulo 10 amig lector .**

 **Psdta:**

 **¿Será acertado el instinto de Sora?**

 **¿Qué país les gustaría que apareciese ahora?**

 **¿Gennai murió realmente?**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Decenas de criaturas merodeaban en la busca de más humanos a quienes capturar por las calles, era bastante extraño que muchas autoridades hayan dado la señal de alarma para dirigir a los civiles hacia zonas refugiadas pero nada se sabía de ellas, como si no existiesen o como si hubieran sido borradas por sus atacantes zoomórficos. Los capturaban por razones hasta ahora desconocidas y quienes luchaban eran asesinados despiadadamente siendo sus presas favoritas los pobres miembros del ejército. País tras país, nación tras nación iban consumiéndose lentamente. Pero la naturaleza humana es ser bastante obstinados pues hubo varios quienes a pesar de ser conscientes de la diferencia entre fuerzas, prefirieron luchar; hubo gotas de esperanza ya que hicieron bajas al enemigo aunque banalmente dado no solo el poder sino también el número cada vez mayor de esas criaturas añadiéndose al hecho de ser cada vez eran más grandes los que llegaban

 _-Señor nos están masacrando ya perdimos todo el frente-_

 _-Ordene la retirada cabo-_ Rusia no iba a perder su orgullo fácilmente, sus comandos habían logrado hacer retroceder durante cinco días a los intrusos usando su mejor arsenal como tanques o aviones creados para lanzar mortíferos misiles, pero llegaron tantos que comenzaron a ser exterminados con ferocidad, hicieron llamadas de apoyo para ser brindados refuerzos hace ya 48 horas pero tal ayuda nunca llegó y no por el hecho de ser altruistas, sino porque no existían fuerzas para ir; perdieron la tercera parte de su ejército. En cuestión de horas las tropas comenzaron a emprender la retirada, colocaron campos minados sobre las calles por donde pasaron para retrasar el avance de los digimon unos cuantos minutos para darse el tiempo en emprender la huida o evitar ser sorprendidos por ellos, nunca imaginaron el arribo de criaturas voladoras, sus minas no serían nada útiles contra esos "nuevos invitados".

 _-¿ordenes señor?-_ la voz despavorida del segundo al mando al ver como un centenar de criaturas dotadas de alas ya sean del tipo insecto, ave e incluso seres con figuras extintas similares a las de dinosaurios llegaron sobrevolando los escombros de edificios devorando a cada pobre combatiente, otros usaban sus patas o lo que fuese para cogerles, llevárselos por las nubes, devorándolos sobre los cielos, tan solo podía escucharse el grito atroz de cientos de hombres y mujeres muriendo. _-¡órdenes señor!-_ ser testigo de tanto castigo sangriento dejaron pasmado a un veterano de guerras, sus algo ya ancianos dedos no eran capaces en presionar el botón que servía para trasmitir su voz a través del micrófono y dar las indicaciones necesarias, en todos sus años de entrenamiento nunca lo entrenaron para algo como esto. Tuvo que ser retirado por otros sujetos que se hallaban cerca, lo sentaron sobre una silla amoblada mientras alguien más tomaba su puesto igual de temeroso pero algo más conectado con el entorno. _-usen bombas cegadoras, huyan por los drenajes del desagüe-_ un muchacho bastante inteligente dio tal orden imaginando poder ser útil, tenían acceso a cámaras de toda la ciudad incluso en las cloacas lejos de esas criaturas voladoras….su horror apenas daba inicio.

Los valientes guerreros hicieron caso a tal orden sin vacilar creyendo en ser una estrategia aceptable, lanzaron las cegadoras tal y como se les indicaron, en un principio parecía dar resultado pues los voladores comenzaron a tropezarse con los edificios al ser incapacitados de sus vistas, tiempo bien aprovechado por los combatientes para "refugiarse"; pero la masacre continuaría. _-Noooooooooo-_ , _-Auxilioooooo-, -Ahhhhhhh-_ los radares no fueron capaces de detectar a más monstruos debajo de la superficie, no hubo salvación, tan solo se escucharon más gritos de dolor proviniendo desde los micrófonos insertados en los trajes de quienes luchaban; desde su cuartel ese joven militar quien hubiese dado la orden sobre refugiarse entre las tuberías de drenaje miró con horror el rostro de todos sin poder decir ninguna palabra quedando con un sentimiento repulsivo para sí mismo, tragó saliva haciendo un sonido estrepitoso (por llamarlo así) y con manos temblorosas tomó su arma sujeta a su cinturón tan solo mirando a los ojos al veterano de mayor experiencia, parecía haber dicho algo pero su voz temblorosa no le permitieron sonar claramente, luego se dio un tiro en la cabeza, vivir con la culpa de haber sido quien enviase a la muerte a toda esa gente aunque no fuese a propósito iba a atormentarlo de por vida, su elección tal vez fue la mejor pensaron unos. No hubo llanto ni lágrimas o pena alguna, se llevaron el cuerpo inerte para luego limpiar la habitación ensangrentada. _-Comuniquen a todos que España ha sido tomada-_ otro más hizo la de "sujeto al mando" para trasmitir lo más obvio pero que nadie quería aceptar, al fin y al cabo tuvieron que hacerlo, mayor fue su sorpresa al escuchar unas palabras desesperadas desde otra emisora a la cual supuestamente debían reportar la caída, Portugal, Francia y gran parte del Reino Unida yacían tomadas por los digimons, la cantidad de bajas arrojó un número que produjo un asombro de terror, ciento cincuenta millones de pérdidas entre guerreros y civiles, los pocos sobrevivientes estaban por algún lugar del planeta luchando por mantenerse con vida.

….

 _-No tenías un mejor método para decir "hola"-_

 _-Perdóneme no sabía si me estaban siguiendo, era lo único que se me vino en mente-_ Izzy respondía el sarcasmo hecho por Matt ya que les debía una explicación del porqué les atacó desde los cielos para luego salir volando a toda velocidad mientras el resto lo seguía; el ataque nunca fue certero pues la descarga eléctrica proveniente desde las fauces de Kabuterimon impactaron a diez metros desde los niños elegidos, como por instinto, los camaradas digitales de los humanos evolucionaron para dar pelea a su agresor, tuvieron que desistir al notar a un escarabajo gigante sobrevolando los cielos montado por un chico esbelto de cabellera marrón dotado de una mente maestra; no supieron el motivo de tal intervención pero decidieron seguirlo con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas en él; fue extraño saber que no las tenía y algo molesto enterarse que el "ataque" lanzado fue para llamar sus atenciones e invitarlos a salir de ese lugar pues consideraba (el chico genio) en estar siendo seguido por la monstruosa criatura a la cual vio dentro del laberinto donde estuvo cautivo, dio su explicación al grupo para ser respondido con el típico sarcasmo del rubio. Ahora que tenía a sus amigos cerca y percatarse en la ausencia de peligro aterrador, pudo notar la presencia de un nuevo personaje llevado por la gran fénix naranja llamada Bridramon al igual que Sora. Notaron su intriga.

 _-Es una larga historia amigo-_ Joe intervino para tranquilizarle, era consiente que Izzy debería de saber con mayor detalle las cosas recientemente acontecidas o del peligro al cual estaban expuestos en esta oportunidad y el hecho de ver a un "nuevo elegido" no era precisamente algo que él desearía por la sencilla razón que todos los dispositivos digitales funcionaban únicamente con ellos como medios para permitir acceso al mundo digital; si alguien más desease entrar debería de hacerse con cualquiera de los doce digivices que cargaban o, haberle robado a alguno y coincidentemente ser un niño elegido; o peor aún….haber acabado con uno. Hizo un conteo veloz para asegurarse en tener al grupo completo, fue un alivio saber que su última teoría se descartaba. _-Debemos irnos a un lugar más seguro, tengo que contarles algo muy delicado-_

 _-A dónde sugieres, hasta donde sabemos el enemigo puede ir al mundo humano. No estamos seguros del todo en ningún lugar-_

 _-Tienes razón, y es justo allí a donde nos dirigimos…..A ningún lugar-_ Pocos eran quienes entendían a Izzy en un primer intento peo esta vez fue Kari quien pudo notarlo simplemente, se llevó las manos hacia la boca sabiendo el destino al cual se dirigían. Tan solo pudo murmurar "el lago negro". Acudir al sitio que conectaba este mundo con el humano era tal vez el último lugar pensado, pero evidentemente, dada las circunstancias no era descabellado pensar que el enemigo se hallase fuera de tales confines pues de haber atravesado el nexo entre esos dos mundos, tal acceso les era prácticamente inalcanzable. Cada quien montaba sobre su amigo digital abriéndose paso ya sea por mar, aire o tierra, todos esperaban con ansias extremas el siguiente paso. Izzy no tardó en notar el digivice que ese chico nuevo cargaba, era exactamente el que su amigo Tai tenía y por el cual pasaron un gran aprieto costándole incluso casi la vida al genio. Habría tiempo para las preguntas más tarde, ahora ese chico viajaba dormido sujeto por Sora para evitar que cayera al vacío.

 _-Pa….pá…pa…pá…...no…mue…ras-_ su voz era muy apagada, recordó que antes de la llegada de Izzy, Shinobu les mencionó estar en este lugar para encontrarse con su padre quien fue asesinado por criaturas monstruosas muy semejantes a las cuales ellos tenían por amigos (refiriéndose a los digimons); no parecía estar fingiendo agotamiento. La joven Sora pudo escuchar esos murmullos totalmente sorprendida, su instinto le hizo pensar detenidamente en una sola cosa, tenía el emblema, tenía un respeto impresionante hacia él apenas habiéndole conocido, y esa forma tan extraña de caminar tan similar a la de su querido amigo; una única cosa retumbaba su cerebro ahora "¿Es el hijo de Tai?".

…..

 _-¿Nos vieron?-_

 _-No lo creo, del contrario estuviéramos muertos, sigamos-_

 _-¿Podemos confiar en él?-_

 _-Si puede llevarme donde mis hijos lo seguiré-_ los señores Yagami caminaban a paso presuroso siguiendo a un peculiar "amigo", junto a ellos marchaban el señor Ishida y la madre de Sora, la señora Takenouchi. Eran todos a quienes pudieron alertar sobre la amenaza creciente junto a la supuesta traición del estado para con los civiles, les enseñaron el mensaje enviado por Izzy el cual revelaba gran peligro para todo aquel que se haga llamar ser humano. Tuvieron mucha suerte en toparse con este extraño ser hace unas cuantas horas; de hecho fue la madre de los Yagami quien pudo notarlo primero, caminaban durante las noches aprovechando la menor capacidad visual de las criaturas digitales, moviéndose de edificio en edificio, pasaje tras pasaje evitando ser vistos, su tarea consistía en mantenerse con vida y alertar a cuantos más pudieran. Tan solo pudieron hacerse con dos personas pero tal vez era suficiente, lamentaron no haber podido ir a por más pues las circunstancias se los impidieron. Fue hasta hace poco que mientras se escurrían entre las calles fueron sorprendidos por una especia de caracol de casi diez metros quien manaba gas desde su boca, la escopeta de cacería usado por el señor Yagami tan solo atraería más enemigos de hacerla sonar pero era su única salida o al menos un intento, evidentemente fue nulo el resultado; a unas cuantas calles más arriba, un dinosaurio naranja con casco marrón acercándoles a toda prisa pronunciando el nombre de su hijo mayor; ambos se abrazaron esperando una muerte rápida pero el destino les preparaba algo especial, vieron como esa feroz criatura anaranjada luchaba contra el otro digimon, el gas de este no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo y usando el cuerno sobre la coraza del cráneo le dio el final definitivo, tuvo que rematarlo usando una especie de poder saliendo desde sus fauces la cual acabo definitivamente con el "caracol", el miedo aumentó al ver a más criaturas llegando hasta el punto catastrófico pero para este monstruo fue tarea sencilla eliminar a los demás, luego se acercó hasta la pareja mostrándoles esos enormes dientes. _-Huelen a Tai, pero no son Tai-_ casi se desmayan al escuchar hablar a ese monstruo de casi quince metros pero el oír ese nombre con mayor claridad les hizo mantenerse en pie. _-¿Eres amigo de mi hijo?-_ fue la señora Yagami quien habló primero intentando hacer contacto con la criatura esperando tener respuestas sobre su hijo.

 _-amigo es…¿tienen galletas?-_ no era precisamente algo cuerdo que se les mencionara por alimento, pero rápidamente hicieron la analogía entre comida y Tai, posiblemente no mentía. Aquel dinosaurio reveló haber sido el primer compañero digital del castaño cuando este apenas era un niño y que gracias a él pudo transformarse en la poderosa bestia que era ahora, también les mencionó conocer a la pequeña Kari a quien se refirió como la niña "caballito" (recordando que la primera vez que la vio, la niña insistía en jugar montada sobre su lomo como si fuera un equidae); se trataba de la evolución llamada Greymon del primer digi-huevo que esos dos hermanos tuvieron por primera vez hace más de diez años.

Les condujo por las calles eliminando a cuanto rival quiso con simpleza, les mencionó a los señores sobre el peligro inminente el cual aquel hijo estaba inmerso y que era tarea suya protegerlo en este mundo (el mundo humano) pero que primero debería permitirle a esos dos entrar al mundo digital, una verdadera locura; en el camino encontraron al padre de Matt y a la madre de Sora escondidos entre las malezas de árboles ubicados en los parques ya desahuciados. Que un humano entrase al mundo digimon sin ser un elegido significaba para esa criatura una sola cosa, la barrera ya no era selectiva; pero lo más preocupante era saber que aquel muchacho de nombre Tai era una verdadera bomba de tiempo. Sabiendo eso, los estaba conduciendo hasta un viejo portal ubicado a más de quinientos kilómetros al sur de Japón. _–Será mejor que suban en mí, habrá más peligro si me enfrento a otro digimon para ustedes, pero llegaremos mucho más rápido….. ¿ya consiguieron mis galletas?-_ la memoria de esa criatura era más que asombrosa pues a pesar de los años mantenía vigente su capacidad para recordar gratos momentos vividos con los en ese entonces niños Tai y kari, aunque la señora madre de esos dos no era precisamente una exquisita cheff, a este ser le parecieron apetitosas las galletas de zanahorias, cosa que a un niño no es de muy agusto.

 _-No tenemos galletas en este momento grandulón-_

 _-Ahhh, vaya suerte_ (lo dijo en tono sarcástico) _, suban, suban-_ les permitió trepar por su gruesa piel hasta la nuca, los cuatro padres emprendieron una veloz carrera gracias a Greymon sobre las calles japonesas infestadas por digimons manipulados, todo era un caos; tuvieron que taparse los ojos para no ver la masacre sobre los de su especie, cientos de calles estaban manchadas con sangre por doquier, cuerpos despedazados (militares en su mayoría), destrucción por donde se viese, la aniquilación ya estaba en marcha.

…

Miraba y re miraba sus apuntes, estudios de toda una vida a la cual se le fue ajena la parte llamada diversión, siempre se consideró un ser dotado de un intelecto inigualable, el pertenecer a un país tercermundista nunca le amilanó las ganas por superarse y por eso fue que a sus cortos catorce años logró una beca de estudios para una universidad estadounidense, un mérito por donde se viese, la promesa de una nación urgente de mentes como esa; pero al volver no pudo encontrar más que corrupción y mentiras entre quienes tenían el poder político, todos sus planes fueron descartados pues implicaban ciertos costos a los sujetos enternados, viejas sanguijuelas devoradoras de pobres. Harto de tanta gente nada proba, buscó la manera en continuar sus proyectos de investigación en el extrajero, y qué mejor lugar que el sitio donde se formó. En menos de un año la mitad de sus protocolos estaban aprobados, la idea de mundos paralelos con la futura búsqueda de ejércitos no armamentistas pero con tecnologías impensables sedujeron a varios países quienes se hicieron con sus servicios por sumas de dinero nada despreciables. Fue hasta hace unos años en que su mundo tan perfectamente construido cambió para la más nefasta de las realidades; una de sus pasiones consistía en viajar a países con diversas culturas pre-históricas fascinantes como la Egipcia, Griega, Romana, Inca, Mapoche, Azteca, Anglosajona, etc. Cada una le resultaba tan apasionante que bien pudo haberse dedicado al estudio de ellas como un historiador de primera, pero la verdadera pasión radicaba en las ciencias; en uno de sus viajes hacia tierras sureñas chilenas logró encontrar algo que llamó su atención como nunca nada lo había hecho, descansaba haciendo más ciencia y entre sus idas y vueltas a cientos de libros logró encontrar un encriptado sobre una cultura sometida a la esclavitud por parte de las naciones más poderosas de América Latina de ese entonces, tanto la Inca como la Mapoche, enemigos antiguos pero con semejanzas en cuanto a religión, apuntaban ambas a secretos guardados en libros con escrituras propias las cuales los conquistadores nunca tuvieron acceso, escritos tan siniestros provenientes incluso de culturas más antiguas y una de ellas fue la cual esas dos oprimieron, pero no eran precisamente humanas. Preso por la curiosidad sobre esta mitología nueva, devoró libros históricos enteros y entre sus descubrimientos encontró una conexión entre las diversas culturas "¿por qué adoraban animales?" se suponía que como seres superiores se abastecían de cuanto deseasen, la pregunta era por qué adorar a un simple animal como si fuera un dios, aunque algo era diferente según un manuscrito escrito por un cronista, no eran precisamente animales, eran más bien de apariencia zoomorfa pero como si estuvieran mezcladas con algo más. Pidió extender una semana más a sus vacaciones para luego retomar a sus labores principales, en vista de haber sido de gran utilidad en el desarrollo de tecnología inteligente dicha petición se le fue permitida, tiempo más que suficiente para alguien con su cerebro.

Se dedicó a viajar a los pueblos aledaños a las ciudades pues consideraba que las fábulas contadas por los habitantes le darían mayor alcance a su objetivo, fue hasta que se topó con un anciano quechua-hablante entre las fronteras de Perú con Bolivia, este octogenario y endentado sujeto le mencionó algo sobre un libro meticulosamente guardado por los caciques del pueblo, que lo mantenían en secreto pues eran lecturas que tan solo los "hijos católicos" podían acceder. Su gran soporte económico hizo posible que llegara hasta el objeto. Y ahí estaba, un libro de tapa negra, pesado por tener más de mil hojas todas empolvadas algo corroídas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrirlo no encontró nada, preso de ira denunció al cura por haberle estafado tremenda suma de dinero por algo tan trivial pero el destino le hizo retroceder. Diez de marzo, 05:00 horas, Fragmighan despertó de sobresalto al ver ese libro arder en llamas sin quemarse, se sobó los ojos con fuerza creyendo ser todo una alucinación, le tiró agua de inmediato imaginando en primera instancia que una vela encendida hubiera desatado eso pero el líquido no hizo más que resbalarse por el cuero de la tapa sin producir efecto alguno. _-¿Tienes miedo Fragmighan?-_

Dio un salta hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza contra la parte dura del filo de su cama, despertó sin saber cuánto tiempo trascurrió y nuevamente la voz. _-Abre y lee-_ Fragmighan, un sujeto esbelto con lentes de media luna, chapado a la antigua, poco sociable con matices de ser algo altanero sujetó ese objeto con ambas manos para lanzarlo lejos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como las llamas desaparecieron luego que hicieran contacto con sus dedos desnudos, preso de pánico dejó caer el libro al suelo y este se abrió de par en par revelando escrituras, cosa que nunca antes hubo percatado y eso que se dio la molestia en revisar página por página anteriormente. _–Te contaré la historia del digimundo Dr. Fragmighan-_

 _-¿Del qué?-_

 _-Sácame de este libro y te mostraré-_

Nadie supo lo que esa cosa le mostró, tan solo framighan y ese libro, a la semana, retornaba a sus labores como si nada hubiera pasado pero con una idea en mente tan siniestra como asombrosa; en tan solo un día logró crear una entrada al mundo digital. Ya podía alcanzar las estrellas con ayuda de este libro.

…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas noches amigo o amiga lector o lectora, aquí en Perú son las 8 de la noche** **gracias como siempre por el tiempo que brindas para darle lectura a este fic, el cual espero este capítulo aclare algunas cosas o tal vez no las haga XD.**

 **Mac1826 qué puedo decir, infinitamente agradecido por tus comentarios, realmente son como podría decirlo….exquisitos….gracias. Lamento mucho lo de los errores ortográficos, nunca fui muy bueno en esa materia en la escuela** **Con respecto a si estudiaba algo de política, la verdad es que estudio medicina pero me gusta bastante temas de realidad social tal vez porque en mi país abunda la corrupción** **Aún no he podido ver digimon tri, estoy esperando a que salgan más capítulos para poder verlo de forma seguida, es que realmente me gusta mucho ese anime y no creo que pueda esperar por otro capítulo XD. Oye verdad, gracias por los deseos navideños, espero que los hayas pasado recontra súper con todos tus seres queridos; si no lograra actualizar antes del 31….espero pases un feliz año nuevo y que todo sea siempre mejor…Casi me olvido, dijiste país hermano….Será Chile? O tal vez Ecuador? o Colombia? …. Si no acerté dame una pista**

 **Bien aquí les dejo el capítulo 11 esperando sea de su agrado; si tuvieras algunas sugerencias me encantaría saberlas, cosa que así pueda evitar pasar por alto algo o darle mejor sentido al fic…mil gracias.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 _-Dividamos fuerzas; Joe, Cody, controlen a esos del lago. Davis, Ken, Sora, encárguense de esos aéreos-_

 _-Agumon de prisa vamos a patear traseros-_

 _-De ninguna manera-_

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo? Con Warp….-_

 _-Matt, Kari, Tk; Tai es responsabilidad suya, llévenselo ahora-_

 _-Estás demente, voy a pelear-_

 _-No es decisión tuya esta vez amigo-_ Matt logró sujetar por ambos brazos al castaño para impedirle avanzar o sujetar adecuadamente su dispositivo digital en tanto el resto del grupo acataba las órdenes al pie de la letras dictadas por Izzy; habían estado acampando en su camino hacia el lago negro en una llanura verde rodeada de grandes montañas hasta que fueron sorprendidos y de no haber sido por el joven Tk (quien dio la señal de estar siendo vigilado), el desenlace hubiera sido catastrófico. Eran cosas abominables, humanoides sin ojos y garras en lugar de dedos, se valían de sus cuatro extremidades para deambular siendo tan sigilosos que no hubiese ser podido escucharles incluso si estuviesen caminando sobre un campo lleno de hojas secas, un grupo de ellos poseía alas o algo aparentemente similar a eso que les permitía volar; Izzy pudo notarlo primero, era una verdadera desgracia _–Son mutaciones entre humanos y digimons-_ sus palabras causaron un estrago emocional en el grupo, intentaron refugiarse entre ellos mismos usando las trasformaciones de sus camaradas pero eran demasiados como para ser contenidos, y fuertes. No iban a malgastar energías en esas cosas, emprendieron la retirada no permitiéndole a Tai usar su digivice para con Agumon, ello dejó un desagrado absoluto en el líder de los niños elegidos, pero tan solo el chico genio era capaz de entender las cosas. Dejarle a Tai usar su dispositivo significaba no solo revelar la identidad del portador del valor, sino también una posible evolución fallida, pues en mente divagaba la idea de "los emblemas sirven para evitar que los digimons actúen de acuerdo a su propia naturaleza"…..Servían para evitar que sus mismos amigos los atacasen, no había revelado a nadie este poderoso secreto por temor pero no iba a permitir que el miembro más valioso de ellos cayera. Ahora optaron por seguir su plan en dividir fuerzas para tener mayores chances en cuanto a éxito o al menos en alejar a Tai del peligro. Por segunda vez en tres días, Tai era golpeado en la nuca para ser desmayado. _–Pero qué están haciendo…!Tai!-_ Agumon dejó salir flamas desdes sus fauces preso de ira por el ataque a su compañero pero aquel chico llamado Shinobu se interpuso usando el digivice que trajo consigo para repeler el fuego, miraba totalmente furibundo a ese digimon con ojos de querer darle muerte y no hubiera sido tarea difícil debido a tener aquella espada mística en manos pero desistió, _-¿cuál es tu deber, criatura?-_ preguntó al aún furioso digimon.

 _-Pregunté ¿cuál es tu maldito deber?-_

 _-Proteger a Tai con mi propia vida-_ se disponía a atacar nuevamente; sin embargo, la voz de Izzy le interrumpió. _–Si Tai pelea, se volverá el enemigo y estoy seguro que él mismo nos pediría que lo destruyamos si eso sucede ¿podrías proteger a Tai dándole muerte?-_ se interpuso con aptitud firme sin dubitar ni siquiera un segundo. Pudo notar como aquel dinosaurio se relajaba lentamente dejando desaparecer las flamas en su hocico para luego mirar enternecidamente al castaño. _–Llévatelo lejos, a salvo-_ fueron las palabras que el chico genio pronunció mientras veía como esa criatura digital usaba su fuerza sobre humana para cargar fácilmente al desmayado Tai y comenzar una retirada; siendo el digimon cuyo portador era el emblema del valor, retirarse del campo de lucha era un insulto a su honor pero primaba la seguridad de su mejor amigo. Si bien y al cabo dicho amigo era esbelto con contextura semi atlética por practicar soccer durante casi toda su vida, le era algo dificultoso desplazarse a mayor velocidad con los casi 65 kilogramos encima; se alejaron del campo de batalla cuán rápido pudo mover sus patas cortas mientras exhalaba profundamente para sentir menos cansancio, llegaron hasta un punto más o menos alejado pero fueron sorprendidos por una de esas mutaciones humanoides las cuales, según Izzy, eran producto de experimentos entre humanos y digimons, lanzó sus llamas con ferocidad a pesar de saber el resultado negativo ya que fueron inefectivas frente a ese monstruo quien las recibía con su cuerpo sin defenderse dando a entender que no le producían daño alguno. El valiente dinosaurio sabía que de estar en su forma evolucionada tendría más chances pero las palabras de Izzy aun retumbaban en su cabeza, corrió a toda prisa hacia ese monstruo para intentar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; en cuestión de segundos era expelido con violencia a los árboles haciendo impacto con un grueso roble dejándole prácticamente fuera de combate.

 _-Beber la sangre del amo-_

La bestia se acercó mostrando su rostro sin ojos pero con filosos dientes al cuerpo inconsciente de Tai sin hacer caso a los gritos de súplicas de Agumon quien nada podía hacer sino ver como esa cosa daría muerte a su mejor amigo, lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a caer desde sus enormes ojos y una sensación de temor tan grande invadía su cuerpo lastimado. Cerró los ojos para no ver como esa mutación exterminaba a Tai.

 _-Podría matarte ahora mismo y ahorrarme mucho trabajo-_ lo dijo mirando al indefenso ser digital con mucha malignidad. Shinobu llegó justo a tiempo para decapitar al mutante haciendo que su cabeza rodara varios metros, el cuerpo aún continuaba moviéndose dando zarpazos a cualquier lugar, el muchacho atravesó tres veces con su espada a esa bestialidad para ponerle fin de forma definitiva permitiéndole caer estrepitosamente sobre el césped. Deshizo aquella hoja filuda para dejar a la vista el antiguo digivice y guardarlo en su bolsillo posteriormente; caminó con decisión hasta ponerse muy cerca de Agumon, demasiado cerca. Se agachó hasta poder ver con mayor precisión los ojos desafiantes de ese ser, no le temía a la muerte, un digno representante del valor. _-¿Por qué odias a mi especie?-_ a penas y pudo pronunciarlo debido al daño sufrido a manos del ya muerto mutante hace unos minutos, hizo memoria en cómo se refería como "monstruos" a los suyos cada vez que Shinobu les mencionaba.

 _-Ustedes mataron a mi padre-_

 _-Hay digimons oscuros, pero te prometo que no soy uno-_

 _-Todos ustedes lo son, solo saben devorar vidas humanas-_

 _-Nunca atacaría a no ser que sea para defender a Tai-_

 _-¿En serio?, si te digo que pienso asesinarlo ahora...-_

 _-¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Deteeeeenteeeee!-_

Shinobu recogió una piedra del piso, algo pequeña pero iba a lanzárselo justo a la cabeza del todavía inconsciente castaño, levantó el brazo con seguridad extrema amenazando con deshacer su cráneo con un solo golpe definitivo pues aquella roca debería pesar cerca de unos cinco kilogramos, e impulsadas con la fuerza suficiente, bastarían para producir una fractura; el resto del grupo comenzó a llegar, aún estaban muy lejos pero podía ver claramente como ese jovencito se disponía a acabar con la vida de su líder; gritaron casi al unísono el clásico "no" intentando persuadirle pero nada iba a detenerlo. _–Vamos, defiéndelo de mí-_ levantó el digivice con suma rapidez mirando desafiante al herido Agumon, el resplandor naranja fue tan intenso como el de siempre. Los demás elegidos tuvieron que quedarse quietos ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Aquel resplandor proveniente desde el digivice de Shinobu embebió por completo al dinosaurio naranja para permitirle evolucionar hasta su forma campeón, un dinosaurio de mayores dimensiones, mismo color, rayas azules en su dorso, casco marrón con cuernos laterales y aspecto de fiera daban la bienvenida a Greymon. La criatura no tuvo tiempo en cuestionar, solo tenía ira para ese chico, debía evitar que su mejor amigo fuese asesinado a manos de este demente, no se había dado cuenta en su trasformación.

Corrió con todo lo que pudo, a pesar de haber alcanzado un mayor nivel, las heridas proporcionadas en su forma anterior (si bien y al cabo sanaron un poco) lo hacían débil. Shinobu rebeló su espada nuevamente para poder adquirir sus habilidades peculiares y poder escapar de las garras de este nuevo ser, Greymon se puso frente a Tai, no se lo pensó dos veces _-¡Mega flama!-_ una gran cantidad de energía blanca salió desde sus enormes fauces y cuya potencia arrastraba algo del gras. Shinobu apoyó un extremo de su espada usando la otra mano mientras su diestra se aferraba fuertemente al mango; sintió como si un elefante lo estuviera envistiendo, pero pudo contener ese ataque valiéndose de mucha fuerza. _–Suficiente-_ deshizo por segunda vez la espada para hacerle paso al digivice, lo agitó con fuerza para que una luz saliera del cuerpo de Greymon y fuera a parar al dispositivo digital deshaciendo la evolución con ello. Tanto él como Agumon cayeron al piso respirando con mayor frecuencia.

Nadie supo qué decir, tan solo cargaron al herido dinosaurio y antes que le echaran la culpa al misterioso joven, vieron el cuerpo sin vida del mutante a pocos metros de Tai, entendieron que tales cortes fueron hechos con un material muy filoso y que Agumon no hubiera podido acabar con esa cosa debido al estado inconsciente de su camarada humano. _–Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano-_ Kari tan solo pudo decir esas palabras, su confianza en él era (por alguna razón) muy alta, tranquilizó al dinosaurio acariciándole suavemente para luego mencionarle que todo estaba bien ahora que el grupo se hallaba unido nuevamente; acabar con los mutantes no fue del todo sencillo dada sus grandes velocidades. Joe fue quien se acercó primero al muchacho, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, agradeció con una mímica el haber cuidado al castaño ya que tenía el presentimiento que ese acto de provocar al digimon para que lo atacase era por un fuerte motivo especial.

Decidieron acampar mientras esperaban que Tai se recuperara, Tk miró graciosamente a su hermano mayor _-Creo que te excediste con el golpe-_ todos descansaban sin dormir alrededor de una fogata improvisada a excepción del "nuevo del grupo" quien prefirió apoyarse sobre un árbol cercano, nadie se lo impidió.

 _-No tenia otra alternativa si…..-_

 _-Infeliz así que fuiste tú-_ Tai se abalanzó sobre el rubio para derribarlo, ambos recrearon una riña bastante clásica e infantil dejando a todos bastante tranquilos sabiendo que la salud de ese miembro del grupo se hallaba en perfectas condiciones. _-Eh, idiotas, ya dejen de pelear como niños-_

 _-Tú cállate bruja gorda-_

Esos dos parecían pensar lo mismo a pesar de estar agarrándose a golpes, Sora se sintió sumamente ofendida por ese comentario asi que se les unió en la lucha.

 _-¿Siempre son así?-_

Como por arte de magia Shinobu se sentó al lado de Izzy, miraba desanimado la escena de esos tres muchachos.

 _-Son buenos amigos-_

 _-Y piensan ganar esta guerra con esos comportamientos-_

 _-Qué es lo que sabes Shinobu. Tu digivice hizo evolucionar al Agumon de Tai cosa que no puedo encontrarle explicación y ahora mencionas una guerra, ¿acaso hay alguna ahora mismo?-_

 _-Sólo sé, que debo salvar a mi padre-_

 _-¿Tu padre fue asesinado por un digimon? ¿Por eso los odias tanto?-_

 _-Ví como le arrancaron el corazón-_ diciendo eso se dejó caer para descansar un poco más, apretó los puños fuertemente. No tenía idea qué movimiento hacer o a dónde ir, cuál era la causa de haberlo enviado, todas esas preguntas le atormentaban seguidamente; cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido al poco.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, Sora se auto proclamaba vencedora de la pequeña lucha entre los tres. Por segunda vez, Tai demostró que podía ser muy maduro cuando lo maeritase.

 _-Izzy, si sabes algo, dímelo ahora o te juro que pensaré que eres mi enemigo-_ todos se quedaron quietos al ver esa mirada en los ojos de Tai, tan siniestra como nunca antes y tal vez motivos no le faltaban puesto que ya eran dos veces en las cuales era ajeno a los planes del grupo.

 _-De nada servirá ir al lago negro ahora-_

 _-¿y eso es por?-_

 _-Seguramente ya vieron los últimos sucesos, nos están espiando desde que llegamos-_

Izzy adoptó su típica pose de pensador apoyando el mentón sobre una mano, en vista que nadie le cortó prosiguió con su pensamiento _–Tai, nuestros emblemas impiden que los digimon demuestren su verdadera naturaleza ¿alguna vez viste a uno del nivel mega que sea aliado nuestro? Hasta donde sé, los más poderosos nunca nos han prestado ayuda o quizá seamos nosotros los más fuertes…estuve investigando unos meses atrás; descubri algo aterrador enviado por un correo anónimo el cual me indicaba los peligros a los cuales nos enfrentamos ahora. Alguien ha podido acceder al digimundo y usar a sus habitantes (los digimons) para sus actos bélicos, ¿creo que me entienden?-_

 _-Una guerra mundial-_ Ken razonó a prisa, si eso era cierto, usar a las criaturas digitales para fines armamentistas era un hecho formidable para cientos de naciones poderosas.

 _-Si un virus se filtra en esa información, nos volvería a nosotros las víctimas-_

 _-Entonces ese virus ya se infiltró, solo tenemos que ubicarlo-_ Davis quiso sonar esperanzador, estaba dispuesto a dar lucha para evitar una catástrofe de escala mundial.

 _-Ese virus eres tú, amigo-_ señaló al castaño con un gesto hecho con la cabeza _–lo que Shinobu hizo nos ha dado tiempo; ahora todos creerán que hay dos emblemas e irán a por él, creerán que Agumon ha sido controlado por el humano que creó las cosas para controlar a los digimons. Nos ha dado tiempo o al menos eso creo-_

 _-¿Eso es cierto mocoso?-_ Matt continuaba sin confiar en lo más mínimo en ese jovencito, se le dirigió de forma grotesca sonando incluso algo despreciable.

 _-No; sólo quería comprobar que esa bestia no terminara asesinando a Tai-_

 _-Mientes-_

 _-Jamás lo hago, mi padre me enseñó a no mentirle a uno de mi propia especie-_ el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse algo inquieto, algunos pensaban como el rubio y otros deseaban presionar a ese chico para sacarle mayor cantidad de información.

 _-El emblema de Tai tiene la capacidad de activar algo, no sé qué cosa pero es para lo que fue creado; necesita activar algo. Si dejamos que pelees hay la posibilidad que el enemigo te controle-_ tan solo Kari esperaba algo como eso, ya estaba harta en ver a su querido hermano siendo el blanco en muchas situaciones, se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué debía ser él quien cargue con todo esto.

…..

 _-Largo, ya vete, déjame en paz-_

 _-Escúchame-_

 _-No, voy a destruirte ahora mismo-_ Framighan cogió el libro, lo arrojó con todas su fuerzas hasta la chimenea de su sala principal dentro de su lujosa mansión ubicada en las Islas Canarias. Su propiedad no tenía nada que envidiar a los grandes hoteles, poseía tanto como cualquier millonario reconocido; pero su presencia en esta casa no eran precisamente por vacaciones. En su interior se hallaba un laboratorio especializado donde guardaba las muestras de sangre de diversas criaturas marinas en un ambiente único de refrigeración. Aunque tras varios años, ese ambiente pudo albergar sangre de otras criaturas, digimons entre ellas y de humanos, humanos asesinados por este maniático científico y quien ahora deseaba deshacerse del terrible libro el cual supo que leerlo fue una pésima idea.

 _-Dr. Debe guardar la compostura, estamos muy cerca-_ el fuego no iba hacerle daño alguno, esa temible voz continuaba saliendo como si fuera parte suya.

 _-Monstruo, me hiciste esto, me usaste para tus fines, desaparece-_ preso de furia, cogió un revólver y comenzó a dispararle a ese objeto sin éxito. Tras unos segundos, la gran pantalla plana de casi cincuenta pulgadas se prendió, revelaba a los niños elegidos en su primera aventura ingresando al mundo digital. Ese libro conocía ahora gracias a esa grabación al muchachito llamado Tai.

 _-Me temo que ya no me eres útil-_

Framighan era un genio, a pesar de estar casi demente, su cerebro le dio un último mensaje, la última esperanza era que fuese recibido, y la única forma era que alguien visitase su mansión ubicada en medio del océano y descifre su encriptado escrito. _–Que la humanidad me perdone-_ cogió el revólver para darse un disparo en la cien, murió en el acto.

 _-Curioso, muy curioso-_ el libro se abrió de par en par, desde sus amarillentas hojas, una especie de humo se hizo presente hasta envolver el cuerpo sin vida del doctor. En pocos segundos, ese científico se ponía de pie mirando con risa descabellada a su alrededor. Encendió otra pantalla desde un ordenador, no era el científico, era ese libro haciéndose posesión de su cuerpo. Los botones fueron apretados con suma delicadeza y para deleite suyo, una imagen mostraba cuentos de personas capturadas en celdas; cogió un micrófono desde el cual mencionó su siguiente orden _-es hora que renazca-_

….

 _-No es posible-_

 _-Estuvo en nuestras narices y nunca pudimos verlo, se ha vuelto más poderoso-_

 _-La pregunta es quién de los dos fue el responsable-_ Herdramon, la criatura con forma de centauro y Seykomon, el digimon maldito como le decían algunos, llegaron hasta los dominios de la reyna fantasma tan solo para ver el desastre y los restos del soberano angelical esparcidos bajo la forma de piedra por doquier. Seykomon, el ser más poderoso del mundo digital y cuya apariencia asemajaba más a la de un inofensivo felino de caza se sentía angustiado tras enterarse de la muerte de dos de los sagrados; era el soberano de los cinco legendarios digimons de los cuales, dos eran hermanos y de esos dos, uno acabo fácilmente con seres de poderes inimaginables. Dio unos cuantos pasitos para juntar algunas piedras y esparcilras en el viento mientras cantaba algo en lengua extraña, tal vez estaba dándole la despedida a sus dos compañeros. _–Herdramon, dame una de tus semillas; sembraremos un árbol sagrado en memoria de los dos-_

Se le fue lanzado un objeto pero no era precisamente la bolsa con las semillas mágicas, era una cabeza…..la cabeza de Herdramon.

 _-Hola amiguito, descuida, este infeliz me encerró en esa tumba hace mil quinientos años y quería devolverle el favor. No tengo nada en contra tuya-_

 _-¿Allen?-_

 _-¿Acaso ya no me reconoces mi señor? ¿Sabes de casualidad dónde está mi hermanito?-_ blandía su alabarda de estilo nórdica y cuyo extremo terminaba en una llama interminable. Esa misma arma la cual el mismo Seykamon le entregó el día que le obsequió la inmortalidad. Ya no había momento para lástimas, la muerte de Herdramon tan solo significaba una cosa…..su poder era inigualable. El liliputiense ser abrió la boca y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, un poder hizo desaparecer casi tres mil metros cuadrados sin que existiera rastro de vida alguna en esa área, luego miró a los cielos sabiendo que su presa no había sido aniquilada.

 _-Ja, vaya poder mi señor, tan increíble que cualquiera diría que puede matarme-_

 _-Regrea a tu encierro-_ la tierra tembló a gran escala, los más dos millones de árboles, y cuyas racíces se aferraban al piso con una profundida de casi diez metros, cayeron productos del sismo como si pesaran menos que una pluma, el cielo se hizo negro y cientos de relámpagos comenzaron a caer desde las nubes; Seykamon dejó salir un segundo grito, al instante sus pequeñas patas tenían dos esferas de fuego. Las soltó en dirección a su víctima, este las esquivó con algo de dificultad; cuando hicieron impacto sobre las montañas ubicadas a más de mil kilómetros de distancia, estas simplemente desaparecieron calcinadas por el fuego intenso dejando muy asombrado a ese intruso. _–Increible, tenía que ser usted el jefe de los cinco-_

 _-No lo repetiré Allen, vuelve a tu encierro-_

 _-Lo haré, lo haré, descuide; pero primero debo asesinar a mi hermanito-_

 _-Solo contaré hasta cinco-_

 _-Uy que miedo-_ Allen, un ser con una historia muy diferente a la de cualquier digimon, un híbrido de clase inmoratal justo gracias al mismo Seykamon miraba con deseos el momento de lucha; estos poderes eran tan solo un simple calentamiento para el pequeño digimon soberano y ese individuo de nombre Allen lo sabía perfectamente.

 _-Encierro maldito-_ su voz retumbó el aire como quince truenos al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se volvieron negros en su totalidad y la naturaleza parecía protestar ante tanto poder. Todo pasó muy deprisa.

Una gran cantidad de líquido trasparente caía desde los cielos, Seykamon gritó tan fuerte que las criaturas ubicadas a miles de kilómetros de distancia terminaron huyendo, su brazo izquierdo había sido cercenado.

 _-¿Ya te olvidaste de mis habilidades buen señor?-_ Allen, el ser capaz de controlar a la muerte, pudo manipular el cuerpo del sin vida Herdramon (a quien decapitó hace poco) para obligarle a lanzar su feroz hacha, el resultado, un brazo menos en ese poderoso ser quien nunca pudo ver venir ese tremendo ataque. _–Mis poderes han aumentado mucho mi amo, si no le di muerte es por la deuda que tengo con usted…pero ya está pagada, no interfiera con mis planes-_ desapareció al instante, era evidente que no vino a luchar, tan solo quiso dar a conocer sus intenciones a quien gobernaba el mundo digital.

Seykamon hizo un esfuerzo, se puso de pie mirando como ese líquido continuaba manando desde lo que le restaba de brazo; sus ojos se tornaron azules como el cielo para luego permitirle reaparecer una nueva extremidad. _–Solo ha venido a desaparecer los sellos de su hermano-_

…..

 **Psdta: ¿Por qué se asesinó Framighan? ¿Qué mensaje dejó en su mansión? ¿Quién es realmente Shinobu y cómo fue que pudo hacer evolucionar a Agumon?**

 **Habrá, como les mencioné anteriormente, un solemne sacrificio…**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Disparos excelentemente apuntados, los objetivos apenas y podían verles debido a sus habilidades como guerreros adiestrados desde pequeños sobre campos difíciles; la élite guerrera hacía alarde de su título al vencer con bastante facilidad a criaturas nunca antes vistas por sus ojos. Una calle llena de dinamitas permitió la caída de una bestia con forma de lobo luego que cientos de mini explosiones le hicieran caer moribundo; los soldados se acercaron hasta la bestia herida para tomar una muestra de todo lo posible, pelo, uñas, saliva, algo de sangre si se podía llamar así pues fue lo único que obtuvieron en sustancia líquida tras aspirar con agujas finas sobre sus patas. Le dieron muerte inmediata una vez terminada su tarea, ahora volvían sigilosamente a las calles para colocar nuevas trampas y hacer retroceder a esas cosas zoomórficas; tan solo un puñado quedaba atrás para resguardar cualquier posible contraataque por parte del enemigo. Eran verdaderas máquinas de guerra, tan astutos como letales, tan mortíferos como sigilosos; guiados (esta tropa) por la capitana con honores Sabina, una mujer quien destacó en sus campañas militares desde sus inicios, la apodaban la fantasma por su silencio al momento de matar.

 _-Aquí Sabina, sector limpio, repito, sector limpio. No hay civiles-_ a través de un radio eran escuchadas las palabras con voz (impresionantemente) aguda de la capitana; las fuerzas especiales tenía una labor principal y consistía en rescatar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles pues era desconocido el motivo por el cual eran capturados por estos monstruos.

 _-Recibido Sabina, regresen de inmediato al cuartel. Tienen 30 minutos-_ a pesar de que las calles se encontrasen prácticamente infestadas de digimons, para la fantasma esos minutos eran un verdadero obsequio temporal, con suma destreza pudo dirigir su comando y ordenar una retirada exitosa en tiempo record; ya salvo dieron sus reportes a los cuarteles principales, tras unos minutos de conversación ella y sus hombres se mantuvieron cayados esperando el rescate aéreo venidero.

 _-¿Hay bajas?-_

 _-Perdimos a 4 mi capitana-_

 _-¿Estás seguro? ¿O están perdidos? Aún nos queda tiempo para ayudarles-_

 _-Fueron devorados mi capitana, hay testigos-_

 _-Maldición, lamento ponerles en este peligro pero….-_

 _-Lo entendemos a la perfección mi capitana-_

 _-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? Me siento una anciana cada vez que lo dices-_

 _-Perdón mi capitana, digo, Sabina, eh, perdón capitana Sabina, eh….-_

Recibió un coscorrón por parte de su superior el cual produjo un leve chichón haciendo que este se llevara las manos a la cabeza produciendo comicidad entre los combatientes, quienes veían a su líder no solo como una capitana digan de menciones u honores destacables, sino también como una valiosa amiga, y es que a pesar de lo letal que pudiese ser aquella mujer, siempre mantenía un clima amical entre el grupo o al menos el restante ya que con el paso de los años y las misiones dicho grupo fue reduciéndose de tamaño mientras unos entraban y otros salían para no volver, tal como ahora. _–Me parece extraño el hecho que solo se lleven a los civiles-_

 _-Tenemos órdenes en rescatarles-_

 _-Sí Sabina, pero qué hay detrás de todo esto; esas bestias se llevan a quienes no luchan o a quienes no saben hacerlo, me parece ilógico-_

 _-Tal vez necesitan los vean como presas fáciles-_

 _-o quizás como señuelos-_ hubo un silencio ante ese comentario; nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza una idea como esa hasta que un miembro del grupo lo mencionó; era algo extraño pensar como tal pero esperaron a una explicación detallada por parte del cabo. _–qué tal si quieren atraernos hasta un punto…..me refiero a nosotros, a los que luchamos, puede que quieran emboscarnos ahí-_ su tono español y gravedad le daban unos treinta años aproximadamente, pero su rostro, unos diez años menos; un valioso miembro y uno de los pocos en ser de los iniciados en la misma promoción que Sabina.

 _-Bien, me convenciste Marcos, vayamos a ver-_

 _-Pero vendrán por nosotros en poco tiempo-_

 _-Ya me cansé que un viejo inválido me dé órdenes-_ Sabina se puso de pie y comenzó a alistar bien sus municiones atándolas sobre cualquier parte donde sus manos pudieran hacer contacto veloz en caso necesitase un recambio inmediato, puso una que otra granada en sus bolsillos y enfundó su cuchillo militar adornado, paradójicamente, con dibujos infantiles (conejitos blancos animados) hechos a mano por ella misma revelando no ser una buena dibujante dicho sea de paso. El grupo consistía en 10 personas incluyendo a Sabina; cuatro mujeres y seis varones dentro de los cuales figuraba el hermano menor de esa capitana, se colocaron unas gafas especiales que les permitía grabar para poder retrasmitir sus videos hacia el computador principal de las fuerzas armadas, si caían, al menos la información rescatada sería de gran utilidad; sin bacilar marcharon esperando encontrar alguna respuesta o trampa y al parecer el peligro les emocionaba. Treparon las escaleras mohosas que permitían acceder desde las cloacas a la superficie midiendo cada paso como si fueran a ser sorprendidos en cualquier instante, estaban desobedeciendo observaciones claras en esperar a ser rescatados y si salían con vida de esta misión imprevista, los problemas caerían en sus cabezas como gotas de lluvia. Lograron divisar a una especie de lagarto de casi cuatro metros de largo, primeramente intentaron repelerlo usando gas pero este no parecía inmutarse ante eso así que no tuvieron mayor opción que exterminarlo usando destrezas inimaginables. _–Nos será complicado llegar hasta la ciudad si caminamos, tengo un mejor plan-_ Jeremy, segundo al mando, un afroamericano entrenado en las fuerzas especiales desde que tenía memoria, pertenecía a una casta de combatientes desde once generaciones; su padre no se hallaba precisamente orgulloso al saber que su hijo se convirtió en el segundo al mando y no un líder nato como todos los de la familia, pero para Jeremy el estar al lado de Sabina y luchar codo a codo era todo un honor. Su plan no fue precisamente muy racional, observó a un digimon con la apariencia de un águila gigante de plumas verdes no muy lejos, trepo con agilidad algunos edificios y dándose impulso logró aferrarse de la pata de este ser, este al percatarse del agresor comenzó a volar agitadamente esperando desprenderse y en efecto así fue, de no haber sido por los sujetadores especiales Jeremy hubiera muerto por la caída. Lanzó una granada cegadora para dar la señal que todos debería esconderse entre los muros. _–Radar en posición…¿quieren que yo maneje?-_ hasta ver con mayor claridad, el grupo pudo entender a este moreno, su acto fue en exceso imprudente pero ahora que esa ave tenía un rastreador podían seguirle y qué mejor que una camioneta abandonada. Esperaron a que esta bestia se alejara para poder entrarse en el vehículo dispuestos como la capitana lo ordenase, con dos francotiradores en las ventanas laterales. _–Vaya que tienes buenas ideas a veces-_ Sabina felicitó a su teniente por su hazaña, prendieron el dispositivo rastreador, no estaba muy lejos; era una misipon suicida sabiendo que esas cosas gustaban por agruparse una vez terminada sus labores sangrientas. _-Jefa, permítame un último cigarrillo-_ Julia una hábil asesina gustosa por el fumar prendió uno bastante caro comprado hace pocos meses, inhaló gustosamente mientras se relajaba, todos habían dado su aceptación para continuar con el plan, hicieron caso omiso a los griteríos trasmitidos por sus radios por parte del viejo comandante ordenándoles acudir al punto indicado para iniciar la evacuación. _–Hoy no anciano, hoy haremos algo distinto-_ tras responderle de esa manera, Sabina apagó la radio tirándolo por la ventanilla, Jeremy prendió el motor usando algo de manualidades ya que no tenían la llave del vehículo, tan solo le bastó unos segundos para valerse de su ingenio y encender esa cosa, prefirió conducir con las luces apagadas para evitar prontas interrupciones; los dos francotiradores se pusieron alertas concentrando sus visiones en el exterior.

…..

 _-Debemos hacer algo con tu emblema, buscar la forma de que puedas controlar a la perfección tu digivice; de lo contrario desatarás una verdadera catástrofe-_ ya llevaban casi una semana en el digimundo; efectivamente Tai no la estaba pasando nada bien una vez descubierto el imperfecto en su dispositivo, no existía problema alguno con la evolución uno del valiente Agumon hacia el feroz Greymon, pero al momento de querer realizar la segunda trasformación, el emblema brilló negro y de no haber sido por Sora quien se aventó cual desquiciada para impedir que el castaño continúe concentrándose en mantener la evolución, algo muy malo hubiera sucedido. Ahora Izzy buscaba la forma de convencer a Tai en no luchar o al menos hasta que pudiera dominar ese detalle ya que luego que intentara (ya era la cuarta vez) en mantener estable la metamorfosis de su amigo digital y ese resplandor negro reemplazase al naranja característico, un puñado de mutaciones se acercaba a ellos como si ese brillo oscuro les delatara sus posiciones. Ni siquiera usando el digivice que Shinobu cargaba consigo pudo obtener éxito, recordar que ese chico pudo permitirle evolucionar a Agumon dejando a todos impactados. Hasta la fecha, el joven se negaba a compartir sus secretos con los demás aunque la relación con el grupo hubiera mejorado, era algo más sociable y animoso para comer con ellos mencionando así mismo el ya no preferir dormir solo aislado.

 _-Gennai debía estar con nosotros-_ Izzy nuevamente cavilaba, su mente le hacía entender que tal vez ese viejo amigo hubiera sido víctima de los ataques.

El silencio era algo incómodo, cada quien tenía una posible hipótesis para los sucesos ocurridos pero todas eran tan diferentes que llegar a una conclusión con todas ellas era prácticamente imposible; decidieron esperar un rato más a ese anciano, tal vez su demora era por algún motivo de seguridad tratando de esconder tal vez un preciado secreto, ni se imaginaban el cruel destino sufrido por ese anciano. Recolectaron leños para hacer una fogata, era bastante inusual no haber visto otros digimons cerca considerando ser este su mundo y no el humano, se dividieron turnos para hacer las guardias respectivas tocándole primero a Matt y Ken montar las siguientes dos horas; el tiempo cayó deprisa permitiéndole al cansancio ganarle a la voluntad para que esos niños elegidos quedaran dormidos a excepción de los dos muchachos mencionados.

 _-¿alguna idea sobre todo esto?-_ no eran precisamente excelentes amigos, pero ser cordial no iba a caer nada mal considerando las casi innumerables situaciones de peligro vividas juntos desde hace varios años, cualquiera podría jurar que fuesen muchachos comunes y corrientes como cualquiera de su edad pero no, su deber era algo más atareado; Ken comenzó la conversación para distraerse un momento y evitar que el sueño le venciera.

 _-Nuestras familias están en peligro Ken; si no hacemos algo, esto va a terminar muy mal-_ frío como alguna vez lo fue, así sonaron sus palabras, evidentemente estaba preocupado por sus padres quienes a pesar de haberse divorciado mantenían cariño para con sus dos hijos y eso era más que suficiente para el rubio.

 _-Entiendo-_

 _-No, dudo que lo entiendas….ah discúlpame por favor, estoy muy nervioso-_

 _-Sin problemas, quería preguntarte algo en privado, fue una suerte que me tocara hacer guardia contigo hoy-_ Ken soltó unos cuantos papeles al suelo, todos tenían los nombres de ambos, desde un inicio ese chico quiso sostener una conversación especial con él, ahora iba a esclarecer algunas dudas; Matt asintió esperando algo diferente.

 _-Aquella vez cuando lucharon contra Diaboromon, cómo le hicieron para volverse digitales ustedes dos-_ la pregunta era bastante sencilla de responder, ambos tenían sentimientos tan profundos para con sus camaradas que ellos mismos se volvieron bases de datos para permitirse adentrar al mundo virtual sin precisar mucha tecnología.

 _-El vínculo con nuestros amigos pudo hacerlo-_ no entendía el punto por el cual estaba tan interesado en un suceso ocurrido hace varios años atrás, pero no iba a sonar ni descortés ni atrevido.

 _-Pero, qué tal si ese hubiera sido el plan-_ tal comentario por parte de Ken dejó un poco pensativo al rubio.

 _-Tienes toda mi atención amigo-_

 _-Me preguntaba, luchaban contra un virus, ¿qué usamos nosotros para evitar que nuestras computadoras, celulares o lo que sea tengan uno?-_

 _-Pues un antivirus tal vez-_ su lógica era bastante burda en cuanto a tecnología, el más indicado era Izzy así que no entendía el motivo por el cual hubo decidido tener esta perorata con él.

 _-Exacto. Y un antivirus tiene que tener los datos del virus, algo que le ordene atacar un dato ya dentro de su sistema-_

 _-¿Como una vacuna?-_ entendía el punto de todo esto, pero no parecía haber una relación coherente para todo este asunto.

 _-Me parece que Tai pudo abrir la puerta digital porque en sus memorias ya tiene información del virus-_ ahora sí tenía mayor sentido; una mente brillante sin duda alguna y se preguntaba si es que el genio no lo había supuesto ya antes, tal vez no por no haber dicho nada de esto. Una analogía parecía estar estableciéndose ahora mismo mientras veían como la fogata comenzaba a dar sus indicios de querer terminarse.

 _-Pero no entiendo, ¿entonces cuál es el antivirus?-_

 _-Izzy dijo algo sobre los digivices, que son para evitar la verdadera naturaleza de los digimons-_

 _-¡Eliminar los virus!...nosotros somos como virus para ellos, por eso solo algunos pueden cruzar la barrera, los elgidos-_ casi da un sobresalto, tuvo que conteerse para no despertar a los demás, necesitaba unos segundos para asimilar esta información nueva, rascaba el pelaje de su querido Gabumon mientras este dormía plácidamente sobre sus piernas, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que su inseparable amigo lo tildase como enemigo?

 _-Y al parecer Tai es tan valioso como peligroso-_

 _-No tan a prisa, estas pareciéndote a Izzy ahora-_

 _-El enemigo busca a Tai para hacerse con sus datos, así podrá cambiar los suyos, hacerse un virus más poderoso por así decirlo; por eso lo están buscando, por eso lo necesitan vivo. O al menos hasta que cumpla con sus intenciones._

 _-Y ahora explícame por qué sería peligroso el idiota este-_ le tenía tanto afecto que el llamarlo por su nombre era considerado un insulto a la amistad, así que nombrarlo con apodos o como se refirió hace poco era lo más común.

 _-Si sus datos cambiaran antes o sí no encontráramos el antivirus, él nos atacaría; ese niño raro, Shinobu, me parece que ha venido a protegerlo-_

 _-¿Protegerlo de qué?-_

 _-¿No es lógico Matt? Si algo sale mal, estoy seguro que Tai nos pedirá que acabemos con él-_

 _-Jamás atacaría a mi mejor amigo….._ tuvo que ser honesto consigo mismo, ya había pensado en eso antes aunque muy brevemente, tal vez ese niño no era tan malo como él creía. Pero era cierto, ese muchacho incluso se arriesgó ser destruido por Greymon con tal de darle a Tai un aliciente para seguir luchando y en más de una oportunidad había dicho que era su deber cuidar del castaño.

 _-Es raro que a Tai se le presentara un Greymon cuando era niño el mismo día que se convirtió en un niño elegido y que años después su digimon acompañante sea uno-_ como queriendo cambiar de tema sugirió eso, pero el rubio ya estaba lo suficientemente emocionado como para entender que no era una simple acotación.

 _-Una anomalía, eso significa que-_

 _-El Greymon de esa vez es el antivirus, debemos encontrarlo antes que el enemigo lo haga-_

 _-¿Cómo estás tan seguro que ellos saben eso?-_

 _-¿Has visto algún digimon desde que llegamos?, creo que están en el mundo humano, una parte busca aniquilar al virus, a Tai, y otra, busca ayudarle, esa parte pertenece a ese Greymon-_

 _-Maldita sea Ken si sabías todo esto por qué no lo dijiste antes-_ quiso gritarle por haberse guardado tanta información aunque tras ver directamente a los ojos del muchacho

 _-Porque necesitamos que controle su emblema, al menos hasta tener la "cura"; se me ha ocurrido hoy; creo que Gennai lo sabía y por eso le pidió a Izzy que les dijera todo lo que hicieron en el mundo humano…vieron digimons ese día ¿verdad?-_

 _-Sí, luchamos contra algunos para….para protegerlo…..Gennai quiso que viniéramos aquí desde un principio para que Tai pudiera ganar tiempo por si….-_

 _-Por si algo le sucedía al viejo, no sé tu amigo, pero hace unos días vi fuego proviniendo desde esa dirección, sentimos un temblor, la guerra ha estallado Matt-_ señaló con su dedo el horizonte a más de mil quinientos kilómetros al este, efectivamente hubieron sentido todo lo mencionado sin saber que en ese lugar se hubo desatado una feroz lucha entre seres sagrados, lucha a la cual ellos estaban inmiscuidos sin saber el porqué.

Ambos se distrajeron mirando ese horizonte, pensaban lo mismo sin decirse nada ahora, debía ir hacia ese lugar y ver qué o quién produjo todo ese alboroto.

 _-Así que soy un virus eh-_ ambos voltearon para ver a Tai mirando de una forma muy diferente a la usual; su misma pose era distinta y los ojos, rojos como la sangre misma; a su lado, Agumon yacía listo para atacar. Su digivice comenzó a brillar en un tono oscuro mientras el digimon dinosaurio comenzaba a elevarse, signo de la evolución mega venidera.

…

 _-Eso, eso es…tienes que desearlo niño-_ la voz de un cadáver Framighan siendo controlado por el libro negro que ardía en llamas miraba desde un ordenador gigante como un joven Tai se disponía en atacar a sus propios amigos.

 _-Serás mi nuevo aprendiz muchachito…..solo yo puedo salvarla de una muerte segura, lo mantendremos viva juntos, si matas a ese falso amigo tuyo-_

….

 _-¿Tai?, amigo no eres tú, tienes que vencerlo-_ Matt trataba de hacerle entrar en razón, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control; en muy poco el digivice iluminaría la totalidad de Agumon bañándolo con un aura negra como la noche, si eso sucedía, la evolución final sería o bien Skullgreymon o bien BlackWarpgreymon, ninguna de las dos opciones era muy alentadora. Poco a poco el ambiente comenzó a volverse impetuoso, el poder era exquisito, mucho mayor al que alguna vez pudo haber tenido, era el poder de la oscuridad invadiendo al emblema más poderoso.

 _-Debo salvarla-_ una frase ininteligible saliendo desde Tai, sus ojos rojos no apuntaban a ninguna dirección, era algo incomprensible; la silueta de BlackWarpgreymon comenzaba a aparecer, ya estaba casi al 90%, el resto de muchachos comenzaron a despertarse quedándose petrificados luego de ver la escena. _–No me dejas opción…..vamos amigo-_ levantó su dispositivo para permitir la evolución máxima de su compañero digital, una lucha entre dos seres del nivel mega sería catastrófico en estos momentos; la evolución de Gabumon fue mucho más a prisa hasta Metalgarurumon dado que no existía interferencia como en el caso de Tai (la energía oscura nueva); el rubio ordenó al grupo huir lo más lejos posible pues esto traería un gran alboroto.

 _-Le pones un dedo encima y te liquido-_ Shinobu yacía frente a Matt con la extraña espada en manos la cual provenía desde su dispositivo digital.

 _-¿estas demente?, aléjate de él puede matarte ahora mismo, está siendo manipulado-_ muy tarde, el mismo Tai le tomó por el cuello (a Shinobu) comenzando a dejarle sin respiración; la evolución oscura ya estaba en un 98%.

 _-Huyaaaan toooodoooossss-_ Matt les alertó en escapar, si perdían esta, definitivamente el enemigo habría ganado y de nada serviría que los demás fuesen exterminados, huir era algo razonable. Pero las cosas no se salieron de control gracias a una asustada señorita quien con un tronco seco golpeó en la cabeza al castaño dejándole inconsciente, la trasformación se detuvo. Sora había actuado rápido, respiraba como loca. Los demás comenzaron a aproximarse lentamente para comprobar que no estuviese del todo mal herido.

 _-¡Aléjense! ¡No se acerquen!-_ sujetaba con fuerza ese pedazo de roble aún mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus hermosos ojos café. _–Despierta, despierta Tai, despierta…..discúlpame, discúlpame, pensé que te perdería….Joeeeeee maldita sea ven ya-_ estaba catatónica, el haber golpeado tan fuertemente al castaño permitió que no se instaurase una lucha descomunal entre dos seres del nivel mega, pero ahora la preocupación era saber si se encontraba bien o no. Joe corrió hasta ella, se quitó la chaqueta para hacer presión sobre la herida sangrante, con la mirada le hizo entender que necesitaba espacio para actuar…..solo.

…..

 _-Maldita niña, no es para tanto; pronto lo dominaré por completo-_

El libro negro yacía envuelto en flamas como nunca antes de una manera en exceso intensa.

…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos, primeramente mil gracias por acompañarme en la lectura del fic en serio tiene un gran valor para mí que puedas darte un tiempo para poder leer esta historia. No he podido actualizarlo seguidamente dado las prácticas en la universidad pero hoy pude darme un tiempito.**

 **Mac1826 en serio, realmente, tus reviews son de extrema ayuda, de no ser por ti hubiera pasado por alto el tema de las evoluciones fallidas de Tai, voy a tener que ser más cuidadoso y ver la forma en hacer encajar eso; mil gracias en serio** **Honestamente también quería hacer que Tai y Matt peleen pero quise dejarlo para otra ocasión o tal vez nunca peleen o tal vez alguien muera primero o no se XD. Y verdad muchísimas pero muchisisísimas gracias por los buenos deseos de año nuevo, sé que es tarde (muy tarde) pero te deseo lo mejor para ti, en tu carrera, en tu familia, en la vida en general. ME siento afortunado que una gran estudiante de Lingüística e idiomas este leyendo este fic, tiene un muy gran valor que hayas podido toparte con la historia y darme tus puntos de vista (super like por la ayuda** **) Con respecto a lo del país….mmmm es Paraguay? Y POR SU PUESTO QUE TE CONSIDERO MI AMIGA, ME AYUDAS MUCHO CON EL FIC MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.**

 **Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 _-¿Qué harás cuando envejezca? ¿Seguirías amándome?_

 _-La inmortalidad no es impedimento para enamorarme de ti-_

 _-Cuando tenga arrugas no me mirarás igual-_

 _-El día que te separes mi lado, renunciaré a seguir viviendo; mientras existas, yo lo haré-_ Una doncella se dejó caer en tales bellas palabras, miró tiernamente al caballero que tenía frente suyo, amigos desde la infancia, amantes en su juventud y locos de amor el uno por el otro en su adultez; él la tomó de sus manos acariciando su angelical rostro para acercársele lentamente mientras ambos eran capaces de sentir la respiración del otro, con suavidad sus labios se tocaron con suma delicadeza sintiendo el amor puro. _-Juro amarte hasta….-_ la romántica escena no pudo durar lo que hubieran deseado, pudo ver como aquella mujer era atravesada por una lanza, acto seguido comenzaba a arder en fuego soltando gritos de dolor desgarradores. _–Nooooooooooooooooooooooo-_ Intentó salvarla pero era en vano, comenzaba a alejarse de ella a toda prisa sin que pudiera hacer nada; lanzaba maleficios al aire esperando poder frenar tanto castigo, sus ojos rompieron en llanto tras ver como ella moría lentamente. _-Infeliz, ¿cómo te atreviste?-_ ahora era como si algo le aprisionara, como si fuertes cadenas estuvieran atándole haciendo totalmente inútil cualquier esfuerzo para poder liberarse. Sus ojos cambiaron a una mirada repleta de odio por donde se le mirase, por primera vez eran visibles sus grandes caninos emergiendo entre sus sonrosados labios y aquella cabellera corta se trasformaba en una larga coleta plateada mientras en la mitad de su rostro se dibujaba un extraño símbolo, un sol con nueve rayos desde su centro. Desde el fuego que asesinó a su amada, un personaje emergió para atacarle.

 _-¡No!-_ despertó violentamente, el solo hecho de asustarse creo un temblor en la zona donde descansaba. Allen estaba agitado, respiraba con rapidez mirando de un lado a otro completamente sudoroso, ojos grises rastreaban el lugar por completo por si un enemigo se apareciese; tras unos cuantos segundos más comprendió que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla. O mejor dicho, un nefasto recuerdo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para luego hacer aparecer una esfera negra en su mano izquierda, los árboles comenzaron a agitarse como si tuvieran pánico frente a lo que sucedería, Allen dejó escapar ese poder justo directamente hacia una montaña ubicada a casi dos mil kilómetros de distancia, cuando aquella esfera hizo contacto con aquella, la deshizo por completo. _-¿Dónde estás hermanito? Puedo sentir tu maldito aroma-_ sabía que alguien o algo andaba merodeando los lugares, podía sentir un terrible poder muy cerca suyo. Su armadura tenía la peculiaridad de poder camuflarse sobre cualquier terreno, en esta ocasión, la densa vegetación permitía a esa coraza tornarse en un color verduzco haciendo prácticamente imposible el notarlo. Pero para alguien con el poder como el que merodeaba, eso no era impedimento.

 _-Tus instintos te engañan Allen, es evidente que te has vuelto viejo-_ Allen giró para ver a una criatura bastante familiar mirándole mientras sostenía un hacha que terminó por delatar su identidad. _-¿Herdramon?-_

 _-Bienvenido a casa muchacho; cómo despertaste, mi hechizo es inquebrantable, yo mismo di mi alma para encerrarte, quién o qué te liberó-_ Aquella criatura con forma de centauro estaba justamente en frente suyo portando su amenazante arma haciendo un sonido peculiar al blandirla con sutileza. Era imposible, Allen mismo le dio una muerte espectacular hace unos días cuando fue hacer una visita al antiguo palacio de la reina fantasma; para entonces, su "hermano" ya había acabado con dos de los supremos y en ese mismo sitio, él le puso fin a esta criatura que tenía a pocos metros delante. _-Evidentemente vengo a encerrarte-_ No se contuvo en lo más mínimo tras decir esas palabras, Allen estaba completamente despistado, no tenía idea alguna de cómo Herdramon estaba vivo y listo para luchar tras haber sido decapitado. El impacto fue en exceso violento, los dos cuernos salientes del casco del centauro se clavaron sobre la figura del otro ser supremo, algo increíble sucedía, sangre humana manaba desde donde esos objetos filosos se enterraron; usó uno de sus fuertes brazos para darle una certero puñete a nivel abdominal haciendo que saliera disparado cientos de metros y creando un cráter en la tierra que pisaba. Allen retornó a toda prisa dispuesto a finiquitar definitivamente a este ser, desde sus manos salieron dos esferas de fuego las cuales fueron contenidas con un simple grito del centauro; Herdramon, la bestia dominadora de almas, corrió con suma velocidad una segunda vez, esquivó los ataques a una velocidad imperceptible para luego quitarse el casco a pocos metros de Allen. No había rostro alguno, tan solo un cráneo de búfalo sin músculo, sin piel, solo huesos; abrió la mandíbula para dejar salir una llamarada incontrolable que hicieron gritar de dolor al otro ser, sus fuertes brazos aprisionaban con decisión mientras el castigo continuaba. Tras unos quince segundos de agonía, el fuego cesó, se colocó una vez más el casco para esconder esa esquelética figura y golpear con sus poderosas patas de caballo el vientre del supremo, tal fue el golpe que Allen creó una hoy de casi cien metros de profundidad en la misma tierra. Herdramon se alejó unos pasos esperando a que su rival decidiera pelear en serio.

 _-Vaya, vaya, maldito toro, sí que sabes golpear-_ Allen subía trepando desde el fondo donde fue arrojado, sus heridas habían sanado por completo y su reluciente armadura yacía color semejante a la tierra que sirvió para su propio castigo. Hizo crujir sus articulaciones como si tan solo hubiera estado durmiendo plácidamente para ser despertado con algo de rigor inmediato, daba la impresión de estar riendo tras haber sido golpeado con tanto salvajismo. _–A la una, a las dos y a las tres-_ blandió su alabarda con suma rapidez y de no haber sido Herdramon su oponente, otro ya hubiese muerto tras aquel descomunal ataque, una montaña entera quedó partido por la mitad como si fuera tan sencillo cortarle como una tijera a un papel. La velocidad del centauro impidió su muerte sí, pero uno de sus brazos quedó cercenado dejando caer una especie de líquido trasparente algo viscoso desde su miembro violentado.

 _-Ufff estuvo cerca, otra vez-_ repitió unas cien veces su ataque en tan solo cinco segundos; Herdramon recurrió a su poderío para crear una especie de campo de fuerza que le sirviera como escudo ante una lluvia de cortantes ataques, la superficie entera parecía protestar ante tanto poder. _-No lo haces nada mal para ser un simple hu….-_

Muy tarde, Allen atacaba con bolas de fuego ahora y su escudo parecía no resistir más, a los pocos segundos desistió y aquel caballero con armadura comenzó su a devolverle la bienvenida atacando con certeros golpeas a una velocidad impresionante; su oponente tan solo podía esperar a que este se agotara en lanzar tales descomunales golpes, un terremoto se instauró y la polvareda se hizo presente ocultando a ambos contrincantes. Tras unos minutos de intenso sismo todo se detuvo, el caos establecido duró unos instantes más hasta que dejó todo esclarecido.

 _-No eres más que un inmundo humano, muere ahora-_ Herdramon yacía de pie, o de cuatros patas mejor dicho, sosteniendo su formidable hacha estando dos de ellas sobre ambos miembros superiores de Allen dejándole inmóvil mientras su hacha envuelta en una energía gris comenzaba a descender hasta su cuello, la muerte lo esperaba, tan solo un supremo puede eliminar a otro de su clase y era precisamente lo que iba hacer. El golpe fue en formidable; casi cien árboles terminaron cayendo ante el gran sismo que se estableció luego que esa arma golpeara el cuello de Allen, los lagos cercanos crearon grandes turbulencias permitiendo que sus aguas salieran violentamente desde sus pozos y los glaciares aledaños crearon avalanchas que sepultaron una quinta parte del territorio. Vaya poder.

Herdramon miró con desgano la escena, la bestia con la fuerza física más impresionante del mundo digital capaz de perforar montañas con un soplo de aliento suyo quedó petrificado ante esa imagen; Allen no parecía muerto pues el hacha no logró cortar ni siquiera un centímetro de su cuello y su rival reía cual desquiciado mostrando esos colmillos pequeños en saliendo entre sus labios rosados, aquel símbolo en forma de sol se dibujó en su hemicara derecha mientras su rostro de deformaba por el odio. _-Ahora me pertenece-_ su mano se puso sobre el filo del hacha, usando únicamente esa extremidad logró quebrarla con suma facilidad dejando pasmado al digimon oponente, este retrocedió impresionado ante eso último; se sacó el casco por segunda vez para bañar en fuego al enemigo pero Allen terminó por esparcir las llamas usando su alabarda que dicho sea de paso tan solo la había visto cuando atacaba con ella y tras cavilar unos segundos pudo entenderlo bien. _–Así fue como saliste-_

 _-El deseo de matar a mi hermano me permitió ser libre; esta alabarda es solo un instrumento para llevarlo a cabo-_ aquella arma la veía recientemente desde su despertar, Allen desconocía el haber portado tal cosa anteriormente y honestamente no tenía idea en cómo usarla con toda la perfección posible, pero iba a aprender el cómo para darle muerte a quien le hizo vivir una atrocidad eterna. _-Que las sombras se erradiquen con el sol naciente…..y las tinieblas huyan de mi alma en llamas….deslumbra y mata-_ la alabarda parecía cobrar vida, como si siempre la hubiera usado, como si fuera parte suya, el poder fue descomunal; Herdramon hubo terminado por usar su más preciosa técnica llamada roba almas, logró "revivir" prácticamente usándola mientras recogía los fragmentos de alma de sus otros amigos supremos quienes fueron asesinados por el hermano de Allen; ahora tras haberse permitido gastar su mejor alternativa, veía con miedo como ese fuego le daría muerte en mil años.

 _-Seykamon te podrá fin, a ti y a tu impetuoso hermano; no eres más que un gusano que adoptamos-_ el fuego lo envolvió con gran violencia, su castigo sería interminable; la técnica llamada "La Venganza" fue invocada y su presa nada más y nada menos que un ser supremo, la guerra había estallado y tenían todas las de perder. Allen salió corriendo a toda prisa, sabía perfectamente que ese poder atraería al más poderoso de los cinco, no era precisamente miedo en enfrentarle lo que le hizo huir, sino sabiduría para no enfrentar a ese poderosísimo digimon tras haber usado su mejor técnica para darle muerte lenta a Herdramon; tras volar cien kilómetros cayó desmayado sobre un arroyo, la corriente (afortunadamente para él) se lo llevaría lejos. Seykamon no podría rastrearlo y mucho menos su hermano.

…

 _-Hice algo estúpido ¿verdad?-_ Tai reaccionó tras haber sido golpeado por Sora, o mejor dicho por un madero que Sora se valió para desmayarlo; ahora se encontraba amarrado con lianas cortadas desde troncos secos, fue el mismo Davis quien lo ató, su abuelo era pescador y él le enseñó al menor de los Motomiya como crear nudos bastante aprehensivos pero fácilmente desatables si se tenía el conocimiento en cómo hacerlo, afortunadamente para todos, Tai era desconocedor de la forma de liberarse.

 _-Me diste un gran susto hermano-_ Kari le miraba preocupada, nunca antes hubo visto a su hermano mayor siendo manipulado por la oscuridad, había sido ella siempre la única en capz de ver ese lago negro y ahora parecía ser Tai quien se alimentaba de ello o algo se lo permitía. _-Usaste muchas veces tu digivce, Izzy cree que el enemigo te localizó por eso-_

 _-Entonces mi plan en atraerlo para patearle el trasero fracasó ¿no es así?-_ no podía recordar nada en lo absoluto pero algo muy grave debió haber hecho para estar bajo sujeción.

 _-Los mutos llegaron ni bien lo volviste a usar; Tai, qué sentiste, debes decírmelo-_ una pregunta bastante fuera de lo común, hubiera esperado ser interrogado sobre algún recuerdo pero su hermana dio el punto exacto, los sentimientos de odio puro le permitieron hacer algo horrible pues debió serlo para que lo amarraran; miró al vacío, su Agumon se hallaba dormido a su lado sin que este se hubiera percatado antes. _-Alguien me dijo que….-_ quería recordar pero su propia mente le bloqueaba, una leve cefalea le hizo olvidar cualquier aspecto necesario para darle información a ella.

 _-Deben deshacerse de mí, si te hiciera algo Kari, no me lo perdonaría nunca-_

 _-Abandonarte nunca fue una opción; lucharemos juntos como siempre-_

 _-¿Dónde estamos?-_ tardó otro poco para darse cuenta de la situación; no era el verde césped del digimundo en el cual estaban antes, los árboles fueron reemplazados por edificios y las lagunas por calles y avenidas, todo era muy distinto. Todo era catastrófico, las calles estaban destruidas como si una bomba hubiera caído en medio, no había personas deambulando ni siquiera las aves parecían tener intención de quedarse.

 _-En casa amigo, deberías saberlo, nos trajiste tú-_ Joe le habló algo cortante; parecía al igual que el resto asustado por haber sido envueltos en una luz cegadora y ser trasportado sin activar puerta alguna hacia el mudo humano. No sabían a ciencia cierta si era Japón, pero de que era el mundo humano lo era; podía verse destrucción por doquier, casas enteras destrozadas, edificios resquebrajados, autos envueltos en llamas, humo invadiendo pasajes. _-Lo mejor será buscar la forma de encontrar ayuda-_

 _-¿Ayuda?-_ Mimi tampoco entendió las palabras de Izzy.

 _-Mira-_ le apuntó con el dedo índice hacia la zona que muchos se negaron a creer; rastros de sangre esparcidos entre los escombros. Piezas humanas cercenadas, gente moribunda y a unos cien metros una escena les hizo caer en un impacto emocional único; un digimon en forma de tortuga se devoraba a un muerto soldado de guerra con toda la paciencia del mundo.

 _-Tal y como se los dije; esas bestias inmundas-_ Shinobu miró aterrado cómo esa criatura terminaba por devorar al humano, desenvainó su espada luego de vociferar sus frase característica, se acercó a velocidad sobrehumana y aprovechó que el digimon estuviera entretenido mordisqueando los restos humanos entre sus fauces para clavarle la espada justo en medio de los ojos, pegando un fuerte grito, terminó por decapitar a esa bestia. Por primera vez, los niños elegidos eran testigos de su habilidad y por primera vez le vieron llorar.

…..

 _-¿Greymon? ¿Sentiste eso?-_

 _-Por supuesto que sí señora Tai-_ cuando decía señora Tai se refería a la madre del castaño, ella, al igual que su esposo y los padres de Matt y Tk, viajaban dormidos siendo trasportados en las garras delanteras del digimon dinosaurio a través de las calles japonesas; un presentimiento extraño despertó a la mujer, tras decir eso, la criatura digital le contestó de esa manera.

 _-Huele a Tai, está cerca-_

 _-Llévame con mi hijo por favor grandulón-_

 _-Mi deber es encontrarlo señora Tai, mi deber es protegerlo-_

 _-El mío también-_ dio un giro a su camino para dirigirse en dirección contraria, sus grandes patas facilitaban el trasporte, recorrían calles enteras en cuestión de minutos. Aquella mujer tenía un terrible presentimiento para con el mayor de sus dos hijos, su instinto de madre le decía que debía ver al castaño antes de…verlo morir. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas luego que pensara así, la criatura pudo sentirlo.

 _-¿Por qué llora señora Tai?-_

 _-No es nada, sólo llévame ¿sí?-_

 _-Es mala engañando señora Tai, daría mi vida por su hijo….y por comer una galleta-_

De esa manera prosiguieron el viaje, sosteniendo como única esperanza el poder llegar a tiempo. Pero, a tiempo para qué era la verdadera pregunta.

…...


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Pensaron estar dementes ante la escena vista, el vehículo el cual los transportaba no era precisamente un objeto silencioso dado su motor algo oxidado por los años; ahora mismo eran transportados sin perder la concentración por las calles japonesas en búsqueda de una respuesta a sus innumerables hipótesis. Sabina permanecía tan determinada como siempre pero era un hecho que ver a esas grandes criaturas en un estado "hibernando" mientras decenas de personas inmersas en una esfera cristalina llena con un líquido verdoso parecían sumergidos en un sueño incomprensible. _-¿Están muertos?-_ el segundo al mando, un sujeto moreno con habilidades extraordinarias tan solo superadas por las de su capitana miró intrigado a esa muchedumbre incontable flotando sobre ese líquido.

 _-No. Mira, se mueven-_ el hermano menor de esa mujer guerrera hizo hincapié su punto de vista señalando los leves movimientos hechos por esos civiles. Frenaron lentamente, definitivamente sus instintos les decían que esto no era otras cosa más que una vil trampa y era solo cuestión de tiempo para ser devorados por los millares de digimons durmientes. _–Hay que liberarlos-_ poco después de decir eso, Sabina pudo ser testigo en cómo una serie de cables comenzaron a adentrarse sobre ese líquido verde que albergaba a los durmientes seres humanos, una vez dentro del líquido, se clavaron con fuerza sobre los cuerpos de los desdichados para comenzar el verdadero y más abominable espectáculo que sus ojos pudieran haber sido testigo. Sabina fue entrenada en los mejores campos de guerra, fue partícipe de masacres y una que otra tortura para con sus enemigos, pero esto era definitivamente el mayor de los extremos; a pesar del terror mantuvieron la calma. Esos cables comenzaban a, literalmente, succionar a sus víctimas. Salieron a prisa del vehículo guardando el mayor silencio posible sujetando sus armas con suma determinación, las miradas llenas de odio y miedo les daban más capacidad en percibir el escenario; pronto vieron cómo esos cables terminaban sobre otro recipiente mucho más pequeño (era como una pequeña pecera) donde se sumergía un libro negro; no entendían las cosas pero no iban a dejar que esta masacre continuara. Colocaron detonadores sobre el cristal más grande sin ver a los durmientes digimons creyendo que estos continuaban su gran sueño; dieron cinco disparos hacia las paredes más cercanas para dejar ganchos estratégicamente situados en caso una salida de emergencia, pusieron bombas de gas y cegadoras automáticas por si fueran descubiertos y todo eso en tiempo record de tan solo un minuto, un equipo sumamente valioso. Luego, cada quien se puso en puntos distanciados unos quince pasos entre ellos hasta formar un hexágono perfecto. _–Órdenes mi señora-_

 _-Solo dime Sabina idiota, no habrá vuelta a casa hoy-_ miró a su hermano menor, se sintió asqueada al saber que hubo arrastrado a su familiar hasta este punto y que por más directa que pudiera ser su orden, el escapar nunca sería acatado. Apretaron los detonares ubicados sobre el cristal mayor creando una explosión significativa, un temblor se instauro debido a la intensidad de estas permitiendo que el suelo se resquebrajara con violencia.

 _-Plan B mi capitana-_ Marcos, el segundo al mando fue el primero en darse cuenta en que sus bombas no hicieron el efecto mínimo sobre ese cristal, lo peor fue lo más obvio, todo ese alboroto terminó despertando a las furiosas bestias quienes comenzaron a buscar a los intrusos, afortunadamente, las cegadoras instaladas permitieron ganar tiempo pues cumplieron a la perfección sus funciones. Como si fueran capaces en leerse las mentes con tan solo mirarse, el equipo entero colocó sus ganchos sobre las cuerdas que fueron disparadas hacia los edificios hace unos instantes, rápidamente pudieron acceder a las partes altas dando un tiempo extra para analizar mejor la situación. Era cuestión de segundos para que fuesen descubiertos, sus lentes se aseguraban en grabar todo lo posible para ser retrasmitidos hasta las computadores de la resistencia, al menos iban a contribuir con algo. _–Formación estrella-_ Sabina dio su última orden como capitana, la formación estrella era una táctica hecha para ataque sorpresa desde puntos aéreos; los seis saltaron como si fueran capaces de volar disparando a discreción sobre sus cegados oponentes, sus caídas fueron amortiguadas ya que las cuerdas fueron cortadas justo a pocos metros de topar suelo permitiéndoles hacer parábolas sobre los aires a escasos centímetros, sus armas no se detuvieron en ningún momento y decenas de digimons caían muertos. _-Cambien a lanza llamas y explosivos-_ era evidente que las municiones no iba a ser eternas, hicieron caso a esas palabras trasmitidas a todos los operadores a través de los audífonos, el fuego creo un espectáculo único, era como ver a esas flamas danzar, destreza sin igual. Tres granadas derrumbaron a una bestia similar a un hipopótamo, otras dos se encargaron a uno parecido a un perro salvaje, mientras aquella lanzada por Sabina se introdujo en el recipiente que albergaba al libro negro haciendo que dicho cristal reventara en mil pedazos.

 _\- ¡Cuidado! -_ su hermano menor fue corriendo hasta ella para derribarla e impedir que unas fauces la devoraran, aquel muchacho disparó sus últimas balas sobre el cuerpo del monstruo que parecía un gorila dejándolo muerto sobre los suelos _–Aun no es momento de morir hermana-_ debido a su acto, la formación se rompió; los digimons comenzaron a aventajar y devorar a quienes les atacaban. Esos dos hermanos dispararon otros dos ganchos hacia otras direcciones para intentar mantener otra estrategia. Muy tarde.

Una bestia parecida a un esqueleto de dinosaurio sujetó a Sabina mientras expulsó con su huesuda aparente cola a su hermano varios metros, iba a devorarla; Sabina no temía a la muerte, presionó el botón de sus gafas para que el video se trasmitiera hasta el cuartel general, aceptaría el fin con orgullo.

– _Me temo que la desobedeceré por primera vez mi señora-_ Marcus llegó hasta las fauces de la bestia huesuda, uso una especia de vara metálica extensible para frenar el cierre mandibular del esquelético ser, le sonrió con ternura para luego jalar una cuerda oculta entre el equipaje de Sabina, supuestamente ahí solo habían municiones, pero este moreno introdujo un detalle muy especial minutos antes que se subieran al vehículo que les conduciría hacia el nefasto destino _-Fue un honor Sabina-_ por primera vez decía su nombre sin mencionar la palabra "mi señora" o "mi capitana", al tirar la cuerda, un paracaídas direccionado trasladó a gran velocidad a esa mujer, lejos del campo de batalla, lejos de la muerte, tan solo podía escucharse un rotundo "no" por parte de ella. Skulgreymon era la bestia que iba a devorarla, en su lugar, sus enormes fauces destrozaron el cuerpo de Marcos quien le sonrió a la muerte haciendo un saludo militar segundos antes de morir.

 _-Nooooooo, nooooooooooo, nooooooooooo-_ no podía soltarse, su cuchillo no estaba y fue muy pronto en darse cuenta que su segundo al mando se li hubo quitado antes que pudiera reaccionar o notarlo, gruesas lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas perdiéndose entre los aires; esta no era la forma que hubiera escogido para salir del campo de lucha, tan solo pudo seguir llorando como nunca antes lo hubo hecho o tal vez por primera vez desde que asumía el título de capitana de fuerzas especiales.

El paracaídas tenía un software instalado que la estaba conduciendo a gran velocidad hacia el cuartel general, debió haberlo pensado cuando Marcos le pidió cambiar de equipaje aludiendo en preferir balas más pesadas, una mentira que le salvó la vida. Ese artefacto era una maravilla de la tecnología, tan solo alguien con el talento de Marcos hubiera sido capaz de crearlo.

…

Derrotaba con suma facilidad a su decimoquinto oponente a pesar de estar limitando sus movimientos por estar cargando a dos humanos, en un principio eran cuatro, pero tuvieron que ser dejados dos en otros puntos bajo los cuidados de otro digimon muy conocido por ellos quien se llevó a los padres de Matt y Tk (el viejo Leomon); Greymon era una verdadera máquina de luchas, en su trayecto hubo algunas criaturas a las cuales no atacó, la razón, esas otras estaban de su lado. Era como si una guerra entre seres de una misma especie estuviera por acontecer en tierras humanas, era más que obvio que esta última especie no debía participar en esto. _–Oye grandulón, ¿qué significa todo esto?-_ el padre de Tai preguntó por los últimos sucesos ocurridos.

 _-Señor Tai, no va querer saberlo-_

 _-¿Entonces por qué nos llevas contigo?-_

 _-Porque solo ustedes pueden hacer que Tai no comete el error que su antepasado-_ eso dejó más confusos a los esposos, quisieron continuar con sus preguntas, pero un enemigo con forma de dinosaurio con alas llegó para impedirles el paso; esta vez Greymon recurrió a su poder conocido como Mega flama para deshacerse definitivamente de esa criatura, comenzó a correr con mayor prisa pues sabía que el emblema del valor se hallaba cerca, muy cerca.

….

 _-Vaya, vaya; ¿un grupo de insectos hizo todo esto?-_ desde el libro negro se dibujó una figura, por primera vez podía verse su silueta original debido a no estar cubierto por su gruesa armadura; el responsable de tanto mal y portador de un poder tan inimaginable que tan solo un ser llamado Seykamon pudo contenerlo hace miles de años atrás se hacía presente; fue y continuaba siendo miembro de los sagrados del digimundo. Su cuerpo asemejaba a un tigre blanco erguido, capaz de sostenerse en dos patas, su cola terminaba en un espinazo hecho de diamantes, las garras de sus patas superiores manaban fuego como si fuera parte suyo, y esos ojos cafés tan penetrantes miraban con odio el escenario. Su "ritual" fue interrumpido, por una explosión evitando que absorbiera la vitalidad de mil humanos puros, pero a pesar de no haberlo culminado, su poder era asombroso, mucho más que el esperado a pesar de no haberse completado un 10 por ciento del objetivo. Su solo rugido derribó dos edificios cercanos, rio a carcajadas ante eso. Gritó al vacío mientras su armadura volvía a su cuerpo salvo que en esta vez ya no había casco cubriendo su albino pelaje cefálico. KingSoulmon, el digimon del fuego sagrado. Ya era conocedor que su "hermano" andaba tras sus pasos tal vez buscando una venganza fútil por un suceso propio de los humanos y no de inmortales. Dio un giro para encaminarse hacia otro sitio justo donde el cuerpo sin vida de su anterior marioneta (el Dr Framighan) estaba tendido pero su olfato le hizo volver la mirada hacia el horizonte, rio con placer sabiendo que ese aroma tan solo podía pertenecer al único objeto capaz de destrozarlo por segunda vez. - _Es el emblema del valor-_

Alzó su garra derecha para ordenar a los suyos en ir a por la búsqueda del portador legendario y traerlo con vida hasta donde él, sus deseos por poder se abrían cual cortinas dándole paso a la luz, tan solo restaban dos obstáculos en su camino y era deber suyo exterminarlos a como dé lugar tras varios años de encierro; pero primero tendía que saber actuar, su mal llamado "hermano" no dejaba de ser un humano después de todo y sería sencillo corromper su corazón para luego darle gusto.

Extendió su garra para hacer aparecer una lanza dorada con matices rojizos, dijo unas cuantas palabras sobre la punta del arma para luego presionar con fuerza ese objeto, su mirada se tornó oscura y unos cuantos rayos morados cubrían su cuerpo para darle un matiz de poder increíble, la tierra manifestó con sismos ese acto mientras las nubes se oscurecían. Pegó un fuerte grito para luego lanzar con todas su fuerzas esa filosa arma justo hacia el sur esperando que su mensaje personal fuese captado, aquella lanza esparció las nubes de los cielos oscurecidos, el poderío era más que asombroso; KingSoulmon miró luego el libro negro el cual lo mantuvo encerrado tantos años, aun no podía ser destruido, de haberse completado su ritual ahora mismo sería tan solo un artilugio como cualquier otro, pero ese aparente insignificante 10 por ciento restante le daba la posibilidad de ser encerrado en esas páginas nuevamente aunque tal cosa era más que improbable.

 _-Ven a mí Tai; ven a mí. O la destrozaré-_

….

A muchos kilómetros de distancia un castaño oía esas voces dentro de su cabeza haciéndole perder lentamente el control ante las miradas atónitas de los demás; aquellas imágenes que tan solo eran evocadas en su mente le estaban volviendo loco tal y como sucedió con anterioridad, esta vez sus ojos se tornaron negros de inmediato, en su mundo, las cosas serían diferentes; alzó el digivice el cual envolvió por completo a su fiel Agumon para hacerlo evolucionar hasta la forma más temida. Nadie pudo frenarlo esta vez, ni siquiera su querida hermana Kari pudo impedir la trasformación del poderoso BlackWarpgreymon; el descontrol se hubo instaurado.

 _-Tai noooo, vamos amigo, puedes controlarlo-_ Joe fue presurosamente para sostenerlo, ese no era el Tai que conocía, su fuerza era sobrehumana, pudo desatarse con suma facilidad en cuestión de segundos, se quitó de encima los brazos del peli azul con destreza para luego salta al vacío y ser atrapado en pleno vuelo por BlackWarpgreymon, se dirigían a un punto específico; pero las cosas a penas y estaban por comenzar. Un rayo celeste congelante quebró los cielos a pocos centímetros del castaño y su leal digimon.

 _-Sea lo que sea es una trampa, no te dejaré ir; así tenga que pelear contigo-_ Matt sostenía su dispositivo digital haciéndolo brillar azul intenso, su mirada era decidida, el enemigo quería a Tai para usarlo como una llave o algo parecido, aquella idea la sostuvo luego que conversara con ken al sostener toda esas cosas referentes al virus y del antivirus. Por el bien de todos, esta lucha no iba a ser injustificada. _–No te contengas en lo más mínimo Metalgarurumon-_ Desde la boca del lobo metálico salió un poder azulino directo hacia su oponente, el aire quedaba congelado con el camino de ese poder; su rival, dio giros sobre su eje a rapidez descomunal dispersando el ataque congelador con gran destreza; cientos de pedacillos de hielo comenzaron a caer sobre la superficie tras ese impacto entre dos poderes invocados por seres del nivel mega. Sus dos camaradas humanos se miraban intensamente uno con deseos de traer de vuelta a su amigo y el otro, lleno de un odio inexplicable.

 _-Terra Force-_

 _-Aliento de lobo metálico-_ la lucha daba comienzo, las lunas de los edificios circundantes quedaron hechas pedazos ante las ondas expansivas que producía el impacto entre las energías; por su parte, Shinobu miraba totalmente perplejo a esos dos luchando creando destrozos por doquier. _-Imposible, esto no debería estar pasando… ¿Qué significa esto padre?-_ cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza mientras lloraba amargamente, la espada invocada volvió a mostrar el digivice considerado como propio. A lo lejos, los demás niños elegidos optaron por ayudar al rubio e impedir a que Tai cayera en la oscuridad absoluta, de algún modo debería actuar aun sabiendo la gran diferencia de poderes incluso con la del lobo metálico, pues en su forma oscura, BlackWarpgreymon poseía poderes inimaginables. _–Debemos frenarlo ahora; si contamina su emblema estamos perdidos-_ Davis miró a Ken, ambos sabían que con la fusión mega en su máximo esplendor podría vencer a Tai; juntaron sus pensamientos para invocar al poderoso Imperialdramon, su sola presencia majestuosa debido a su gran tamaño resquebrajó los suelos y unos cuantos edificios más; iba a dirigirse justo a la lucha entre esos dos ya con Davis y ken subidos en la parte de los hombros cuando una figura tan gigantesca como grotesca surgió desde el subsuelo, asemejaba a un cíclope de la mitología griega de no ser por las patas de araña, de un solo golpe mandó a volar al dragón cientos de metros haciéndole impactar contra nueve edificios atravesándolos cada uno hasta golpear con el décimo y quedar severamente dañado.

 _-¡Davis, Ken!-_ Sora miró asustada la escena, esos dos chicos podían haber muerto luego de tal descomunal impacto, la criatura monstruosa rio a carcajadas luego de haber desarmado a ese imponente digimon; sus fuertes brazos se acercaron hasta donde estaban los demás elegidos, medía casi cuarenta metros y esas manos tan poderosas serían suficientes para estrangularlos hasta la muerte en cuestión de segundos. No había salida.

 _-Hey monstruo asqueroso, pi-_ El gigante fue impactado en su única fuente de visión por un poder en forma de fuego. Piximon llegó justo a tiempo; para los mayores, esa criatura fue asesinada por los DarkMasters en su primera aventura hace ya varios años, verlo era un gran alivio sí, pero cómo era posible su presencia ahora, miraron a Izzy esperando alguna respuesta pero este estaba tan asombrado como los demás. _–Huyan ahora tontos, pi. Refúgiense con los otros, pi-_

 _-¿Refugiarnos con quiénes?-_ Mimi no entendió tales palabras hasta que fueron puestos a salvo por la evolución que Sora permitió a su digimon acompañante, la ave Birdramon los sacó a todos poniéndoles en los suelos a varios metros del gigante sobre los techos de otro edificio. Los niños elegidos vieron anonadados como un ejército de digimons se acercaba a toda prisa justo hacia donde ellos estaban, o mejor dicho, donde el gigante lo estaba. _–Estalló la guerra-_ Fue lo único que pudo decir Cody ante ese suceso; la sorpresa no duraría mucho, ya habría tiempo de encontrar explicaciones pues si Piximon estaba presente, era significado que ese gran ejército era aliado. Miraron por acto reflejo a los cielos, Tai llevaba ventaja sobre su "oponente", necesitaban ayudar al rubio cuanto antes.

Las bolas de fuego impactaban a por doquier, cortesía de BlacWarpgreymon. Su agilidad superior comenzaba a ganar terreno en la lucha; ambos rivales luchaban sobre los cielos atacándose a gran velocidad haciendo impactos soberbios que disipaban ondas expansivas de viento en cada golpe, Tai no dejaba de repetir la frase "debo salvarla" una y otra vez a pesar del gran combate sosteniéndose. El lobo dejó salir un gran poder desde sus fauces, la energía era descomunal pues era como una columna de casi veinte metros de diámetro dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia BlackWarpgreymon, este uso un Terra Force para contrarrestar el ataque; el choque entre esos dos poderes recreó un temblor intenso creando una explosión de dimensiones únicas sobre los cielos, las nubes quedaron envueltas en fuego vivo tras ello. Tras disiparse la humareda, podía notarse un agotamiento en el digimon canino, mientras la evolución oscura parecía estar en su ciento por ciento. _–Tú no eres así Tai, no te dejarías dominar por energías oscuras nunca, me das vergüenza. Todos estamos dispuestos a luchar. Hazlo tú también-_ Matt sintió que sus palabras calarían en su amigo, pero fue en vano; BlackWarpgreymon se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, sus garras fueron contrarrestadas por un segundo "aliento de lobo metálico" una segunda explosión, edificios destrozados, calles resquebrajadas, inestabilidad, esos sucedía cuando dos megas chocaban.

 _-¿Estan bien chicos?-_

 _-Estuvo cerca eh. Maldito infeliz, nos tomó por sorpresa-_

 _-¡Cómo te encuentras tú amigo? ¿Puedes pelear aun?-_

 _-Solo fueron cosquillas, sujétense-_ Imperialdramon, a pesar del gran impacto recibido, parecía estar casi completamente ileso, el dragón cambió a su modo guerrero para tener una mayor agilidad, iría a por el monstruo que lo castigó primero para después concentrarse en Tai.

…..

 **Hola amigos, qué tal el capítulo, ¿les gustó?; las luchas dan por iniciado desde ahora, y como se mencionó antes; habrá un solmene sacrificio.**

 **Como siempre darte gracias por el tiempo que te das para darle lectura al fic, sin tu apoyo no sería posible; espero no tener muchos desfases en la narración pero por motivos académicos me es difícil actualizar seguido y se pierde las ideas conforme pasa el tiempo** **. Bien trataré de subir pronto el siguiente capítulo, lets go.**

 **Mac1826: Gracias por los reiews en serio son de mucha ayuda, las batallas están a penas empezando, espero que pueda ser de tu gusto. En los siguiente capítulos aclararé eso del por qué dejaron que Tai intentara realizar las evolciones y esas dudas que tenías, mil gracias por hacérmelas recordar. Con respecto al tiempo en que suceden, habrá un pequeño detalle luego** **…. El corazón de América y al este de mi patria…será Bolivia? Si no le atine me darias una pista**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15: UN SACRIFICIO SOLEMNE**

Se abrieron los cielos acompañándose con truenos sonoros mientras un objeto caía a toda velocidad desde lo más alto disipando las nubes, su objetivo ya se hallaba muy cerca. Allen pudo reconocer aquella lanza viajando con poder justo en dirección suya resquebrajando el sonido; a diferencia de la primera vez que devolvió un ataque similar de su hermano, este tenía un mensaje en su camino. Pegó una senda pisada para elevarse hacia esa cosa cayente, su gran poder le permitió llegar en cuestión de segundos, esquivó con gran velocidad que la lanza terminara por partirle la cabeza en dos para sujetarla con fuerza usando su brazo derecho, el impulso lo hizo descender con una gran violencia hasta los suelos dejando un cráter de casi treinta metros de diámetro y más de cincuenta de profundidad, pero a pesar del impacto no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno. _-La sangre del impuro será exterminada, ella no resucitará-_ desde aquella arma salieron unas cuantas voces en lengua extraña pero que fueron traducidas por el mismo Allen quien las pronunció luego que el mensaje fuera recibido; apretó con fuerza sus puños sabiendo que ese mal llamado hermano suyo tenía en su poder al único capaz en revivir a su tesoro especial, quien fuese asesinada justamente por aquel digimon hace muchos años atrás. Nunca pudo entender cómo Seykamon se negó a apoyarle o de cómo permitió que ambos "hermanos" luchasen hasta la muerte en más de una oportunidad teniendo como fruto el encarcelamiento de uno sobre un libro antiguo y el encierro en las tinieblas del otro; y ahora, justamente ahora, tras la muerte de los otros sagrados a manos suyas y de KingSoulmon.

 _-La traeré de regreso, cueste lo que me cueste-_ destruyó la lanza en mil pedazos haciendo un simple esfuerzo con su mano, dio un grito aterrador que terminó por extender ese gran hoyo donde se hallaba sumergido tras haber frenado el avance del arma lanzada hacia él. Para serse sincero, su hermano lo estaba invitando a un combate pues esa lanza tuvo otro propósito diferente al de trasmitir su mensaje ya que en medio de los cielos podía verse una aurora verdosa extendiéndose con serenidad, era una puerta tridimensional abierta. Allen tenía un medio el cómo entrar al mundo humano, cosa que nunca podría hacer por sí solo debido a su condición híbrida, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en pensar si esta era una trampa, se lanzó sobre el portal desapareciendo entre lo infinito en cuestión de segundos gritando la palabra "venganza" una y otra vez.

….

 _-Váyanse de aquí niños elegidos, pi. Esto está fuera de sus manos pi-_ su pose aguerrida a pesar de su tierna figura contrarrestaban totalmente mientras le exigía tal cosa a los niños elegidos, estos tan solo podían ver boquiabiertos como cientos de digimon invadían las calles humanas saliendo desde los cielos, mares e incluso de lugares impensados como desde las profundidades de la tierra; todos portaban un símbolo bastante conocido por ellos, un sol naciente con ocho puntas en sus laterales hechos con oro macizo, era el símbolo del valor indistinguiblemente. También había criaturas diferentes quienes no portaban tales artefactos en sus pechos y quienes comenzaron a luchar contra los que sí los tenían.

 _-Cómo es posible esto-_

 _-Su mundo ya no les pertenece pi. Busquen refugio pi-_

 _-A qué te refieres con que les pertenece, su habitad es el digimundo y….-_

 _-Desapareció pi. El exterminio ha comenzado pi. Huyan y sálvense mis amigos pi-_ fue lo último que dijo, salió volando mientras dejaba salir grandes poderes desde su mini báculo dorado asesinado a cuanto enemigo tenía en frente como si el acabar una vida fuera algo tan banal para un solemne defensor, este era un rostro irreconocible para los niños elegidos.

 _-Debemos apoyar a Matt-_ Cody irrumpió la desconcentración para hacer hincapié sobre el hecho de tener al rubio luchando mano a mano contra una evolución mega oscurecida por el odio, evidentemente no eran rivales para un oponente como esa transformación oscura, pero tenían el hecho de las fusiones. Miró al menor de los Ishida para insistirle en utilizar el vínculo entre sus emblemas y apoyar a su amigo; este pudo entenderle inmediatamente y en cuestión de segundos una figura gigantesca color plata con bordes dorados con apariencia bastante geométrica se hizo presente, Shokkukmon dejó salir dos esferas incandescentes desde sus extremidades superiores justo con dirección hacia BlackWarpgreymon; este pudo contrarrestarlo fácilmente usando sus filosas garras para dispersar el fuego, fue un ataque más que oportuno pues aquella transformación oscura se disponía en atacar con severidad a un debilitado lobo metálico. _–Gracias viejo, te debo una-_ Matt alzó el pulgar en señal de agradecimiento hacia su salvador, el cansancio era más que notorio y el brillo azul de su digivice como el de su emblema comenzaban a opacarse, lo cual significaba que pronto se deshacería la evolución mega debido al gran uso de energía; el rubio no era ajeno a esto pues al ser el acompañante humano, todos los sentimientos eran trasmitidos desde su digimon y viceversa. _–No se entrometan, debo salvarla-_ la voz de Tai fue como una alarma para que Blackwarpgreymon acudiera a toda velocidad en acabar con su nuevo oponente, este se defendió volviendo a lanzarle fuego por segunda vez pero la velocidad acuciosa del digimon oscuro pudo evitar cualquier contacto con las llamas, sus filosas garras estaban dirigidas justo al cráneo, iba a terminar con esto de una buena vez por todas pero algo lo interrumpió. Una gigantesca pata de araña le impactó haciéndole volar varios metros impactando su cuerpo sobre nueve edificios hasta culminar en un décimo derribándolo por completo, para todos fue una sorpresa el ver a esa monstruosidad cíclope con patas de arácnido atacando a Tai ya que supuestamente estaban del mismo lado o al menos del mismo bando de quien dominaba al castaño. _-¡Taaaaiiiiiiii!-_ Kari miró aterrada como su hermano salió expelido con suma violencia, tranquilamente eso pudo haber acabado con la vida del castaño a pesar de lo fuerte que pudiera ser su digimon, este podría resistir tal golpe, pero para un humano era como haber sido arrollado por un camión a toda velocidad. _–Noooooooooooooo-_ gritó desesperada, su emblema brilló con intensidad rosa deslumbrante, Angewomon apareció para dirigirse justo a esa jovencita quien ni se lo pensó dos veces y saltó al vacío desde la parte más alta del edificio donde se encontraba, afortunadamente la ángel pudo sostenerla antes que impactara en los suelos y con un simple movimiento la colocó sobre su espalda, ambas volaban justo hacia donde debería estar ese hermano.

 _-Espera Kari, no te precipites-_ Yolei supo que nada podría hacer con sus palabras pero aun así intentó convencer a la jovencita, miró con tristeza a su fiel Howkmon quien le entendió perfectamente para hacerla evolucionar hasta la forma águila característica con plumaje carmesí. Volaron en dirección hacia Kari, sabía perfectamente que el digimon oscuro atacaría sin pensarlo a todo ser que se le acercase aun si fuese la misma hermana de su compañero humano quien se acercase; Yolei tomó una gran bocanada de aire para concentrarse al máximo, solo había una oportunidad así que no iba a desaprovecharla teniendo en cuenta la gran diferencia de poderes entre el ser oscuro y la forma angelical de Gatomon. Finalmente, gracias a un gran esfuerzo, pudo establecer la conexión con el emblema de su amiga Kari para permitir la fusión de los dos digimons; Kari perdió equilibrio luego que su fiel Angewomon se desvaneciera poco a poco para unirse a la forma ave de su semejante, en pocos segundos Sylphimon hizo su aparición envuelta en una que otra llamarada y usando su gran velocidad pudo sostener a esa jovencita luego e poner a Yolei sobre la superficie segura y salva. _-¿Estás bien Kari?-_ le miró tiernamente mientras la sostenía en brazos, por segunda vez en muy escasos minutos esa chica era salvada de morir por una caída abrupta desde varios metros.

 _-Sylphimon…mi…mi hermano esta….-_

 _-No, puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energía oscura desde esos escombros y no le pertenecen a BlackWarpgreymon-_ lo dijo con toda serenidad, efectivamente no estaba mintiendo pues al poco tiempo Tai se hizo presente montado sobre su digimon solamente con una leve deformidad en su brazo izquierdo, señal de una fractura, pero vivo aun. Su presencia era más que abrumadora, parecía haber obtenido un mayor poder luego de haber sido golpeado con tanta ferocidad. Ni siquiera le dio importancia el ver a otra fusión en medio del campo de lucha improvisado, sobrevoló a manera desquiciada impactando más edificios para hacerlos pedazos en su camino demostrando ausencia de dolor ante tal acto, a velocidad exquisita cercenó una de las patas peludas de su agresor quien poco pudo hacer para contener el avance del digimon enfurecido, desde su enorme y único ojo dejó salir un rayo azulino el cual fue fácilmente esquivado, en un segundo ataque frontal, BlackWarpgreymon terminó por cercenarle dos patas más a esa criatura haciendo que perdiera equilibrio y cayera con suma violencia hacia los suelos. En un acto nada propio del gentil Tai anterior, esta nueva versión dominada pronunció las palabras "decapítalo". Fueron tan solo segundos para que eso sucediera, el incapacitado monstruo no pudo pararse y fue víctima de un mar de cuchillas sobre su nuca para luego terminar con su cabeza separada de su cuerpo. Para todos los niños elegidos fue una escena impactante. Tan solo Matt entendió que pudo haberle hecho lo mismo mucho antes y que tan solo parecían contenerse con ellos por alguna razón.

 _-Debo salvarla, debo salvarla, debo…..-_

 _-Debes salvarla, sí-_ en medio de los cielos justo a pocos metros de Tai, KingSoulmon sobrevolaba muy parsimoniosamente con sus brazos semejantes a los de un reptil cruzados uno sobre el otro. Jugueteó con la melenuda cabellera del castaño como si fueran amigos desde hace muchos años, miró algo aburrido como cientos de digimons luchaban entre ellos, uno que otro del tipo volador se acercó hasta donde este pero fueron exterminados sin que él hiciera algún movimiento extraordinario, su solo poder era suficiente para acabar con ellos sin que usara sus habilidades. _-Para salvarla debes morir, lo sabes bien-_ KingSoulmon cogió el casco de Blackwarpgreymon y usando un simple movimiento hizo que este fuera expulsado hasta los suelos creando un cráter enorme, a paso decidido comenzó a acercársele mientras sus cortas pero filosas garras amenazaban con atravesar no solo al digimon sino también al castaño, tanta fue la fuerza del enemigo que la evolución mega se desvaneció para dejar a la vista a un inconsciente Agumon tendido sobre los fríos suelos _–Sálvala ahora Tai, entrégame tu vida-_ A pesar de los gritos hechos a todo pulmón por parte de los niños elegidos, aquel castaño parecía estar en trance, es más, abrió los brazos sosteniendo esa mirada con ojos apagados "sin vida" para recibir la muerte con suma tranquilidad.

 _-Ni lo pienses cretino-_ Imperialdramon llegó justo a tiempo para impedir el golpe definitivo, el dragón pudo evitar que esa garra terminara sobre el pecho del castaño, usando su gran fuerza lo hizo retroceder; un grave error, los cielos eran su ventaja. Atacó convertido en su forma guerrero con todo su poder con golpes veloces casi imperceptibles por la vista humana, su oponente parecía consternado ante tanta velocidad; usando su cola logró sujetarle el cuello para continuar su masacre, lo dejó libre tan solo para soltarle un gran poder invocado desde el cañón ubicado en su tórax; la explosión fue descomunal creando un terremoto inimaginable y dejando más que asustado a varios digimons quienes luchaban entre ellos, todo fue un silencio absoluto durante unos minutos. La humareda propia de tal ataque comenzó a disiparse, pudo verse algo increíble, era kingSoulmon con un brazo totalmente chamuscado y su pierna derecha ausente como si hubiera desaparecido luego de dicha explosión. _–Todos juntos ahora-_ Davis dio la voz de mando, su carácter algo infantil fue reemplazado por aquel liderazgo que lo convirtió en el guía de la segunda generación, las otras dos fusiones lograron atacar con todo mirando una esperanza de victoria tras ver a un maltrecho enemigo quien pagaba el precio de haberse confiado en demasía. Sylphimon y Shokkukmon dieron una demostración de sus habilidades, el dejó ver un arco blanco el cual proyectó más de mil flechas por segundo justo hacia su objetico, cada flecha se introdujo sobre el cuerpo de este permitiendo un grito de dolor ensordecedor; el segundo, uso su enorme fuerza física para levantar un edificio entero con sus manos y usarlo como garrote para castigar al herido digimon oscuro, no se contuvo con un único ataque, pues luego de haberlo hecho impactar contra la superficie, usó lo que restaba de edificio para azotarlo otras nueve veces hasta que el cemento y fierros cedieran. _–Vamos amigo, terminemos esto ahora-_ Ken dio hizo sentir su deseo, Imperialdramon ya venía cargando un segundo misil mientras sus otros dos semejantes castigaban al rival, soltó una nueva descarga para ponerle punto final a este alboroto, esta segunda explosión fue mucho más violenta que la anterior; el terreno entero desapareció y tan solo se dejó a la vista tierra fangosa y una que otra construcción, en medio del desastre, KingSoulmon yacía tendido en los suelos con la cabeza girada 180 grados y el cuerpo entero con quemaduras irremediables, habían vencido.

A pesar de la victoria conseguida, Tai permanecía en trance con sus ojos sin pupila en medio. Kari llegó corriendo con su emblema en mano pensando que tal vez sería la luz el objeto con el cual devolvería a la normalidad a su querido hermano, corría tan aprisa sin que nadie la frenara pues sabía perfectamente el enorme vínculo entre esos dos. Desde los escombros, Shinobu apareció con el cuerpo maltrecho, heridas por muchas partes del cuerpo sosteniendo su espada, miraba aterrado la escena _–Noooooo, Kariiiiiiii, esperaaaaaa-_ muy tarde.

Un campo invisible terminó por expulsar a esa inocente niña varios metros, era como un magnetismo cubriendo a Tai en una media esfera. Los demás niños elegidos vieron la escena quedando pasmados ante ello, tan solo Izzy se preguntó cómo era posible que únicamente Shinobu hubiera sido capaz en notar tal campo de fuerza y no el resto, ni siquiera los digimons pudieron hacerlo. Afortunadamente, por tercera vez, esa muchachita era salvada en impactar su humanidad contra escombros gracias a la grata aparición de un viejo conocido.

 _-Tai hermana, me da gusto verte-_ Greymon, no la evolución del acompañante del castaño, sino otra criatura similar, llegó a tiempo para impedir un golpe bastante mortífero por parte de la pequeña señorita contra los restos de edificios y/o fierros dispersos; los padres de ambos también se hicieron presente ya que fueron trasladados por este ser durante varios días. _-¿Hija, estas bien?-_ el padre pudo comprobar el estado incontinente de la niña pero no había signos de alarma por los cuales preocuparse, aparentemente.

 _-Taaaaaaiiiiii-_ la madre miró al mayor de sus hijos con la mirada perdida, se subió nuevamente sobre Greymon para que este pudiera adentrarse sobre el campo magnético sin sufrir daño alguno para sorpresa de todos. _–Señora Tai, ya está a salvo, lo conseguimos-_ el viejo Greymon se iluminó con intensidad cegadora, con una mirada de satisfacción, aquella criatura se desvaneció en cientos de datos para luego introducirse en el digivice del castaño no sin antes decir su graciosa frase "quiero una galleta" antes de desaparecer. Tras unos segundos, una materia negra salió expelida desde su emblema para perderse en el vacío. _-El antivirus-_ Ken lo dijo en voz baja, su teoría parecía haber sido acertada. Tai cayó desmayado al suelo ante el llanto inconsolable de su madre quien le recogió llorando de felicidad al ver a su hijo a salvo.

 _-Salgamos de aquí de inmediato, aun no es seguro-_ Joe supo salir de asombro para darse cuenta que la lucha entre seres digitales aún continuaba, no ganarían nada si se quedaban, el mismo Piximon seguía luchando con toda su determinación en un campo de batalla sangriento. Pensó para sí el por qué los digimon estaban sangrando si se supone que estaban constituidos por datos digitales, no era tiempo para ponerse a cavilar en cosas como esas, debían ponerse a salvo de una buena vez. Recogieron al fornido Tai y comenzaron la retirada pero un objeto llamó la atención del mayor de los niños elegidos, un libro negro a pocos centímetros desde donde Tai quedó incontinente, lo recogió pensando que sería algún objeto de valor para ellos o alguna pista para todo este asunto, craso error.

Salieron trasportados por sus respectivos camaradas a cualquier lugar lejos de ese caos; pronto vieron como aviones de guerra surcaron los cielos lanzando sus misiles hacia donde las bestias sostenían sus luchas creando grandes explosiones y mayor destrucción. Tan solo podían seguir huyendo pues sabían perfectamente que esas armas eran inútiles frente a los asombrosos poderes de las criaturas digitales, los valientes soldados firmaron el pacto con la muerte al querer contener esa lucha entre seres de la misma especie.

Kari permanecía dormida al igual que su hermano luego que soportara la descarga de un campo magnético invisible, los padres de ambos cuidaban de sus hijos como podían agradeciendo siempre a los valiosos compañeros que tenían esos dos chiquillos quienes nunca dejaron a sus niños (así se referían a ambos) en ningún momento. Más sismos, más caos, a pesar de haber huido varios metros era imposible mantenerse alejados en sí.

 _-¿Qué es eso Joe?-_ Mimi miró intrigada el extraño libro que sostenía el peli-azul.

 _-Estaba al lado de Tai luego que Greymon lo curara, imagino que debe tener alguna información de utilidad, como si fuera el diario de ese valiente digimon-_ nadie dijo más palabras, uno que otro prefirió llorar a solas sabiendo que nada sería igual teniendo una prácticamente invasión sobre su mundo por algún motivo desconocido para ellos hasta ahora.

 _-Cielo, Tai parece estar diciendo tu nombre-_ el padre miro con satisfacción a su mayor hijo dar señales de mejoría, llamó a su esposa para que fuera testigo de ello, ambos se abrazaron queriendo explotar en lágrimas por haber tenido a la muerte de sus hijos tan cerca en esta oportunidad; vieron como este comenzaba a mover las manos y pies. Agradecieron por enésima vez a los fieles amigos obteniendo la misma respuesta de "somos un equipo, nos cuidamos entre todos", tan solo Shinonu permanecía alejado del resto, siendo tan poco sociable como lo conocieron.

 _-Cuando despierte le daré una buena paliza por haberme preocupado tanto-_ Sora hizo un ademán apretando su puño con la palma de su otra mano, evidentemente se sentía más que reconfortarle la ver a su mejor amigo dando signos de vida dejando una que otra risa entre los demás, momento que fue interrumpido abruptamente. El libro que fue inocentemente recogido se abrió de par en par mientras se envolvía en llamas alertando a todos.

 _-¿Qué siginifica esto?-_ Izzy no daba expliación a este suceso. ¿Magia acaso?

Una figura proyectaba desde el libro se hizo presente, todos gritaron con odio al ver esa silueta. KingSoulmon apareció en forma fantasmal riendo a carcajadas mientras sus dos extremidades superiores amenazaban con exterminar al aun dormido castaño, su mirada era como la de un depredador hacia su presa indefensa _–Me tengo que llevar tu corazón-_ la criatura estuvo escondida en ese libro, fingió su exterminio para mantenerse lo más cerca posible de Tai en todo momento, sus dos brazos reptilianos se dirigieron al inconsciente castaño, ambas golpearon.

Se llevaron las manos a la boca mirando con terror esa imagen.

 _-Quita tus manos de mi hijo-_ el señor y la señora Yagami, en un acto de amor extremo, recibieron los impactos en sus pechos, dijeron esa frase casi al unísono. Una luz rojiza inundó el lugar haciendo que ese digimon oscuro retornara al libro y posteriormente este fuera lanzado hacia los cielos y expelido cientos de kilómetros hacia el norte, dejando una señal sobre los cielos como cuando una estrella fugaz se abre camino. Ambos padres se miraron sonrientes, se tomaron las manos y cayeron al suelo manando sangre desde sus bocas, poco a poco sus pulmones dejaron de inflarse _–No se lo cuenten a ellos-_ fue lo último que la señora Yagami pudo decir, ambos valientes adultos cerraron los ojos definitivamente manteniendo esa mirada pura y amorosa. Los demás quedaron estupefactos, en especial Joe quien comenzaba a martirizarse mentalmente por haber recogido ese libro.

…..

A cientos de kilómetros, el libro terminó por impactar en una montaña glacial para luego dejar escapar a KingSoulmon, en su pecho, la marca del símbolo del valor se dibujó como si hubiera sido tatuado con fuego vivo. Miró aterrorizado ese símbolo, el amor de esos dos padres había abierto el sello nuevamente y un simple movimiento correcto sería lo necesario para devolverlo al encierro definitivo sin posibilidad de retorno.

 _-Te ves asustado, imbécil-_ giró su cabeza para ver con terror la figura que tanto odiaba; Allen sostenía su alabarda mirándole con ira extrema. _–Hoy morirás definitivamente hermanito-_ a pesar de habérsele devuelto ese sello, el tiempo que le duró la desesperación fue pasajero; tenía frente suyo a su impetuoso "hermano" híbrido, si existía salida, era justamente esta. Ese poco sensato enemigo podría ser la llave por ser el primer portador del emblema del valor, ello significaba el único y último cerrojo. Rio por su suerte sabiendo que la muerte solemne de esos dos sujetos se vería desfigurada luego que le diera muerte a quien portaba un emblema capaz de deshacer tal sello.

 _-Ustedes dos….no volverán a ver la luz del día; aunque el digimundo se destruya, ustedes desaparecerán este día-_ ambos hermanos giraron para ver a una criatura liliputiense (en comparación con ellos), Seykamon les miraba con ojos furibundos. Ambos sabían perfectamente del enorme poder del amo de todas las criaturas sagradas del mundo digital.

 _-Vaya reunión familiar-_ KingSoulmon bociferó.

 _-Sus idioteces han causado destrozos, merecen morir; siéntanse priviligiados. Serán los segundos en ver mi cien por ciento-_

 _-No tengo interés en cortar tu cuello Seykamon; lárgate, solo quiero despellejar a este-_ Allen apuntó su alabarda por segunda vez a su "hermano", el odio era singular.

 _-Tus acciones, el asesinar a otro sagrado, me han hecho decidir tu exterminio Allen; luchen los dos contra mi si desean, el resultado será el mismo-_ la pequeña figura en forma felina dejó que un color rojo intenso cubriera sus dos ojos par levitar luego mirando decididamente a sus dos futuras víctimas.

 _-Bien, bien, como en los viejos tiempos-_ KingSoulmon no se quedó atrás, se envolvió en un aura azulina con matices morados mientras Allen hizo lo respectivo con fuego; los tres, ubicados en puntos distantes que dibujaban un triángulo imaginario, se aceración hasta el punto medio para dar iniciada su lucha. El solo contacto de auras provocó un terremoto en medio de los glaciales, las avalanchas comenzaron a manifestarse y los cielos cubiertos en negro entero dejaron caer rayos sobre la superficie en señal de protesta.

 _-Vamos niños, sé que pueden hacerlo mejor-_ Seykamon tenía el brazo derecho de KingSoulmon y la otra extermidad manchada con sangre de Allen que hizo entender haberse introducido en el abdomen de su segunda presa, pues este se llevaba una mano a la altura del obligo, lugar de donde salía una nada despreciable cantidad de sangre; en menos de diez segundos, los daños eran evidentes. _–No vivirán-_

…..

 **Hola a todos, sé que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última actualización, las prácticas han estado bien exigentes estas semanas; por eso te agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que te das en leer este fic que con mucho cariño se está preparando. En serio, mil gracias por acompañarme.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo; las verdaderas luchas aun no empiezan y habrá una que otra sorpresa más.**

 **Psdta: ¿Quién saldrá vivo de esta última lucha entre esos tres?**

 **Psdta 2: ¿Cómo tomarán lo de sus padres Tai y Kari?¿Se dejarán llevar por la ira?**

 **Mac1826 gracias por tu último review, siempre son bastante alentadores; las prácticas están demasiado chéveres solo que no me dejan mucho tiempo libre, pero por lo demás son lo máximo, realmente las disfruto. Intenté lo de imaginar las escenas en mi cabeza pero aun necesito mucha más práctica para no olvidarme las cosas, ojala este capítulo no haya dejado muchas dudas** **Con respecto a tu pregunta mmmmmm creo que escogería el del destino, salió en digimon 4 me parece, me pareció bastante interesante fuera de que el del valor me parece el más genial. Pero digamos que tengo varias cosas personales que me harían escoger ese emblema; y con lo de otro anime mmmm hay varios sí, solo que digimon es mi favorito. Está Fairy Tail y DBZ de hecho, Inuyasha también me pareció interesante.**

 **En serio? No le atiné al país otra vez?** **mmmmm no soy bueno en esto evidentemente XD….será Uruguay? (** **) , bueno sin más que decir, espero te esté yendo súper en la universidad y consigas siempre tus objetivos, las mejores buenas vibras siempre.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16: DESCUBRIENDO ENIGMAS**

Miraron con desazón las escenas trasmitidas a través de sus sofisticados ordenadores, cientos creían imposible tales imágenes y muchos otros catalogaron como un "merecido" castigo para quienes desobedecieron órdenes puntuales dictadas por un militar de mayor rango, pero nadie podía atreverse a negar que gracias a tales sacrificios tenían ahora un mayor panorama sobre el enemigo. El más veterano entendió que sus miles de armas serían infructíferas ante esas fieras salidas quien sabe de qué mundo, ya lo comprobaron al hacerles frente con sus arsenales en tierra, mar y aire, el resultado era siempre el mismo; aunque estas grabaciones permitieron a un viejo estratega percatarse de un detalle el cual tan solo alguien con su experiencia máxima en luchas podría darse cuenta; las bestias (como los llamaban ellos) eran vulnerables frente a la inestabilidad de elementos, o al menos eso pudo concluir. En un fragmente de quien sabe más que unos segundos, el capitán Grumberg logró identificar cómo un grupo de criaturas quedaron prácticamente quietas durante unos instantes luego que los lanza llamas derritieran los seguros de unos cuantos grifos de agua situados en las calles, la mezcla entre ambos elementos hizo que esas cosas quedaran inmóviles ante esa reacción, la clave del éxito se hallaba ahí.

 _-Sabina ha descubierto sin querer un enorme secreto, ahora mismos esas bestias luchan entre ellas; es momento de atacar y mandarlas al averno de donde salieron-_ impetuoso y lleno de confianza, Grumberg, un antiguo veterano de guerras, líder en innumerables expediciones fantasmas y quien sabe uno de los pocos sobrevivientes en misiones literalmente suicidas, bramó con exaltación sin saber que su general Sabina había logrado escapar con vida o al menos eso se lo habían impuesto sus leales soldados. _–Señor…..Inglaterra ha logrado capturar a una de esas cosas con vida-_

 _-Envíen un escuadrón de inteligencia ahora mismo, tan solo tenemos unas pocas muestras. Tráiganlo con vida y que esos ingleses no se atrevan a arrebatarnos un tesoro tan preciado-_ tras haber servido a los servicios especiales durante más de cincuenta años, Grumberg no tenía una nacionalidad propia, su país natal era la orgullosa Alemania pero sus servicios en diferentes partes del mundo considerando también sus numerosos años en tierras alejadas le hicieron pertenecer a varias naciones durante su vida militar; ahora, sus grandes destrezas y dotes como estratega eran usados por la misma ONU para realizar misiones extremadamente inteligentes en las cuales se necesitaba más que la destreza física.

 _-Nos reportan que Sudáfrica ha sido tomada por completo, los cuarteles que teníamos ahí han sido exterminados….todos-_ otro general mencionó la mala noticia recientemente llegada a su computador, si eso era cierto, significaba que incluso las instalaciones fortificadas ubicadas en territorios africanos fueron capaces en contener el avance de tales monstruos. _–Centro América y gran parte del sur han sido exterminados por completo mi señor-_ otro comentario nefasto interrumpió los ásperos ánimos ya recibidos, grumberg miraba con odio a su general tras ser informado sobre eso, no esperaba que estuvieran siendo derrotados tan rápidamente.

 _-Holanda, España, Noruega y China están fuera de línea señor-_ nuevamente un tercer mensaje congeló la habitación; era como si todos se hubieran puesto deacuerdo en dar tales noticias con el único fin en exasperar al viejo capitán.

 _-Perú, Chile y Argentina fueron aniquilados….nos reportan solo 1000 sobrevivientes de los tres países siendo trasportados a zonas seguras-_

 _-¿Qué nadie puede darme una maldita buena nueva hoy?-_ Grumber a pesar de sus casi ochenta años arremetió contra este último mensajero asestándole un cruento puñetazo que lo hizo caer desmayado a los suelos como si hubiera recibido un golpe con un objeto metálico pesado, los demás tan solo miraron algo asustados al veterano. Un zumbido hizo entender a todos que un cuarto mensaje era decepcionado por las computadoras, nadie se atrevió a abrir el correo. Grumber bramó con furia, se acercó hasta el monitor para presionar unas cuantas teclas y permitir ver el mensaje, para su extrañeza, era un mensaje de voz. _–Puede ser un virus mi señor, si lo abre nos delataría y…..-_

 _-¿Te parece que no nos han descubierto ya idiota? Si no te diste cuenta, han acabado con la mitad del planeta mientras pensabas esa ridiculez en tu minúsculo cerebro_ \- definitivamente el haber perdido tantas naciones le hizo perder la compostura, pero dada las ultimas circunstancias era evidente que perder una base militar era algo bastante próximo, así que si había forma de hacer contacto con este "virus" también sería la forma en hacer contacto con quien lo envió y eso todos lo sabían perfectamente. _–Me miran como unos cobardes, escogieron ser militares para dar sus vidas para sus naciones, si un miserable misil nos destruye al menos habremos enviado las coordenadas del infeliz hijo de perra de quien nos lo envió-_ vociferó con tanta fuerza que tuvo que toser abruptamente unas cuantas veces antes de reponerse, presionó el botón "abrir", su miedo se hizo realidad.

 _-Podemos evitar una aniquilación de su especie señor Grumberg-_ una voz siniestra inundó el lugar, no había video remitente, tan solo un sonido siendo emitido desde coordenadas no especificadas hasta ahora.

 _-Di tu maldito nombre y prometo volarte en mil pedazos-_

 _-Muy impropio de alguien de su alcurnia señor, pero mis propuestas son sencillas-_

 _-No hago tratos con asesinos-_ estuvo a punto de cerrar la llamada hasta que un último mensaje captó su atención.

 _-En calles de Paris un mendigo me enseñó a caminar…..-_ aquella conversación le hizo recordar inmediatamente a un viejo conocido, un sujeto quien falleció hace mucho en un desastre natural.

 _-¿Dalton?-_

 _-Solo hay un único culpable en esto…denme el corazón de Tai Yagami y su especie vivirá-_

Quedaron estupefactos al escuchar un nombre como el responsable de tanta catástrofe, no hubo secuelas tras el fin de emisión, no hubo alertas de explosivos ni de ataques sorpresa, simplemente nada. Dalton era el nombre de un amigo espía suyo quien falleció en una expedición a las montañas andinas hace muchos años atrás, en tales glaciares identificaron a un gracioso científico llamado Fragmighan quien se alteraba en ser un gran conocedor de culturas, este les habló sobre un delicado equilibrio entre las religiones de cada cultura y de la ciencia actual; evidentemente no le prestaron atención alguna a ese desquiciado hombre pero en una de sus salidas, antes que una avalancha terminara por sepultar a ese amigo, Grumberg escuchó blasfemar un nombre a los lugareños, un nombre de un varón nacido en junio y que traería pena y desastres de no ser exterminado, un nombre capaz de despertar a un antiguo guerrero encerrado en las páginas de un antiguo libro místico. Luego que Dalton perdiera la vida por congelamiento, los pobladores, quienes intentaron socorrerle de forma infructífera, mencionaron un nombre "Tai Yagami" o al menos eso fue lo que el intérprete le mencionó a Grumberg; que los indígenas le incitaban a no buscar una especia de libro o a un sujeto con tal nombre, tras muchos años después aquel nombre le traía un infeliz recuerdo. _–No fue un accidente-_ se dijo mentalmente; pasó saliva mirando luego atónitamente a sus generales.

 _-Busquen a ese sujeto y entréguenlo hasta el punto donde Sabina perdió la vida-_ un click se hizo presente para dejar visto en las pantallas la foto del castaño en los ordenadores, era tan solo un muchacho, cómo era posible que fuese capaz en causa todo esto. Se paró mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dándole un sorbo a su taza de café cargado, envió el mensaje grabado a todos los cuarteles aun en pie para que dieran comenzada la operación "cacería" pues así lo bautizó, tras terminada su faena se dejó caer pesadamente sobre sus sillones. _–Huyan ahora, tienen tiempo para ponerse a salvo-_

 _-Objetos no identificados acercándose a gran velocidad-_ uno se dio cuenta, eran casi una centena de puntos avecinándose a toda prisa hacia el cuartel principal, fueron muy incautos en creer que no serían exterminados luego de haber recibido ese mensaje.

….

 _-Joe esto no es culpa tuya, ese miserable lo tenía todo premeditado-_ el peliazul no daba razones para su inquietud, se auto-agredía intensamente con palabras y objetos dejando muy preocupado a su leal Gomamon quien poco podía hacer para impedírselo. Matt tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza física para frenarle.

 _-¿Qué no viste Matt? 2 personas acaban de mo….-_

 _-¡Cierra la boca! Si se enteran desataras la ira de su emblema, guarda silencio-_ pudo poner su mano izquierda sobre los labios del mayor para evitar que terminara su frase, si Tai o Kari le oían sus emblemas se perdería, ya habría tiempo para contarles las malas noticias, pero eso no era ahora.

 _-Fue mi error, no debí haber cogido esa cosa, yo debí…-_

 _-Debimos haber protegido mejor a nuestro amigo, tal y como él lo hace con todos. Siendo 12 no pudimos cuidar a 1, no como ese uno, cuida de los 12-_ Sora habló con palabras entrecortadas, no podía imaginarse la reacción de los hermanos Yagami luego que descubrieran la muerte de sus padres a manos del enemigo. Con ayuda de los demás pudieron poner los cuerpos sin vida de los esposos en tumbas improvisadas valiéndose de las habilidades de Armadillomon quien pudo cavar sobre la superficie, citaron unas cuantas oraciones para luego cubrirles con tierra. Tenían sed de venganza, pero la diferencia entre poderes era más que enorme, necesitaban luchar juntos, todos.

 _-Entienden a qué se refería Piximon cuando dijo que este mundo ya no nos pertenecía?-_ en medio del caos, Mimi logró hacer memoria para evocar esas palabras, era cierto, se les mencionó que su mundo (entendieron como el planeta Tierra) era ahora propiedad de las criaturas digitales.No pudieron mantenerse concentrados por mucho puesto que una horda de digimons se acercaban hacia ellos con intenciones nada amigables pues destruían todo a su paso; entre los apuros y el desorden Izzy hizo alarde a su capacidad mientras huían para ponerse a salvos, tuvieron que usar las evoluciones para mantenerse fuera de alcance o al menos unos instantes puesto que un grupo de voladores se les acercaban; no tuvieron más remedio que deshacerse de ellos y escapar; el genio entrelazó todo. _–Están buscando a Tai-_ miró al aun inconsciente castaño dormido entre los brazos de Sora. _–Vaya eso sí que es una novedad-_ Matt con su típico sarcasmo incitó al muchacho en explicarse mejor.

 _-Cuando Tai quedó envuelto en manos del enemigo, ¿vieron que algún digimon quiso hacerle daño?-_ ahora que lo recordaban, no se presenció ataques para con el castaño cuando eso sucedió, es más, comenzaron a luchar entre ellos hasta la aparición del supuesto cabecilla; en vista que nadie daba una respuesta formal, el jovencito continuo _–pero justo ahora que al parecer luego que ese Greymon "lo limpiara" vuelven a por él, como si quisieran cazarlo tal y cómo paso en el mundo digital o mejor dicho….en el limbo-_ aquel genio les explicó su teoría de cómo nunca lograron llegar al mundo de los digimon, sino que quedaron inmersos entre la brecha que unía ambos mundos, por eso las abominaciones creadas por mezclas entre digimons y humanos eran los únicos en encontrarles ya que no eran capaces de atravesar la barrera digital dadas sus condiciones peculiares; tan solo había una explicación razonable para el genio y era que el digimundo había sido destruido o tal vez absorbido por otro con condiciones similares…..el mundo humano. _– ¿cómo explicas que estén devorándonos?-_

 _-la teoría del antivirus, nos consideran una especie peligrosa, solo obedecen instintos-_

 _-Los emblemas y digivices impiden esos instintos-_ ante la aclaración hecha por Ken, todos se miraron boquiabiertos, era una verdadera invasión. Millones de vida en juego y tan solo un pequeño puñado de criaturas digitales les no consideraban amenazas y ese mismo puñado, batallaba intensamente ante un ejército que para entonces debería de doblegarlo en número. - _Debemos regresar a ayudarles o de lo contario…-_

 _-Saben perfectamente a qué han venido, Piximon lo dijo con esa mirada; la misma que puso cuando nos salvó en aquella oportunidad-_ ninguno sabía el cómo ese ser retornó a la vida luego que se sacrificara luchando contra los DarkMasters o tal vez nunca lo exterminaron, en fin ya habría respuestas luego, pero las palabras de Davis tan cortantes les hicieron pensar algo detenidamente. Vinieron a evitar que asesinaran a Tai por alguna razón, les dieron tiempo para ponerse a salvo.

 _-No estamos seguros en ninguna parte, necesitamos buscar algo, estoy seguro que se nos está pasando una cosa-_ Izzy permanecía pensativo mirando el horizonte, ahora no había más que mar a los alrededores e incluso ahí no era nada seguro; como por arte del destino vieron una isla a lo lejos tras cuatro largas horas de vuelo, una isla la cual les daría muchas respuestas a sus preguntas y que por algún motivo se les permitió llegar pues era nada más y nada menos que la isla del doctor Fragmighan. _–Amigos ¿dónde estamos?-_ Tai recobraba conocimiento, desconocía los últimos sucesos ocurridos, su mirada era vaga y vacía; su digivice comenzó a brillar intensamente con el característico resplandor anaranjado mientras se acercaban cada vez más a esa extraña isla.

 _-¿Qué crees que encontremos ahí amigo?-_ Izzy le miró detenidamente esperando la respuesta, lo que le dijo lo dejó pasmado.

 _-Anghelina-_

No fue la respuesta en sí lo que le produjo asombro, sino esos ojos algo extraños nunca antes vistos por él, sus pupilas parecían haberse vuelto color rojizo durante unos segundos.

 _-¿Quién es ella?-_

 _-¿Quién es quién?-_ nuevamente el mismo Tai de siempre, algo no andaba bien del todo, estaba haciendo una especie de conexión pero ya no era con quien lo tomó en un principio; en esta oportunidad era diferente. Tan solo uno miraba a Shinobu, ya eran muchos los misterios desde su llegada, desde su sola presencia hasta esa capacidad para poder luchar contra criaturas digitales valiéndose de un extraño objeto invocado desde un digivice el cual dicho sea de paso, era muy pero muy similar al de Tai, como si fueran dos copias. Matt esperaría a que estuvieran en tierra para de una buena vez aclarar todo con ese muchacho.

 _-Descuida Matt, no parece ser enemigo; nos ha ayudado mucho cuando estuvimos luchando. De no ser por él, hubiera sido asesinada, usó mucha energía-_ Mimi se le acercó un momento hablándole al oído para evitar que la oyeran, evidentemente pudo darse cuenta de la gran suspicacia del rubio para con ese jovencito así que pensó que sería bueno evitar una confrontación interna. _–Solo por esta vez, te haré caso niña loca-_ la miró con cara bromista para hacerle entender que confiaba en ella recibiendo un golpe leve por parte de la jovencita.

"Shinobu…..hijo de Tai" pensaba Sora

…...

 **Hola amigos, mil gracias por la compañía que me estás dando con tu lectura; infinitamente agradecido, en especial por no haber podido actualizar después de mucho tiempo. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pronto comenzarán las batallas decisivas y sangrientas que se darán y las que ya se están dando.**

 **Mac1826 espero hayas tenido un muy pero muy feliz cumpleaños, que la hayas pasado fenomenal diviertiéndote al máximo, muchos pero muchos éxitos para ti.**

 **Con respecto a lo de los emblemas, creo que me identificaría con el de amistad de matt, no soy extremadamente sociable pero a mis grandes amigos los valoro más que el oro mismo, digamos que sería ese (tal vez XD) ….. Bleach tbn es uno de mis favoritos, me pareció muy bueno ese anime. Gracias siempre por tus reviews son más que útiles. Sigo intentado lo de imaginarme las cosas antes de escribirlas (mucho antes XD) no soy bueno en eso pero creo creo que masomenos empiezo a captarlo** **…. ¿si le atiné al país?**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17: LAZOS CON EL PASADO**

…..

 _-Mi señor, las guerras entre humanos son bastante tediosas; no hacen más que dejar inservibles los campos y contaminan nuestras aguas. Empiezo a cansarme de esa especie-_

 _-La "simbiosis" que hemos hecho con ellos nos ha permitido una nueva era, exterminarlos sería un gravísimo error-_

 _-Si usted lo dice mi señor, aunque no deja de llamarme la atención su forma de desarrollarse. Son una civilización muy atrasada para tener tanto rencor para consigo mismos.-_

 _-¿Acaso tienes miedo? Solo yo supero tus poderes y quien sabe sospecho que algún día tú terminarás asesinándome para tomar mi lugar-_

 _-Debo practicar aún más si quiero vencerte mi señor Seykamon o al menos descubrir la forma en defenderme de tu "caza almas", me retiro-_ tras decir eso, KingSoulmon salía caminando tranquilamente dejando sorprendido a su supremo, ser conocedor de esa técnica le hizo pensar que dicha pelea entre ambos no tardaría mucho más, al menos un par de siglos. Pero a pesar del incesante pensar sobre esa situación, Seykamon veía algo desconfiado a la especie humana que libraban batallas entre ellos mismos ya sea por poder o por venganza; el uso del fuego y la roca labrada para enfrentamientos producían estragos muy significativos en las tierras creando destrucciones, agotamiento de recursos e incendios difíciles en controlar. El único pretexto, por llamarlo así, en mantenerlos vivos o permitirles seguir en sus tierras, era que al morir, los humanos acostumbraban enterrarse bajo la tierra, sus cuerpos nutrían de una forma inimaginable al mundo digital cosa que era imposible de hacerse si se les derramaba la sangre cuando estaban vivos (ya lo habían intentado obteniendo resultados insatisfactorios); por ende, Seykamon buscaba mayor estabilidad de su mundo como amo y señor de tal universo, aunque muy dentro suyo comenzaba a querer buscar la forma en apoderarse de esa sangre tan "exquisita" para auto nutrirse.

Marzo….día de cosecha.

Un nuevo enfrentamiento entre civilizaciones humanas enardecía las tierras, un ejército aprovechó la festividad de otro reino para atacarlo desobedeciendo los "pactos" en no librarse guerras durante tiempos de culto y/o siembra festiva; la masacre fue absoluta, en menos de cinco días, aquel ejército logró incendiar más de quince distritos campesinos dejando muerte por doquier; tras dicho tiempo, la respuesta al fin logró verse, se juntaron en un campo de batalla muy cerca de las grandes quebradas que (para desconocimiento de todos los humanos) terminaba sobre ríos sagrados pertenecientes a las aguas dominadas por los digimons divinos. El destino quiso que ese día, la humanidad estuviera al borde del exterminio pero, ese mismo día, nacería la aberración más grande que el universo podría conocer.

KingSoulmon supo que esas criaturas subdesarrolladas (como se le refería a los humanos) estaban muy cerca de invadir territorios prohibidos, en todo momento pensó en no desobedecer las órdenes de su rey pero la curiosidad por beber la sangre derramada de los furibundos hombres matándose entre sí le hizo creer que tal vez con eso sería suficiente para superar los magníficos poderes de Seykamon. Se dispuso en ir a echar un inofensivo vistazo a esa lucha. Llevó consigo a dos de sus sirvientes para vigilar todos los ángulos posibles, pues si el rey digimon lo descubría sería suficiente excusa para castigarle severamente o peor aún, darle una muerte atroz. Montado en su pegaso de dos cabezas, kingSoulmon sobrevoló los cielos en compañía de sus siervos mirando con detenimiento el campo de batalla. Para él, no era nada llamativo ver a seres atravesar sus cuerpos con espadas simples sin poderes extraordinarios dando gritos torpes y valiéndose de movimientos simples para combatir entre ellos; la forma en las cuales se valían los más veteranos para incentivar al grupo o de recrear estrategias era asimilado como burla para este poderoso ser digital, pensó en usar una minúscula parte de su energía para exterminarlos a todos de una buena vez por todas, pero eso sería muy llamativo y le estaría dando al soberano supremo una buena razón para eliminarle. Había demasiada sangre esparcida sobre la superficie, sangre valiosa.

Tras casi nueve horas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el ejército invasor logró ponerse en ventaja logrando hacer retroceder a sus oponentes, las filas comenzaron a asesinar a cada soldado enemigo sin importar su estado moribundo o íntegro; la retirada fue decidida a través del sonido producido al soplar un gran cuerno de búfalo, era la señal que indicaba derrota para uno y señal para avanzar sin piedad para el otro. KingSoulmon pudo ver cuán despiadados eran estas criaturas mortales ya que en ningún momento decidieron frenarse; comenzaron a exterminar a cada miembro del bando rival correteándoles hasta nuevos territorios. Para lamento del primer ejército, la adrenalina del enemigo pudo más, ni siquiera se contuvieron al llegar a una pacífica aldea de agricultores; todo fue quemado, y dejaron más sangre derramada, incluso sangre inocente.

 _-Pareces entretenido-_

KingSoulmon giró rápidamente tras escuchar esa voz gruesa a sus espaldas, ni siquiera pudo sentirle llegar, pudo ver las cabezas de sus dos sirvientes sujetas una en cada mano de Seykamon quien le miraba furioso. _–No tenías derecho a asesinar a mis súbditos-_

 _-Veo tus intenciones, tu alma desea sangre humana y eso es suficiente para castigarte-_

 _-Siempre tan serio mi señor, pero ¿acaso crees que no voy a oponerme?-_

 _-Vendrás conmigo al palacio para disciplinarte en una pieza o en varias-_

 _-Tentador, pero prefiero quedarme a seguir mirando-_ Seykamon, la criatura más poderosa jamás antes vista, cuyo poder era tan desorbitante que logró exterminar a su antecesor de un solo golpe para reclamar el título como digimon supremo cayó en las provocaciones, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse color azul intenso mientras mostraba sus cortos colmillos; su figura aparentemente inocente y hasta tierna camuflaban bastante bien todo su poder. La sabiduría no era precisamente su punto elogiable, dejó salir desde sus fauces un poder verde a una velocidad casi imperceptible con dirección a su "oponente", su intención no era darle muerte inmediata, quería dejarlo inconsciente para luego llevarlo sin problemas a sus dominios y aplicarle un castigo severo por su casi desobediencia. _–Ohhhh jajajajaja, eso pudo matarme mi señor-_ KingSoulmon reía cual desquiciado al ver como su miembro superior derecho quedó totalmente chamuscado con quemaduras de tercer grado, en cuestión de segundo logró restaurarla como si nada hubiera sucedido. Mantuvo aquel ánimo demente, su piel de dragón no pudo soportar un primer ataque sin recibir daños severos, tuvo que valerse de su habilidad especial de regeneración para evitar luchar sin un brazo entero; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos logró aparecer una copia exacta suya, _-mi turno-_ las dos figuras se abalanzaron cual rayo hacia la liliputiense imagen de Seykamon, los movimientos eran estrepitosos, dignos de un ser sobrenatural divino, cada golpe, cada ataque creaba ondas como truenos en medio de los cielos, y eso no pasó desapercibido por los humanos quienes pararon su masacre para quedar absortos ante dicho espectáculo, era la primera vez en sus vidas que veían digimons.

Seykamon recibió un fuerte golpe a nivel de su abdomen haciéndole botar una especie de líquido trasparente viscosos desde su boca; la otra copia logró asestarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo salir volando para impactar violentamente contra una montaña, esta quedó completamente destruida tras recibir la anatomía del digimon supremo. _-Jajajajaja, te estás volviendo déb….-_

El digimon supremo yacía justo al mismo nivel, sobre los cielos, que su contrincante, pudo recorrer casi doscientos metros de distancia en menos de un segundo para insertar sus garras en los abdómenes de sus dos enemigos mirando con placer dicha escena. Tras ver como la copia desaparecía, abrió su pequeña boca para dejar salir el mismo ataque que invocó la primera vez en este combate, KingSoulmon nada podría hacer teniendo la garra de su oponente incrustada en su cuerpo. El golpe fue certero.

Las nubes se esparcieron dejando ver el cielo con total claridad para luego ser testigos como la naturaleza protestaba ante tanto poder con truenos y temblores creando pánico entre los indefensos seres humanos.

 _-Te falta mucho para igualar mi poder aun…..hijo mío-_

 _-Ya te lo dije…te estás volviendo débil-_ KingSoulmon parecía optimista a pesar de estar prácticamente fuera de combate, su cuerpo entero estaba quemado y su elegante armadura casi desecha por el impacto recibido sin dejar de lado la aun garra atravesándole su abdomen, pero incluso ante tanto daño, seguía riendo con demencia. Poco a poco su técnica de regeneración iba sanando sus graves heridas hasta dejarlo completamente como antes; pero antes que pudiera contratacar, recibió casi mil puñetazos como cortesía del soberano que lo hicieron caer a velocidad extrema hacia las quebradas, su cuerpo perforó casi quinientos metros de piedras maciza para luego perderse en el vacío; Seykamon satisfecho por su faena dejó de hacer brillar sus ojos retornando a ese color blanquecino normal con grandes pupilas negras. Pronto se daría cuenta de su error.

Miró aterrado como la tierra con la cual el cuerpo de KingSoulmon impactó, comenzaba a desplomarse, los humanos que pisaban ese inestable terreno comprendieron que iban a caer. Y fue exactamente lo que sucedió; todo se vino abajo, hombres, mujeres y niños pues la anterior masacre se estuvo realizando entre aldeas no guerreras situadas cerca de las quebradas que desembocaban sobre los riachuelos sagrados. _–Acabas de matar a esas personas inocentes mi señor, imagino que mi su castigo deberá ser mucho más severo que el mío ahora que ha derramado sangre-_ Antes que pudiera responderle vio como las rocas se desplomaron y cientos cayeron; su segundo horror vino luego que se percatara como una espada negra atravesaba su vientre. _–Si tienes suerte podrás salvar a alguno-_ KingSoulmon le asestó un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo caer justo hacia donde esos humanos; esa espada negra le hubo salvado la vida. Supo que Seykamon no tardaría en poner a salvo a esos mortales y para cuando regresase lucharía con su verdadero poder, así que optó por marcharse pensando que recibir el castigo sería menos doloroso que enfrentarle furioso. Antes de irse, se acercó hasta un lugar menos inestable para recoger en un frasco cristalino algo de sangre aun fresca.

Los cuerpos de los débiles mortales no pudieron soportar una caída tan profunda, las rocas aplastaron a algunos y los golpes en sus cabezas permitieron la muerte de otros; lleno de ira tras ver como ninguno pudo salvarse decidió tomar venganza por esta calamidad aunque tuvo que serse sincero, ellos ni hubieran muerto así de no haber golpeado con tanta fuerza a su contrincante. Decidió caminar para despejar su mente, nada podía hacer una vez que la muerte llegaba, era algo ajeno incluso para alguien con sus poderes; no obstante, la digimon fantasma llegaría pronto para devorar los cuerpos fallecidos mientras el otro sagrado centauro devoraría sus almas. Ambos tendrían un gran banquete.

Continuo caminando siguiendo el riachuelo divino, sus aguas cristalinas se tiñeron con un rojizo perteneciente a la sangre de los caídos; miró con desdén ese escenario. A pocos metros un viejo roble torcido le serviría como apoyo para tomar un descanso mientras tejía ideas en cómo castigar a su inferior. Se sentó mirando detenidamente la sangre arrastrarse sobre las cristalinas aguas de ese riachuelo para luego quedarse dormido.

Unos llantos le hicieron despertar, sus ojos enfocaron a una mujer muerta sosteniendo entre brazos a un bebé que lloraba tal vez manifestando por el contacto de su cuerpecito con el agua. No había nadie en lo absoluto, esa mujer ya no seguía flotando a través de la corriente debido a que sus cabellos se enredaron entre las raíces de los árboles situados en las riveras. _–Tú, mujer. Salvaste lo que yo no pude-_ Miró fijamente a ese bebé. Su llanto desgarrador era insoportable; sabía perfectamente que no sería capaz de sobrevivir sin ella; fue en ese momento cuando el destino del universo entero dio un giro atroz. _-Úsalo bien niño-_ extendió una de sus garras para brindarle parte de su poder a esa criatura aparentemente insignificante; los poderes del ser más aterrador y las aguas puras del riachuelo sagrado se mezclaron para darle la inmortalidad a un humano, el primero de su especie, el primero en tener "sangre" digimon…

En un primer instante, Seykamon pensó haber cometido una locura, pero al ver la inocencia del niño ahora inmortal se negó a aceptar su enorme error; no le bastó más que un par de segundos en llegar hasta una aldea ubicada a cien kilómetros al norte para dejarlo al pie de la puerta de una cabaña de granjeros imaginando que el chico tendría una familia luego que se le fuera arrebatada su primordial; tan solo dejó unos escritos "Allen" sobre la tierra indicando que ese era el nombre de la criatura que sin pensarlo acaba de crear. Tras volver a sus dominios, se escucharon gritos de lamento inimaginables que indicaron el enorme castigo propinado por este sagrado a su sirviente.

Allen evidentemente creció en el mundo humano como uno propio, sus cualidades eran asombrosas; a su corta edad infantil era capaz de arrancar árboles desde sus raíces con sus manos sin mucho esfuerzo, cuando se hizo adolescente pudo volar y en su adultez ya poseía poderes sobrenaturales de los elementos. Su categoría de inmortal no fue bien vista por sus semejantes, pues lo tildaban como demonio debido a su no envejecimiento y la fuerza descomunal que poseía; Allen cuando era muy joven presumía de sus habilidades mientras su cuerpo algo humano se erguía con el fruto de la juventud, al llegar a una edad madura entendió que eso solo le traería problemas y pudo ser un hombre sensato, siempre supo que algún ser sagrado le hubo dado tremendos dones. Tenía 28 años cuando la conoció. Anghelina, la hija de un pastor de la aldea donde vivía ahora, una hermosa mujer de piel canela y ojos oscuros con brillo; la veía merodear mientras salía a los pozos a recolectar agua para su casa; en algunas oportunidades se acercaba demasiado y aunque ella ya lo había descubierto se hacía la desentendida pues gustaba de la compañía "secreta" de este joven.

 _-Ya es la quinta vez que me sigues hoy…..empiezas a asustarme-_ una tarde como cualquiera mientras ella reunía frutos, Allen se quedó callado totalmente avergonzado por haber sido descubierto y tan solo pudo murmurar una que otra palabra poco entendible. _–Soy Anghelina hija de Festos; trabajas en las tierras, labras muy bien la tierra como si tu fuerza fuera inagotable. ¿Quieres un poco?-_ con su voz angelical le ofreció un par de manzanos que ella misma había sacado de unos arbustos, Allen parecía tener la misma coloración rojiza que esas frutas; aparentó una postura firme aceptándolos y sentándose algo soso a varios metros de ella. _–Soy bueno labrando la tierra, tu padre…ehmm..mmm…..¿podría trabajar para él?-_ su timidez era muy notoria, era la primera vez en que se sentía como tal, nunca antes hubo tenido problemas para hablar con las personas, pero esos ojos negros le ponían bastante timorato y aunque no deseaba haber dicho eso fue lo único que pudo pensar.

 _-¿Así que buscas trabajo? ¿Por eso me seguías?-_ era coqueta hasta cuando no quería serlo, sus mechones de pelo oscuro algo rizados se ondulaban con dulzura al ritmo del viento; eso ponía peor al joven Allen quien únicamente atinó con la cabeza ante esa pregunta. _–Entonces habla con él; pareces de confianza-_

 _-Lo soy-_

 _-Bien…..¿me ayudarías con esto?-_ señaló un balde de madera lleno con agua sacado desde el pozo cercano, era bastante grande y por ende cargarlo demandaba mucha fuerza, sin contar con el hecho de tener que llevar los frutos recolectados. Allen pudo hacerlo sin mero problema y hasta llenó otros dos más para demostrar un poco su utilidad; llegaron a la casa del padre de la muchachita quien dudó inicialmente del joven pero accedió con su petición en darle trabajo en las tierras siendo supervisado en todo momento pues era un hombre bastante suspicaz. Con el trascurrir del tiempo, Allen demostró ser de mucha ayuda, los arados del campo podían realizarse a una velocidad admirable, en solo días las casi trecientas hectáreas estaban listas para ser sembradas, cosa que no pudieron hacer ni el padre ni sus hijos mayores trabajando juntos. Cada vez que se le preguntaba por su familia, este siempre respondía que sufrieron un accidente hace muchos años cuando el carruaje que los trasportaba cayera a un abismo luego que unos bandidos asaltaran sus mercancías, desde entonces mencionaba vivir solo en la casa que su padre construyó. Filipe era el nombre del padre de Anghelina, anteriormente era un soldado pero su edad avanzada le hicieron retirarse y por bienestar de su familia, decidió marcharse fuera de los castillos para tener una vida pacífica; este hombre comenzó a agarrarle cariño al fuerte muchacho sin saber nada en lo absoluto sobre su verdadera naturaleza impuesta.

Allen trabajaba desde muy temprano hasta el atardecer, no parecía lucir cansado tras cada faena, demostró tener habilidad para la arquitectura pues pudo construir un molino a base de madera sólida para aprovechar mejor el recurso líquido en la casa del viejo Filipe. Cada tarde se marchaba despidiéndose amenamente de la bella Anghelina y en cada tarde la miraba con más amor. No fue hasta una noche que descansaba sobre los verdes campos que una inquietante figura camuflada entre la oscuridad de la noche lo despertó abruptamente, aunque el negro era intenso, no era impedimento para que pudiera observar nítidamente cada metro, cogió una piedra con su mano derecha y la lanzó fuertemente hacia donde le impresionó estaba su acechador, la piedra resquebrajó dos árboles enteros en su camino hasta incrustarse contra una roca de muchas mayores dimensiones haciéndola añicos. _–Vaya, los humanos de ahora están muy bien alimentados-_ un sarcasmo provino desde un punto bastante cercano a él, Allen se puso a la defensiva esperando ser atacado. Nunca lo vio venir, estaba tendido en el suelo con sus brazos y piernas extendidas sujetas fuertemente por algo, tras mirar con mayor detenimiento sus ojos observaron una especie de figura extraña, similar a un mítico dragón salvo mucho más pequeño, dientes afilados, ojos rojos, piel escamada color azul marino y una armadura plateada que deslumbraba con la luz de la luna. _–No puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido, eres una criatura única-_

 _-Qué demonios eres tú-_

 _-Soy tu hermano o algo así; nada me costaría asesinarte justo ahora pero quieren verte-_

 _-No soy tu….-_ un vapor salido desde las fauces del monstruo lo desmayaron, fue trasladado hacia un lugar desconocido. Lo despertaron aventándole agua al rostro, se puso de pie ágilmente con pose decidida para pelear mirando a cientos de criaturas a su alrededor, no eran animales aunque se parecían bastante a ellos, parecían cosas sacadas de la imaginación o de las peores pesadillas.

 _-Veo que has crecido niño, jamás creí que vivirías tanto tiempo; eres el primer humano que no ha muerto al recibir una dosis de poder sagrado-_ la figura asemejaba a la de un centauro imponente, su casco imposibilitaba la vista de su cabeza pero de por sí ya era bastante intimidante. No muy lejos de este, una especie de ángel hacía sonar una melodiosa nota musical con su arpa dorada, y a cinco metros aproximadamente, una mujer fantasma le miraba divertidamente mostrando un rostro aterrador.

 _-Hace dos días asesinamos a un antiguo demonio, el precio fue bastante caro pues perdimos a un miembro sagrado de nuestro mundo. Para sorpresa nuestra, la armadura que defendía nuestro semejante permanece activa, buscando un portador, al igual que su espada; pero ninguno de los presentes es capaz de ponérsela y reclamar su lugar. Eso me ha llevado a buscarte Allen, necesito que desenvaines aquella espada y retornes al lugar que mereces-_ Seykamon habló, de entre todos tenía la apariencia más inofensiva, pero su sola presencia era señal de reverencia por parte de los otros, Allen estaba confundido, era la primera vez que veía a estas criaturas, su miedo era inmedible, en un acto de desesperación intentó huir, sus fuertes brazos se cubrieron en fuego dejando sorprendido a varios de esos monstruos, atacó sin pensarlo a unos cuantos haciéndoles volar como si fueran simple pedazos de madera débil, corrió y corrió cuan deprisa pudo. _–Toma, desenváinala-_ Seykamon estaba frente suyo con mirada decidida, le aventó una hoja cubierta por su funda, era más una alabarda que una espada debido al largo del mango. _–Monstruo, no haré pacto con ustedes-_ aun lleno de ira y con sus brazos envueltos en llamas golpeó el rostro de ese aparentemente inofensivo ser, el fuego se disipo como si tuviera vida propia, al retirar su puño pudo ver que a pesar de haberlo golpeado con todas su fuerzas y haber recreado un mini temblor, ese sujeto o lo que fuese que sea estaba indemne como si nada hubiera ocurrido. _–Yo no haría algo estúpido una segunda vez, pero si vuelves a levantar tu mano contra mi señor te mataré ahora mismo y llevaré tu cadáver a esa muchachita-_ el sujeto quien le capturó, el de la armadura plateada, estaba también en ese lugar, le increpó agresivamente su actuar. Allen se pudo serenar un poco. _–Dijiste algo sobre mi padre-_

 _-Lo estás viendo idiota, muestra algo de obediencia-_ Allen quedó pasmado, siempre supo que sus habilidades, fuerza y poderes no eran propios a las de su especie humana, ver a criaturas zoomórficas le aterró pero el pensar que esas criaturas pudieran hacerle daño a Anghelina o al viejo Filipe le hicieron serenarse un poco, respiró hondo y se quedó callado. _–Tu sangre no es la de un humano ordinario, lo supe incluso antes de darte parte de mis poderes; fuiste capaz de tragar el agua divina del río Sial sin sufrir ningún daño, te di un poco de mi energía para evitar a que murieras desgarradoramente pero has evolucionado a algo impredecible-_ Seykamon le habló nuevamente, eran sus orígenes.

 _-¿Quién mató a mis padres? Debí nacer de una mujer-_

 _-Tu misma especie es extraordinariamente perfecta para auto-aniquilarse; las guerras entre ustedes crean muertes, ya deberías saberlo. No son conscientes del mundo que habitan, del universo que controlamos y que amablemente les permitimos pisar-_ Una segunda explicación escueta pero con información valiosa para el joven, sus piernas aun temblaban por el miedo, las demás criaturas que había visto ya estaban nuevamente cercándole.

 _-Son 6 las armas destinadas a los supremos, al morir uno, estas necesitan un nuevo dueño; evidentemente ninguno de los otros supremos puede llevarla al tener otra consigo. Tal vez alguien con tus cualidades singulares pueda ser el destinado-_

 _-¿Ustedes son los buenos?-_

 _-Este debió haber nacido idiota-_ ese caballero dragón hizo una burla permitiendo que algunos de los asistentes rieran.

 _-El monstruo que cazamos no es el primero ni el último pero sí uno de los peores, ninguno de los presentes pudo desenvainar la alabarda, esperamos a que lo hagas; si fallas podrás irte en paz-_

 _-Lo siento, no tengo ningún interés en luchar contra demonios, quiero tener mi vida en paz-_ mucho más calmado, Allen dio la espalda y se propuso en marcharse, desconocía dónde estaba actualmente pero ya encontraría el modo de volver a casa, el modo de regresar con Anghelina.

 _-Esos monstruos saben de ti, ya memorizaron el olor de tu sangre y si te encuentran no podrás ganarle teniendo un nivel tan paupérrimo. Si te encuentran, te asesinarán y también a todo ser que este a tu lado-_ el centauro le mencionó esas palabras, su hacha sujeta en su espalda por una correa negra daba la impresión de tener vida propia pues parecía estar agitándose con cada paso que dio ese ser. Allen se mantuvo dubitativo unos momentos; de ser verdad esa acotación, encontrarían a las personas que guardaba cariño y las exterminarían por su causa. _–Son unos infelices-_ lo dijo en voz baja, se acercó al arma envuelta en su funda, la tomó como si el metal divino fuera tan liviano como las plumas de un ave; separó la cubierta del acero y miró asombrado lo ostentoso que era esa arma y los varios de inscritos en lengua desconocida para él que adornaban más la filosa hoja. _–Si exterminamos a todos los indeseables ¿tendré una vida normal?-_ solo desenvainó la alabarda, nada extraordinario se produjo ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

 _-Sí-_ fue la respuesta de Seykamon quien miraba aterrado los cielos a diferencia del resto, justo cuando Allen hubo revelado el arma, un figura semejante a la de un sol con ocho puntas se dibujó en lo alto del firmamento, un sol que tras unos segundos de brillar se desapareció para dejar salir nueve rayos dispersarse entre el firmamento. Algo totalmente imprevisto.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que el verdadero espectáculo comenzara; Allen se vio envuelto en una columna de fuego ardiente, los gritos de dolor parecían ser más que desgarradores. La armadura que perteneció al digimon anterior comenzaba a amoldarse para la silueta del humano; fue en ese entonces que Seykamon notó un error en sus cálculos, la sangre del demonio que el antiguo digimon supremo asesinó aún permanecía en forma seca en la filosa alabarda, pero tras recibir el fuego que cubrió a Allen mientras le cubría con la armadura, esta se disipó en su interior. Pasaron otros dos minutos aterradores, al finalizar, la columna de fuego se extinguió dejando ver a un caballero provisto con armadura gris destellante ante sus espectadores. Allen estaba exhausto, el dolor ya se había mitigado, fue tan intenso que era difícil describirlo pero ahora solo se sentía agotado, como si hubiera corrido desalmadamente durante días sin descanso y respirar le era tan complicado como si tuviera que hacerlo teniendo cien kilos encima del pecho _–Magnífico, bien cretino, lo lograste; cuando necesitemos tu ayuda vendrás-_ el otro ser quien se presentó aberrantemente como su hermano le mencionó eso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos desaparecieron dejándole solo mientras reponía su aliento. La armadura también desapareció tras brillar con intensidad y luego dibujar una figura como la de un sol en una cadenilla que se sujetó a su cuello, ya era de su propiedad.

Tardó casi cinco meses en encontrar el camino al hogar de Filipe, se excusó al decirle al viejo que fue asaltado por unos ladrones quienes lo vendieron como esclavo a unos mercaderes, afortunadamente pudo escapar en una noche en la que todo el mundo bebió. Este viejo lo recibió con dulzura ofreciendo una cena copiosa por su regreso pero fue Anghelina quien corrió hacia él cuando lo vio de nuevo; sus cabellos ondulados habían crecido bastante dándole una apariencia esponjosa, su piel tan cálida como siempre. Todos creyeron el buen cuento que Allen mencionó, incluso los hermanos mayores de Anghelina quienes hasta bramaron por el hecho de saber que existían personas inescrupulosas capaces de todo por algo de dinero, la cena estuvo estupenda y aunque Allen se ofreció en trabajar el día para "reponer" su ausencia, simplemente le dijeron que era una forma de demostrarle cariño, que si deseaba continuar trabajando lo hiciera el día siguiente.

Las cosas volvieron a ser como antes, Filipe ya no era ajeno que su hija siempre buscaba al muchacho constantemente, para él era un regalo haber conocido a un hombre tan bueno y que su hija se haya fijado en un agricultor y no en un militar le daba alivio. Tras una semana, Allen divisó una luz en los cielos, nadie más parecía notarla pues cuando les indicó con su dedo ese espectáculo nadie pudo notarlo y creyeron que el sol estaba afectándole, eso agregado al incesante trabajo que hacía pues ahora no se limitaba solo al arado sino que también, picaba piedra para tallarla y ser vendida a los comerciantes. Supo entonces que era una señal enviada para él; ese día pidió permiso para ausentarse unos días con el pretexto de ir a cuidar al anciano que cuidó de él mientras se hallaba como esclavo en su cautiverio, según lo mencionó, ambos pudieron escapar siendo Allen quien cargó con este viejo hasta ponerlo en una ciudad de comerciantes a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur mientras huía a tierras nuevas despistando sobre su paradero a sus supuestos captores. Para Filipe sonó tan convincente que lo dejó marcharse.

Estos episodios comenzaron a repetirse con más frecuencia, tras cada salida con esa misma excusa, Allen enfrentaba a enemigos impresionantes; en un inicio sus habilidades se refugiaban más en fuerza física, pero tras los combates junto a los demás sagrados comenzó a controlar sus poderes, descubriendo cada vez más energía desbordando su humanidad o su semi humanidad mejor dicho. Vaya que no era mentira eso de llevar al cabo cacería de seres oscuros, eran tan temibles que en más de una oportunidad estuvo a punto de perder la vida de no ser por las rápidas intervenciones divinas oportunas, su cuerpo sanaba a velocidad única dejando tan solo el dolor luego de cada combate pero las heridas quedaban prácticamente invisibles….

 _-Debes de querer mucho a ese anciano ¿o me equivoco?-_

 _-Anghelina, no… no deberías estar por estos lugares tan lejos de casa-_

 _-Digamos que sé cuidarme bastante bien. Además, me dio curiosidad sobre esos asuntos personales tuyos-_

 _-Por favor mi señora, te prometo contarte las cosas con detalle al volver-_

 _-¿Volverás? Me parece extraño que regreses siempre algo cansado, no es propio en ti-_

 _-Es por el largo camino a pie-_

 _-¿Puedo acompañarte?-_

 _-Me temo que es algo peligroso y….-_

 _-Y temes que tus amiguitos me hagan daño; sé quién eres Allen. No me tomes por una muchacha ilusa; tu fuerza inagotable y casi no duermes nunca y muestras potencia siempre. Papá me habló una vez sobre las criaturas que regían este mundo-_ se quedó atónito ante esas declaraciones, cómo era posible que Anghelina se hubiera enterado sobre todo eso sin haberlo visto sacando sus deducciones únicamente a través de la vista; su naturaleza sagrada le daba habilidad suficiente como para hacerla olvidar todo esto, pero su mitad humana se lo impedía.

 _-Debes dejar de escuchar tantas historias de los pueblerinos-_

 _-O deberías decirme la verdad….Mírame Allen, esa cicatriz en tu pecho es un símbolo que vi dibujarse en los cielos una vez, un símbolo que encontré una vez en los libros del castillo-_

 _-Me lo hice cuando era niño, caí desde un árbol sobre arbustos con ramas puntiagudas y secas es….-_ antes que pudiera continuar su intento de explicación muy mal elaborada, ella lo besó tiernamente, fueron segundos escasos, pero un calor inexplicable uniéndoles a través de ese gesto. _–Papá no se enterará nunca; te esperaré aquí cuando regreses-_ le mostró una sonrisa coqueta para luego irse corriendo por el camino contrario totalmente ruborizada pero con una satisfacción plena; Allen por su parte experimentó ese sentimiento humano llamado amor, y fue ahí cuando el destino giró nuevamente.

Evidentemente Anghelina cumplió su promesa, cada vez en las que era requerido por Seykamon, Allen salía con decisión arrasando a cuanto enemigo pudiera demostrando cada vez mayor habilidad, ya muy superior incluso al digimon quien portaba la armadura de la cual Allen se valía actualmente.

Durante la cosecha, Allen regresó mucho antes de "la visita al anciano" , aún faltaban unos días para verla nuevamente así que prefirió descansar hasta su acercamiento; no obstante, ella ya lo estaba esperando subida ágilmente sobre un árbol, se dejó caer a los brazos del joven; ambos volvieron a besarse con amor, sus miradas se entrelazaron con mayor intensidad que antes. Sus corazones latían a un ritmo inexplicablemente rápido y los besos cada vez mas apasionados; primero las mejillas, luego el cuello, ellos se unieron el uno al otro esa noche y durante las siguientes por cinco días consecutivos. _–Creo que debemos decirle a tu padre; te reclamaré como mi mujer.-_

 _-¿Los inmortales pueden casarse?-_

 _-No soy como ellos-_

 _-¿Me dejarás cuando envejezca?-_

 _-Moriré cuando te hayas ido; falta muy poco para que hayamos exterminado a todos los demonios del mundo, cuando eso acabe, ya no me necesitarán y podré ser mortal nuevamente-_

 _-Entonces seguiré esperando, solo no te demores mucho. No quiero celebrar mis nupcias siendo una anciana-_ la risa se estableció entre ellos; amor puro. Decidieron volver a casa de Filipe, llegaron tomados de la mano bastante nerviosos, para cuando el ya algo más viejo Filipe los vio llegar los recibió con dos de sus criados sosteniendo palas y picos, todo fue una broma; estaba feliz por la pareja. A cien kilómetros sobre los cielos, KingSoulmon miró con detenimiento dicha escena, algo muy raro estaba aconteciendo, algo capaz de destruir al mundo por completo.

La señal se elevó por los cielos nuevamente, era momento en que Allen deba salir a cumplir con su tarea como miembro sagrado no sin antes ser despedido por su prometida; hoy su alabarda se blandiría buscando su objetivo principal, destruir la maldad por siempre para solicitar convertirse en mortal nuevamente; Anghelina estaba algo callada, pero más feliz que nunca. Antes que partiera, Allen recibió una noticia impactante " _Estoy embarazada"….._ Ahora con mayor razón debería terminar todo esto, el futuro viviendo una vida normal junto a la mujer que amaba y a un hijo o hija suyo era un escenario perfecto para el hombre quien no tuvo la oportunidad en conocer a su familia.

 _-Te ves contento hermanito-_

 _-Hoy podemos exterminar a esas bestias, hoy puede ser el día en…..-_

 _-El digimundo puede encontrar un nuevo ser supremo capaz de blandir esa alabarda; haz cometido un error inexorable miserable humano; pero descuida, yo lo enmendaré-_ KingSoulmon miró a los cielos para hacer desaparecer la señal invocada, era evidente que fue una treta, ya que tan solo Seykamon era capaz de invocar la imagen; esto se trataba de algo diferente.

 _-¿A qué me has llamado?-_

 _-Ese hijo tuyo no debe nacer; sangre de humano, digimon y de….bestia; una aberración así exterminaría a nuestro universo, espero puedas entenderlo-_ se dispuso a caminar en dirección norte, levantó su brazo derecho para invocar una esfera verde, a pesar de la distancia, sería suficiente como para llegar hasta la casa del viejo Filipe y darles muerte a todos; antes que pudiera lanzarla, Allen lo detuvo. _-¿Qué estás haciendo maldito?-_

 _-Protejo al mundo de tus errores. Debiste pensarlo mejor-_ le dio un gran puñete haciéndole retroceder violentamente hacia atrás, por segunda vez Allen evitó a que lanzara su poder. _–Estas demento cretino, no te dejaré hac….-_ un tercer golpe lo hizo impactarse contra las rocas, tuvo tiempo como para lanzar su ataque pero miró detenidamente a ese sujeto, sus filosas garras y colmillos caninos le desafiaban _–Si para evitarlo tengo que darte muerte, lo haré-_ Una lucha entre dos seres sagrados se daría inicio luego de más de mil años, algo que solo significaba una cosa, el peligro de muerte en el digimundo. Ambos sabían perfectamente como luchaba el otro tras largos años batallando contra criaturas oscuras ya casi extintas; Allen desenvainó su arma dorada, atacó con frialdad directo al cuello, KingSoulmon esquivó las casi cien apuñaladas a velocidad imperceptible burlándose luego con una patada al abdomen; lanzó un poder que por poco lo alcanza, era lava, derritió hasta las rocas del lugar. KingSoulmon, el ser capaz de regenerar sus heridas se dejó atacar para demostrarle su superioridad al sanar completa y rápidamente sus daños, sus garras desfiguraron la mejilla de su adversario. Obtaron por dejarse de ruedos, poder contra poder; Allen logró dominar el trueno a la perfección, su habilidad logró arrancarle una pierna al otro dejándole estupefacto ante tanta velocidad, luego se lo arrojó para que pudiera regenerarse aludiendo a que use todo su poder o de lo contrario lo asesinaría fácilmente. Eran unos monstruos, lluvia de fuego, truenos en todo el ambiente, terremotos mientras chocaban golpes; tan solo podía verse destellos de luces y percibirse ondas de viento cada vez que intercambiaban ataques, la densa vegetación verde quedó despoblada para dejar visto una tierra árida luego que el fuego inundara prácticamente el bosque; a varios kilómetros de allí, una Anghelina sufría estragos inimaginables, si bien tenía cuatro meses de gestación, no tenía un abdomen prominente aun, pero en cuestión de segundos, su vientre comenzó a crecer como si hubieran pasado dos meses en dos minutos, sus cabellos comenzaron a emblanquecerse, su padre quedó estupefacto al igual que sus hermanos y demás presentes, salieron del asombro rápido cuando vieron que comenzaba a derramar líquidos, iba a dar a luz.

Allen logró atravesar la armadura del dragón caballero, su arma ahora era color negra, lleno de odio el cual aumentaba cada vez más y más otorgándole poder. _–Tu arma tiene sangre de bestia, te controlará pronto; es mi deber ponerte fin-_ haciendo que sus ojos brillaran en tonalidad rojiza, dejó liberada su arma verdadera, una lanza hecha de puro fuego voraz; paralelamente la luna cambiaba su coloración a una similar _-Luna Roja, te devolveré al averno de donde saliste-_ su mirada desquiciada y risa entrecortada daba más miedo que el mismo Allen, sus dos armas hicieron impacto dejando mayor caos, una aura negra y un aura roja se mezclaban entre los cielos, los relámpagos acompañaban los movimientos, mientras la tierra se agrietaba, una lucha descomunal, la sangre del semi humano comenzaba a esparcirse entre los suelos mientras un líquido trasparente caía desde el cuerpo del otro; KingSoulmon entendió desesperadamente que el arma infestada con odio y sangre de bestia había logrado herir su sagrado cuerpo, la contaminación era inminente a no ser que extermine a su enemigo. Ambos volvieron a chocar poderes; a miles de kiloemtros, Seykamon y el resto de sagrados despertaban del trance en el cual cayeron por parte de KingSoulmon al darles una pócima poderosísima, esos cuatro sintieron el choque de poderes y de cómo la tierra del gran digimundo protestaba ante tanta energía; pero también percibieron sangre humana, un nacimiento de un ser aterrador, el destino iba a girar nuevamente.

Tras usar una técnica de multiplicación, KingSoulmon logró derribar a Allen, lo impactó contra la tierra hasta crear un cráter de casi quinientos metros de profundidad, luego invocó su poder de lava para bañarlo con el fuego, estaba muy cansado, las heridas hechas por la alabarda negra no sanarían a prisa, su respiración entrecortada le hacían indicar que tenía poco tiempo y que para entonces Seykamon ya debería haber despertado y se dirigía hacia ellos a toda prisa. Uso todo su poder para sellar la lava, Allen intentó contrarrestarlo pero fue inútil, quedó convertido en piedra y su arma se desintegró. La pelea había terminado; sus oídos captaron algo temible, el sonido de un niño llorando. Supo que la aberración había nacido, si lanzaba un poder corría el riesgo de no ver la muerte de la abominación, tenía que hacerlo presencialmente. Voló a toda prisa hacia la aldea donde vivía Filipe y Anghelina; ella hubo dado a luz ante la mirada atónita de todos, era un suceso increíble; y más aún, nacieron completamente sanos…..dos gemelos.

 _-Llévate a uno lejos de aquí, nunca deben enterarse-_ le ordenó a una de sus criadas llevarse a un niño lo más lejos posible, le alistó un caballo y le llenó de víveres para un viaje indefinido, tras pegarle al animal, este salió trotando hacia un sitio desconocido. _–Tú llévate al otro hijo, cuida de él, nunca vuelvas a estas tierras y que nadie se entere-_ le ordenó a su hijo mayor huir con el otro gemelo, este obedeció sin protestar, todos estaban asustados tras ver algo inexplicable, ya iba a ensillar su caballo cuando vieron una imagen aterradora. KingSoulmon había llegado. Les dio muerte a todos, entró a la habitación para solo ver a una mujer que perdía la vida lentamente mientras el niño lloraba. Fue en ese momento que las heridas contaminadas con el odio de la alabarda de Allen le nublaron el juicio; asesinó al niño y luego bebió su sangre preso por codicia de poder.

 _-¿Qué has hecho maldito?-_ Seykamon le miró sorprendido. KingSoulmon se reusó a ser exterminado, atacó con las fuerzas que le quedaban a su soberano, pero no estaba en condiciones de lucha, Seykamon pudo derribarlo rápida y fácilmente, atravesó su cuerpo con una espada dorada invocada por este que cayó desde los cielos. _–Enciérralo ahora Fleitamon -_ le ordenó al otro sagrado que arribó al lugar, la dama fantasma dejó liberar su poder sombrío para cubrirle con sombras, KingSoulmon vociferaba intensamente mientras su cuerpo era enterrado vivo en un antiguo conjuro.

 _-Dale una doble cerradura, enciérralo en un libro negro y que arda en llamas por siempre, Lyocamon-_ el digimon sagrado con forma angelical también se hizo presente, abriendo sus majestuosas alas emplumadas dejó caer un círculo resplandeciente que se mezclaron con las sombras de Felitamon, el resultado, un encierro perfecto, no habría descanso para su alma.

 _-¿Lograste completar el encierro….Herdramon?-_ el digimon centauro llegó también, este se hubo quedado en el cráter donde KingSoulmon derrotó a Allen, percibió energía siniestra provenientes desde la estatua de piedra por lo que supo que su sangre estaba contaminada con la de una bestia, era cuestión de tiempo para que saliera de ese encierro y explotara en mil pedazos destruyendo el digimundo, así que completó el encierro con un poderoso hechizo que requirió la colaboración de un millón de almas. _–Sí, ya está hecho-_

 _-Debí haberme dado cuenta que la sangre de ese monstruo envenenó la mente de esos dos, permaneció encerrada en la alabarda durante todos estos años; es mi responsabilidad entera. Sepulten este libro, que todo aquel que lo abra quede maldito-_ Ninguno supo sobre el niño que salió huyendo en manos de la criada del viejo Filipe en un caballos a toda prisa; era este bebé quien era el portador de los tres tipos de alma; el indefenso gemelo asesinado por el descontrolado digimon sagrado no era más que un simple humano. El otro portaba el símbolo del sol naciente en su pecho.

…..

Sentados en una mesa circular, los niños elegidos leyeron los escritos hechos por Fraghmigan en un libo de apuntes; no solo había hechos relatados, sino también hechizos, conjuros que se usaron para liberar al libro negro que ardía en llamas continente del alma encerrada de KingSoulmon; ahora entendieron la génesis de esta guerra y del porqué podían controlar a Tai. Ese niño que escapó, ese niño que vivió al destino, era el antepasado legítimo de Tai Yagami, el primer ser humano en portar el emblema del valor fabricado en su sangre como producto de la mezcla de tres almas. _–Siempre supe que ser guapo no era mi único maleficio-_ lo quiso tomar con calma, ahora sabía perfectamente que su emblema era el responsable de tanta maldad, de todos los enfrentamientos.

 _-Ahora sí, ¿y tú a qué viniste?-_ Izzy habló con aspereza luego dirigiéndose a Shinobu, sabía perfectamente que Tai ya tenía la respuesta a una probable solución, prefirió no escucharla y se distrajo interrogando al reciente integrante del grupo sobre su aparición.

 _-Mi deber era evitar que el libro se abriera o al menos eso me dijo mi padre, nunca entendí, de donde vengo, nosotros y los digimon somos enemigos naturales; ellos nos devoran y nosotros nos defendemos-_

 _-¿Tu padre? Y por qué no confiabas en nosotros, acaso no viste que éramos los buenos-_ Matt vociferó, estaba harto del misticismo de Shinobu.

 _-No sabía absolutamente nada, a penas y puedo luchar bien-_

 _-Tai es tu padre ¿cierto?-_ Sora intervino, todos se quedaron mirándola boquiabiertos.

 _-Sora, tengo 17 años, este niño tiene unos 12, no creo haber podido ser padre a los 5-_ Tai y su inocencia jocosa, era evidente que para Sora era un poco incómodo dar esa noticia, e incluso ella no sabía el por qué. _–No idiota, viene del futuro-_ lo gritó tan fuerte que terminó por asustar al grupo entero, incluso a la simpática Biyomon quien salió volando hasta ponerse a la altura de Kari.

 _-Sí; eres mi padre Tai. Fuiste asesinado en mis ojos por un digimon oscuro justo cuando me enviaron a esta época; de hecho fuiste tú el elegido para atravesar el tiempo, nadie sabía si eso daría resultado pero era nuestra única salida, al final, me diste tu emblema y digivice para que pudiera tomar tu lugar, todo fue muy rápido.-_

 _-¿y qué hay del arma que sale del digivice?, ¿puedes hacer eso Tai?-_ Tk miró preocupado, era evidente que nunca antes vieron esa forma de ataque, ahora entendía que esa espada saliente desde el dispositivo digital era la que dotaba de habilidades extraordinarias a quienes la usaran.

 _-De donde vengo, solo Tai puede; la consiguió al darle muerte a su digimon en su versión más poderosa. Usamos tecnología de última para intentar sobrevivir, el conjuro siempre lo supo él, solo memoricé las palabras luego de escucharlo miles de veces-_

 _-¿y quién es tu madre?-_ Yolei preguntó intrigada, no era muy relevante pero el niño no era precisamente castaño como Tai.

 _-No llegué a conocerla; mi padre me dijo que tenía los ojos más hermosos del mundo, celestes como el cielo, como el color de la esperanza-_ se sintió algo conmovido por sus palabras recordando como Tai se refería a su madre; sin, nuevamente, conocer la causa, Sora sintió un ligero dolor en su cabeza, cómo era posible que sintiera algo como eso en un momento así.

 _-Bien, entonces, si mi emblema fue hecho con maldad, merece ser destruido…..junto a su portador-_ Lo dijo abiertamente sin temor alguno, hubiera deseado ser un niño normal como cualquier otro llevando una vida aburrida técnicamente lejos de aventuras peligrosas, era momento que descansara. Izzy, mientras tanto, entendió que cuando fue "capturado" en ese laberinto fue realmente puesto en una de las partes del símbolo del valor, la criatura encerrada en ese enorme laberinto dibujado a la forma del emblema de Tai era parte del verdadero, era parte del hechizo que lo mantenía encerrado y fue él (Izzy) quien descubrió como abrirlo; el enemigo lo ubicó allí no para mantenerlo preso, sino para que pudiera vencerse un último sello del cerrojo mágico, tenía responsabilidad en parte, pensó. _–Adelante amigos, acabemos con esto ahora-_ abrió sus brazos esperando a que alguien acabara con todo este asunto.

 _-Debes destruirte con la alabarda-_ giraron sus cabezas inmediatamente para ver quien les hubo dado esas palabras, quedaron más que sorprendidos al ver a ese ser parado lleno de heridas por todo el cuerpo con mucha dificultad para mantenerse en pie y/o respirar.

 _-¡Gennai!-_

…..

 **Amigos muy buenas noches; espero les guste el capítulo, se me es muy difícil actualizar seguidamente dada mis prácticas pero espero poder hacer lo mejor que pueda. Estos días son realmente delicados por una situación familiar que ha afectado a nuestro hogar; honestamente pensé en dejar muchas cosas pero poco a poco nos recuperamos, lamento no poder escribir más, solo terminé el capítulo por que sentí que debía hacerlo para sentirme algo mejor; pero no tengo mucho que expresar ahora. Espero me sigas acompañando con tu lectura en esta historia, infinitamente agradecido por hacerlo.**

 **Mac1826: Siempre tus reviews son de gran aliento, con respecto a tu nombre mmmm me darías una pista?...mi cumpleaños por razones que hasta ahora no entiendo en dos fechas** **13 de marzo y 17 de junio…me encantaría saber el tuyo.**

…


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 _-Debí haberme dado cuenta hace miles de años que esta sangre negra era la responsable-_

 _-Usted ha envejecido mucho mi señor. Mi único deseo es exterminar al infeliz que asesinó a mi familia-_ Seykamon hablaba con Allen mientras ambos se daban una pausa mirándose detenidamente analizando cada movimiento por más mínimo que fuese; KingSoulmon había sido expelido cientos de metros luego que el digimon líder le lanzara una enorme esfera color dorada a velocidad inimaginable, prácticamente inesquivable; pero era evidente que alguien con los poderes de un sagrado no tardaría más que unos pocos segundos más en detener tal energía y volver al campo de lucha.

 _-Tu sangre está contaminada Allen, debes ser sellado nuevamente o de lo contrario tu inestabilidad destruiría este mundo-_

 _-Mi señor miente; se dejó engañar por las palabras de ese cretino-_ densas energías oscuras salían desde su cuerpo, la mirada que una vez fue tierna quedó reemplazada por una de odio puro tan lleno en rencor que era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón alguna, sus deseos de venganza era más poderosos que su propio espíritu. Se dejó de rodeos, blandió esa alabarda con habilidad única, los cortes esquivados por Seykamon arrastraban tanto poder que el solo blandirla producía cortes a casi treinta metros de distancia sobre lo que fuese; tras tantos años encerrado su energía no había hecho otra cosa que aumentar drásticamente sin explicación alguna, tal vez el odio a su enemigo principal lo alimentó de esa forma, el soberano logró invocar fuego desde sus diminutas manos que fueron resistidas por la hoja filosa; sin embargo, eran tan intensas las flamas que le comenzaron hacer retroceder. _–Ríndete Allen, te asesinaré sino vuelves a tu encierro-_ aumentó más su poder para hacer crecer el fuego casi cien veces más produciendo un enrome castigo en su oponente pues sus gritos de dolor inundaron el lugar, aquellos glaciares majestuosos donde iniciaron el combate quedó completamente derretido con suma facilidad, el cuerpo de Allen comenzaba a sufrir seriamente a pesar de estar siendo protegido por la armadura sagrada. _–No me vencerás, no lo permitiré-_ inmerso entre el abrumante fuego, Allen pudo sacar fuerzas suficientes para sujetar fuertemente la alabarda con una sola mano mientras la otra contenía cuanto podía el avance de las llamas, abrió su boca para pronunciar su mejor hechizo a pesar de sentir como ese fuego pareciese estar metiéndose dentro de su cuerpo con cada palabra que daba….. _-Que las sombras se erradiquen con el sol naciente…..y las tinieblas huyan de mi alma en llamas….deslumbra y mata-_ su técnica más sorprendente y la cual pertenecía al digimon sagrado quien portó la armadura la cual él poseía ahora logró disipar las flamas con velocidad, sus ojos llenos de odio se tornaron rojos mientras su arma parecía tener vida propia al agitarse fuertemente entre sus dedos sujetándola.…A cientos de miles de kilómetros, un individuo llamado Tai sentía un dolor punzante a nivel de su pecho muy intenso que lo hizo caer de rodillas gritando de dolor ante la mirada estupefacta del grupo que le rodeaba y del mismo Gennai. Sólo este anciano sabía que el verdadero portador del emblema del sol naciente estaba usando la técnica prohibida, y siendo Tai su sucesor legítimo, era evidente que sintiera esa sensación….

 _-Cárcel de mil lunas-_ una voz aguda interrumpió el viento, Seykamon ni siquiera pudo percibirlo por ponerle mayor atención al evento anterior; esa técnica era tan solo hecha por KingSoulmon quien retornaba completamente ileso nuevamente, aquella magia era capaz de congelar al oponente en un trance donde la víctima visualizaba sus peores miedos. Aquel soberano pudo darse cuenta que fue muy poco precavido al no prestarle debida atención a la escena; KingSoulmon evidentemente había recibido una gran esfera dorada hace unos minutos, pero no hubo nunca emisión de sonido que indicara una explosión o alguna manifestación luminosa, ahora veía con sus ojos de gato como era encerrado en esa prisión momentánea y como la esfera que usó para atacar le era devuelta. Completamente inmovilizado y sintiendo como su mente comenzaba a devorarle el alma, sufrió el impacto de su propio poder. No hubo explosión alguna, pero se dejó ver un enorme agujero en la tierra que parecía no tener fin en cuanto a su profundidad. _–Bien hermanito ¿resolvemos esto ahora sin interrupciones?-_ el caballero dragón miró satisfecho a su nueva presa, aquella combinación de poderes le hizo entender a Allen que no era el único en haber aumentado su energía a pesar del encierro. Pero no la iba a tener nada fácil, su alama había expulsado todo de sí para sostener un combate definitivo; ni siquiera esperaron unos segundos más, ambos simplemente desaparecieron, sus movimientos eran imperceptibles, tan solo podían verse destellos de luces que significaban sus impactos entre ambos por todas partes; sobre los cielos, sobre la tierra, en lo que quedaba de los glaciales, podía verse casi cincuenta destellos en un par de segundos, sus impactos creaban un caos total. _–No lo haces nada mal hermanito-_ KingSoulmon logró perforar la armadura posterior de Allen usando su cola de dragón envuelta en llamas azules, nuevamente ambos cuerpos desaparecieron para darse castigos mutuos.

Desde los cielo llovieron diez mil espadas congeladas a una velocidad sobrenatural directamente hacia la superficie; nuevamente KingSoulmon hacia alarde a sus magníficos poderes, pero Allen logró retenerlas todas haciendo un barrido espiral de su alabarda, como si volar a la velocidad del sonido fuese tan sencillo como caminar, Allen logró destrozarle parte de la armadura anterior de su "hermano" _–A ver si te regeneras de esta-_ luego usó su brazo libre para darle un fuerte puñetazo justo donde hubo roto la armadura, su enemigo destruyó dos montañas enteras con su cuerpo al ser expelido, a la misma velocidad quiso ir a darle un segundo ataque feroz pero por alguna razón su cuerpo quedó inmovilizado a pocos metros del suelo, miró como cuatro cadenas le sujetaban los brazos y piernas. _–Penitencia-_ aquellas espadas congeladas volvieron a caer, Allen no pudo defenderse apropiadamente esta vez.

 _-Vamos hermanito, aun puedes respirar-_ KingSoulmon estaba botando un líquido claro desde sus ojos y boca, tal y como Allen se lo dijo, su armadura rota no pudo regenerarse y esa herida hecha tampoco; había usado la energía negra para cortarle de esa manera pero aquel sagrado pudo contrarrestar efectivamente una segunda desgracia para él. Ahora, tras recibir diez mil espadas Allen estaba bastante herido respirando agitadamente mientras su humanidad entera se bañaba en sangre. _–Debo admitirlo, eso que hiciste pudo haberme matado; de no haber sido yo tu oponente, ya estaría muerto; pero para desgracia tuya, lo soy-_ se lo dijo casi riendo. Pero a pesar de las heridas, el llamado "hermano" nunca bajó la guardia. _–Yo pude sentirlo infeliz…..pude sentir como asesinaste a Felipe, a sus hijos….a Anghelina….y a mi hijo; mientras estaba siendo sellado definitivamente pude sentirlo todo, como te suplicaron vivir…te destruiré en mil pedazos bastardo. Es la única forma en la cual no podrás regenerarte otra vez-_

Aquella sensación oscura tan intensa, la mitad del rostro cubierto por sombras y esa fétida sonrisa desquiciada le indicaron a KingSoulmon uno de sus peores miedos _–Imposible-_ Allen estaba completamente cubierto por energía negra, como si fueran pequeñas pero densas flamas oscurecidas por el odio saliendo desde la alabarda y que se posesionaban del cuerpo humano. Esta vez no pudo esquivarlo, su miembro superior izquierdo fue cercenado por esa filosa arma luego que Allen la blandiera a rapidez única; aquellos ojos negros tan solo podían significar una cosa. _–Asqueroso ¿tú fuiste el responsable? ¿Cómo?-_ no hubo respuesta. Esa mirada tan siniestra ya la conocía, era la misma que le pertenecía a esa antigua bestia contra la cual lucharon hace miles de años, la misma quien Seykamon destruyó usando su máximo poder luego que el antecesor de Allen le clavara esa alabarda en el corazón (uno de los cinco que tenía esa criatura) derramando su sangre negra. Pudo entender que esa cosa se mantuvo viva dentro del cuerpo del joven humano durante muchos años mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas encerrado en esa majestuosa y poderosa arma sagrada. _–Muere-_ Allen se envolvió en una esfera negra, realizo casi mil cortes en un segundo haciendo caer a su adversario con heridas bastante profundas y con su armadura completamente deshecha; si se le permitía vivir, su sangre sobrenatural mezclada con la de esa bestia crearían un ser desquiciadamente poderoso, incluso superior a Seykamon. _–Danza de pétalos-_ KingSoulmon no iba a permitirse ser derrotado por un "humano", un número incontables de pétalos de rosas cubrió el ambiente, eran como mini-cuchillas que terminaron por incrustarse en el cuerpo de Allen haciéndole retroceder varios metros mientras él se concentraba al máximo para regenerar sus heridas, estas sanaron solo parcialmente pero era un alivio no haber caído definitivamente; su tiempo se agotaba, si no asesinaba a Allen pronto, él mismo se convertiría en una abominación. Algo no encajaba del todo, cómo era posible que esa bestia haya podido durar tanto tiempo en la sangre de un humano mezclado con la de un sagrado, no tenía dónde manifestarse, él mismo se encargó de exterminar al hijo de Allen para evitar que se expandiera la desgracia, a no ser que….. _-Fueron dos y no uno-_ entendió que la única forma en que esa cosa hubiera permanecido tanto tiempo con vida era mediante el robo de energía de un sucesor, fue muy estúpido al no haberse dado cuenta antes. Ese niño llamado Tai a quien pudo controlar a voluntad hace unos días atrás no era lo que creyó como un "objeto" inestable quien portaba el emblema prohibido, era el sucesor más poderoso de Allen. Pudo haberlo exterminado pero nunca pudo ver con claridad; los pétalos dejaron de castigar la humanidad del enemigo tras varios segundos de impunidad constante.

La tierra tembló como si fuera a partirse por la mitad, Seykamon emergía desde el cráter donde fue sumergido, su cuerpo se había modificado, ahora medía casi cuatro metros y sus garras parecían ahora medir casi treinta centímetros cada una. El poder inmovilizó prácticamente a los otros dos, los ojos de este estaban completamente llenos de verde intenso, su voz parecía tronar en los cielos, había revelado su máximo poder y eso iba a costarle muy caro. _–Espera Seykamon, ese miserable es un….-_ no pudo terminar su frase, Seykamon dejó salir una energía verde clara desde su boca que partió por la mitad al caballero dragón, regenerarse era imposible, la muerte le llegó a ese sagrado. Luego, su mirada pasó hacia Allen, dio dos pasos (en cada uno creo huecos sobre la tierra) hasta llegar a pocos centímetros del otro, sujetó la alabarda y la lanzó tan lejos como pudo para luego desmembrar el cuerpo de Allen, por si fuera poco, lo envolvió en fuego para sellarlo nuevamente. Por segunda vez, este humano era convertido en piedra, pero Seykamon no tuvo piedad ahora, destruyó la estatua en mil pedazos.

 _-Hu…huya…..mi…..mi se…..mi señor-_ KingSoulmon a penas y pudo hablar, su vida se acortaba rápidamente, la técnica con la cual fue derrotado se llamaba "Fin" cuya capacidad encerraba el alma de su invocador para adquirir el poder máximo, era la única que suprimía momentáneamente el alma en una dimensión inaccesible para permitirse tomar un millón de otras y usarlas como arma; lamentablemente, KingSoulmon supo que el final estaba cerca, y evidentemente así sucedió. Aquella alabarda lanzada cientos de metros retornó como si tuviera vida propia perforando el vientre de Seykamon quien ni siquiera la vio venir por estar concentrado en borrar toda existencia alguna de Allen; la sangre negra lo contaminó. Ese fue desde siempre el plan de aquella criatura oscura, tomar al más poderoso ser digital para "revivir". La caída de Seykamon fue inminente, su cuerpo se desplomó y a los pocos segundos retornó a su tamaño y aspecto original, salvo que muerto. _–Esperé esto miles de años-_ era como ver su peor pesadilla, la figura que asesinaron en el pasado volvía a renacer ante sus ojos ya moribundos; la criatura oscura más poderosa del reino digital estaba nuevamente con vida, y en el pobre mundo humano, el libro en el cual fue encerrado él, reapareció entre los dedos con forma de garras de este ser; KingSoulmon pudo entender que al momento de ser encerrado en esas páginas hace más de mil años, también sirvió de encierro para esa monstruosidad; el abrir el libro fue una idea bastante nociva, sus deseos por ser libre también lo eran las de esa cosa. Era el fin de todo. KingSoulmon dejó de existir al igual que los otros dos dejando al mundo humano con la más peligrosa criatura suelta gracias a su poca inteligencia; Nistjen era el nombre de ese ser maligno quien se apoderó de la alabarda sagrada para bañarla en odio, ahora le pertenecía y buscaba más…..

….

El ejército de digimons liderado por Piximon tuvo una intervención bastante peculiar; el BlackWarpgreymon que creyeron se autodestruyó en pos de esperanza para los niños elegidos de las segunda generación se les unió al campo de batalla; cientos de digimons salieron desde los cielos, muchos de ellos con sus acompañantes humanos apoyaron a Piximon para darles una victoria contundente sobre el sofocante ejército enemigo quienes comenzaron a perder fuerzas desde la muerte de KingSoulmon (evidentemente, el bando contrario desconocía dicha información). _–Cómo es posible, ¿tú? Pi-_

 _-Tampoco entiendo cómo, pero esta victoria no es buena señal-_

 _-Qué está pasando pi-_

 _-Un mal nuevo ha surgido, siéntelo, su poder es abrumador; ni juntando nuestras fuerzas podríamos ganarle-_

 _-Por qué están acá los niños elegidos no puros pi-_

 _-Creo que percibieron la maldad antes que nosotros-_

 _-No tienen nada que ver aquí, pi. Llévatelos a limbo del digimundo pi, puede que logren sobrevivir, pi.-_

 _-Ya no existe nada; los sagrados han caído….todos-_ le señaló hacia el sur, un gigantesco sol se dibujaba entre los cielos, pero su color era negro, y el fuego que lo caracterizaba estaba ausente.

 _-Pelearemos al lado de nuestros amigos contra cualquier lugar-_

 _-Vine a vengar a mis padres-_

 _-Haremos que paguen lo que le han hecho a nuestros mundos-_

 _-También somos niños elegidos, no nos subestimes-_ cientos de niños elegidos montados sobre sus camaradas miraban también atónitos el espectáculo sobre las nubes, el miedo era intenso, pero decidieron luchar. Todos con algo en común; hace tres años cuando los niños de la segunda generación aparentemente exterminaron la maldad, ellos conocieron al emblema del valor. Ahora estaban decididos a luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

La verdadera batalla apenas y daba por comenzado.

…..

 **Hola amigos, tiempo sin actualizar; como siempre agradezco el tiempo que tomas para darle lectura a este fic, sin tu aporte, no tendría motivación para continuarla.**

 **Mac1826: tu ultimo review me dejó muy conmovido, te doy gracias infinitamente por tus palabras, en estos momentos fueron de mucha pero mucha ayuda. La tormenta se está calmando y aunque siguen cosas feas, al parecer lo peor ya está pasando. Mmmmm con respecto al nombre…veamos…..Melisa?.**

 **Ah, no,no, no cumplo dos años en uno solo; es por temas de políticas de registro que tengo doble certificado de nacimiento XD pero es una laaarga historia. Me encantaría que pudiéramos charlar seguidamente.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 _-¿Un solo humano por el precio de todos? Me parece más que justo y si lo dijo el capitán, que en paz descanse ahora, es deber nuestro proteger a….-_ tras el bombardeo de la central de operaciones con la inminente muerte del mayor a cargo y principal líder, el mando recayó sobre otro sujeto, uno más joven pero audaz y actualmente avezado militar, especializado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo por su destreza admirable con armas blancas. Durante casi cinco años llevo exitosas misiones gracias a su envidiable habilidad para dar muerte a sus captores (si es que podía llamárselos así pues gustaba por hacer creer a sus futuras víctimas que ya lo habían capturado antes de darles una muerte atroz). Johason, el comandante general ahora con apenas 38 años, piel trigueña, una gran cicatriz sobre su hemicara derecha y brazos tan ágiles como el viento; su porte de por sí era atemorizante, actualmente dirigía los comandos en búsqueda de sobrevivientes para unirlos a todos en un solo punto estratégico; su principal misión era ubicar a un muchacho castaño para entregárselo al responsable de tanta calamidad pues se le fue enviado un mensaje captado desde otro ordenador donde se reflejaba la solicitud del enemigo. Tras quien sabe cuánto tiempo de lucha y pérdidas valiosas, sin contar la gran destrucción, ya no quedaba otra opción para ese sujeto más que dar lo pedido. Pero fue interceptado por Sabina, la mujer quien sobrevivió a los "monstruos" en una de sus misiones, siendo la única en poder escapar de la peor de las muertes, el estar viva no le daba un buen humor ya que su escuadrón entero (todos tan feroces como bestias, entrenados para no fracasar nunca) fue exterminado inhumanamente.

 _-La tercera parte de la humanidad ya ha caído, no van a darnos tregua si les entregamos a un único objetivo, es una treta imbécil-_ dentro de todos, ella era la única en poder hablarle tan directamente sin recibir un castigo inmediato por su insolencia, su mirada denostaba ganas por morir, pero no por sus propias manos, deseaba hacerlo en el campo de batalla como toda una guerrera; no obstante, las órdenes eran refugiarse, suministrarse de armas, evacuar a la población restante y buscar al muchacho Tai para entregárselo al enemigo (quien dicho sea de paso, desconocían que estuviera muerto ahora)

 _-Ya habrá momento que llores a tus amiguitos, tú misma desobedeciste las órdenes y ese fue el pago. Me importa más saber cuántas defensas nos quedan-_ obstinado con mantener su posición, Johanson no iba a desviar sus planes, la muerte era inminente para la humanidad si no tomaban las decisiones adecuadas en momentos precisos, y para él este lo era. Dentro de sus pensamientos la figura de un pseudohumano enviado a este mundo para atraer a seres inimaginables recaía de forma perfecta, y ese pseudohumano era por quien estaba desatándose todo esto según sus ideas…..era Tai.

 _-Quedan cero, mi señor. Hay monstruos que luchan contra los demás, es una guerra la cual no podemos intervenir-_ Trató de convencerle en que sus ojos vieron como las mismas bestias luchaban contra otras, deseo haber estado demente pero hasta juraría haber visto a niños montados sobre monstruos atacando a otros monstruos; evidentemente creyó ser una magnífica alucinación así que obvió contar ello.

 _-Ofrecieron retirada si les entregábamos a un tal Tai_ (mostró la fotografía captada por el ordenador), _hoy mismo haremos el trueque-_ Aceleró el paso para adentrarse en un salón más grande tras haber caminado un largo pasadizo, era momento de iniciar la búsqueda y posterior captura de ese sujeto.

 _-¿En serio llegaste a ser almirante con ese cerebro lleno de mierda?_ _Ese sujeto puede ser el arma que está buscando el enemigo y ¿piensas dárselo?-_ Presa de ira, Sabina arremetió con un fuerte puñetazo a su superior haciendo que este retrocediera una buena distancia, se puso de pie rápidamente comprobando sangre en su labio inferior.

 _-Tú no tienes mando aquí Sabina, ahora más te vale que recuerdes a qué especie perteneces-_ sus brazos los maniobraba a velocidad única, devolvió inmediatamente el "favor" a Sabina haciendo que esta cayera con suma violencia contra el suelo, se pudo escuchar el golpe de sus rodillas contra el sólido concreto produciéndole un grito seco. Ya no había vuelta atrás, Johanson había entrado en demencia por querer ayudar a la especie humana.

 _-El niño, no hay que dárselos; sería nuestra ruina-_ se lo dijo al soldado quien le ayudó a incorporarse ubicado a pocos metros en la puerta de entrada. Era algo extraño tener tal presentimiento en su cabeza, pero sus instintos le decían tal cosa.

….

Con un solo rugido hizo que su figura creciera casi cincuenta metro, asemejaba a una especie de león negro con dos cabezas y cola que terminaba en fuego azul, un segundo rugido hizo que la tierra temblara para dejar a la vista olas elevarse en el embravecido océano; cientos de criaturas diminutas comenzaron a emerger desde las aguas, eran realmente abominaciones, mitad humano (sin ojos ni boca u orejas, solo piel) y mitad arácnido, unas representaciones bastante grotescas que no tardaron en salir a la superficie sólida dejando los mares. El libro negro comenzaba a arder con una intensidad nunca antes vista, aquel fuego que lo envolvía tenía una altura de casi veinte metros y su color era solo rojo oscuro. Nistjen pronunció un par de cosas ininteligibles salvo la última…"valor". Las criaturas salieron a toda prisa. Luego miró a los restos de los digimons sagrados tendidos sobre la tierra sin vida, abrió la boca para dejar salir fuego que terminó por desaparecer cualquier rastro de estos defensores antiguos; su era daba inicio. Su rugido fue escuchado en casi todo un distrito.

Nistjen alzó la vista al sol, aun no era el ocaso, hubo estado encerrado miles de años esperando este momento, evidentemente supo reconocer que no era el digimundo donde sus patas pisaban, el mar tan poco helado, el cielo pacífico, la tierra frágil, nada era como los campos del mundo digital y eso le provocó una satisfacción extraña. A cientos de metros divisó una especie de torbellino acercársele a toda prisa mientras varios de sus criaturas con forma arácnida eran expelidas con suma violencia.

 _-Vuelve a tu encierro, pi-_ comandados por esa pequeña criatura, miles de digimons y los niños elegidos de cientos de países montados o sujetos por sus compañeros digitales se hicieron presentes; el terror era más que comprensible, esa cosa daba un temor incomprensible y no solamente por su apariencia monstruosa, sino por el aura oscura que manaba desde su cuerpo. _–SI este mundo cae, pi, nunca podremos reconstruir nuestro digimundo pi, y desapareceremos para siempre pi, luchemos sin miedo pi-_ fue quien dio el primer ataque, desde su báculo dejó caer una luz que segó a esa bestia, apuntó directamente hacia los cielos para invocar su más poderosa técnica….. _-castigo divino pi-_ las nubes que cubrían parcialmente el cielo se juntaron para formar un círculo gigantesco de casi cien metros de radio, una vez formada la circunferencia perfecta, una luz dorada cayó desde tal justo hacia esa poderosa bestia produciéndole un dolor intenso. La bestia llamada Nistjen rugió con furor ante esa columna de luz cubriéndole el cuerpo pues el contacto con esta parecía quemarle la piel negra; sus patas se clavaron con firmeza, había sido encerrado tantos milenios como para ser derrotado al poco tiempo de su renacimiento, desde una de sus fauces salió un poder plateado que destruyó la columna de luz, su otra mandíbula dejó salir fuego justo hacia Piximon para exterminarle; afortunadamente este pudo esquivarlo por milésimas de segundo, la misma suerte no pudieron correr varios aliados suyos quienes perecieron ante el contacto con las flamas azules. _–Solo un sagrado puede vencerme criatura asquerosa, y he asesinado a los últimos-_ podía hablar. La figura rosada con alas se quedó petrificado al escucharle decir tales palabras, esperaba que al menos Seykamon pudiera hacerle frente si tan solo pudiera ubicarlo, pero ahora sus más grandes miedos lo invadían. Nistjen dio un salto formidable para que una de sus bocas amenazara con devorar al leal guardián, Piximon tan solo pudo sujetar fuertemente su báculo para que le sirviera como contrapeso y evitar que las mandíbulas se cerraran, su muerte era cuestión de tiempo. _–Me autodestruiré contigo bestia, pi-_ comenzó a brillar con intensidad rosa, tal vez su poder era muy minúsculo comparado con la de esta antigua criatura, pero desde el interior tal vez podría causarle un buen daño.

 _-Noooooo esperaaaaaa, Pixiiiiiimoooooon-_ pudo reconocer la voz de inmediato, cerró los ojos con fuerza para no mostrar debilidad ante su decisión, _-buena suerte mis niños…pi-_ como una bomba en los cielos, la bestia con dos cabezas de león y pelaje negro fue testigo como un dolor indescriptible quemaba sus fauces haciéndole rugir con suma aspereza. A unos cien metros, Mimi vio como esa valiente criaturita se sacrificó para dar una mínima señal de esperanza.

 _-¿Esos son niños elegidos?-_ Joe quiso no retirar la mirada del león bicéfalo, pero no pudo ser ajeno ante la presencia de varios humanos montados sobre digimons en medio de los cielos luchando contra criaturas bastante espantosas, llegaba hasta el punto donde esa bestia atravesando el mar ya que Zudomon era mucho más veloz en ese elemento. Otros llegaban por tierra y el resto por los aires _–Vinieron a ayudarnos, recuerden, solo tenemos una oportunidad amigos-_ Tai volaba sobre la espalda del poderoso Warpgreymon, por alguna razón su mirada había cambiado del todo, de tener antes una llena de resignación y miedo a una de valentía haciendo que su emblema brillase con una intensidad bastante superior a cualquiera que hubiera permitido antes.

 _-Más te vale tener puntería idiota, si morimos te asesino-_ Matt fiel a su estilo sarcástico montaba al gran Metalgarurumon quien se aproximaba a gran velocidad sobre tierra, el plan era bastante sencillo; que el castaño atacase con la lanza negra a esta monstruosidad, evidentemente primero deberían arrebatársela y para ello necesitaban un ataque conjunto, un escudo de ellos mismos para que el mal desapareciera definitivamente y una sola oportunidad de éxito; el rubio aun desconfiaba de un sujeto llamado Shinobu quien volaba junto a Sora en Garudamon, el secreto revelado como ser este el hijo de Tai dio un gran giro a la situación y mas aun cuando este tan solo pudo confesar que fue enviado sin misión alguna, tan solo para evitar que el libro se abriera, el libro que el mismo Tai abrió en el futuro.

Avanzaron con gran rapidez, los aliados dieron gritos de júbilo al ver a los niños elegidos de la primera generación llegar al campo de batalla sobre sus compañeros digitales. Kari y Yolei estaban sobre los fornidos hombros de la evolución conjunta llamada Silphymon, este dio un salto impresionante usando sus poderosas patas para dejar salir un gran poder desde sus brazos con el rojo tan característico de su ataque, la bestia intentó darle un zarpazo pero la velocidad de esta fusión pudo esquivarlo con suma destreza; un segundo salto para demostrar su extrema agilidad logró posicionarla sobre el lomo del león negro para luego castigarle invocando varias veces su poder. Tras realizarlo volvió a la superficie dejando boquiabiertos a quienes desconocían la ferocidad de esa fusión.

 _-Desaparece-_ la bestia dejó salir un poder negro, una esfera que fue aumentado de tamaño a medida que se acercaba a su objetivo, Silphymon levantó las manos para demostrar ser capaz de contener tal poder, al sentir el movimiento imparable tuvo que poner todo de sí para lograr detener tal esfera no sin antes haber retrocedido junto con ella cerca de cien metros para luego lanzarla a los cielos. _–Espectacular Silphymon-_ kari sintió un gran alivio al ver como esa tremenda masa de energía oscura pudo ser repelida.

 _-Esa es solo la bienvenida infeliz…..enseñémosle-_ Tk alentó a Shukkokmon en participar en la lucha, si bien al cabo la velocidad no era un fuerte de esta mística criatura, la capacidad de daño era admirable; se acercó sin temor alguno pisando los mares hasta poder sujetar con sus fuertes brazos el ambas fauces del monstruoso ser haciendo que retrocediera varias decenas de metros, luego hizo lo inimaginable…logró cargar a esa bestia y lanzarla varios metros sobre las aguas para luego bañarlo en fuego saliente desde sus manos. _– ¡Su turno!-_ Cody alentó a los siguiente encargados en continuar con el plan.

Lilimon y Megakabuterimon estaban cargando poderes desde un inicio, no dudaron en atacar; pero las cosas no salieron bien para esos dos puesto que varias criaturas aracniformes impidieron el ataque al recibir ellos mismos los poderes interponiéndose entre Nistjen y los poderes conjuntos; varias de esas cosas saltaron hasta derribar a los dos digimons pero era como si estuvieran esperando eso.

Sora y Joe completaron los ataques fallidos de sus compañeros tras ver como se interrumpió el primer golpe, las flechas flameantes y el martillo macizo de sus respectivos compañeros digitales salieron desde puntos diferentes hacia el punto donde Nistjen aún permanecía, esta vez no hubo algo que impidiera el impacto, grandes olas se elevaron mientras la tierra tembló levemente ante eso _-Vamos ahora-_ Imperialdramon yacía esperando a que la bestia emergiera del inestable mar, en su modo guerrero espero a que las aguas dejaran de mostrar inquietud para atacar a todo poder; era extraño ver que ni Tai ni Matt hubieran hecho aún la fusión respectiva. El dragón caballero dejó salir su cañón una vez que los otros ataques se hubieran disipado sin producirle un daño mínimo al rival de turno, aunque eran buenas sincronizaciones, no podían igualar el nivel mega de este ser; su cañón fue soltado pero no vino solo.

" _¡Que las sombras se erradiquen con el sol naciente…..y las tinieblas huyan de mi alma en llamas….deslumbra_ … _y mataaaaaaaaa!"_ Shinobu dejó salir esa extraña espada desde el digivice que sostenía para combinar su mejor técnica con el misil que Imperialdramon dejó salir desde su pecho, un buen ataque conjunto pero la bestia solo rio mientras, aparentemente, deducía el poder de ambos, nunca vino venir un tercer ataque….. _-aliento de lobo metálico-_ tres poderes en tres direcciones diferentes; aquella bestia pudo sentir al emblema original del valor desde el chico de cabello castaño y lo intrigante era ver a este no inmiscuirse en la lucha. Los ataques golpearon casi al unísono, tan solo el misil creo algo de molestias en esa abominación pero la humareda dejaba varias cosas sin poder verse y es ahí cuando el plan de Izzy atinaba por enésima vez.

 _-¿Lo tienes cabeza de palmera?-_

 _-Ya cállate guitarrista de segunda…es obvio que sí-_ Tai miraba totalmente satisfecho como la estrategia hubo dado resultado a la perfección, una vez más el genio del grupo hubo acertado en todo. Aquel león de dos cabezas nunca pudo percatarse en qué momento Warpgreymon logró robarle la alabarda incrustada en su pecho aprovechando la humareda producto del choque de tres explosiones de poderes sobre un solo objetivo. _–Ahora o nunca rubio malhumorado-_ Como si sus pensamientos se sincronizaran, Tai y Matt entendieron que era momento de dar por iniciado la segunda parte del plan.

…. _Solo puede matarlo la alabarda por ser un objeto sagrado; si luchan cuerpo a cuerpo les espera un final mucho más aterrador que el mío mis niños elegidos. Nunca les hable de esta amenaza porque la creíamos extinta; mi querido amigo Tai, solo tu sangre puede usar esa alabarda por tener sangre mezclada de un antiguo ser sagrado con la de una humana, te pido de favor….le devuelvas el equilibrio a nuestro universo_

 _-Tai no es un ser oscuro Gennai, es nuestro líder-_ fue Izzy quien lo dijo, supo que usar esa arma podría activar o desatar algo diferente en el castaño, deberían encontrar otra forma de destruir esta amenaza

- _Le patearemos el trasero a quien sea, se arrepentirá de haberme hecho perder un día de football-_ la confianza volvió en él, arrebató a Davis esos googles para ponérselos como en su primera aventura no sin antes molestar un poco a su amigo, iban a luchar como nunca _….._

Tras unos cuantos segundos de luminiscencia intensa y hacer que la naturaleza se pusiera en manifestación, Omegamon se hizo presente mostrando ese semblante tan majestuoso; tras varios años sin poder haberse podido repetir tal fusión, nuevamente dejaba a todos boquiabiertos; la evolución más poderosa del reino digital producto de la unión de dos emblemas nativos le dieron el poder necesario para manifestarse una vez más. _La última lucha juntos, amigo._ Pensó para sí Tai, quien a se dio cuenta luego que la alabarda se había reducido considerablemente de tamaño en sus manos.

…..

 **Hola amig lector ha sido un buen tiempo sin poder actualizar la historia pero espero poder darle una ilación apropiada para no perder la trama; espero te haya gustado el capítulo, la lucha final ya ha comenzado y aun falta un último "regalo": La fusión mas poderosa no es Omegamon….XD**

 **Mac1826: Gracias por tu review en serio me animas bastante…..con respecto al nombre mmmm si es un compuesto trataré de adivinar con este: MariaCecilia? Y no entendí eso de que naciste en una fecha y de nuevo en otra XD**

 **Mi refrán favorito mmmmm….no lo sé, pero el que mas he desobedecido es "mas vale pájaro en mano que cientos volando", siempre me ha gustado tomar riesgos** **.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola amigos, hace un muy buen tiempo que no actualizaba esto; espero hacerlo más seguido pues estoy con algo de tiempo límite debido a papeleo administrativo en mi universidad. Ha sido algo difícil darle algo de conexión, imagino que ya se habrán olvidado de la mayor parte de la historia, lo cual es culpa mía en realidad, si gustas podría aconsejarte leer rapidamente el primer capítulo para que la idea sea algo más anexada con este actual; espero que pueda gustarte este capítulo y sin más que decir no sin antes agradecerte por darte tiempo de leerlo, aquí les dejo la continuación.**

 **Psdta: Sigo en pie al decirles que OMEGAMON no es la fusión más poderosa en esta historia.**

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

 _-Mi señora por favor no puede ingresar ahí, hay órdenes de…..-_ en menos de un parpadeo un fuerte derechazo dejó en el suelo a un corpulento guardia de seguridad; Sabina se las había ingeniado para liberarse muy fácilmente de su austero mini encierro en uno de los cuartos de la nueva base militar ubicada en Croacia. El recientemente nuevo al mando había ordenado mantenerla vigilada, pero ante el caos y deseos de supervivencia, tal orden no fue del todo acatada permitiendo a esta veterana mujer zafarse de sus esposas, reducir a cinco sujetos y adentrarse a instalaciones ubicadas en pisos inferiores; ella estaba dispuesta a evitar que las tropas capturasen a un aparente indefenso muchacho llamado Tai para entregárselo al enemigo (cabe mencionar que la humanidad desconocía la muerte de KingSoulmon a manos de esta actual amenaza bicefálica), la muerte de su escuadrón sin que ella pudiera haber caído con ellos le daba una sensación de repugnancia; debía ir a luchar por última vez y ofrecer su vida para lo cual fue entrenada desde su adolescencia… _-moriré salvando al mundo-_ Hizo caso omiso a las alarmas activadas por uno de los ensangrentados militares quien las activó antes de desmayarse definitivamente, Sabina tan solo pudo reí un momento pues si algo era su especialidad, era la de escapar con peligro inminente. Ágilmente saltó desde la ventana del cuarto donde estaba sin cuerda alguna que pudiese asegurar su caída, a pesar de ser instalaciones subterráneas no precisamente tenían poca altura entre un piso y otro pero eso pareció importarle muy poco, cayó sentada sobre los hombros de un desprecavido vigilante dejándole inconsciente, le retiró su tarjeta de acceso y pudo adentrarse con sutileza al cuarto de aviones….. _-Siempre quise manejar este-_ activó la señal de apertura para lograr abrir las puertas que conectaban ese sitio con el exterior, ante la incesante alarma, las computadoras inicialmente impidieron su faena por lo que tuvo que optar por algo menos ortodoxo. _–Siempre lo hacen más difícil-_ apretó los gatillos inferiores para dejar escapar cientos de disparos desde ese lujoso mini avión de guerra negro, un jet irrastreable con capacidad de vuelo inteligente, las puertas quedaron hechos pedazos y su escape no duró más que unos minutos; desconocía su destino, tan solo se preguntaba dónde podría ubicar a ese muchacho castaño antes que su propio ahora comandante principal.

...

La bestia llamada Nisjten esperó pacientemente sin hacerle caso al enorme ejército de digimons que le rodeaba, el mar creo una ola de casi veinte metros que cubrió a la fusión mega más poderosa del mundo digital, un par de truenos cayeron sobre la superficie acuática antes que Omegamon se hiciera presente; tan majestuoso como siempre, el sol hacía brillar aún más su armadura blanca y a los pocos segundos de su arribo dejó escapar una masa de energía impresionante desde su extremidad izquierda, su destructiva arma llamada "Cañón supremo" desde las fauces de la cabeza de Metalgarurumon logró impactar justo en el pecho de aquel enemigo haciéndole retroceder varios metros dejándole impresionado a pesar de no haberle causado un daño significativo. _–Solo estamos calentando cretino-_ Tai pudo ver como todo ese poder capaz de desaparecer una montaña entera a penas y pudo causarle algo de dolor a esa temible criatura ancestral, nunca había visto algo semejante, su peor enemigo del pasado, un virus informático que contaminó a un digihuevo fue un rival impresionante pero incluso tal aberración no pudo evitar caer ante esa poderosa explosión de poder. _–No desanimes Tai, debe tener algun punto débil donde atacarlo-_ el rubio también se mostró impresionado ante tal suceso pero trató de darle ánimos a su compañero, un mínimo desequilibrio entre sus emblemas, una desconcentración, haría que esa fusión desapareciera, debían estar ambos sincronizados.

 _-Pasemos al plan B-_

 _-¿Tenemos un plan B?-_

 _-Por supuesto. ¡Al ataque con todo!-_ Davis era un chico poco estratega, todos fueron testigos de cómo un ataque descomunal resultó casi nulo ante ese rival, ahora fiel a su estilo era momento de dejar a un lado cualquier tipo de estrategia, o al menos así lo pensó; Ken por su parte tan solo pudo asentir con risas el gesto belicosos de su compañero. Imperialdramon cambió a su modo caballero para darse mayor velocidad de vuelo, desde su cañón pectoral logró dar cientos de disparos hacia la cabeza del león sin causarle mucho daño; el resto se unió al dragón, era una batalla campal. _–Es hora de patear traseros ancestrales-_ Tai dio ánimo al guerrero blanco, este no se lo pensó dos vedes para salir a toda velocidad, esta vez atacaría con la filosa "Espada Trascendente" que salía desde la cabeza de WarpGreymon brillando a tonalidad naranja intensa, al ubicarse a escasos metros la blandió con furia. Como resultado por unos nada despreciables segundos, el mar se dividió en dos, Omegamon no pretendió usar esa gloriosa espada para producir algún corte directo, concentró una gran energía en ella para producir una onda de viento expansiva tan aguda que causó severos estragos en el mar dejando a todos boquiabiertos ante tanto poder, es más, tal ataque no solo atravesó por completo a su enemigo, sino que avanzó hasta destruir casi diez edificios cuando llegó a tierra firme. _-¡Eso es, así se hace hermano!-_ Kari vio con esperanzas el tener a Omegamon luchando por la humanidad, era realmente una máquina de destrucción cuando se lo proponía y aunque era evidente temerle, en momentos como este tal brutalidad era más que bienvenida. Una vez las aguas se estabilizaron dejando ver la escena final, todos quienes luchaban dieron un grito de hurras hacia los cielos al ver partida por la mitad a ese imponente digimon.

A pesar de la inmensa alegría, el genio del grupo sabía perfectamente que algo andaba mal, hace unas horas Gennai les hubo advertido que la única forma de salir victoriosos sería mediante el poder de la alabarda negra y por si fuera poco, esa criatura se las había ingeniado para darle fin a dos digimon del nivel sagrado, no era intención suya ser pesimista pero aquella fusión (no obstante ser muy poderosa) no tenía el poder suficiente del nivel de tales guardianes y sin embargo parecía que hubiesen salido victoriosos. - _¡Tai, Matt, cuidado!-_ Izzy pegó un grito a todo pulmón, su cerebro procesó todo a un ritmo excepcional; aquel ser no quería destruir a Omegamon, quería adueñarse nuevamente de la albarda adueñándose del ser de este tal y como lo hizo con aquel sagrado hace varios milenios atrás.

La fusión mega apenas pudo esquivarlo, desde las fauces de esa bestia dividida por la mitad salieron dos poderes distintos, semejantes a gas con colores diferentes que prácticamente evaporaron gran parte del océano donde estaba parado; rio a carcajadas mostrando superioridad para luego volver a unir sus mitades dejando más que sin aliento a sus espectadores. La capa de Omegamon quedo corroída por el gas aparentemente venenoso expelido por ese monstruo. _–Huelo tu miedo portador del valor….al igual que tu emblema, tú estás maldito-_ No entendía a qué se refería con lo de tener una maldición, pero era cierto sobre el miedo dentro suyo justo ahora y era como si aquella criatura pudiera sentir sus propias emociones. Sabía que aun restaba mucho por pelear, esa cosa era realmente enorme así que su velocidad les daba cierta ventaja; dos digimon tipo volador montados por dos muchachos, una chica y un chico, se abalanzaron a toda máquina para que sus compañeros digitales dejaran salir poderes de fuego justo hacia los ojos (4 en este caso por ser dos en cada cabeza) con el fin de tenerlo ciego. Nijsten sintió el ardor de las flamas en sus ojos, pero ante la mirada atónita de todos, su cuerpo desapareció. Se preguntaron dónde estaba, era imposible que un ataque tan simple pudiera haber aniquilado a ese ser.

Mimi se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar gritar de terror, fue la primera en observar el peor acto de su vida, ya había sido testigo de la muerte de los padres del castaño y de kari hace un día cuando un misterioso libro negro logró escapar pasajeramente a su cautivo y este en su afán por darle muerte a Tai logró asesinar a sus padres quienes se les interpusieron; ahora, otras dos valientes figuras corrían la misma suerte, tanto ellos como sus compañeros digitales fueron no solo devorados, antes que esta bestia los tragara, fueron destrozados en sus mandíbulas. _–Esto no puede ser real-_ Joe quien aún en shcok miraba como ese ser terminaba de pasar los cuerpos ya sin vida de sus presas dejó que su emblema se cayera desde sus manos para perderse en el mar; afortunadamente (si podía llamarse así) la trasformación de Zudomon no se deshizo gracias al vínculo aun mantenido con el digivice.

 _-You fucking bastard-_

 _-_ _Disparaître de ce monde de voyous-_ _-_ _Wǒ huì shāle nǐ-….._ cientos de voces desesperadas, niños elegidos de todo el mundo que se acercaron a ese lugar a luchar lloraban mientras incitaban a sus camaradas a luchar por venganza, cientos de diferentes poderes, desde los cielos, desde el mar, mezclas de energías, todo por una única razón…..evitar la aniquilación de sus mundos. Eran miles los que llegaron a ese punto, pero Nisjten comenzó a reducirlos, dio muerte en breves segundos a la tercera parte de ellos desapareciéndoles con fuego desde sus fauces o usando sus garras para aniquilarlos definitivamente, la teoría de ser lento debido a su gran tamaño se desmintió al verlo saltar ágilmente cual liebre; pero a pesar de tal diferencias de poderes, aquellos niños elegidos continuaron luchando, lograron que la bestia saliera de las aguas pues este persiguió a un grupo por tierras, los edificios caían como si estuvieran hechos a base de papel cuando ese león negro de dos cabezas los impactaba.

 _-Que las sombras se erradiquen con el sol naciente y las tinieblas huyan de mi alma en llamas; deslumbra y mata-_ ese misteriosos niño llamado Shinobu desenvainó la extraña espada desde un digivice, preso en ira y acostumbrado a una vida más militar debido a los constantes enfrentamientos a los que vivía día tras día, morir para este muchacho era un orgullo si se hacía con honor, en el campo de guerra, sin rendición, ni retirada, así lo habían criado. Su misión falló completamente, no pudo evitar que el libro fuese abierto y aunque le quedaba la enorme duda del por qué este pasado era tan distinto al que se le contó, ya nada importaba o nada que no fuese dar la cara en combate; Nisjten no pudo dejar pasar por alto aquella espada tan peculiar, no era para nada una amenaza pero la energía que manaba era semejante a la suya…..energía oscura.

Shinobu daba saltos como si fuera sencillo elevarse varios metros blandiendo su arma, frente al imponente tamaño del enemigo era menos que un simple insecto pero la espada era demasiado fuerte como para que un simple mortal pudiera blandirla, eso lo entendió perfectamente la criatura oscura; al avanzar tan solo pudo recordar imágenes evocándose sobre su mente, todo resultó ser muy diferente…

….. **HISTORIA DEL FUTURO EN LOS RECUERDOS DE SHINOBU….**

 **(primero contaremos un breve relato de lo que pasó en ese futuro, luego aclararemos algunos datos del misterioso Shinobu y de su linaje)**

Cientos caían, apenas y era posible sobrevivir unas cuantas semanas sin ser descubiertos por sus agresores; el exterminio estaba cerca y ya casi no quedaban zonas de refugio salvo las instalaciones militares más fuertemente blindadas que dicho sea de paso ya comenzaban a ceder. En menos de unos días, criaturas zoomórficas invadieron el mundo humano, nadie sabía que eran o cuál era su objetivo inicial, tan solo se dedicaban a devorar cualquier ser con vida que no fuesen ellos. Un libro negro que ardía en llamas sin quemarse parecía controlar a esas bestias. Un chico dotado de una inteligencia única advirtió de esta amenaza a todas las autoridades, estos se burlaron del joven quien les envió cientos de correos sin obtener más que mofas como respuesta; junto a otros muchachos lograron contener momentáneamente el avance de los monstruos (así los bautizaron) teniendo como aliados a criaturas tan temibles como los invasores, eran dirigidos por un muchacho que debería bordar los diecisiete años, piel y cabellera castaña, ojos café intensos, pelo alborotado y algo atlético, no era precisamente un soldado entrenado. Durante algunos días lograron evacuar varias ciudades mientras ese grupo de jóvenes luchaba con ahínco, pero la desgracia tenía un plan perfecto. Un poco suspicaz miembro de ese "improvisado" grupo de combatientes, rubio y alto, logró capturar tal artefacto custodiado por las bestias, montado en una especie de lobo metálico logró abrirse paso entre cientos de miles para capturar tal objeto llevándoselo consigo a sus demás compañeros; todos estuvieron de acuerdo en destruirlo, pero el caprichoso destino les tendió una trampa, pues aquel misterioso encuadernado les habló a todos, les hizo creer que era un guardián de luz encarcelado en una prisión eterna gracias a un hechizo antiguo que el enemigo se encargó en conjurar para asegurarse que nunca interfiera con sus planes, su voz de súplica por dejarle salir y mencionado el nombre del emblema del valor como suyo (se auto-identificó como un portador antiguo) les hizo caer; Omegamon se hizo presente en ese momento y usando su máximo poder logró romper el sello invisible que aprisionaba a su cautivo y maligno prisionero. Tras realizarse eso, el libro salió expelido hacia las nubes desapareciendo por completo, todos concluyeron que habían cometido un gravísimo error. Las cosas empeoraron cada vez más; la aniquilación era inminente a no ser por una extraña aparición de un segundo libro, aunque este vino ya abierto, era todo lo opuesto al anterior, color blanco, envuelto en cadenas y no en llamas como el primero, se abrió de par en par sin precisar ayuda alguna para dejar a la vista a un guerrero aparentemente humano vestido con armadura clásica. Este atacó a una criatura que posteriormente dedujeron fue la que emergió del primer libro; su lucha terminó por crear estragos impresionantes, decenas de edificios caían ante el impacto de sus poderes, ambos eran unos verdaderos monstruos y la única ventaja fue que las criaturas que habían invadido el mundo humano quedaron inertes mientras esos dos seres sostenían un encuentro épico, incluso los digimons de los niños elegidos quedaron inmovilziados.

 _-Taaaaaiiiiiii, destruye tu emblema y mátame-_ Warpgreymon, aunque sin realizar movimiento alguno, pudo con mucha dificultad mencionar tales palabras a su compañero humano dejándole totalmente aturdido. El resto de seres digitales comentaron lo mismo a sus respectivos camaradas.

 _-Esos dos son señores digimon, criaturas ancenstrales; nuestro instinto es querer erradicar a todo ser que no sea un digimon…..si destruyen los emblemas junto a nosotros, les daremos un arma que podrá defenderles de ellos-_ la voz cada vez más apagada y más dificultosa.

 _-¿Por qué nunca dijeron eso antes?-_ Sora no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, su fiel compañera le miraba con ojos llorosos suplicando que hicieran caso a tales palabras, era la única forma para que pudieran tener una chance de supervicencia.

 _-Debemos protegerlos, incluso de nosotros mismos-_ Megakabuterimon dijo eso, las negativas y explicaciones no se hicieron esperar, fue Garudamon quein haciendo un esfuerzo máximo logró expandir sus fuertes alas para impulsar lejos a los niños elegidos cientos de metros, justo a las aguas; nadie supo cómo los emblemas quedaron a merced de sus camaradas, fue el mismo WarpGreymon quien destruyó esa gema para dejar a la vista una explosión con dimensiones impresionantes creando grandes ondas expansivas que alejaron más a esos valientes muchachos, entre el alboroto se pudo escuchar el lamento de aquellos jóvenes y el sonido del llanto producto del dolor.

Tras finalizar ese violento acto, Tai pudo ver como una luz naranja se dibujaba desde la tierra hacia los cielos, su mejor amigo había dejado de existir para siempre.

Tres días después, los niños elegidos esperaron sobre una isla a que fueran devorados por los otros digimon, pero ninguno se hizo presente, era como si tal explosión los hubiera alejado cientos de kilómetros fuera de ellos fue en una de esas noches cuando el líder despertó asustado al ver como desde su dispositivo digital una señal intensa brillaba y hacía vibrar con fuerza tal aparato, duraba pocos segundos pero cada vez era más repetitivo. No fue hasta que en un descanso recordó en un sueño las palabras que su querido difunto abuelo le dijo una vez " _Que las sombras se erradiquen con el sol naciente Tai, eso es tener valor…._ en un segundo sueño recordó la primera vez que su inseparable mejor amiga Sora se quedó a dormir en su casa cuando eran muy niños, el temor de ella a los truenos le hizo decir al castaño una frase algo rara "que _las tinieblas huyan de mi alma en llamas"_ , fue su forma de expresarse como el dueño y amo de los relámpagos para demostrar que no había nada que temer a esa jovencita…..y el tercer sueño, " _deslumbra y mata…..tus temores Kari, eres mi luz"_ se lo dijo a su hermana cuando ella cayó bastante enferma producto de una apendicitis complicada, tras la operación (que afortunadamente fue exitosa) el castaño fue casi llorando para verla y entre susurros le mencionó tal cosa….el destino hizo que Tai pronunciara fragmentos de esas frases mientras dormía, el resultado fue admirable. Una espada, muy similar a la que Omegamon poseía salvo por las dimensiones mucho más pequeñas se hizo presente desde el emblema suyo, todos quedaron boquiabiertos y fue ahí mismo cuando el genio logró analizarlo todo, como por parte de magia un su querido ordenador, el cual siempre cargaba consigo, no había sufrido daños significativos y poseía algo de carga, Esa espada no era solo una poderosa arma, tenían códigos, encriptados para crear armas que hicieran posible una resistencia…les dieron el código de los digimons

Tras unos meses, la tecnología logró resolver cientos de acertijos sobre sus invasores, lograron defenderé, pudieron resistir y hasta hacerles frente.

….

Pasaron muchos años desde la invasión al mundo humano, ya era muy difícil distinguir el cielo claro, todo era un verdadero caos, pasaron diez años desde la fundación de la resistencia. Se logró crear muchas bases en todo el mundo, ya sea por agua o por tierra, se pudo recuperar cientos de territorios perdidos anteriormente y hasta capturar a uno que otro espécimen para estudiarlos en laboratorios altamente sofisticados; la vieja espada que se invocaba con unas palabras emitidas por el castaño era aún un arma muy poderosa y permitía que su portador despertara habilidades extraordinarias, gracias a ello crearon los "Volcanos" armaduras adaptadas a cada combatiente y dotadas de armas sumamente sofisticadas, ya no existían escuelas ni trabajos formales, cada niño o niña era criado como un guerrero desde su nacimiento y adiestrado para usar todo tipo de armas, todo con el fin de sobrevivir. Los mismos cuarteles, la mayoría subterráneos eran como grandes ciudades donde se abastecían de todo lo posible, desde alimentos hasta armamento, algunas eran atacadas y a veces tomadas pero la humanidad demostraba cada vez mayores deseos por sobrevivir; lo curioso era que a pesar del desarrollo tecnológico, el enemigo principal no se hubiera manifestado en todos esos años, como si hubiera quedado en un profundo sueño.

A pesar de tales avances tecnológicos y de cientos de armas, muchos cayeron, entre ellos algunos niños elegidos.

Una de las ciudades fue atacada de forma devastadora, para cuando las unidades más veteranas llegaron, la ciudad entera era solo escombros, presos de ira, los combatientes lograron destruir a todos los seres digitales que quedaban haciendo vigilia en esa zona ya perdida y fue ahí cuando surgió una esperanza. _–Será mejor retirarnos, mañana vendremos a reconstruir esto-_

 _-Debes venir a ver esto amigo, un milagro-_ Izzy ahora convertido en todo un soldado se comunicó a través de un audífono con el sujeto que lideraba tales comandos, nada más y nada menos que el extravagante Tai Yagami. El tiempo hizo que su cabellera fuese corta y no alborotada como en su adolescencia teniendo un porte más erguido y siendo mucho menos despistado, se había convertido en el mejor guerrero que la humanidad pudo ofrecer, aún era el único capaz de dominar la espada saliente desde el digivice; al oír a su compañero mencionarle la palabra milagro no dudó en acudir rápidamente hasta su posición, para cuando llegó no pudo creerlo. _-¿Cuántos años tendrá?-_

 _-No tengo la menor idea, pero esto, es lo que más me alarma amigo-_ Izzy había encontrado entre los escombros a un niño de casi tres años envuelto en cenizas y polvo, aun respiraba asi que le dio primeros auxilios implantándole una mascarilla de respiración, su pulso era brusco pero estaba estable, al parecer la mujer sin vida a su costado era su madre, tenía el mismo color de ojos verdes claro; aunque lo alarmante fue encontrar a tan solo unos metros de distancia, un libro pequeño color negro olvidado entre el desorden.

 _-Debe ser una trampa, hay que destruirlo….. Que las sombras se erradiquen con el sol naciente y las tinieblas huyan de mi alma en llamas; deslumbra y mata-_ dejó salir su gloriosa espada; ninguna otra arma era tan destructiva como esa hasta ahora, la hizo blandir con furia recordando todas las desgracias vividas por ese objeto pero su arma ni siquiera le produjo un rasguño. _–No la llevaremos al centro de comando Tai, sugiero que…-_

 _-Hagamos una vigilancia, ese objeto se queda acá bajo nuestra guardia-_ Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Izzy sonrió, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y hasta desconfiaba si ese niño era humano; tras una serie de exámenes descubrieron su autenticidad mortal y con el trascurso de los días, aquella ciudad hecha ruinas volvía a ser reconstruida lentamente. Matt, Joe, Mimi, Ken, fueron valientes amigos, perdieron la vida cuando llegaron los nivel mega al mundo humano a sembrar caos; una pesadilla realmente, ya suficiente tenían con enfrentárseles a los más grandes, los recientemente llegados eran muy poderosos y cobró sus víctimas.

Con el tiempo, Tai se encariñó con el muchacho, le renombró como su abuelo (Shinobu) pues no tenía la menor ida de cual pudiese haber sido su nombre cuando lo rescataron, le enseñaron el arte de guerra y a sus trece años quedó listo, como era norma, para ser parte del escuadrón de rescate de segunda línea dedicados a socorrer a los heridos en las retiradas fuera de la protección que ofrecían los cuarteles. Shinobu veía pelear a su padre (Tai siempre le dijo serlo) con admiración, dominar tal espada, usar su Vulcano con facilidad extrema, siempre quiso ser como él; no fue hasta los quince cuando pudo salir en una expedición completa donde peleo codo a codo con su padre, un sueño para el muchacho. Se ganó el respeto de todos siendo un valiente soldado Vulcano. Pero incluso los sueños pueden transformarse en pesadillas.

Nunca supo por qué lo hizo, nuca pudo entender tal acto, tan solo pudo entender que confiaron en él para ayudar y esa era su nueva misión, la cual recién pudo entender cuando la dio por terminada…..Izzy logró identificar un objeto interesantísimo, no lo compartió con nadie salvo con su amigo castaño y con Sora, era un plan suicida honestamente pero tal vez una salida. Kari pudo enterarse de su "caprichoso plan", tan solo cerró los ojos sabiendo que era lo correcto a pesar de saber que posiblemente no vulva a ver a su querido hermano mayor. _–El comando queda a tu cargo hermana, cuídalos-_

Siendo casi las veintitrés horas, Tai, Izzy, Sora y Shinobu abandonaron la seguridad de los cuarteles llevando consigo ese extraño libro, recorrieron varios kilómetros a pie sin usar sus armaduras Vulcano mirando cada pedazo de tierra que les rodeaba, al más mínimo movimiento activarían sus armaduras para defenderse; el más joven del grupo no entendía el objetivo de esa misión, la cual consistía en recuperar un objeto y para lo cual tan solo iban ellos y no un escuadrón completo. Llegaron en dos horas al punto donde el, ahora adulto genio reconocía la señal. La orden de activar sus armas fue dada, se adentraron a una caverna donde supuestamente estaba tal cosa, luego corrieron a toda prisa.

 _-Si tenemos éxito es posible que se restaure nuestro mundo-_

 _-Debo estar loca por arriesgar todo en este capricho-_

 _-Descuida Sora, hoy se termina todo y al fin…-_ hablaron antes de tiempo, sus miedos se activaron al reconocer las señales dibujadas en sus radares; habían sido encontrados. _–Son nivel ultra, los alcanzaré luego, quiero entretenerme un rato-_ Izzy alistaba sus armas dando la espalda a sus amigos.

 _-No mientas, ven, podemos logarlo-_

 _-Es personal Tai, y estando fuera del cuartel sin una orden clara, puedo desobedecerte si se me place, váyanse-_ Los dos adultos cerraron los puños con fuerza y continuaron adentrándose llevándose consigo a un confundido Shinobu, la cueva era realmente profunda. _-¿Por qué el comandante actúa así?, son demasiados, debemos regresar a…..-_

 _-Tu misión soldado, es llegar hasta ese objeto. No refutes nada-_ Sora cortó tajantemente al muchacho, su voz parecía quebrarse sabiendo que perdería a otro valioso amigo, al cabo de unos minutos escucharon una fuerte explosión que remeció las paredes de la caverna, ambos adultos entendieron el significado de tal cosa pero continuaron con su camino sin parar. Corrieron casi cinco minutos a toda prisa, los armamentos vulcano provisionaban una velocidad realmente impresionante, un equivalente a cincuenta kilómetros por hora, tecnología pura. Llegaron hasta donde debieron, era momento de una segunda despedida.

 _-Bien, tu hijo te necesita, el tiempo es oro en estos momentos…_ dio un suspiro enorme….. _los detendré cabeza de palmera, mantente vivo-_ alistó su armamento, las balas gruesas en un arma y su arco lanza llamas en otra.

La miró, esos mismos ojos traviesos los cuales estaba acostumbrado a ver desde su infancia, nunca creyó que este sería el final, tantas cosas que hubiese querido compartir pero el destino les jugó así. Miró su reloj digital, deberían tener unos treinta segundos o algo menos de ventaja; ordeno a su hijo adentrarse unos metros y que él lo alcanzaría para finalizar la misión, Shinobu obedeció a regañadientes.

Se acercó hasta ella, tomándole una mano y reteniendo el impulso de llorar tan solo pudo a atinar a decir una cosa _–Lamento haber vomitado en tu sombrero cuando éramos niños-_ diciendo eso, corrió a toda prisa hacia donde le había indicado al otro muchachito; era casi media noche, lamentaba haberle contado el plan a ella, sobre todo a ella, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran desde sus ojos marrones oscuros mientras corría….- _con todo mi corazón, perdóname Sora-_

Llegó hasta donde su hijo, este se hallaba mirando un objeto brillante; no tuvo que preguntar para darse cuenta que era por lo cual estaban arriesgando sus vidas.

 _-Tu misión hoy hijo mío es protegerme…._ Shinobu pareció desconcertado ante eso, pero no interrumpió pues Tai aun quería decir algo más…. _pero no en esta época; impide que ese libro se abra o si sucede, dame fuerza para no rendirme. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre supe que eras especial Shinobu-_

 _-No entiedno nada señor-_

 _-No tengo la respuesta a nada a partir de ahora, espero que lleves una vida digna y no este infierno por el cual atravesaste; lucha siempre hijo. Y descuida, sabrás qué hacer-_ En breves segundos, Tai destrozó esa gema que brillaba intensamente y por la cual sus otros dos amigos habían dado sus vidas dejando totalmente estupefacto al muchachito, luego una luz blanca muy intensa se hizo presente; tan solo pudo ver como una bestia en forma de dinosaurio llegaba hasta donde ellos, quiso atacar pero algo se interponía, era como si no pudiera usar su dispositivo Vulcano, para sorpresa suya, el digivice de su padre yacía entre sus manos. Pudo ver como aquella bestia logró incrustar sus feroces dientes en el cuerpo de su padre, gritó tan fuerte como pudo pero seguía sin poder invocar el poder tecnológico; luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en otro lugar totalmente diferente lleno de edificios y luces, con plantas rodeándole, un lugar nunca antes visto en sus mapas de exploración; tan solo pudo darse cuenta que estaba desnudo luego que bajara la vista para ver el digivice de su padre tendido en los suelos, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, su cabeza le dolía algo y tan solo pudo recordar algunas cosas, recordó que su misión era proteger a Tai y para ello debía localizarlo; no tardó en darse cuenta que ese lugar era el mismo en el cual estuvo hace unos momentos solo que en un tiempo diferente.

…..A pesar de sus heridas, el valiente Yagami se las ingenió para dar muerte a la bestia que lo atacó, nunca imaginó que una versión oscura de su antiguo camarada digital llegaría a ser creada, comprobó que Shinobu ya no estaba, era un verdadero alivio que su loco plan hubiese resultado ser cierto. Tomó el libro que trajo consigo y ayudándose de los fragmentos de piedra que restaban de la gema que rompió hace poco logró rasguñar la superficie del libro; tomó una hoja que trajo aparte donde se puso a escribir unas palabras, luego como si toda su vida hubiese esperado a ese momento, se dejó envolver en llamas junto al libro; lo había sellado nuevamente, tras unos segundos desapareció dejando tan solo ese libro totalmente cerrado y la hoja que trajo consigo, en ella podía leerse una advertencia de no abrir tal objeto y de hacerlo, tenía la clave para poder volver a sellarla

… **FIN DE LA HISTORIA DEL FUTURO EN LOS RECUERDOS DE SHINOBU…..**

Shinobu seguía sin entender las palabras que Tai le dijo en su futuro sobre el cómo actuar sin saberlo, sentía que su misión había fracasado pero no era motivo para rendirse, iba a pelear por que en su mente eso era una ley.

….


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos, sé que demoré algo más de lo pensado pero aquí les dejo el capítulo 21, espero realmente les guste, darle un sentido es bastante complejo tras haberlo dejado mucho tiempo, espero no se pueda quedar del todo incomprensible; escribir es un gran hobby mío y pensé que dejar la historia inconclusa sería un error del cual no me podría perdonar. Psdta: como alguna vez lo mencioné en algún capítulo previo, Omegamon no es la fusión más poderosa. Si se tuviera algún punto que no quedo claro o sugerencia, son más que bienvenidas amigo o amiga lector o lectora; gracias infinitamente por acompañarme en esta historia.**

 **Mac1826 gracias por tu último review, en serio me animas mucho en seguir pensando como continuar la trama; hasta donde recuerdo, discúlpame, estaba intentando saber tu país y nombre verdad XD,…..mmmmm si podrías darme una pista XD**

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

Edificios enteros eran desplomados con suma facilidad producto del incesante ataque propiciado por cientos de criaturas digitales y varios (en menor proporción) niños elegidos venidos desde distintas partes del mundo; en poco tiempo ya era casi una verdadera aniquilación sin piedad alguna por parte de la bestia Njisten. A pesar de su gran tamaño y de tener una de sus cabezas prácticamente con nula movilidad (Piximon se inmoló para debilitar esa parte de su cuerpo) podía moverse a velocidad plena con suma facilidad; su peso era un tema sin importar y daba grandes brincos desafiando completamente cualquier tipo de lógica. Se detuvo al ver a un muchachito portando una espada naranja, sus fosas percibieron un aroma peculiar proveniente desde la hoja filosa; un aroma responsable de su derrota hace milenios atrás, en su mente recordó su caída a manos de uno de los guardianes sagrados del digimundo en una lucha feroz. Aquel ser oscuro pudo escapar con una pizca de vida refugiándose en el arma que portaba dicho ser supremo, su rival no pudo correr la misma suerte debido a lo cruente que resultó ser su enfrentamiento; posteriormente mientras dormía en esa arma pudo percibir como fue manipulada por otro dueño, un ser con sangre no inmortal, alguien común y corriente que recibió el don de los superiores; sintiendo esas raras mezclas de poderes decidió permanecer oculto hasta poder manifestarse lleno de poder y hacerle frente al más poderoso guardián, ahora habiendo terminado con todos los supremos no existía criatura conocida capaz de vencerle…..y eso era lo aterrador, pues no conocía a los seres que veía ahora.

No quiso perder tiempo alguno, lanzó fuego desde sus fauces justo hacia ese niño; Shinobu quiso esquivarlo pero iba a terminar ardiendo y desaparecer, miró aterrado como esa columna de fuego avanzaba justo hacia él y por acto reflejo cerró sus ojos esperando morir, pero tal cosa nuca pasó.

 _-Espero que esto me haga un buen padre-_ aquel muchacho abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Tai quien, junto a su amigo Matt, llegaron sobre el poderoso Omegamon quien contuvo aquellas flamas usando su espada reluciente, el fuego que venía cual columna quedó dividido en dos hasta que se desvanecieron dejando a salvo al muchacho. _–No tienes un digimon acompañante, será mejor que nos dejes hacer el trabajo, tu ayuda será necesaria en otro momento-_ aquel rubio no miró a los ojos al jovenzuelo, nunca se había mostrado confiado desde su llegada pero ahora mismo le daba una especie de consejo o algo por el estilo, fiel a sus principios no iba a permitir que ese monstruo destruyera el mundo humano sin pelear. Además, mientras él corría maniobrando esa extraña espada, Izzy ya había pensado en una increíble treta, fue el mismo Tai quien se lo mencionó. Shinobu quedó perplejo ante tal idea, todo sonaba bastante loco y perfecto al mismo tiempo, ellos confiaban en él si dicha estrategia fallaba. No esperaron a que estuviera de acuerdo con el plan, Omegamon hizo alarde de su velocidad para salir a toda prisa disparando desde su cañón supremo directamente hacia el cráneo de la bestia haciéndole retroceder varios pasos y gruñendo por dolor.

 _-¡Cody, sujétate con fuerza!-_ Tk advirtió a su compañero, el plan fue captado por todos gracias a la trasmisión por sus aparatos digitales, era algo verdaderamente sencillo aunque muy posiblemente eficaz dado que nadie se imaginaría algo así; el menor de los blondos también se asió con fuerza mientras Shukkokmon comenzó a dar giros sobre su propio eje cada vez con mayor rapidez despertando una especie de remolino.

 _-No te distraigas basura, seremos nosotras quienes cobremos venganza por nuestros amigos-_ Yolei dio a conocer un rostro totalmente diferente, estaba sollozando por la muerte de varios niños elegidos de la forma más brutal a manos de este ser; Silphymon logró trepar el cuerpo de este con suma rapidez utilizando sus fuertes patas y dándose equilibrio con sus brazos; cuando llegaron a la altura del lomo la fusión se deshizo para dejar a la vista a las formas independientes de ambos digimons, Angelwomon invocó su arco para castigar con cientos de flechas la nuca del enemigo mientras la forma ave de Howkmon dejó escapar un gran poder desde su pico que causaron un buen daño; Nijsten no entendió el motivo por el cual no atacaron en su forma combinada (era mucho más fuertes bajo la fusión), logró dar grandes salto y auto estrellarse en varios edificios u otros escombros con el objetivo de sacarse de encima a esas dos, dio resultado, aunque… _-Recibe esto -_ el remolino que la otra fusión estuvo creando fue expelido, no sin antes mezclarse con fuego que salió desde las manos del mismo Shukkokmon crenado un tornado envuelto en fuego. El impacto creó gran dolor en la criatura, sin poder vislumbrar adecuadamente al no tener a su otra cabeza útil no pudo percatarse en como unos fuertes brazos aprisionaban el cuello de tal cabeza, el fuego no parecía afectarle mucho debido a estar usando un caparazón gigantesco para cubrirse de las llamas. Zudomon utilizó toda su fuerza física para lograr lo imposible, derribó al enemigo (el plan era apresarlo, pero esto estaba mucho mejor ya que el genio del grupo pudo ver como su brillante idea tuvo una pizca de suerte extra). _–Vamos Izzy, aprovechemos esto ahora-_ Sora devolvió la concentración al muchacho; ambos montados sobre sus respectivos camaradas volaron a toda velocidad; en un acto increíblemente sincronizado en segundos, Lilimon les brindó unas fuertes lianas a los otros dos digimons quienes las sujetaron, volaron más rápido que la hada para usar esas (las lianas) como sogas que sujetaron la mandíbula superior e inferior de Nijsten; luego tiraron en sentidos opuestos para abrir el hocico de este monstruo mientras Lilimon no paraba de disparar su cañón de flor hacia dicha apertura. El daño fue bastante notorio, el ser oscuro logró juntar nuevamente sus fauces mostrando sus filosos colmillos, usando gran fuerza logró derrumbar a Zudomon escapándose de su aprisionamiento, iba a darle el golpe definitivo de no ser por un acto bastante impresionante; tanto Garudamon como Megakabuterimon logaron sujetarle ambas patas delanteras y Lilimon invocó el poder de la tierra para que grandes y fuertes raíces lo aprisionaran.

 _-Adelante chicos no resistiremos mucho -_ Mimi dio la señal. A dos extremos opuestos, Imperialdramon y Omegamon cargaban sus respectivos cañones desde que inició el ataque conjunto de sus camaradas, les dieron tiempo para que ambas fusiones (siendo las más poderosas) pudiera concentrar la mayor cantidad de energía posible, todos se hicieron a un lado cuán rápido pudieron mientras dos esferas enormes salieron disparadas, una por la derecha, y otra por la izquierda. El impacto fue perfecto, se produjo un terremoto como nunca antes pudo haberse registrado, los suelos quedaron partidos dejando entrever grietas mientras el agua emergía desde ellas. Nijsten no iba a ser vencido tan fácilmente, ni siquiera los sagrados pudieron con él, fue bastante ingenioso lo que los niños elegidos pensaron, pero sus heridas no eran de gravedad, dio un salto hacia los cielos relamiéndose las heridas, sus ojos rojos mostraban furia.

 _-AHoraaaaaaaaaaaa-_ Tai gritó cuanto pudo, Omegamon fue hacia el enemigo a toda máquina, le dio un fuerte puñete en el vientre, Nijsten no entendía como un simple golpe era capaz de hacerle volar tantos metros, ni siquiera había sentido mucho dolor, era extremadamente imposible que algo como eso pudiera derrotarle, miró hacia atrás para entender el porqué de su abrupto ascenso hacia las nubes.

 _-Puerta del destino-_ Era Magnangemon, su técnica especial, nunca pensaron en derrotarle, iban a enviarlo a otra dimensión de la cual no pudiera escapar esta vez; en una escena bastante grotesca dejó salir un par de alas negras desde su lomo, al brotar produjeron sangrado desde su piel, luchaba agitando tales ales contra la gran presión que ejercía dicho portal, luchaba por evitar ser atraído. Sus propios ataques lanzados desde sus fauces tenían que luchar contra la gran succión.

 _-_ _Que las sombras se erradiquen con el sol naciente y las tinieblas huyan de mi alma en llamas; deslumbra y mata-_ Tai decía por primera vez aquellas palabras, la alabarda que lograron arrebatarle a ese enemigo previamente (gracias a una estrategia de Izzy también) se había reducido considerablemente, ahora el castaño la maniobraba haciéndola brillar con intensidad y valiéndose de la poderosa fusión mega se disponía a lanzársela. Los ojos con mirada decisiva, el sudor en sus manos por el nerviosismo, la idea de venganza ante tanta muerte, sus amigos depositando confianza en él, todo debía terminar, no iban a dejar que el futuro de Shinobu se termine, pero las palabras de Gennai retumbaron en su cabeza

 _"Nunca pensé mi valiente niño en exponerte ante esto, si tu sobrevives, tu emblema creará tarde o temprano a otro enemigo de las mismas condiciones. Para eliminarlo, debes destruir a ese monstruo usando la alabarda que tu antepasado portaba; y luego, deberás de destruir tu emblema. No te aseguro que sobrevivas si haces eso"_

A pesar que Izzy había calculado todo y pareciese tener que llegar al extremo mencionado por el anciano, una sensación de miedo recorría su mente. Miró a su hermana, la niña que vio crecer con tanto cariño era toda una mujer ahora, el resto de sus amigos también cambiaron tanto física como mentalmente pero todos eran un grupo; luego miró a Sora, por alguna razón le gustó verla a pesar de tener ojos de desesperación…no iba a arrebatarles el futuro a ellos. Lanzó la alabarda con todas su fuerzas, si lograba hacer impacto todo se finiquitaría; la gravedad producida por la Puerta del Destino hizo que el humano esfuerzo en lanzar dicha arma se multiplicara y ascendiera a gran velocidad directamente a su objetivo. Los niños elegidos estaban cerca de la victoria, pero Nijsten era poderoso, muy poderoso.

Demoraron mucho, tan solo fracciones de segundo, pero muy bien aprovechadas por esa criatura antigua; de alguna manera logró impedir que la alabarda se le clavará en el vientre, este monstruo no le importó morder con sus enormes colmillos el cuello que sostenía la cabeza sin vida para que fuese esta la que recibiera el golpe definitivo y no su pecho; la explosión fue tal que terminó por deshacer el conjuro de la puerta y haciendo que la alabarda saliera expelida cientos de metros. Lo más temible no fue ver como aquel tan elaborado plan fallara, sino que tras dicha humareda y fuego productos del impacto del arma con esa parte de su cuerpo, Njisten mostraba una nueva figura.

Ya no era la bestia en forma de león con pelaje negruzco, era ahora más bien como un caballero de la era medieval con una importante reducción en cuanto a su tamaño previo, o al menos podía decirse aquello pues no tenía exactamente una forma, tan solo era como una sombra de tres dimensiones con aspecto humanoide cubierto por una armadura semejante a la de un gladiador romano. Reía a carcajadas, no le bastó más que un simple movimiento de su ahora brazo derecho para hacer que Omegamon cayera impactando los suelos, todos quedaron absortos, con dicha caída la vida de Tai y Matt corría serio peligro. Afortunadamente, antes de hacer impacto y producir una grieta de cinco metros de profundidad, Omegamon empujó a los dos jóvenes para que cayeran sobre el frío suelo, ambos se golpearon fuertemente pero no llevaron la peor parte a diferencia de la fusión. El guerrero orgulloso salió volando empuñando su espada trascendental, la maniobró a diestra y siniestra pero el nuevo Njisten lo esquivaba con gran facilidad, logró sujetar esa arma y usando su otra extremidad la partió por la mitad. Omegamon quedó impactado al ver su espada rota, se enfureció y ciego de ira apunto con su cañón supremo dejando escapar todo su arsenal; pero el resultado fue en vano, todo ese poder fue contenido por una sola mano del oscuro digimon, con suma paciencia recogió el trozo de espada que quedó en los suelos, miró con picardía al guerrero y se la introdujo en el pecho con suma violencia dejando a todos boquiabiertos y con el corazón helado a Matt y Tai, ellos vieron como su valiente compañero caía de rodillas tras haber sido derrotado.

El resto se les unió, desesperados pusieron a sus amigos humanos en tierra para lanzarse a la lucha sabiendo que la diferencia de poderes era desorbitante; todos fueron brutalmente dañados por este ser, piedad no era precisamente algo a lo que podía recurrirse; con un esfuerzo simple le quitó el escudo de tortuga a Zudomon para usarlo como objeto de castigo aplastando con ese gran escudo a los demás; con una simple patada le destrozó el brazo izquierdo a la forma caballero de Imperialdramon para luego lanzarle una lluvia de golpes en menos de diez segundos que produjo que cientos de edificios terminaran por desplomarse ante el estremecimiento de la tierra que causó el dragón recibiendo esos cientos de ataques.

En lo que tarda un parpadeo todos yacían derrotados, manando sangre y en sus formas basales, sin esperanza, sin fuerza y con un Shinobu completamente aterrado; Njisten giró para ver a ese chico sujetando la alabarda pero a diferencia de lo que ocurrió con Tai, esta no brillaba en lo más mínimo a pesar que el muchacho repitiera varias veces las palabras que despertaban supuestamente el poder de aquella arma. _–Tú no tienes ningún vínculo con el portador del valor-_

Shinobu dejó que sus ojos verdes se abrieran de par en par, el monstruo le había hablado y su mensaje lo estremeció.

 _-Imposible, Tai es mi padre, llevo su sangre en mis venas. Me entrenó para no sentir miedo y mi misión era ayudarle en todo lo que pueda. Así me cueste la vida-_ su mirada cambió, aquel terror se marchó momentáneamente mietras seguía sujetando la alabarda; era evidente que no pudo hacer nada de lo que Tai le pidió cumplir en el futuro, pero no iba a morir sin dar pelea incluso sabiendo que podría morir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 _-Tú sangre no es la misma que la de ese mocoso; no puedes ser su hijo-_ Njisten terminó diciendo eso, se acercó al niño quien comenzó a derramar lágrimas, no por miedo, sino por esas palabras mencionadas. El mismo Tai le llamaba hijo, fue él quien le entrenó desde pequeño, fue él quien le entregó su emblema para que pudiera tener éxito en esta época, de no ser hijo suyo cómo hubiera podido utilizar el arma que salía desde el digivice de su padre, eran cientos de preguntas en su cabeza. Aquel enemigo ya estaba muy cerca, le arrebató la alabarda fácilmente y alzándola mostrando su filo dándole a entender que iba a ponerle fin a su vida. El arma hizo contacto con la superficie pero no hubo derramamiento de sangre. _–Eres muy persistente, al menos me divertiré un rato contigo-_ Omegamon logró rescatar al muchacho, podía verse un agujero en su armadura que fue justo donde aquel ser le introdujo su propia espada (pedazo de espada) hace unos minutos nada más. El digimon respiraba con dificultad, no tenía arma alguna con la cual defenderse y no tardó más que segundos para que la fusión se deshiciera dejando a la vista a Warpgreymon y Metalgarurumon.

Rio a carcajadas al notar la gran disminución de poder, eran dos pero sus niveles no alcanzarían para producirle daño alguno, comenzó a caminar con paciencia ante esos dos hasta que….salió derribado cientos de metros, pudo escucharse como su cuerpo impactó contra edificios restantes. _–Ustedes sí que saben cómo divertirse-_

Era casi de dementes pero cierto…. _-BlackWarpgreymon-_ fue Joe quien pudo articular palabras para mencionar la presencia del responsable de ese golpe que dio un respiro alejando al enemigo al menos unos segundos.

 _-Niño, ese emblema que tienes…..úsalo conmigo-_ el reciente llegado miró a Shinobu. Hizo memoria de cómo había revivido; sus datos habían sido borrados cuando se inmoló en un intento por ayudar por primera vez a otros hace ya más de cuatro años, ahora entendió que la presencia de ese emblema proveniente de otra época le permitió atravesar las barreras temporales para completar su tarea de vengarse del mal que lo convirtieron en esto, en un simple experimento de maldad que logró purificarse por el corazón de un guerrero Agumon.

Su mente vagó durante años, atrapado sin poder tener descanso debido a los crímenes atroces que cometió, el destino hizo que renaciera en un futuro y aún bajo crueldad, el mismo Tai de esa época le daba una segunda oportunidad tras salvarle del engaño en el cual vivía; el Tai que conoció en el futuro le devolvió en vida al encerrarse el en un libro mágico y permitirle tener su esencia con sus memorias…Shinobu no era hijo suyo, fue un muchacho que lograron rescatar pero era el único capaz de dominar el emblema del valor debido al gran vinculo que creo con ese muchacho, tan fuerte que ninguno otro pudo. Ahora era momento de darle gracias a ese Tai, ya que fue el mismo BlackWarpgreymon quien (en su forma menos evolucionada) le dio muerte en el futuro justo antes que el muchacho viajara en el tiempo usando una de las gemas perdidas del digimundo….Cuando Tai se sacrificó al encerrarse en el libro, liberó el castigo del digimon, y le pidió que cuidara de su "hijo".

Para cuando Nijsten regresó caminando con suma paciencia notó la presencia del recientemente llegado; era idéntico al digimon que ese muchacho del valor salvo por el tono de colores, para su sorpresa, el solo contacto de ambos restauró las heridas del camarada digital del castaño….. _-Sigue tus instintos Tai…_ el castaño no entendía lo que su compañero trataba de decirle….. _siento su fuerza Tai, puedo sentirlo…._ parpadeo mirando boquiabierto, ya había escuchado a su amigo decir eso antes, varios años atrás; fue exactamente lo que le dijo justo antes que se fusionara con Metalgarurumon.

 _-Yo confió en ti…..grandulón….._ \- recogió el digivice que Shinobu había dejado caer por temor hace unos segundos, los dos en sus manos, uno brillaba con tonalidad naranja intensa, y el otro en escala de grises. _–El virus y el….antivirus-_ Ken miró absorto, quien diría que su teoría resultaría siendo cierta.

 _-Es hora de patearte el trasero cretino-_ aquel castaño volvió a tener ese espíritu corajudo, juntó ambos digivices hasta hacerlos chocar dejando bastante aburrido a Njisten.

…. _Warpgreymon y BlackWarpgreymon DNA evolución a…_

…..


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Un suceso imposible de creer dada la incompatibilidad de caracteres, si bien y al cabo eran muy similares en cuanto a forma y poder, el permitirse una fusión resultó ser una verdadera quimera. Nadie tenía un argumento, ni siquiera el genio del grupo daba con alguna respuesta lógica; supuestamente la versión oscura del digimon acompañante de Tai fue creado para destruir el universo digital usando sus poderes mientras que el valiente Agumon nació predestinado para encontrarse con el castaño y formar un vínculo capaz de proteger a dicho mundo y ahora, ambas caras de la moneda se unían para ser uno solo.

El digivice de Tai brillaba con tonalidades naranjas intensas combinadas con destellos negros y manteniendo una vibración tan intensa que amenazaba con destruirse; su mismo emblema parecía estar queriendo descolgarse de su cuello para salir volando por los cielos. Pero lo más extraño era ver como una especie de puntos blancos eran expelidos desde el dispositivo de Shinobu hacia donde la fusión de ambas criaturas acontecía.

Un manto de llamas cubría el acontecimiento ante la mirada estupefacta incluso de Nijsten, el calor emanado era casi insoportable que fue lo único que motivó a los espectadores en alejarse mientras esperaban el desenlace definitivo. Nijsten sintió la oleada de poder proviniendo desde el centro, corrió a toda prisa para interrumpir la fusión, desde su espada salieron dos brazos negros con manos que terminaban en garras dispuesto a destruir a su rival de turno pero, como si se hubiera dejado tronar un cañón antiguo, se escuchó tal retumbar acompañado de una columna de fuego incandescente directo hacia le bestia mandándola a volar cientos de metros impactando su cuerpo contra escombros. _–Ya estoy listo-_ la voz era tal como lo supusieron algunos, resultó ser la mezcla de ambas voces individuales salvo que se escuchaban sincronizadas al mismo tiempo; la gran cubierta de fuego fue poco a poco extinguiéndose…..Primero pudo verse la parte inferior, sus extremidades inferiores eran grandes y robustas, con la clásica forma de dinosaurio que culminaba en tres garras negras de filo amenazador, la parte de la canilla era cubierta por un pedazo de armadura color gris oscuro con dos líneas de fuego en su parte más inferior y dos pequeños colmillos salientes desde las bases de esas dos piezas. Las extremidades superiores eran muy similares a las que poseía la forma campeón (Greymon) salvo por ser más adecuadamente largas respecto a su tamaño acorazadas desde los hombros y siendo aprehendido a su antebrazo por una correa gruesa; la parte final terminaba en una hoja de espada de casi metro y medio para cada extremidad. La armadura que cubría la parte pecto-abdominal lucía ligera, aunque bastante intimidante debido a los matices grises de fondo acompañado con las singulares líneas naranjas; la parte más central era ocupada por una semiesfera con el emblema del valor dibujado en su interior y la cabeza, era cubierta por una casco con tres cuernos salientes desde los lados laterales y desde el centro; ojos, color cristal. La cabellera era larga y color rojiza, y para finalizar su presentación, la capa parecía brillar con la misma intensidad que el sol, todos esto daba la bienvenida a Sungreyymon, el digimon leyenda.

No hubo tiempo para presentaciones, cada instante más, Nijsten se volvía más poderoso, era importantísimo acabarle ahora mismo. Sungreymon voló a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde había hecho impactar al enemigo, su vuelo era acompañado por un aura de fuego, tan majestuoso como temible. La respuesta del enemigo no se hizo esperar, logró detener la embestida usando una mano, el impacto entre esos dos resquebrajó la tierra en casi veinte metros, tanto poder con un simple ataque-defensa; se miraron como quien estudiándose uno al otro esperando un descuido o una brecha para darse un golpe mortal, como tal cosa nunca llegó ambos optaron por iniciar a medirse. Volaron hacia los cielos, era casi imposible de verles a pesar que no sobrevolaban a una altura considerable, el punto era seguir sus movimientos ya que sus velocidades eran realmente impresionantes; tan solo podía verse destellos blancos y ondas que deformaban las nubes cada vez que estos dos sujetos impactaban sobre el otro, grandes retumbos eran audibles incluso en la superficie, la única forma por la cual los niños elegidos sabían regularmente las posiciones de los dos combatientes era por el destello de fuego que acompañaba a esta poderosa fusión.

 _-Tu teoría del virus y del antivirus fue acertada amigo-_ Sin apartar los ojos del combate, Izzy dio ese comentario hacia Ken, sus demás camaradas digitales habían sido derrotados con suma facilidad por esa bestia quien se medía con el nuevo digimon; a pesar de sentirse algo más calmado en tener como aliado a un ser tan poderoso, no podía ocultar el hecho de que algo lo inquietaba en demasía.

 _-Nunca creí que algo así fuera a suceder, pero….-_

 _-Sí, también lo siento. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo podrá mantenerse-_ evidentemente esos dos chicos pensaron lo mismo; la fusión había sido un verdadero éxito, el poder era inimaginable, la cuestión era si al ser dos criaturas opuestas en cuanto a origen y espíritu podrían mantener la fusión.

 _-Debemos descansar y reponer fuerzas, presiento que volveremos a entrar en acción-_ Joe quien traía en brazos a un desmayado Gomamon se hizo notar, también denostaba preocupación en su rostro pues no sentía un gran consuelo tras haber visto a Sungreymon, dentro suyo la sensación de ataque por parte de ese ser lo aterraba y más aún, tras ver a Tai, cosa que al parecer solamente él hubo notado. Haciendo un simple movimiento con la cabeza hizo que miraran al líder de su generación, el resto del grupo como por acto reflejo imitó a lo que los demás hicieron.

 _-¿Tai?, ¿hermano?-_ Kari miró muy inquieta al castaño, este parecía desconocer el motivo de preocupación de su hermana, le miró algo distraído (tan típico en él) para luego retomar la mirada hacia los cielos, justo donde esos dos seres luchaban enérgicamente.

 _-No te asustes Kari, sigue siendo el mismo que conocemos-_ Sora se dirigió a la menor de los Yagami intentando mantenerla calmada, honestamente para ella también resultó muy extraño ver los ojos color naranja intensos del castaño como si tuvieran una intensidad similar a la del fuego; tal vez era producto de esta nueva fusión. Todos estaban sumamente agotados, luchar de nuevo era imposible ya que las fuerzas eran casi vacuas; si aquel ser era capaz de derrotar al enemigo habrían ganado, pero las palabras del anciano Gennai no podían dejarse de lado, y es que el octogenario les advirtió sobre la forma en terminar esto, su salida era en exterminar a Nijsten usando la alabarda sagrada.

Cientos de retumbos, las nubes adoptaban formas diversas ante tantas ondas de impacto sobre los cielos, columnas de fuego adornaban como si fueran cientos de focos entre ellas, Sungreymon logró dar un gran corte cercenándole un brazo a ese monstruo, dejó escapar una gran bola de fuego que derrumbó a su oponente justo hacia los mares haciendo que este aumentara en temperatura y salieran gases de vapor. El castigo duró poco, la bestia reía con carcajadas al ver a un rival con poderes comparados a los suyos, extendió la extremidad que había sido cortada para que su brazo volviera a su posición; abrió su boca cerca de medio metro en un acto grotesco para dejar salir un torbellino que derrumbó al dinosaurio fusionado cientos de metros, luego voló con gran velocidad para sujetar con sus dos garras inmovilizando a esta fusión; desde su espalda salieron dos extremidades más que comenzaron a dar cientos de puñetazos a gran velocidad; Sungreymon sintió los golpes que hacían retumbar su cuerpo, pensó rápidamente para poder dar giros sobre su propio eje evitando que los golpes le siguieran cayendo para, posteriormente, dar un segundo corte que decapitó a la bestia negra. Como segundo acto, usó esos dos sables salientes desde la armadura que cubría sus extremidades superiores para dar casi cien cortes en un solo segundo.

 _-Sí que eres impresionante-_ la cabeza de Nijsten habló, estaba volando muy cerca fuera de su cuerpo tras haber sido desprendido de este, volvió a su posición original y en unos segundos las heridas descomunales sanaron dejando a ese ser completamente normal; sin embargo, los daños causados por este sobre Sungreymon permanecieron iguales. _–Soy inmortal maldita basura, terminaré absorbiendo tus poderes también-_ nuevamente fue a la carga, iba a beber la sangre de esta fusión, se acercó a gran velocidad exhibiendo sus casi diez brazos en dirección a este pero fue detenido.

 _-Hablas demasiado-_ Sungreymon logró dividir por la mitad axial a su enemigo; habiendo tenido la experiencia (por parte de Omegamon hace unas horas) no esperó para golpear fuertemente a una de esas mitades expulsándola hacia el océano para luego dejar salir una especie de cañón desde el emblema del valor dibujado en su armadura abdominal, el impacto fue tan descomunal que dejó el cielo cubierto en fuego en casi un kilómetro entero.

Su tarea aun no terminaba, dejó su lugar para ubicar entre las aguas a la mitad que había arremetido hace poco, sintió su poder en un punto cercano, exhibió el brillo de sus hojas incrementadas por el fuego sobre las nubes y en menos de un segundo yacía al nivel del mar atravesando a su oponente; Nijsten sintió un pánico al verle a los ojos, nunca antes había sentido esa sensación, ni siquiera cuando fue derrotado por primera vez a manos del digimon sagrado guardián hace miles de años atrás; sin embargo, veía ahora como la mitad de su cuerpo retornaba a él nuevamente pero envuelto en llamas, cosa que le produjo un dolor intenso.

 _-Creo que ya descubrí como erradicarte de este mundo-_ Sungreymon retó.

 _-Vaya, vaya, quién lo diría. Un guerrero no sagrado capaz de medirse ante mí-_ las heridas no sanaron esta vez, el daño estaba hecho, aparentemente era una forma en derrotarle y esa criatura la había descubierto muy fácilmente, aun así, aquel ser oscuro era conocedor de que solo podía ser derrotado a manos de la alabarda a la cual manchó, el arma sagrada y que reposaba tranquilamente sobre la tierra sin que nadie pudiera usarle en su contra…. _-¿continuamos?-_

 _-Por mí está bien-_

Esta vez Nijsten incrementó aún más su rapidez, logró atacar con mucha experiencia el cuerpo del dinosaurio guerrero, patadas y golpes dejaron confundido a la fusión quien fue testigo del abrupto incremento de poder de esta fiera; no iba a dejar vencerse, logró igualar la contienda tras haber recibido casi quinientos ataques sucesivos sin defensa alguna, nuevamente el cielo era cubierto por destellos blancos en distintas partes que revelaban el choque entre esos dos titanes. Tras comparar sus niveles de fuerza física y entender que eran muy semejantes, ambos optaron por usar sus respectivos poderes.

Fuego versus oscuridad, era lo que alguna vez Izzy escuchó decir a Gennai " _Estén preparados para cuando la luz se enfrente a su opuesto, ahí será el día decisivo y deberán saber cómo modificar el destino"….._ repentinamente el genio miró hacia el menor del grupo, al igual que el resto se hallaba contemplando el espectáculo, caviló cuanto pudo y pudo encontrar una respuesta. No la quizo hacer saber a nadie puesto que aún era una hipótesis pero la idea era bastante interesante; pero ya habían pasado demasiado como para seguirse con rodeos.

 _-¡Shinobu!, Tai ¿a qué te envió a esta época?-_

Sin salir de su asombro tras escuchar su nombre y siendo cuestionado por algo, el muchacho miró al genio repentinamente, este volvió a interrogarle ante el estupefacto grupal; aunque, cada vez que aquel joven lograba emular algo ya era costumbre dejarlo proseguir para obtener alguna idea satisfactoria.

 _-Él me dijo que sabría qué hacer, que debería impedir que el libreo se abriera-_

 _-Eres un genio Tai_ (pensó para sí)…. _son dos órdenes en una, al parecer una no se pudo evitar, es decir tienes otra orden que cumplir-_

 _-No entiendo, yo solo…..-_

 _-Tú eres el virus que el mismo Tai envió a esta era; tú debes hacer que el emblema del valor pueda activar esa alabarda-_

 _-Pero hace un momento no pude y…..-_

 _-Tu tarea es romper el emblema de Tai con esa alabarda en su estado basal para que pueda aborber sus poderes mezclados y destruir al enemigo…..Por eso no vino él mismo, hubiera sido preferible pero nunca hubiera podido usar la alabarda-_

 _-Sigo sin entender nada, mi padre sabía usar perfectamente el poder del digivice y no hubiera tenido problemas en….-_

 _-Todo antivirus necesita de un virus, si él venía no hubiera podido activar nada; te crío para que seas su opuesto, para que pudieras despertar el poder del emblema usando todo lo opuesto a lo que es él-_

Shinobu recordó por unos momentos las palabras de Tai en aquella caverna, de cómo fue que le contó la historia de los digimon y lo más sorprendente fue que no calculara la llegada del digimon que le había dado muerte (o al menos eso creyó el muchacho puesto que vio como aquel ser semejante a un Greymon negro introdujo sus colmillos en su armadura futurista); las palabras de Izzy hicieron que una jaqueca le diera una nueva idea…..Le hizo ver su muerte, le entrego su propio digivice enseñándole desde pequeño la forma en cómo usar su verdadero poder, le hizo entrenar de una forma rigurosa incluso diferente a la de los demás iniciados, le enseñó como matar digimons desde pequeño; el Tai del presente nunca hubiera tenido un sentimiento como tal…era totalmente su opuesto en ese sentido. _–Tienes razón, aún tengo una misión más, cómo puedo ayudarle-_ la esperanza volvía a su rostro; aquella bestia le hubo mencionado que no era sucesor legítimo del castaño, que no existía vínculo sanguíneo entre ambos y eso era crucial, aquel portal nunca hubiera permitido que el emblema del valor escapara a otra época de no ser que hubiese sido profanado….o, robado; aunque no fue del todo un robo pues el mismo Tai se lo entregó antes de obligarle a adentrarse.

 _-Usa la alabarda y rompe el emblema del valor; luego_ (miró a Tai), _debes de usar tu instinto amigo, y acabar con esto de una buena vez-_ la idea era algo paranoica pero ya no tenían nada más que perder, entendieron que sonaba demente seguirse a suposiciones y aun así lo harían.

 _-Y qué hay de blacwargreymon-_ Davis parecía algo extrañado, pero el genio ya tenía una respuesta ante eso.

 _-Recuerda que Shinobu dijo que fue el digimon de Tai quien le dio muerte; posiblemente, una versión oscura de un Agumón fue el responsable pero al tomar la sangre pura de Tai, este se purificó, con el portal aun latente vino para ayudarnos…el Blackwargreymon que acabamos de ver no es de nuestra época-_

….

A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, un enloquecido capitán maniobraba un avión de guerra, su destreza era muy atesorada por las fuerzas especiales; sin embargo, su rostro había entrado en demencia tras ver la masacre que cientos de criaturas digitales produjeron en la tierra. La humanidad entera estuvo al borde de la extinción y tras haber sido testigo de un mensaje en su ordenador sobre el deseo de una criatura en querer a un muchacho de nombre Tai Yagami como "sacrificio" y detener su ataque, el capitán iba a entregárselo sin saber que el responsable de tal mensaje ya estaba muerto (fue la reproducción del video enviado por un superior suyo en el cual se mostraba a KingSoulmon haciendo el pedido por el castaño). _–Si puedo evitar nuestro exterminio que así sea, que me disculpen los padres del muchacho, pero una vida a cambio de millones lo vale-_

En su radar logró ubicar colisiones en un punto lejano, iba a disparar a como dé lugar contra ese muchacho y entregárselo para que fueran "perdonados". Piloteando su velocísimo jet, logró ubicar a su objetivo, era cuestión de tiempo para que sus manos presionaran el botón que implicaba el lanzamiento de misiles justo hacia la ubicación del castaño

…..


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a todos, espero esta historia les pueda estar gustando tanto como a mí; poco a poco ya estamos entrando a la última parte y les comento desde ya que no tendrá un bonito final que digamos.**

 **Mac1826: en serio, mil gracias por tus reviews, anima mucho saber que te pueda estar gustando la lectura…..con respecto a tu pregunta mmmm la verdad no sé de qué otro anime podría escribir, vi Shingeki no Kyojin y me pareció muy pero muy buena pero no siento que pudiera escribir algo sobre ello (al menos no hasta acabar de verlo).**

 **Amigos, amigas, sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo 22…..psdta: un gran sacrificio más se avecina**

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

Al ser una creación muy diferente a las demás, sus vínculos, si bien al cabo poderosos, eran muy inestables al ser dos seres con personalidades excesivamente diferentes comenzaba a crear ciertos estragos. El poder era realmente asombroso teniendo en cuenta un punto importante; a diferencia de la fusión llamada Omegamon, Sungreymon no sumaba las fuerzas de sus dos componentes en uno solo, sino que los multiplicaba debido a la condición de sus fusionados. Actualmente parecía tener una ligera ventaja sobre su temible rival, y no era precisamente por tener una fuerza superior, era por la gran inestabilidad creciente dentro suyo; la fusión inimaginable, la creación más incongruente y majestuosa al mismo tiempo no podía estar ajena a ciertas "fallas", "fallas" que el mismísimo Tai comenzaba a percibir desde su emblema el cual se agitaba con suma violencia cada vez que Sungreymon daba ataques creando resplandores semi-oscuros en los cielos.

La bestia Nijsten comenzó a sentir lo mismo que hace miles de años atrás cuando fue derrotado por el Digimon sagrado más poderoso de la historia, si bien y al cabo pudo derrotar e incluso darle muerte a un miembro de los cinco sagrados en aquel entonces, era muy diferente ahora teniendo dicho guardián y a los otros cinco fuera de combate; nunca creyó encontrar a un rival de tales dimensiones fuera de los sagrados. Pero este oscuro ser poseía un raciocinio peculiar que lo diferenciaba de otras criaturas de su especie, su intelecto y sistema nerviosos prodigio le daban un plus a su arsenal ya que no todos los seres tenían tal ventaja; podía, asimismo, sentir la terrible inestabilidad de fuerzas en su oponente, cómo variaba la esencia del valor (el primer emblema creado) tornándose por momentos tal y como su propia aura; eso no solamente lo atemorizaba, era definitivamente una salida, una puerta a una victoria y para conseguirla tan solo debía esperar o ser cauteloso ya que los ataques de Sungreymon combinados con esta extraña naturaleza de poderes amenazaba con finiquitarlo.

Durante una fracción de segundo, tal vez una percepción mínima imposible de distinguirse, aquel monstruo supo que podría vencer; entre golpes propiciados y recibidos comprendió que ya no era el ser más poderosos tras eliminar a los sagrados del mundo. Un simple mortal era una llave más que valiosa en ese entonces para sus intenciones, ya que en su bárbara experiencia pudo entender un objetivo peculiar, para qué luchar a muerte teniendo un resultado impredecible con una poderosa criatura si podía controlarla a su merced; los sagrados no eran del todo las bestias más impresionantes del universo digital ya que entre las leyendas y mitos de creaciones de antiguos monarcas se rumoreaba sobre la presencia de cientos de universos paralelos entre sí con guardianes protectores del equilibrio, evidentemente el digi mundo era solo un simple anexo hacia esos otros mundos desconocidos, si lograba conseguir la inestabilidad perpetua de tal emblema ya de por sí lancinado por la ira, sería muy simple hacerse con los temibles poderes de la actual fusión y con ello el ascenso hacia los mundos usando una y otra vez a cada guardián para llegar a poseerlo todo. Nijsten era astuto, demasiado para su especie; recibió un gran golpe sobre su "rostro" haciendo que este saliera expelido casi un kilometro hacia el mar creando una división del mismo luego que su cuerpo impactara contra la parte más profunda (esa distracción iba a traerle severas consecuencias) y antes que pudiera reaccionar pudo ver con sus extraños ojos rojos como su oponente creaba una gran bola de energía dorada y la cual no tardó ni siquiera un simple segundo en aproximarse hacia él; el mar se tiñó de oro ante el golpe contra sus aguas, luego un gran temblor acompañado de olas gigantescas de direcciones co-tangenciales hicieron entender a todos los espectadores sobre aquel poder castigando a su rival. Tai prácticamente gritó a los cielos; en sí, todos los niños elegidos de la primera generación al igual que los restantes (ya que esa misma criatura oscura dio muerte despiadada a varios) fueron evacuados por sus respectivos compañeros digitales tras ver como grandes olas azotaron la superficie terrestre destruyendo cientos de edificios y dejando la ciudad entera bajo metros de agua. _-Amigo, ¿estás bien? -_ Matt no parecía estar muy feliz al ver a su compañero castaño cubrirse con una especie de aura oscura durante unos instantes; a pesar de sentir un gran alivio teniendo a Sungreymon como aliado, era inquietante saber sobre la gran dimensión de poder exhibida por tal nueva fusión y la cual era en demasía mucho más poderosa que el gran Omegamon. No era que tuviese envidia ahora mismo, pero nunca había visto algo como esto, en su mente se formuló el pensamiento sobre si existía una versión virus de su fiel canino digital que pudiese fusionarse tal y como lo hizo el Agumon de Tai para crear un ser poderosísimo.

Izzy pareció haber notado su preocupación, miró detenidamente el digivice que portaba el castaño, tras producirse la fusión, los equipos hicieron exactamente lo mismo, no solo se unieron esos dos digimons, sino también los dispositivos para crear uno. _-Si Shinobu fue enviado del futuro por el mismo Tai, ¿era este su plan realmente?, ¿Permitir que su homólogo de esta época tuviera el riesgo de morir o de hasta desequilibrar su emblema aún más? -_ sus palabras dichas en voz baja fueron escuchadas por Kari, evidentemente sentía un gran peligro sobre su querido hermano y una muy rar sensación nauseosa se apoderaba ahora mismo de ella (ninguno de los dos hermanos era conocedor sobre la muerte de sus padres); lo mencionado por el muchacho genio de hecho sonaba a algo que su hermano haría, algo así de arriesgado y sin mucha lógica era precisamente una idea propia de él. _-Descuida Kari, parece que puede contener el poder de su emblema-_ , fue Davis quien habló esta vez. Aquel jovenzuelo admiraba siempre a su amigo mayor y hasta copiaba algunos hábitos, no por no tener personalidad, sino por puro respeto; era en extremo descuidado y muy distraído aunque en situaciones decisivas optaba por movimientos bastante interesantes y ahora mismo haría uno; sin previo aviso o consulta con los demás logró invocar el dispositivo dorado desde su D-terminal creando momentáneamente un hubo del mismo color que fue directamente hacia su inconsciente Veemon…. _-Es hora de patear traseros amigo-….-Ya te estabas demorando Davis-_ la forma armadura de oro permitió a su fiel acompañante digital transformarse en una versión admirable, evidentemente su poder era limitado a tiempo por ser de dimensiones superiores a las normales pero era muy inferior si se las comparaba con la forma fusionada llamada Imperialdramon.

 _\- ¿Qué piensas hacer idiota? Conseguirás que te asesinen-_ Yolei tuvo el extraño presentimiento que su díscolo amigo había decidido pelear y era precisamente lo que iba a suceder. Se montó sobre la espalda del digimon para salir juntos sobre los cielos.

Nijsten logró sobrevivir a tal impacto, dejó ver una gran risa con dientes afilados en forma puntiaguda, a pesar del gran daño, disfrutaba su lucha. Su aspecto chamuscado por el calor del ataque quedó restaurado gracias a su extraño poder regenerador; desde su, si podría llamarse boca, logró sacar una espada negra con las mismas inscripciones que la alabarda que Tai sostenía en su mano derecha a varios metros de distancia entre ellos. En menos de un parpadeo logró hacer un corte severo sobre su rival, era como si su poder hubiera aumentado tras dejar salir esa arma de su cuerpo, esquivó una respuesta del rival para luego darle una cruenta patada sobre el pecho y clavarle la espada. Esta iba en dirección al cráneo, pero los reflejos de Sungreymon permitieron que su brazo izquierdo reaccionara a tiempo sacrificando parte de su extremidad para evitar su caída definitiva, tras lo cual logró herir con su brazo libre el cuerpo de Nijsten, este retrocedió unos metros para restaurar su herida, era la primera vez en ser atravesado directamente. Pudo notar como esa brecha no pudo restaurarse.

 _-Mira bien el regalo que acabo de darte-_ Sungreymon se lo mencionó en un tono algo despreocupado a pesar de tener un brazo inutilizable; la criatura observó con calma sabiendo que no recibiría algún ataque mientras mirase con cautela el motivo por el cual su poder regenerador no hacia efecto; buscó con paciencia para darse cuenta justo sobre su herida la presencia de un pedazo del sable que sobresalía desde la armadura de la extremidad superior derecha que se le fue incrustada hace poco; aquel ser le hubo dejado un fragmento de su arma.

 _-Al parecer ambos pensamos muy similar-_ La fusión pudo notar como un fragmento de esa espada recientemente salida desde el interior de su oponente también reposaba incrustada sobre su brazo izquierdo, quiso mencionarle algo, pero fue cortado… _-Pero a diferencia tuya, yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca-_ No tardó en darse cuenta como una especie de sustancia gris comenzaba a invadir de forma ascendente sobre su extremidad superior, avanzaba rápidamente estando ya muy cerca del cuello.

 _-Muere ahora infeliz-_ la voz de Davis invadió el lugar, Veemon bajo la armadura dorada se disponía en atacar permitiendo la burla de esa criatura; soltó el poder en dirección precisa, Nijsten sintió decepción al notar lo simpe q era soportar tal ataque ya que ni siquiera se inmutó, resistió el calor de ese poder para luego, usando un simple movimiento de sus dedos, dejó escapar una especie de bomba hacia ese nuevo rival, el impacto fue aterrador; era como si un volcán hiciera erupción en medio de los cielos… _-niño estúpido, debiste valorar la vida que tan cordialmente te perdoné-_ haciendo memorias sobre ese joven llamado Davis, pues era el mismo quien luchaba junto a un dragón en contra suya hace unas horas.

 _-Tienes un cerebro diminuto para ser tan poderoso-_ Tras desaparecer la humareda de tal ataque, Magnamon aún parecía tener algo de vida, su armadura estaba casi desecha al cien por ciento y el mismo Davis presentaba quemaduras severas sobre su humanidad. _-Ahora acábalo-_ tras gritar eso a todo pulmón ambos cayeron, el muchacho distraído logró engañar a su rival y pensó que podría morir sabiendo que dio un apoyo a quien en muchas ocasiones se refirió como su hermano mayor.

 _-Daaaaaviiisssss-_ Sora vio aterrada como ese joven caía desde una altura increíble al igual que su digimon en su forma base, evidentemente caerían sobre el océano, pero al estar inconscientes, ambos morirían ahogados.

 _-Tiene razón, su ataque no fue hacia ti…fue hacia mí…y, no fue un ataque-_ Nijsten volteó para ver a un restaurado Sungreymon con su armadura completamente intacta sin rastro alguno de esa presencia oscura invadiéndole; el resplandor y calor que el valiente Magnamon hubo creado no fue precisamente una amenaza, era una forma de cura, la habilidad escondida de tal versión dorada y ahora ese mismo ser y su humano parecían finiquitar sus tras haberle salvado y no solamente a él…..A muchos metros Davis logró concentrar parte del poder dorado de su digimon para redirigírselo a Tai, la inestabilidad se había ido; la fusión perfecta yacía sin rastro alguno de disturbios entre sus poderes; era simple y maravillosamente eso…..perfecto.

Aunque pudo lograrse una verdadera hazaña, el rival no parecía del todo disconforme con el nuevo resultado, para él era un simple juego de probabilidades algunas erradas y otras con gran chance; el ver a su "presa" totalmente restaurada le daba un aliciente interno muy satisfactorio. El combate se iniciaba por segunda vez.

Una vez esparcida toda aura oscura sobre su interior y desde el digivice, Tai parecía respirar más cómodamente y menos sudoso, miraba algo aterrado la caída de su compañero quien le hubo devuelto la estabilidad para mantener el vínculo de la fusión; era evidente que caería y los demás aún estaban muy heridos como para prestar ayuda así que guardar calma y mantenerse en silencio era una forma (pensó) en guardarle respeto por su sacrificio solemne.

 _-Danza de peces-_ a voz casi inaudible, ronca y apagada pudo escucharse más en forma de susurro la quejumbrosa voz de Gomamon, su cuerpo entero siendo cargado por el mayor del grupo apenas pudo escucharse pero lo suficiente como para producir un verdadero milagro ya que no se esperaba que tras la lucha (incluso en el mar en ocasiones) quedara rastro de vida (y más aún tras la última explosión ocurrida), un grupo reducido de peces lograron servirle de amortiguador a Davis y a ExVeemon permitiéndoles flotar mientras estuvieran inconscientes evitando que muriesen ahogados en la profundidad del océano. _-Eso fue asombroso amigo-_ Joe intervino acariciando el escaso pelaje rojo de su camarada, sus heridas eran bastante considerables y el haber hecho eso demando una gran cantidad de energía restante, energía muy útil para él.

 _-Hasta que vuelva, cuídate Joe-_ comenzó a brillar con intensidad tenue mostrando una sonrisa placentera y cálida a la vez para luego desvanecerse en cientos de datos dejando a la vista un digihuevo en los brazos del peli-azul quien lloraba amargamente. Fue rápidamente consolado por Mimi, la chica más sensible del grupo dejando recostada a su fiel Pamon exhausta al igual que el resto tras haber sido masacrados previamente por Nijsten. Abrazó con cariño a ese muchacho para luego sujetar con fuerza sus manos mirándole con ternura, era solamente un hasta luego, no una despedida definitiva; para antes que desapareciera, los peces invocados dejaron a Davis y al digimon en la orilla dejándoles fuera de peligro. Tras su desvanecimiento, ellos también desaparecieron.

La paz que se estableció bajo esa escena de ternura duró muy poco luego que los dos adversarios finales comenzaran a usar todo su poder impactando sus espadas una y mil veces en segundos, invocando poderes majestuosos y dejando las nubes envueltas en fuego tras tanta demostración de poderes; por momentos parecía que la balanza se inclinaba a favor de uno, pero el otro hacía un movimiento épico para contrarrestarlo y equilibrarlo todo una vez más

…..

 _\- ¡Soldado estás demente! Desiste ahora, es una orden…maldita perra-_

 _-Tú no eres mi capitán maldito cretino-_

 _\- ¿Te volviste loca o qué? Estas traicionando a tu especie-_

 _\- Solamente eres un niño con traje bonito que habla incoherencias, mira a tu alrededor. ¿Crees que entregándole vas a solucionar algo? -_ Sabina era una experta comandante, capaz de adaptarse ante cualquier situación de peligro en cuestión de minutos a pesar de una mínima probabilidad de éxito, su escuadrón a cargo siempre fue uno de los más renombrados en cada una de sus asignaciones y ahora ese grupo estaba conformado tan solo por ella; su misión, asegurar que el actual capitán al mando no hiciera algo estúpido, y vaya que estaba dispuesto hacerlo.

Hace veinticuatro horas un mensaje encriptado llegado hacia el anterior capítan rectificó los deseos de los "monstruos invasores" en su pronta retirada y freno del ataque a la especie humana si se les entregaba a un único y simple hombre llamdo Yagami Tai, es más, les dieron las fotos de este muchachito a través del mismo correo; no parecía ninguna amenaza para nadie, pero fueron los comentarios incesantes quienes acusaron a ese joven en ser la clave para detener todo esto. Aludiendo a su veracidad, el veterano por poco y acepta el trato, aunque prefirió (más inteligentemente) reenviar dicha información a cientos de cuarteles para que todos estuvieran al tanto sin saber lo que desataría posteriormente. Supo al acto una venidera muerte, segundos luego, un misil impactaría las instalaciones. A kilómetros de distancia y bajo su nuevo cargo como capitán general ante la aniquilación precisa del veterano, el nuevo al mando sintió un terror tan increíble que parecía que sus neuronas hubieran sufrido una descarga descomunal haciéndole perder el control; ordenó de inmediato conseguir a ese muchacho y brindárselo al enemigo cueste lo que cueste. Cientos de sus hombres salieron a las calles armados con incontables objetos tales como granadas, metralletas, ballestas inteligentes, gafas de detección infrarroja, etc. Sin embargo, los digimons corrompidos les atacaron sin piedad y uno a uno fueron pereciendo bajo las órdenes dementes de su nuevo líder. Ninguno de ellos conocía la actual desgracia de nombre Nijsten y de cómo derrotó dando muerte atroz a quien enviara ese mensaje a los hombres; ahora, Sabina luchaba piloteando una jet contra ese sujeto para evitar que pudiera consumarse un plan que ella sabía, era irresoluto.

Evidentemente no fue ayuda de nadie que el actual capitán accediera a un cargo importantísimo, era un hombre de batallas con muchos años de servicio a la milicia inteligente con mucha destreza para combate aéreo, esta era su especialidad y a pesar de tener a la gran Sabina como oponente, podía derribarle, solo era cuestión de segundos aunque prefería no hacerlo debido al gran valor militar de esa mujer; no obstante, su mente desquiciada por el temor le hacía creer que sus actos era los correctos. Maniobraba un F-22 Raptor, considerado como una de las armas más asesinas norteamericana que se hubiese podido crear, rastrearlo por radares de por sí era imposible debido a su alta tecnología mimética y bajo el adiestramiento de un forajido aviador, resultaba tan fácil como para un pez el nadar en el agua. Dispuso dos misiles rastreros de ondas de calor a cada lado haciéndole creer a Sabina que le apuntaba a ella; la mujer pudo esquivarlos no sin antes maldecir por lo cerca que pasaron de sus alas, respondió soltando nueve bombas minúsculas que no producían explosiones, pero eran capaces de aniquilar computadores (bombas eléctricas), las cuales como lo pensó pudieron ser evadidas con destreza. Supuso que podría usar los escombros para hacerlo perder equilibrio entre dos edificios apoyados uno sobre otro tras tanta destrucción presenciada hace unas horas, voló cerca de los cimientos destruidos esquivando las balas de hielo lanzadas por la F22 (estas balas fueron diseñadas con alta tecnología militar, eran las llamadas inagotables debido a su procesador ilimitado capaz de crearlas usando el agua atmosférica, una maravilla del futuro actual diseñada por la raza humana para exterminar. Y aunque no tenían precisamente potencia letal, su arsenal infinito producía el mismo daño que muchas otras armas destructivas. Sabina sintió como su ala derecha era pulverizada de a pocos, debía hacer algo rápido; voló bajo hasta estar casi dos metros del suelo, el capitán superó tal acto al hacerlo a un metro; dejó q dos misiles suyos salieran hacia las bases del edificio más cercano para hacerlo estallar en llamas y adentrarse en esa marea de fuego y cemento, tras la poca visión simplemente activó el botón de autodestrucción mientras veía como el F22 se le acercaba a toda velocidad para darle fin. _-Oye preciosa, no me tragaré ese cuento-_ para cuando Sabina miró su radar, vio como un objeto pequeño era expulsado desde la nave perseguidora, su capitán hubo activado el eyector mientras su nave se dirigía hacia ella, su pronta muerte no iba a tener nada de heroico ahora que sería ese sujeto el único en vivir, se lamentó en silencio y por primera vez se ordenó a sí misma llorar.

La explosión fue casi "perfecta"; aquel sujeto envuelto en un paracaídas pudo ver como las naves se impactaron para luego estallar quedando envueltas en llamas y derribando cualquier cosa a su paso; ahora tenía una nueva misión, sobrevivir sin su medio de trasporte en las calles esquivando o dando muerte a cuanto digimon se le atravesara para ir a por ese muchachito, miró su rastreador camuflado en un reloj clásico de muñeca, estaba muy cerca ya.

…..


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Ya iban un buen tiempo batallando sin darse tregua alguna, los planes de Nijsten por querer controlar a Sungreymon permanecían latentes a pesar del sacrificio que Davis hubo hecho; nada de límites entre ambos, nada de falsas percepciones sobre si uno estuviera dispuesto a rendirse ante el otro. A pesar de ya estar batallando muchas horas no pareciese que estuviesen agotados, e incluso mostrando varias heridas; Nijsten llevaba cierta ventaja al tener la capacidad de regenerar sus daños, pero le era muy difícil concentrarse para auto sanarse teniendo un rival con una velocidad admirable. Algo iba a salirle muy bien, presentía internamente un suceso no explicable, una amenaza al muchacho portador del valor se avecinaba y sin ese joven, la fusión se terminaría.

Tan solo podía esperar, mientras, disfrutaba ver como los demás elegidos y sus camaradas luchaban por mantenerse con vida. Fue en esa mínima distracción que fue aprovechada por Sungreymon quien no vaciló en darle una lluvia de golpes en pleno abdomen haciéndole retroceder varios metros sobre los cielos, posteriormente una de sus espadas logró adentrarse sobre la anatomía del monstruo. Afortunadamente para Nijsten, aquella filosa arma penetró su extremidad superior derecha.

- _Vaya, te felicito amiguito-_ notó como aquel brazo no podía regenerarse luego de tremenda embestida aguda; y en un acto sumamente burdo se arrancó tal extremidad para dejar salir una nueva como si fuese lo más normal y común del mundo, hizo unos cuantos giros para acostumbrar al movimiento a su reciente creación para sonreír con placidez a su enemigo.

 _-Esa cosa no muere con nada, Tai, presiento algo malo-_ Kari se acercó hasta donde su hermano mirando con temor la lucha entre esos dos titanes (por así llamarlos debido a sus poderes), un presentimiento muy parecido al que experimentó hace años cuando era una adolescente imaginándose presa en medio de un algo negro recorrió nuevamente sus pensamientos; al igual que su hermano, desconocía sobre la muerte de sus padres y tan solo verle a él podía calmarla un poco. No fue solo hace minutos que el ser oscuro de nombre Nijsten arribó al mundo humano causando gran destrucción, asesinó incluso a varios niños elegidos (muchachos que aun luchaban contra el ejército invasor de digimons dementes sedientos de poder dominados por el quien en vida fue KingSoulmon), destruyó ciudades enteras sin importarle la vida de inocentes y por poco y extermina al grupo de elegidos originales de manera humillante; Kari veía aterrada como el mar se tornaba gris y sus fervientes olas comenzaban a tranquilizarse, algo realmente malo estaba por ocurrir, y no era la única en presentirlo.

 _-Kari, tú, Matt y Ken vayan por Davis y busquen refugio. Si algo sale mal, necesitaremos el poder de aquellos que puedan realizar fusiones para darnos una segunda oportunidad-_ la mirada del castaño y su tono melancólico denostaban que ya estaba por asimilar la derrota y una retirada estratégica le sonaba muy lógico en estos momentos. _-De ninguna manera te dejaría solo hermano-_

 _-Si no lo haces, no habrá segunda oportunidad-_

Desde hace mucho que no recibía un golpe, fue certero, completamente lleno de ira y fuerza, logró derribarlo hasta hacerlo caer mientras se frotaba con una mano la mejilla adolorida, tras varios años nuevamente recibía un golpe de su mejor amigo, o al menos eso creyó. Al levantar la vista pudo notar que no fue precisamente Matt quien le hubo dado tremendo testarazo en la cara, se trataba de un muchacho peli azul alto y fornido de lentes y con la cara sucia debido a la batalla librada. _-Esto lo iniciamos todos nosotros hace muchos años, y lo terminaremos como un equipo-_ le extendió la mano para ponerle de pie, Tai dudó en aceptar, pero tras unos segundos logró incorporarse ayudándose en Joe; el mayor del grupo hubo dejado con cuidado su digihuevo en el piso antes de intentar que su líder y amigo cayera en desesperación.

 _-Varios niños elgidos menores fueron exterminados, y…..-_

 _-Hey mocosos infelices, tengo un plan-_ Izzy no pudo terminar su mensaje al ser interrumpido drásticamente por una voz familiar, hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo habían escuchado, su aparición era realmente confusa. Mimi dio un grito al aire al verle, era imposible, ella misma vio como quedó atrapado en otra dimensión cuando terminaban su primera aventura como elegidos y ahora, verlo nuevamente aunque lleno de heridas producto de varias peleas era más que aterrador.

 _-Ese miserable de allá arriba me va a quitar mi preciado mundo…ustedes idiotas deben ayudarme a impedirlo, no significa que seamos aliados-_

 _-No puede ser posible, cómo….-_

 _-Tampoco lo sé estúpido, si lo supiera no estaría confundido…ahora, mírense; sus digimons no pueden luchar más y ustedes mismos ya no tienen energías para mantener una evolución satisfactoria. ¿Cooperaran? -_

 _-Solo en tus sueños maldito-_ Sora se interpuso entre su mirada; aquella apariencia extravagante con pantalones jocosos color verde intenso, botas puntiagudas con apariencia inofensiva y algo jocosas, camisón rojo con botones dramáticamente grandes y una máscara de payaso como rostro en su cara…..Piedmon estaba vivo, su presencian no era para nada grata pero ella pudo ver cómo miraba minuciosamente el digivice de Tai mientras apareció de la nada, logró captar su atención unos momentos para luego comprobar el ángulo de visión de tal criatura recientemente emergida.

 _-Su presencia indica que el espacio-tiempo ha cambiado, tal vez por los poderes que Sungreymon y Nijsten intercambian durante su pelea-_ el muchacho genio encontró una posible hipótesis ante este suceso, estaba aterrado de verle al igual que los demás, pero por alguna extraña razón no parecía pensar que fuesen ser atacados inmediatamente. _-Qué es lo que propones-_ vociferó.

 _-El ángel, tiene que liberarme-_ extendió sus brazos para hacer notar unas cadenas negras sujetándole las extremidades tanto superiores como inferiores, no eran muy visibles pues no parecían ser hierro sólido, era como si fueran trasparentes y un ángulo determinado las hacía perceptibles. Su exigencia fue esa.

 _-Aun no ha logrado escapar de la puerta del destino-_ Patamon habló casi susurrando, estaba exhausto por la masacre que tuvo que soportar hace poco; dio a entender hablando con suma dificultad que tales cadenas encerraban el cuerpo de Piedmon a otra dimensión, no había modo de escapar a no ser que destruyeran dicho portal, pero hacerlo demandaba una cantidad impresionante de poder, poder el cual eran ajenos tras estar todos en malas condiciones. _-Tu espada niño, corta las cadenas-_ señalo el digivice del castaño, ahora Sora entendía el por qué lo miraba con tanta ansiedad.

 _-Si te libero no dudarías en asesinarnos, ¿por qué confiar en ti? -_

 _-Siempre tan "heroico"_ (lo dijo haciendo una mueca con los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos) _soy tu única salida niño, eso o…miren como esa cosa los aniquila lentamente. Y ah, por si no lo habían notado, si su amigo de la playa no recibe energía pronto, morirá-_ les hizo ver a un agotadísimo Davis desplomado en medio de arena y mar totalmente inconsciente flotando en la orilla, si se hundía nadie podría salvarlo, estaban muy lejos de él como para socorrerlo y evitar que se ahogue a pesar de haber sido socorrido milagrosamente por Gomamon en un acto más que oportuno. Sin embargo, confiar en un monstruo como Piedmon no era precisamente un aliciente perfecto, eran conocedores de lo cruel que hubo sido este oscuro ser digital y cómo intentó eliminarlos hace muchos años atrás sin importarle que fueran tan solo unos niños.

 _\- Posees la fuerza de un nivel mega, no podrías ganarle a esa criatura-_ Ken hizo un rápido análisis increpando al payaso por su pedido de ayuda.

 _-No eres muy listo ¿verdad? Obviamente no pienso luchar contra eso, pienso darle mi poder y fusionarme-_

Quedaron absortos ante su declaración, buscaba como siempre ansias de tener más poder, el hecho de que existiera un enemigo con niveles desorbitantes era la muestra de ello; pero la cuestión era por qué pedirle ayuda a quienes se negarían ante tal petición. Ni siquiera el genio peli rojo era capaz de entender el pensamiento de su enemigo ahora mismo, pero era evidente una treta muy astuta de su parte, miró de reojo hacia los cielos para ver durante unos segundos la lucha que sostenían Nijsten y SunGreymon, este último no iba a resistir mucho, la inestabilidad de una fusión entre dos seres tan opuestos no terminaría en algo bueno. Vio como el dinosaurio con armadura resplandeciente iba poco a poco siendo herido, a pesar de tener quien sabe un poder superior a su adversario, el ser oscuro era un experto en luchas, un antiguo monstruo con incontables peleas y sagacidad notable; tan solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero Nijsten logró clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de su oponente antes de ser violentamente sacudido y expulsado hacia el océano, fue ahí cuando pudo entenderlo.

 _-Cómo estas seguro que no morirás para siempre; la gran diferencia de poderes podría consumirte-._ Se dirigió a Piedmon, se acercó peligrosamente hasta unos cuantos pasos de distancia entre ambos mirando desafiante a quien fue su peor enemigo.

 _-Vaya chico listo, se ve que uno de ustedes mocosos tiene cerebro…nunca fracaso ¿me entiendes niño huérfano? –_ Sus palabras ofensivas no tendrían efecto en alguien como Izzy, era como siempre el tono despectivo de alguien abominable como él; pero su desquiciado plan podría funcionar. Antes que fuera cuestionado por su "descubrimiento", aquel muchacho se les adelantó en explicarles las verdaderas intenciones de Piedmon; aquel digimon pertenecía a la clase nivel mega del tipo virus y miembro de los DarK Masters, un virus capaz de sabotear el sistema perfecto que era Nijsten, si tenía éxito le daría el tiempo suficiente a SunGreymon para darle el golpe definitivo.

 _\- ¿Y qué haremos si nos traiciona? -_ para Mimi era un plan suicida, tener nuevamente a un enemigo poderoso y peor en momentos en los cuales sus fuerzas eran prácticamente nulas tras recibir una masacre proporcionada precisamente por el monstruo a quien pretendía fusionarse el payaso.

 _\- ¿Tienes algún mejor plan? Perdóname que sea rudo contigo mi amiga, pero ya se derramó mucha sangre._ Ocultar su desconfianza era imposible.

Tai inspiró con fuerza, tal vez era la última oportunidad en salir victorioso, aunque fuese aliándose momentáneamente con un antiguo rival. Miró detenidamente a sus compañeros, todos exhaustos y tan jóvenes como él; maldijo al destino unos segundos por haberles traído este presente, pero tras recordar el infierno que debió haber vivido Shinobu no tuvo más opción. Sujetó con fuerza su digivice mientras caminaba a paso firme, sudaba copiosamente pensando en lo que iba a hacer, liberar a un poderoso rival para permitirle fusionarse con otro monstruo y asumir que eso les daría ventaja. Dejó salir la espada desde el dispositivo mientras hizo ver aquella hoja filosa a sus amigos, no hubo palabras, tan solo una mirada inquietante. Comenzó el descenso raudo de su arma hacia las cadenas para lograr romper la primera; Piedmon comprobó que su extremidad superior derecha podía moverse libremente y riendo con demencia instó al castaño en continuar prácticamente gritándole. Ninguno de los demás niños elegidos habló; y ni siquiera el payaso pudo ver cómo su sueño de ser al fin libre se esfumaba.

Gritaron su nombre al unísono luego que lo vieron salir expulsado violentamente por un objeto poco visible; el cuerpo de su líder fue volando cientos de metros para luego comenzar su descenso hacia las aguas del mar. No hubo gritos de dolor por su parte, era el fin.

 _-Ahora ustedes miserables, nos trajeron esta ruina y yo mismo les haré pagarlo-_ Poseído totalmente por la demencia, el actual capitán de fuerzas armadas miró complaciente su reluciente basuca; le dio un beso como si se tratara de una amante para luego tirarla al suelo, el metal sonó al hacer impacto. Sacó una pistola desde su cinturón mirando sin remordimiento por haberle disparado al joven Tai con un arma realmente mortífera; la explosión de la magnánima bala hizo su estruendo en medio del mar, todos sabían que el impacto le hubo puesto fin a la vida de ese gran amigo suyo, de ese hermano, de ese líder. Piedmon vociferó, las cadenas aun le sujetaban el brazo izquierdo y dejar escapar sus poderes aun era imposible. Joe salió corriendo en acto reflejo agachándose dos o tres veces para recoger unas cuantas rocas y lanzárselas a ese humano mientras gritaba cosas ininteligibles; un segundo estruendo hizo caer a ese muchacho alto de cabellera azul, su cuerpo se estremeció, pero afortunadamente (para él) su digihuevo no pareció sufrir estragos. Tras ese acto repudiable, los gritos comenzaron, aun seguían pasmados tras ver a Tai siendo atacado por una bomba y ahora Joe caía derramando sangre desde el pecho inconsciente tirado en el frío piso.

Las últimas balas fueron dirigidas a Piedmon, evidentemente este no sufrió daño alguno dejando inquieto al capitán; este no pareció inmutarse ante ese acto, dejó su pistola calibre 23 por los suelos para sacar un cuchillo de guerra… _-Los abriré como animales salvajes-_.

EN los cielos, SunGreymon dejó de moverse; su oponente pareció confundido. Dejó exhalar un gran rugido que pareció influirle temor; apuntó con sus filosas espadas directamente al cuerpo de la bestia para dejar salir un poder impresionante que impactó con violencia sobre Nijsten, su cuerpo entero fue expelido hacia los escombros de la ciudad dejando ver una columna de fuego entre los cielos mientras le daba un matiz rojo-anaranjado en su trayectoria; tras eso, SunGreymon comenzó a brillar intensamente y en cuestión de segundos, la fusión más poderosa y extraña nunca antes presenciada se desvaneció. Blackwarpgreymon caía sin brillo en sus ojos mientras Agumon hacía lo mismo gritando el nombre Tai una y otra vez llorando amargamente….el valiente dinosaurio naranja sintió cómo su mejor amigo perdió la vida y prueba de ello era que el emblema del valor había dejado de funcionar luego que su portador feneciera….

 **Hola a todos, un fuerte saludo a cada uno de ustedes y como siempre agradeciéndoles el tiempo que se dan para leer la historia. Ha sido un buen tiempo sin poder actualizarlo, más que todo por motivos de estudio-trabajo; me demoré en volver a releer mi propio fic con el objetivo de poder enlazar los capítulos y darle un sentido que espero no haya tenido muchos errores. Como resumen de este pequeño fic, ya esta en sus +últimos capítulos y realmente aprecio el que me hayas podido acompañar hasta aquí; creeme que me he nutrido de algunas obras últimamente para poder darle un final que sea apropiado**

 **Mac 1826 realmente infinitas gracias por tus reviews, sin ellos no tendría ese gusto por querer seguir escribiendo, te lo agradezco inmensamente. Espero haber contestado algunas de tus preguntas que me mandaste por tu ultimo review; y espero que el final pueda agradarte, el cual debe salir en los próximo capítulos siguientes. Con respecto a lo de lar armas jajaja, la verdad se muy poco de eso, busco información en internet para plasmarlas en la historia nada más, no es que sepa de cada una XD…con respecto a las jergas d emi país, son variadas pero digamos que el "oe causa" "brother tranqui" "estoy aguja" son algunos ejemplos jajaja….por cierto (intento número 321) tu nombre es Maricielo?, me dijiste que era juntando dos elementos :3….esoero te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Amigos, amigas, si tienen alguna sugerencia les pediría de favor me las hicieran conocer a fin de poder darle un mayor sentido al fic; nuevamente gracias y espero les haya gustado. Estaba pensando en crear una especie de grupo para compartir ideas y/o libros, en caso les agrade la idea háganmelo saber….hasta pronto**


End file.
